Path to Legacy
by noheartx
Summary: Naruto is given his Genin team, and on their first mission they come across something troublesome.  With war looming on the horizon, will the team that is supposed to rival the Sannin be able to bring the Leaf Village on top?  Naruto x Sakura.  Poss Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Path to Legacy**

**A/N: Hey guys got a Naruto story here. A few things I wanna point out before I start.**

**-This is AU. Many things will be different, that's just how I wanted the story to go.**

**-This is Naru/Saku, I know a lot of people don't like that pair, but it is my favorite pair, so that's what I'm doing. I may add in a secondary pairing, but I don't know how far that will go. I find that too many pairings can kill a story, so only one secondary pair would be in the story, if I decide to throw one in.**

**-A lot of the Jutsu in this will be made up, because I really don't feel like going on the Wiki and looking up Jutsus. Yes I'm lazy, but I'll make them realistic. Obviously, people's main Jutsus like Rasengan, Chidori etc. will be in here.**

**-Everything in this story will be written in English, except I will be adding the honorifics to certain people's names, because I think it sounds a lot better. (I think Pervy Sage just sounds ridiculous)**

**I think that's it, so let's get this started.**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto. Clearly.**

Chapter 1: Reflections

In the heart of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, a large mountain had the faces of four men and one woman carved into it. These faces were the faces of the Hokage, the leaders that the village has had over the years. Each one was known for their unparalleled strength and courage, especially the Fourth Hokage. The same Hokage who gave his life to protect his village when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked The Village Hidden in the Leaves 19 years ago. On top of the Fourth Hokage's head, a 19 year old boy with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes stared at the sky as fireworks exploded across the night sky. The rainbow of colors lit up the village with every flash, and many people looked up in awe from the festivities that went on down below the monument. Today was a day that would live in infamy to the people of the Leaf Village. On this very day, October 10th, possibly the worst day in Leaf Village history, the Nine-Tailed Fox nearly decimated the village. Only because of the valiant efforts of the Fourth Hokage did the Leaf Village survive. And the village celebrates the victory over the Nine-Tailed Fox every year on this day. But, that isn't the only special occasion on this day. Today is the birthday of Naruto Uzumaki, the unpredictable, hyperactive ninja of the Leaf Village, and the container of the Nine-Tails. He lay atop the monument just staring at the bright fireworks, thinking of his life in the past year. After a painful five years, he had finally fulfilled the promise that he made with Sakura. After getting extremely lucky and running into him on his way back from a mission, Sasuke was finally back in the village.

_Flashback_

_Two ninja stared each other down in the middle of a war torn battlefield. Craters were scattered around them, and smoke rose from where powerful attacks had impacted moments ago. One of the boys, with jet black hair, obsidian eyes, and a katana in his hand kneeled on the ground, panting from the energy he exhausted. Cuts and bruises covered his body, and blood trickled from his mouth. The other boy, while still standing, also had serious injuries all over him. But he was smiling. Sasuke was baffled that the other boy was this strong. He had gotten stronger over the years, but the man in front of him was on a whole different level. It was nothing like the battle they had in The Valley of the End._

"_How…" Sasuke said quietly. He didn't leave the Leaf Village all those years ago just to be brought back before he could carry out his revenge. "How did you beat me?"_

"_Because I made a promise to Sakura-Chan, and I always keep my promises. Now let's go back to-"_

"_NO!" Sasuke shouted as he struggled to stand. "I am NOT going back! That village is weak! I have to kill Itachi, and I won't be able to do it when I'm there!" The blonde slowly limped over to where Sasuke shakily stood. He stopped about a foot away and they stared hard at each other._

"_I'm not letting you get away Sasuke, not this time. You say you would be weaker in the Leaf Village, but I don't believe you. You can have friends in the Leaf Village that give you strength. It's still not too late Sasuke, I don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore. Don't you realize what Orochimaru is doing to you?"_

"_It is too late. You don't get it do you Naruto? Do you think the Leaf Village will welcome me with open arms? Do you think everyone will just pretend this was a fucking dream and things will go back to the way they used to be? Don't be fucking stupid! They will hate me! Despise me for betraying the village. And they have every right to. I left the village for my own benefit…just like Itachi." Sasuke retorted angrily. His body shook with rage and hate, not only for his brother, but for himself._

"_Don't say that! You're nothing like that bastard! I know things won't be the same…but I want to try. I miss you Sasuke, Sakura-Chan misses you, Kakashi-Sensei misses you. It hasn't been the same without you. And if anyone has a problem with you, they can deal with me." Sasuke grunted._

"_Hmph. You truly are an idiot. I'm not going back Naruto, and that's-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto buried his fist in Sasuke's stomach. He coughed up blood as his eyes widened and he gripped his stomach in pain. He fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Naruto looked down at the body as he rubbed some blood away from his mouth. He picked up the body of his surrogate brother and hefted him over his shoulder. He turned and walked away from the battlefield, starting his journey back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

_End Flashback_

After he had gotten Sasuke, his team had been overjoyed. Sakura freaked out when she had seen the condition both boys were in, but quickly realized her medical skill would be needed. Naruto of course had her work on Sasuke first, because of his fast healing powers. Sakura didn't question him; she just figured that he was being selfless as usual. None of Naruto's friends knew about Naruto's tenant, and for the past few years he had been trying to work up the courage to tell them, but every time he would try, he would get so scared that they would hate him; he could never go through with it.

_Flashback_

_Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura walked through the streets of the Leaf Village. They were on their way to the hospital to visit Sasuke, because he was still recovering from the battle that was over a week ago. Although Naruto's injuries were not as bad, they were still pretty bad, and Sakura was wondering how Naruto got out of the hospital in just three days. She always knew he healed fast, but she never knew why._

"_Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question?" The pinkette asked as they strode down the street. Naruto, with his hands behind his head, turned and smiled._

"_Sure Sakura-Chan. What's up?"_

"_Are you fully healed yet? I mean, any normal person with those injuries would be bedridden for weeks. Now, even though you're the complete opposite of normal, no one should heal that fast. How do you do it?" Naruto's smile turned into a look of shock as his face paled. Kakashi looked at the two from the corner of his eye when he heard Sakura's question. He wasn't sure how Naruto would react to this._

"_Uh…hehe…well you see…" Naruto stammered as Sakura looked at him impatiently._

"_Naruto-Nii-San!" Naruto mentally thanked Kami for sending him Konohamaru at this time. He wasn't ready to answer that question yet. Kakashi mentally sighed as the crisis was averted for now._

_End Flashback._

To this day, no one of the younger generation, besides Sasuke, knew about the Nine-Tailed Fox's connection with Naruto. He wanted to tell them, but he was still terrified of what their reactions might be. On multiple occasions, Jiraiya and Tsunade had tried to convince Naruto to tell his friends, but it never worked.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, that's enough for today Naruto." Naruto panted as he slipped out of his fighting stance and collapsed onto the ground. He looked at the sky as he tried to catch his breath. Jiraiya stood across from Naruto, and he was slightly winded as well, but he wasn't about to let Naruto know that. Ever since they were back from their training trip five years ago, Jiraiya would stop in the village once every few months to have an intense training session with Naruto. Mostly because he wanted to see how the boy progressed, but also because he liked seeing the boy._

"_You know Ero-Sennin I can tell you're tired. That must mean you're getting old huh?" Naruto said with a grin from his place on the ground._

"_Old! I can still kick your ass easily kid. Don't forget that." Naruto sat up and yawned._

"_Yea yea I hear you old man." Jiraiya's eye twitched. "Anyway, I'm gonna go try and get some ramen with Sakura-Chan."_

"_You mean Mini-Tsunade? You're still after her?" Naruto glared at the Toad Sage._

"_Shut up. I'm not like you." Jiraiya laughed._

"_Of course you're not kid. Have you told her about the fox?" Naruto looked down at the ground and sighed. "I'll take that as a no."_

"_Well what do you expect! How can I tell her that? 'Hey Sakura-Chan I have the demon that terrorized our village 18 years ago trapped inside my body, and he tries to break out every day. Do you wanna get some ramen with me?' Somehow I don't think that would work."_

"_I know you're just going to tell me to blow it out my ass, but she's not just going to hate you. She's been your friend for what, six years now? She would stick by you Naruto, you should believe in her." Naruto stood up and started to walk away._

"_You're right. You should blow it out your ass." He said without turning to face Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed and decided to pay a quick visit to Tsunade before he left the village again. If he was lucky, he would catch her drunk. With a perverted giggle, he leapt into the trees towards the Hokage Tower._

_End Flashback_

Naruto sighed as he watched more fireworks explode. When he heard footsteps approach him, he didn't bother to look up, he knew who it was.

"What do you want Kakashi." Kakashi sighed, he knew that when Naruto didn't use the 'sensei' part, he wasn't in a good mood.

"I can't wish one of my students a happy birthday?" Kakashi asked as he took a seat next to Naruto.

"Yea, well you're the only one."

"That's because you never told anyone what day you're birthday was." Naruto sat up and looked down at the festivities that went on below. Women squealed and men drank, all having a great time.

"You know, when I was younger, I used to pretend that all of this was for me. That everyone in the village decided to throw me a huge birthday party. But, whenever I tried to go, people would throw things at me and tell me to 'get lost demon bitch.' At the end of the day, I always ended up in my apartment alone and crying." Kakashi was shamed by the treatment the villagers gave Naruto. He was even more ashamed that he let his sensei's only son go through all of this without supporting him at all.

'_Minato-Sensei, if you can hear me…I'm sorry."_

"Sakura was looking for you." Naruto turned his head to Kakashi, and his eyes widened for a second, but they quickly returned to normal.

"Did you..."

"I told her I would go look for you. Do you not want to see her?" Naruto looked back over the village.

"I don't know. Did she seem worried?" Kakashi nodded.

"A lot of people were looking for you. The only one who wasn't was Sasuke, and that's because he knows why you're not there. Don't you think you could join everyone this year? It would make all of your friends happy."

"What about the villagers? They sure as hell don't want to see me."

"It's gotten better over the years; most of them are just indifferent now. And most ninja respect you. I think you could go down there and join the party without trouble." Naruto sighed and stood up. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

XxX

"Please Sasuke-Kun! Just one dance?" Sasuke sighed and stood up from his seat. He'd be damned if Ino ruined his night with her complaining. Normally he wouldn't have ever accepted a dance with Ino, but he had a few drinks in him already, and he was in a better mood then his usual 'fuck-off or die' mood. Ino squealed as she dragged him to the dance floor. Sakura laughed as her best friend had persuaded a half-drunk Sasuke to dance with her. She watched as Sasuke took Ino's hands and they started to dance to the upbeat music. Years ago, she would have killed Ino in a blind rage for taking her Sasuke-Kun away from her. But, lately, she hadn't been feeling anything for the Uchiha. Now she had just a platonic love for him, a brotherly love. Later she would have to tell Sasuke he was a good dancer, even while a little tipsy. She would surely get a few laughs from that. Many other couples were scattered about the dance floor, holding each other as the music played. She envied them, hell she even envied Ino a little. Her duties as a Kunoichi severely interfered with her personal life, and while she loved being a Kunoichi, she hated being alone. Ever since she moved out of her parent's house into her own apartment, she had felt lonelier than ever. Sasuke was back, which was nice, but he was only sociable to a certain point, plus he had a curfew, for obvious reasons, so he was no fun to hang out with. Ino was always out doing something, whether it be on a date or working at the flower shop. And she wasn't really good friends with the rest of the kids from her generation. Most of her time was split between missions, hospital work, and the occasional lesson from Tsunade when neither of them were busy. That only left Naruto, and she couldn't find him. She had asked Kakashi to go find him, but that had been about twenty minutes ago.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." She swiftly turned her head and her eyes met cerulean blue. She smile and stood up from her chair to hug Naruto.

"Naruto! Where have you been?"

"I uh…I was sleeping?" Naruto lied as he scratched his head.

"Idiot. How could you miss the biggest party in the Leaf Village?"

"It must have...slipped my mind I guess." Sakura put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Well…I'll let you off the hook if you come dance with me." Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to process what he just heard.

"Y-you want me t-to dance with you…S-Sakura-Chan?" Kakashi slipped away before he intruded on anything else, but not without a perverted giggle. Naruto on the other hand, was doing mental backflips.

"Yep. Now let's go." Sakura dragged Naruto next to where Sasuke and Ino were dancing and smiled at them.

"Uh why is Sasuke dancing with Ino?" Naruto asked with a baffled expression.

"He's a little drunk." Sakura whispered in his ear. Naruto grinned. He was so going to use this against Sasuke. He quickly made his signature hand seal, and another Naruto poofed into existence. The Shadow Clone jumped away into the night, leaving Sakura with a confused look on her face.

"Where is he going?"

"He's getting a camera from my apartment." Sakura laughed as she took Naruto's hands, causing the blonde to blush profusely. Sakura noted this and giggled.

"Jeez, six years and you still can't stop the blushing." Naruto stuttered as he tried to formulate a response, but it was to no avail. "Would you shut up and dance with me now?" Naruto stopped his babbling and smiled. They started to dance, and Naruto surprised Sakura by spinning her around and catching her, and then with a few spins of his own. "Uh, Naruto, when the hell did you learn how to dance?" Naruto laughed as he lifted Sakura off the ground, causing her to squeal.

"Ero-Sennin told me I needed to learn how to dance if I ever wanted a woman to like me. So he taught me."

"Well, I must say I am surprised, and impressed. You really are Leaf Village's Number One Hyperactive Unpredictable Ninja." They danced for another few minutes, until the song ended and everyone dispersed. The Naruto clone approached Naruto after the dance and handed him a camera, and laughed before dispelling itself. Naruto put the phone in his pocket and zipped it shut. Sakura looked at the boy's clothing and laughed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's just, I remember when you used to wear that orange jumpsuit." Naruto looked down at himself as he examined the new clothing he wore. When he made Jonin, Tsunade forced him to wear a different color, because he would be taking on more dangerous missions. His new attire consisted of black shinobi sandals, black Hakama pants, a fishnet undershirt, a red shirt with black along the edges, and a black Jonin vest. When he went on missions, he would wear a black cloak with the kanji for TOAD on the back. He said it was a symbol of respect for his sensei and the Fourth Hokage, and because he was currently training to become the next Toad Sage.

"Oh yea, I miss that old thing." Naruto said as he remembered his old attire. They walked back over to a table and sat down. Sasuke and Ino continued dancing, and Naruto shook his head. "I hope he's not too mad at Ino tomorrow." Sakura looked back at the duo and sighed.

"I don't think Ino will care. Right now she's in heaven." Sakura looked at her watch and realized it was 1:30. "Wow, it's that late already? I should get home, I don't want to be too tired tomorrow." Naruto stood up as she did.

"Okay, I'll walk you." Sakura smiled and they slowly made their way away from the party. They walked through the empty streets, seeing as everyone was either asleep or still at the festival.

"So, where were you really?" Naruto looked over at Sakura and scratched his head.

"I still can't lie to you can i?" Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. Now spill it."

"I was on top of the Hokage monument."

"The Hokage monument? Why were you up there?"

"Uh you know…pondering life?" Sakura looked at Naruto incredulously. "What I really was." He said as he put his hands up in defense.

"And what were you pondering?"

"Just the past few years. Finally getting Sasuke back, training with Ero-Sennin, and…other things." Sakura nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"More than you know. But I don't think I can." Sakura was taken aback by that answer. Naruto always shared his problems; he was never scared to say something.

"Naruto…what is it?" They stopped outside of Sakura's apartment, and Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-Chan, just get some sleep. I'll tell you someday." With that, Naruto jumped onto the roof of an adjacent building and building hopped into the night. Sakura unlocked her door and kicked her shoes off. She went into her room and undressed quickly, leaving on her underwear and mesh underlay. She didn't feel like changing, she was too tired. She collapsed onto her bed and snuggled in effortlessly. Before drifting off to sleep, she thought of Naruto one more time.

'_Idiot. How can I not worry about you when you act like that? Naruto…what's wrong?'_

XxX

**A/N: Well, there's chapter numero uno. Basically just setting up the story, with a fun little Naru/Saku moment, and making fun of Sasuke is always good fun. By the way that does not mean there will be a Sasuke/Ino pairing. That was just a fun little thing I added in there. After all, alcohol can make you do crazy things. This was a little on the short side for a chapter, but I didn't want to get too far into the story. So that's where things stand at the moment. If you have any suggestions on how to have Naruto break the news to Sakura that would be great. I have a few ideas, but nothing really stands out. Anyway, expect chapter two kinda soon. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Catalyst

Sasuke groaned as he slowly woke up and sat up in his bed. He immediately grabbed his head with his right hand when it started to throb in pain.

'_Damn, how much did I drink last night?'_

He blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the light, and once he was okay, he slid his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment. He pushed himself up slowly, and shuffled his way into the kitchen, where he grabbed a pill and put it into a glass of water, dissolving it instantly. He gulped the water down, and placed the glass back on the table in a matter of seconds. Since the pill would take a few minutes to kick in, he decided he would go shower and get ready for the day. He had the day off, but he still wanted to get out of the house, after all, he wasn't allowed out past eight. Last night was an exception, seeing as it was a special occasion, and Tsunade had let it go, but he would have to go back to the way things were before now. He stripped himself of his clothes, realizing they were the same ones he wore last night, and turned the water on. He waited until it started to steam, and climbed in. As the pill started to kick in, and his head ache slowly became more bearable, he let the hot water flow down his back. He stood there for a few minutes, just letting the hot water soothe his body, until eventually he grabbed his body washed and poured some into his hand, and lathered it all over his body. He rinsed all of that off, and shampooed his hair next, and after that was clean he shut the water off. He grabbed a towel and dried himself, starting at his hair and working his way down. He stepped out of the shower and walked into his bedroom, and changed into his casual clothes; a black short sleeve shirt, navy pants, and his usual ninja sandals. It was still pretty warm, so he figured he could do without the jacket. He was about to leave when he saw something weird on his nightstand. He walked over and looked at what it was, and his eyes went wide when he saw them. There, on his nightstand, were four or five photos of him dancing with Ino. He shuffled through them and he groaned as he saw each one. He flipped the last one over, and there was a note on the back.

_Hey Sasuke, looks like you had a hell of a time last night. Looks like you and alcohol aren't a good combination, although I'd say the opposite for you and Ino. And I'm surprised that you can control yourself that well when you're drunk. You looked like you were having a great time, so I figured you would want a keepsake of the event, so when you and Ino grow old together you can laugh at this. Oh, and by the way, I have extras._

Sasuke seethed as he read the sarcastic note. He quickly burnt them in his hand with his chakra as he stormed out of his house.

'_Naruto, you better fucking hope I don't find you.'_

XxX

Naruto was walking down the street with a huge grin plastered on his face. Early this morning, he had snuck into Sasuke's apartment and put his extra copies of the photos on his nightstand. Normally, Sasuke would have sensed him and almost killed him for breaking in, but he was in no condition to do that this morning. So he walked along and whistled, just waiting for the Uchiha to come and find him. Today, like most of the other ninja, he had the day off. He was going to find Sakura and bother her like he usually did, but she wasn't at her apartment. He figured she was at the hospital, so he decided to head there, and he was casually making his way there, enjoying one of the last warm days the Leaf Village would get this year.

"Naruto!"

Naruto winced as he heard he heard the angry shout behind him. He quickly bolted into an alleyway next to him, until he was cut off by Sasuke. He turned to run back, but another Sasuke was blocking his way.

"Damn, I shouldn't have taught you the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Where are they?" Naruto smirked.

"Where are what?" Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto, who ducked under it quickly.

"Don't play fucking dumb with me loser, where the hell are they? You have about three seconds before I use my katana to cut your balls off." Naruto gulped, he could see that Sasuke might actually go through with his threat.

"C'mon Sasuke, I was just joking around, you don't have to freak out-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke appeared in front of him with his katana, blade up, positioned under his manhood.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked again impatiently. Naruto quickly pulled a few photos out of his pocket and handed them to Sasuke, who immediately burned them with his chakra. "Hn, thanks again loser." Sasuke turned to walk off, and when he jumped away, he never saw Naruto go poof. A few streets away, the real Naruto smiled and continued his walk to the hospital, humming a random tune as he strode down the path.

XxX

Sakura sat at her desk lazily. It was a slow day at the hospital, and she felt like she didn't really need to be there. But, Shizune had taken the day off, and it fell on her shoulders to run the hospital as Assistant Chief of Staff. She sighed as she filled out more troublesome paperwork, and she finally understood why Tsunade was appalled by it.

_Knock Knock_

She jumped as she heard the knock on her window, and turned around to see Naruto at the window, smiling and waving. She smiled as she got up and opened the window for him.

"Idiot, you scared the hell out of me." Sakura said as she smacked the back of his head. He laughed and rubbed where she hit. He looked at her outfit' it was her usual hospital outfit. She wore a long white coat with a Leaf Village symbol stitched on the right breast, and her name stitched on the left. Under that she wore her normal shinobi outfit, which consisted of a tight black sweater, short black shorts, and two black belts that lossely hung on her waist. Her weapons pouch was strapped to her bare skin on her thigh. "Haven't you ever heard of a door?"

"Aww c'mon Sakura-Chan, you love my spontaneous window visits." Naruto said as he sat in her chair and put his legs up on the desk. She walked over and gave him a second whack on the head.

"Get your feet off of my desk! This is my office Naruto, not a lounge. What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto took his feet off the desk and grinned widely.

"I just came to see my best friend! For the past ten minutes you've looked pretty damn bored, so I decided to come and cheer you up!"

"You've been spying on me?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, I was coming to visit you, but when I saw you doing work I stopped to see if you were too busy. You looked really bored, and then that's when I knocked on the window!" Naruto explained with a smile plastered on his face. Sakura smiled back and sat down in her chair.

"Yea, it's really slow today. And I have to do all of this paperwork because Shizune-Sempai isn't here today. Now I know why Tsunade-Shishou drinks sake." Naruto laughed as he flipped through some of the paperwork.

"Well then let's go out. This stuff doesn't look all that important anyway."

"Naruto, I can't just go out in the middle of the day. I have a job to do."

"Sure you can! Right now, you're the boss right? So go make someone else do the paperwork."

"I can't do that Naruto."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my job to do it. If I could give it to someone else I would have pawned it off as soon as I got here this morning."

"Well, then at least come get breakfast with me."

"Breakfast? It's eleven-thirty."

"I know, but I got up kinda late, and then you weren't at your apartment, so I decided to walk here, but then on the way I had a run-in with Sasuke, and boy was he pissed, and now I'm here. So, let's go." Naruto was about to jump out the window when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"I told you already, I can't just leave."

"Don't you get a lunch break?" Sakura nodded. "Okay, then c'mon! And hurry up, I'm hungry." With that, Naruto jumped out the window and landed on the ground, surprising the citizens that were near him. Sakura sighed as she shut her window. She organized all of the paperwork into a neat pile, and walked out of her office, shutting the door behind her. She exited the hospital to see Naruto leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and head down.

"You look like Sasuke when you do that." Naruto looked up and frowned.

"That's not nice Sakura-Chan. I don't look like the bastard at all." Sakura giggled as Naruto got off the wall and started walking. Sakura fell into step by his side.

"So let me guess, Ichiraku's?" Naruto nodded with a smile. "Of course, where else would we go?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Nowhere, Ichiraku's is the best!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura shook her head as they continued walking. When they reached the ramen bar, Naruto held the flap open for Sakura, and she stared at him in surprise.

"Since when do you have manners?"

"What, I'm not allowed to be a nice guy for once? I'm not as heartless as the bastard." Sakura laughed as they walked into the stand and sat down at the bar. Ayame smiled as she saw the two sit down.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura what can I get you."

"One miso and one vegetable." Naruto said. Ayame nodded and walked back into the kitchen to make it.

"How did you know I wanted vegetable?" Sakura asked.

"Because you always get vegetable." Naruto said with a smile.

"Do I?"

"Yep. I don't know why though, I mean even though it's ramen, it's still vegetable ramen." Sakura scoffed.

"Because it's healthy you idiot."

"Who cares about that?"

"I do, and you should. You're a ninja for crying out loud. You need to have a healthy body."

"But Sakura-Chan, I am healthy!" Naruto exclaimed with a pout.

"Naruto, your diet is ramen and occasionally milk. That is absolutely NOT healthy." Ayame came back with the two bowls of ramen, and Naruto dug in immediately. Sakura shook her head at started eating hers in a more civilized way. After about ten seconds, Naruto brought his head up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Sakura didn't bother to stare at him in shock; she had seen this many times before. However, this didn't change the fact that it was ridiculous he could finish a bowl of ramen that quickly. "Idiot, one day you're going to choke and die, and I'm going to have to be the one to save your ass."

"But you would want to save my ass. Imagine a day without me in your life. You would be so bored!" Sakura thought about it for a second, and she realized that Naruto was probably right. The blonde did make her day a lot livelier. Back when he was on his training mission all those years ago, the Leaf Village was insanely quiet and boring. Sure, she would occasionally meet up with her kunoichi friends for some girl time, but that was rare. Most of her time was devoted to training, missions, or the hospital. Without Naruto her life would be woefully dull. So instead of retorting like she usually would by calling him an idiot, she just smiled.

"Yea, you're probably right Naruto." When she said that, he actually did choke on his ramen. After a small coughing fit, he looked at Sakura, who was just eating her ramen silently.

"You really mean that Sakura-Chan?" He definitely wasn't expecting that answer. He was expecting the usual 'idiot' followed by a bonk to the head.

"Yep." She replied curtly, after finishing her bowl. She reached into her pocket to fish out her wallet, but Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"No Sakura-Chan, I got it."

"But-"Naruto shook his head and pulled out his frog shaped wallet. He gave Ayame the right amount, and stuffed the novelty wallet back into his pocket. Sakura shook her head as she waited for the blonde to pay. "You really didn't have to do that." Naruto looked at her and frowned.

"Of course I did. What kind of guy doesn't pay for his date?" Sakura shook her head.

"It wasn't a date idiot."

"I know, but I still wanted to pay for you." He replied as he put his hands behind his head. They walked back to the hospital mostly in silence, and when they reached the entrance they said goodbye.

"What are you going to do now?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Not sure. Ero-Sennin gave me some scrolls on Fuinjutsu, so I figured I would study that. He wanted me to learn it. He said it was my birthright, whatever the hell that means." Sakura was a little surprised. Fuinjutsu was one of the toughest things to learn, let alone master. Jiraiya was the only seal master that the Leaf Village had at the moment, the last one being the Fourth Hokage.

"Fuinjutsu is tough Naruto. Do you think you'll be able to get it?" Naruto shrugged again.

"I dunno, but I've already figured out how to make simple things like exploding tags and storage scrolls. Right now, I'm working on putting seals onto my arms that store kunai and shuriken. It would be really convenient to be able to fight without a weapon pouch."

"You can do that?" Sakura was shocked at the knowledge Naruto had about Fuinjutsu. He seemed a lot more sophisticated when he talked about it.

"Ero-Sennin says you can do almost anything with seals. It's really complicated stuff, and I'm having a hard time with it because he can't be here to actually teach me. The only things I have are a few journals and notebooks written by both Ero-Sennin and the Fourth Hokage."

"You have things written by the Fourth? How?"

"He was Ero-Sennin's student, remember? He said that he took the notes when he left the village after the Nine-Tails attack because he wanted to learn all of the things the Fourth had learned. Apparently the Fourth was better than Ero-Sennin."

"That's incredible. I had no idea you were even studying it." Naruto scratched his head.

"Well, I haven't been for that long. But Ero-Sennin says I'm a natural at it. It's really tough though, and I haven't gotten passed the simple things. Hopefully I can make some progress today, seeing as I have all day. Although, I do want to get some training in later. Do you think Kakashi-Sensei would mind?" Sakura marveled at Naruto. His work ethic was so intense, and he always wanted to make himself better. She would have never guessed he would be studying one of the most, if not the most, complex forms of Jutsu out there. And on top of that, he still wanted to train.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And, I bet he would know something about Fuinjutsu too. After all, the Fourth was his sensei." Naruto had a blank expression, until his eyes widened and a huge grin stretched across his face.

"That's a great idea Sakura-Chan!" Naruto hugged Sakura quickly, and sprinted down the street towards his apartment. Sakura sighed as she stepped back in the hospital, for what was sure to be a boring and slow day.

XxX

Naruto burst into his apartment, excited about his training. If he was lucky, Kakashi would decide to not be lazy and actually train him, for once.

'_The chances of that happening are the same as Shikamaru thinking Ino is manageable.'_

Naruto snickered at his thought, and quickly grabbed his Fuinjutsu notes, some blank sealing paper, and his sealing ink. He sealed them into a storage scroll, put it in his pocket, and eagerly exited his apartment. He ran to his old training grounds, expecting to see Kakashi at the memorial stone. He was right, as he landed on the ground, his sensei staring at the memorial stone blankly.

"Naruto, what brings you here?" Kakashi asked without turning his head. Naruto walked up next to him, staring the stone as well.

"I was wondering if you would help me with something." Kakashi turned to Naruto and gave him a quizzical look, or what was considered one for him, with three-fourths of his face covered.

"What is it?"

"Fuinjutsu." Kakashi's eye widened for a moment, until he smiled.

'_Just like his father.'_

"Well, I'm no seal master, but I guess I could try and help you. What do you need help with?" Naruto pulled out his sealing scroll, and quickly unsealed the contents. "Did you make that yourself?" Naruto nodded.

"Yea. Ero-Sennin gave me a bunch of his and the Fourth's notes, and told me I should look into Fuinjutsu. I've gotten the basics down, like exploding tags and sealing scrolls, but I can't seem to get anything else. It's all really confusing."

"Well, what else were you planning on doing?" Kakashi asked in interest.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe putting seals on my arms for kunai and shuriken, you know kinda like how Sasuke does it with his snakes. But I don't understand the chakra mechanics, and I'm really not sure what symbols to use." Kakashi nodded and took one of the notebooks.

"Well, this is some pretty complicated stuff. Have you tried doing what you did on the scrolls onto your arm? That usually works." Naruto shook his head.

"The scroll has a pretty small storage capacity, definitely not enough to hold kunai or shuriken. It barely had enough room to hold all of the stuff I brought."

"I see. Do any of the notebooks say anything about body seals?"

"Not that I've seen. Body seals are some of the most complex, at least that's what Ero-Sennin told me. I even tried studying my seal a little, but I didn't want to really mess with it, you know for obvious reasons."

"The seal on your stomach is highly complex. Not many people know the details of how the Fourth created it."

"Yea, Ero-Sennin said the same thing. He said that he didn't really understand the whole thing, and he's a seal master. I've been able to analyze it a little, but not anything that could be helpful. Like for instance, I know that this is the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and that it's ridiculously complicated. I remember when Orochimaru used the Five Elements Seal to completely screw up my chakra control, but other than that, I have no way of analyzing it. I really want to be able to make the seal stronger, in case I ever lose control. But I can't as of right now." Naruto explained. Kakashi was a little stunned Naruto had so much knowledge, but he wasn't the son of Minato and the student of Jiraiya for nothing.

"Yes, that is all correct. Not all seals are compatible with each other, like how the Five Elements Seal reacted with your seal. The reason that the Five Elements Seal isn't compatible with the Eight Trigrams Style is because in sealing, even and odd numbers don't mix." Kakashi explained. "Maybe, if you experiment with other seals, you may be able to find one that is compatible with the Eight Trigrams Style. As for what I can teach you, I know a little of body seals, along with storage seals, element seals, very basic Eight Trigrams Style."

"Didn't you seal the curse mark on Sasuke's back too?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, that was the Evil Sealing Method. It can seal off Jutsu induced marks on a person's body. It takes a lot of time to set up for the seal, as the person who is being sealed must be in a circle of seal drawings." Naruto nodded.

"I never got to see what you did with him; you took him away right after his match. Wait, so the Curse Seal is a style of sealing right?"

"Yes it is, although I do not know how it works. Orochimaru is the only man I know of to use the Curse Seal." Naruto scowled, but quickly changed his expression.

"Whatever, all of that stuff is really complicated. I'll get to it eventually. Right now, I need help with this stuff." Kakashi nodded, and they got to work. For the next two hours, Naruto and Kakashi went over their options in how to make a working storage seal on Naruto's forearm for kunai and shuriken. They had finally figured out that in order to make the storage capacity larger, they needed to insert a few more specific seals into the drawing, as well as make it a reverse summoning seal, which increased the chakra amount used, therefore increasing the storage space. Before they put it onto Naruto's arm, they tested the seal on some sealing paper, and they were successful. So, for the last half hour, Naruto carefully drew the seals onto each forearm, the left for shuriken and the right for kunai. He even figured out how to unseal them without making hand signs, which would become most useful in a battle.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, you wanna spar. I could use a workout, and I would like to test my seals." Kakashi nodded, and they moved away from their position on the memorial stone, over to the training field. Kakashi drew a kunai, and Naruto immediately summoned three shuriken and launched them at Kakashi. He deftly deflected all of them, while Naruto made three Shadow Clones, each summoning a kunai. They charged at him head on, and engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. Kakashi easily kept up with them, and dispelled two after a few precise slices, leaving only two Narutos left. He slashed one in the arm, causing it to dispel, and he clashed with the second one, believing it to be the real Naruto. He got in a slash at Naruto's chest, but that Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's eye widened as two more Narutos jumped at him from behind grabbing his arms. A third Naruto, this time the real one, came flying in with a punch aimed at Kakashi's face. When he made contact, Kakashi puffed into smoke, and a hand reached up from underground, grabbing the real Naruto's ankle. Naruto yelped as he was pulled underground, with only his head above the surface. Kakashi jumped up and gave Naruto an eye smile, to which Naruto huffed at.

"You're good Naruto, but you still can't beat me. Although, Naruto, you did almost manage to get me with the Shadow Clones. And the seals were a success." Kakashi interjected as he pulled Naruto out of the ground. Naruto rubbed his neck and nodded.

"Yea, they did work pretty well. That makes things a hell of a lot easier for me. I think I'm going to go home now Kakashi-Sensei, thanks for everything." Kakashi nodded, and shunshined away with a swirl of leaves.

'_I wonder if he ever just walks around like a normal person.'_ Naruto thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked away from the training field and made his way back to the village at a mild pace. It was still nice out, and he was content with enjoying the weather on his way home. He was satisfied with the progress he made on his Fuinjutsu today, and he felt like he was really starting to get the hang of it. Naruto decided that he deserved a good dinner, so he made his way to Ichiraku's. Walking down the all too familiar path, he ran into two of his friends.

"Choji! Shikamaru!" The two ninja turned around to see the blonde ninja waving at them. He quickly ran up to them and fell into step beside them.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" The Akimichi asked as he munched on some potato chips.

"I was on my way to Ichiraku's after some training. You guys wanna join me?" Choji nodded furiously while Shikamaru said it wouldn't be too troublesome. So the three men made their way to the ramen stand. When they arrived, Naruto announced his presence.

"Hey Old Man, I'm back!" Teuchi looked up from his pot of noodles and smiled.

"It seems you are Naruto, oh and you brought friends. How are you Choji, Shikamaru?" The friends greeted Teuchi, and they all placed their orders; Naruto's and Choji's significantly bigger than Shikamaru's.

"So, what were you two up to today?" Naruto asked while waiting for the ramen.

"We just came back from a mission today." Shikamaru answered lazily.

"Really? It must have been tough if they sent both of you out."

"Jiraiya-Sama had located another one of Orochimaru's bases, and we were sent to destroy it. As of now, Orochimaru has one less base than he did a week ago." Naruto nodded.

"Wow that sounds like a great mission. I haven't been on a tough mission in a while. In fact, the last decent fight I had was against Sasuke. Missions are just too easy nowadays." Naruto complained.

"That's because you are insanely troublesome." Shikamaru quipped with a grin. Naruto pouted.

"You know, you'd think after five years you would have grown out of that word." Choji laughed at his friends bickering, and then Teuchi came back with the ramen. Choji and Naruto dug in immediately, while Shikamaru took the more civil approach. After ten minutes the ramen stand held three full Jonin and a substantially larger amount of money. After paying, the three ninja split up and went to their respective houses for some rest.

XxX

A man with a black cloak that covered every inch of his body stealthily made his way through the streets of The Village Hidden in the Mist. Evading the simpletons of Hidden Mist was all too easy for the Jonin, and he made it look like child's play. He snuck past a lazy guard who stood at the entrance to the highest security prison in the Mist Village, and quietly descended to the lowest level of the prison, where they kept their S-Class criminals. It was supposed to be a fortress no one could breach, but the man had just easily proved that wrong. He was here to free a man who was at one point one of Mist's more dangerous Missing Nin before they caught him. With this man, he could fan the flames of war across the land, and his master would take over the ninja world. He approached the door that was the only obstacle between him and his target. There were no guards posted, as the Hidden Mist didn't think anyone would be able to get this far.

'_Hmph, Mist is getting soft. It's all the Godaime Mizukage's fault. She's too soft to be a ninja. She needs to be…removed.' _The man's hands glowed blue with chakra, and he cut the door open in one slice. Upon entering, he saw his target chained to the wall, with chakra suppression seals surrounding him. The cloaked man disabled the seals and cut the chains, freeing the man.

"Zoronmaru Mizushi. My master would like to make a deal with you." The man known as Zoronmaru stood up and rubbed his wrists. He stood at a towering six foot nine inches tall, and was only clothed in a ripped up robe.

"Hmm, I guess I will speak to your master for freeing me. But first, tell me your name." The cloaked man pulled back his hood to reveal his face.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

XxX

**A/N: Oh damn! Orochimaru is at it again. It seems he has plans for this Zoronmaru character, who is an OC by the way, although I'm sure you could have guessed that. His last name loosely means "water death" although it really probably means something like "death of the water". At this point I'm babbling about a language I know absolutely zilch about, so I'll shut up. Anyway, he will be elaborated on in the future, and he will play a substantially large role, but we just have to wait and see what that is eh? Also, I hope the stuff I said about Fuinjutsu made sense. I tried researching it a little to get to know it better so I didn't sound like a complete idiot, but I dunno how well that's gonna work. Anyway hoped you liked the chapter. I would like to say that if you have any questions regarding the story leave them in your reviews and I will respond to them here. But I won't respond to individual reviews, too troublesome 8D. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Team 3

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office with the rest of the Leaf Jonin. Today the Academy students graduated, and the new Genin teams were to be announced. Naruto was excited at the idea of having a Genin team, but he was also a little nervous.

"Okay, since you all know why you're here, let's cut to the chase. Twenty-four Genin graduated this year, which means that eight of you will be needed as Jonin sensei. Now, normally the senior Jonin get teams, but we're gonna do it a little differently this year. So, instead we will assigning the junior Jonin to teams first, and there will be no limit to how many Genin teams can graduate. I think that this will give our inexperienced Jonin some good training, as well as well as bolster our forces. If you think they're good enough to be ninja, pass them. I know it may seem a bit reckless, but I would like to try and get a decent amount of Chuunin the next Chuunin Exams. Are there any questions?" Tsunade asked the group of Jonin. No one spoke up. "Good, then let's get to the teams." Tsunade read off the names of the Jonin first, mostly consisting of the Rookie Nine. She would read off the names of the students next, along with their skills and weaknesses. She read off all of the teams until there was one left. "Jonin sensei Naruto Uzumaki, you're team will consist of Kane Anlotra, Sedrit Purazuma, and Minsane Kikatri. Your team is a purely offensive, and will most likely specialize in Ninjutsu. Kane Anlotra had above average marks in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, as well as speed. Sedrit Purazuma seems to have unlocked a new Kekkei Genkai called Plasma Style, the combination of Wind and Lightning. And lastly Minsane Kikatri has impressive chakra control as well as above average Ninjutsu. I think this team suits you very well Naruto." Naruto nodded.

"I agree it's kinda like my old team. How are their social skills?"

"Kane and Minsane seem to be friendly enough, and Sedrit is a little shy. They're nothing like your old team." Tsunade said with a smirk, to which Naruto laughed.

"Good, then they should do fine. When do we meet the brats?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00 sharp. Don't be late, especially you Uzumaki, I don't want to see you picking up Kakashi's mannerisms." Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his head. He would be sure to arrive on time. "Okay, unless there are any more questions, you are all dismissed." The Jonin filed out of the room until only the Hokage was left. She took out a bottle of sake and poured herself a glass. "Damn, I'm getting too old for this."

XxX

Naruto was on his way home from the meeting, thinking about his new responsibility.

'_I can't believe Tsunade-Baa-Chan made me a Jonin sensei. I'm not really sure if I'm ready for this yet.' _He sighed as he slowly trudged down the street. He decided he would go to Sasuke's place and talk to him about it. Despite what everyone thought, the bastard was a good listener, and he would help Naruto out in his own way. When Naruto reached the old Uchiha district, he had to dodge a few traps in order to get to the main house. _'Man, I don't know why Sasuke feels the need to set all of these traps. Is he really that paranoid?' _Naruto knocked on the door and waited, until a sweaty and panting Uchiha opened the door.

"What do you want loser?"

"Is that any way to greet your best friend?" Sasuke scoffed, but then smirked and opened the door all the way and motioning for Naruto to enter. Naruto walked in and sat down in Sasuke's living room. The Uchiha went to his room to quickly change out of his training clothes for some more casual ones. He came back into the room with a plain white beater and some black shorts.

"So what's up moron?"

"Must you always insult me? Anyway I was just named a Jonin sensei." Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Really? That's surprising. I thought that senior Jonin got teams first."

"They usually do, but they're doing it differently this year. Tsunade-Baa-Chan wanted to give the inexperienced Jonin some experience. Also, there's no limit to how many Genin can pass."

"Hn and you're nervous about it?" Sasuke asked with a tiny smirk.

"Well yea. I mean…I don't think I'd be a good sensei. I don't know how to teach kids anything. And…what if I can't protect them on a mission? What if one of them…dies? You remember what happened on our first real mission. It could easily happen again." Naruto said fearfully.

"Yea I remember. I almost died. That boy…the hunter Nin…he spared me." Sasuke whispered.

"And that's the first time I ever used…its…power. I was devastated when I thought he killed you. I don't think I can do it again. I may be a Jonin, but I'm not that strong yet. Kakashi-Sensei could barely handle Zabuza, and I'm not as strong as him yet. What if I can't protect them?" Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Sasuke scoffed.

"Idiot. You know as well as I do that you'll never let any of your comrades die before you do. You're too stubborn." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled slightly.

"And you're not? Took me five years to get you back here." Sasuke's expression faltered and he looked at the ground.

"I…" Naruto chuckled.

"What's this? The great Sasuke Uchiha is getting emotional. Man, I really need to keep a camera on me. You have been full of surprises lately."

"If you tell anyone what I'm about to say…I'll kill you."

"Fine, you have my word." Naruto promised with a nod. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"I'm…sorry for putting you through that for all those years. My mind was clouded by thoughts of revenge. Itachi…he really fucked me up. He always told me I needed hate to become stronger. And I believed him, because it was easy to hate. Of course I hated him, he killed my entire clan. And…I still do hate him. But you showed me that hate doesn't make you stronger. You've never hated anyone, and yet you've had every right to want to kill every person in this village. It baffled me when I was younger that you could have been stronger than me. And I trained every day because I wanted to be better than you, because I hated you. You were the dead last, and yet you surprised everyone time and time again. First against Haku, then the Chuunin Exams, and even when we fought at the Valley of the End. And then, when you used the Fox's chakra in our last battle, and you told me what you held…I was shocked. It all made sense now. Every glare, every beating, every attempt on your life, because of the Fox. And yet, you still wanted to protect the village. You opened my eyes that day. I felt so stupid for ever letting that snake trick me. I didn't care he was going to try and take my body. I was too arrogant. I figured that with the Sharingan I could have easily defeated him. I was blinded by my ambition, and I didn't realize how weak I really was. Until you beat me. And somehow, you fought with the council and the Hokage and I'm able to live here again. And now I realize you get your strength from the bonds you make, and you would do anything, even die, to protect those bonds. You'll make a good sensei, even if you are a dead last." Naruto blinked.

"That is the longest you have ever talked isn't it?"

"Tch, figures you would make a joke at a time like this." Naruto chuckled and then sighed.

"Do you really mean that?" Sasuke nodded. "Thanks. I always knew you had some kind of compassion in there."

"Hn, don't expect to see it again for a long time." Naruto laughed loudly.

"No, because that's unfitting of an Uchiha isn't it?" Sasuke shook his head and smirked.

"There's that, plus the fact that I'm not a huge pussy." Naruto stopped laughing and scowled.

"Pussy! I'll show you pussy you bastard!"

"All you'd have to do is pull down your pants."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD UCHIHA BASTARD!"

XxX

Naruto awoke in his apartment when the sunlight streamed through the window. He turned over onto his side away from the light, until he realized what he had to do today.

"Stupid Genin…" He slowly climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He showered, ate, brushed his teeth, and jumped across roof tops to the academy. He looked at his watch when he arrived and it read 7:57. "Just in time." He walked into the academy and reminisced about his time there. The familiar hallways and classrooms, with Genin hopefuls absorbing every word of their sensei, the nostalgia hit him like a hammer. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and he stepped into the room with the newly-graduated Genin. About half of them were already gone, their Jonin sensei being early. "Kane Anlotra, Sedrit Purazuma, and Minsane Kikatri, you're with me." Three Genin, two boys and one girl, stood up and stood in a horizontal line in front of him. "Follow me." He led them to the roof of the academy, and had them sit down on a bench, while he stood on the ledge, his back facing the Genin, his cape billowing in the wind. He turned around and gave them a foxy grin. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin sensei. I like ramen, my friends and being a ninja. I dislike arrogant people and being blamed for something that isn't your fault. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever." The Genin cocked their heads. Naruto pointed at the boy on the left. He had long orange hair that stopped at his mid back. His eyes were a very dark blue, almost black. He wore a red t-shirt with fishnet running down his arms, where his leaf headband was displayed on his right arm, and red fingerless gloves. On the front of his shirt was his clan symbol, a lightning bolt with three whirlwinds surrounding it. His ninja pants were white, and he wore the standard ninja sandals. "You, go first." He stood up a little nervously, and cleared his throat.

"M-my name is Sedrit Purazuma, from the Purazuma Clan. I like reading, and animals. I dislike when someone hurts an innocent person. My dream is to find a way to make peace." He sat back down silently. Naruto nodded and pointed at the second Genin, the kunoichi of the team. She had long, red, curly hair that stopped at her thighs, and piercing red eyes. She wore a thin, blue jacket with a black undershirt, with her leaf headband around her neck like a necklace. She wore a blue, mid-sized battle skirt that went to her knees, with an opening on each side. A black sash separated her skirt from her jacket.

"I'm Minsane Kikatri. I like my friends and family. I dislike being looked down upon because I'm a kunoichi, and my dream is to show the world that Kunoichi can be strong too." She said confidently. Naruto nodded and she sat back down, and Naruto pointed at the final Genin. His blue hair was messy and it covered parts of his face. His left eye was a light hazel, while his right eye was a dark brown. He wore his headband on his forehead, although you could barely see it with all the hair in the way. His jacket was dark green, and it had multiple pockets all over the place. His pants were regular black Hakama, although there was an empty scabbard for a katana strapped on his left side.

"I'm Kane Anlotra! I like training and friends. I dislike being told what to do and getting in trouble. My dream is to become the strongest ninja ever!" The boy said excitedly. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, my first impression, I like you guys. Tomorrow, meet me at Training Ground 3. There, you will face the real Genin test." All three Genin's jaws dropped.

"Real Genin test? What the hell do you mean?" Kane shouted in frustration.

"The test in the academy was to see if you knew the basics of being a ninja. But tomorrow's test is to see if you really have what it takes to be a ninja. Be there at 6:00 sharp. Don't be late."

"6:00? Don't you think that's a little late sensei?" Minsane asked.

"In the morning."

"WHAT? In the morning? That's so early though!" Kane shouted in exasperation. Minsane smacked his head.

"Would you stop being so disrespectful to sensei? Sorry Naruto-sensei, he's a little too boisterous." Naruto threw his head back and laughed.

"That's okay, I used to be just like him. I still am sorta. Well, now that we're done here, I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto waved as he jumped off the ledge, landing gracefully on the street below. The civilians around him looked at him oddly, but he paid them no mind. He dashed towards the hospital, hoping to catch a certain pinkette in her office by surprise. When he reached the hospital, he hid his chakra signature and started walking up the side of the building, waving at and scaring patients he passed. He saw that Sakura's window was open and smiled. It was her way of saying that she didn't mind his visits, even if he did annoy her. He peeked in to see her grumbling about paperwork and annoying patients. He stealthily hopped into her office and stood about two feet behind her, just out of her reach.

"Sakura-Chan!" She yelped and turned around with her fist cocked back and ready to kill whoever bothered her. Naruto on the other hand, was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"God dammit Naruto! I should kill you!"

"Bu-but Sa-Sakura-Chan…y-you...hahahaha!" Sakura sighed and shook her head. A grin found its way to her face.

"Idiot…" Naruto finally calmed himself and stood up, scratching is neck.

"Sorry. It's just, you were mumbling about something, and you didn't notice me. I had to do it." She sighed.

"Yea it's okay. Anyway why are you here?"

"I just met my Genin team." Sakura blinked.

"You? Have a Genin team?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Why is everyone reacting like that?" Sakura giggled.

"Because you're an idiot." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I am not!" Naruto said with a pout, which just made Sakura laugh harder. "Fine! I guess I'll just go then." Naruto turned and climbed onto the ledge of the window.

"Wait! Okay I'm sorry." Naruto hopped off the ledge and smiled. "Jeez, since when were you so emotional? Anyway, what are they like?" Naruto sat down on a chair in front of Sakura's desk, and Sakura took her seat again. She collected all of the papers into one pile, and put them off to the side so she could listen to Naruto.

"They seem like good kids. They're nothing like we were that's for sure. The girl, Minsane, is the exact opposite of you as a Genin. She's very focused on being a strong Kunoichi. One of the boys, Kane, is a little bit like me. He's hyper and excited, but I don't think he's an idiot. The last one, Sedrit, is some sort of prodigy that unlocked a new Kekkei Genkai called Plasma Style. They're definitely going to be a very offensive Ninjutsu type team." Sakura nodded.

"So in other words they're perfect for you?" Naruto smiled.

"Definitely. Tomorrow I'm giving them the bell test. Although I am letting them eat, I'm not as cruel as Kakashi-Sensei."

"Hopefully you won't be as late as Kakashi-Sensei too." They both laughed at Sakura's joke. "So, are you nervous?"

"Yea, I am. I talked to Sasuke about it yesterday, and he gave me some…word of encouragement. But I'm still worried."

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll make a great Jonin sensei. And Sasuke, words of encouragement? Really?" Naruto laughed.

"Yea, I'm not allowed to tell you. He'll kill me." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He's such a drama queen."

"I'm what now?" Sakura whirled around in her seat to see Sasuke sitting on the window ledge with his leg hanging off, and his other knee in the air supporting his arm. He looked at them with a smirk.

"Oi, bastard! What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted out.

"What, I can't visit my old teammates?" Naruto and Sakura shot him a glare. "Err, right. I got injured training, and I don't really trust anyone else to heal me." Sasuke explained as he lifted up his shirt. His stomach was all bloody.

"Why do I always have to clean up after you two? What did you do this time?" Sakura asked with a sigh while her hands started to glow green.

"I used my Chidori on a tree, and one of pieces stabbed me in the stomach." Naruto guffawed. "What's so funny loser?"

"You came here because you had a splinter! Oh man and you called me a pussy." Sasuke scoffed and turned his head away from Naruto. Sakura's hands stopped glowing and she put his shirt back down.

"There, all better." Sasuke nodded and jumped off the ledge, disappearing when he hit the ground.

"He doesn't like to stick around does he?"

"No he doesn't. And I really need to start closing my window." Naruto pouted and Sakura laughed.

"That hurts Sakura-Chan. Anyway, I should get going, I wanted to get in some more Fuinjutsu practice today."

"You never stop training do you?"

"Of course not! How will I become Hokage if there is someone stronger than me?" Sakura just shook her head and started pushing him towards the window.

"Yea yea, Hokage this Hokage that. I have to get back to my paperwork now, so have fun training. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto smiled, and saluted before jumping out the window onto the street. Sakura watched him run away, and a smile formed on her lips. She sighed happily, before sitting back at her desk and starting her paperwork, Thoughts of her favorite blonde shinobi distracting her from her monotonous chore.

XxX

"Ugh, morning." Minsane muttered as she approached her two teammates. They were sitting against a training log that stood in the middle of their assigned training field.

"Hn." Was the only acknowledgment she got from the two equally tired boys.

"I can't believe sensei wanted us to be awake this early. This is insane!" Kane complained tiredly. His two teammates grunted in affirmation. Even the usually calm and understanding Sedrit was annoyed by the early morning training. Then, startling the three Genin, a whirlwind of leaves swirled in front of them, revealing Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Hello Team Uzumaki! Ready for your test?" Naruto asked loudly. The three annoyed Genin gave him grunts in affirmation. "Don't tell me you're tired. We haven't even done anything yet."

"It's 6:00 in the morning sensei! No one in the entire village is awake this early!" Kane shouted angrily. Naruto chuckled.

"Easy there kid, you might wake someone."

"WAKE SOMEONE! I DON'T CARE IF I-" Minsane smacked Kane on the back of the head.

"Would you shut up Kane? It's too early for your shouting. And stop disrespecting sensei!"

"But Minsane!" Naruto waved in hand in dismissal.

"It's okay, I told you yesterday he is a lot like I used to be. Now, unless you have any questions, we'll get started." He looked at each of his charges, and none seemed to have any objections. "Okay good. Your test is-" he pulled two bells out of his pocket, "-to get a bell from me before 9:00. If you fail to get a bell by nine, you will be sent back to the academy."

"Sent back! What do you mean sent back?" Kane questioned with anger in his voice.

"If you fail this test you get sent back to the academy. It's a simple concept."

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Minsane observed.

"Ah, a good observation Minsane. I guess that means that no matter what one of you will have to get sent back, doesn't it?" Naruto replied. "Now, any more questions? No okay good. Before we begin, I want to tell you that you must come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't, you will never be able to get a bell from me."

"But sensei, what if we hurt you!" Sedrit interjected.

"If three Genin can injure me, a Jonin, then I need to find a new profession. So like I said, come at me with the intent to kill. Your exam begins…now!" Immediately the three Genin jumped into the woods together.

'_Hmm, they're all in the same spot. Looks like they catch on quick.'_

Meanwhile, in the bushes, the new Team Uzumaki tried to formulate a strategy.

"We can't just charge in recklessly, he's a Jonin, he would kill us." Minsane stated.

"But then how do we get a bell? We're all Ninjutsu specialists. If we can't overpower him then were screwed." Kane interjected in frustration. "You got any ideas genius boy?" Sedrit flinched at the nickname, but then starting explaining his plan.

"Well, one of us is going to have to try and sneak up on him to take the bells, but he would notice something is wrong. I believe you are the fastest one here Kane, so you will have to sneak up on him. Meanwhile, since Minsane has the best chakra control, she will create a clone, and have it transform into you. Then, Minsane, the clone, and I will rush out and engage sensei, while you sneak around and try and find an opening to get the bells." Minsane and Kane nodded.

"That's a great plan Sedrit. We'll definitely get the bells!" Minsane praised, which made Sedrit blush.

"Th-thanks Minsane. A-and if you guys want…you can have the bells. I'll go back to the academy…" Sedrit suggested quietly.

"What? No! You came up with this plan, you deserve one." Minsane countered.

"Yea, you definitely deserve one. If anything I should go back, I'm just going to be sitting here." Kane said nonchalantly.

"No. No one is getting sent back. There has to be an underlying message here. I know that Genin teams always function in three man squads plus a Jonin sensei. He wouldn't purposely break us up because he can't do that. If we can get the bells, I think we can convince him to pass us." Minsane explained, getting a nod from her two teammates.

"Alright, you two go get sensei, I'll wait here." Kane ordered, not wanting to wait any longer. Minsane formed a single hand seal, and a clone of herself poofed next to her. The clone transformed into a perfect copy of Kane, and the three diversions jumped out of the bushes. Naruto watched as his charges jumped out of the bushed and started staring him down.

'_They're attacking head on? Well, I guess they weren't as smart as I thought they were." _The three Genin started charging at Naruto, but something wasn't right. _'Kane doesn't have a shadow. But why is there a clone of Kane? Hmm, I see, not half bad. I guess I can humor them for a bit.'_ Naruto started forming hand seals as his team closed in on them.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!" He fired off three weakened air bullets, which the Genin easily dodged. Then Minsane and Sedrit started to form hand seals of their own.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

"Water Style: Water Whip!" Sedrit fired off a medium sized gust of wind, while Minsane flung her water whip at Naruto. Naruto just smirked.

"Wind Style: Pressure Veil!" The wind around Naruto formed into a protective barrier. As soon as the attacks made contact, the shield expanded outward, easily knocking away the two Jutsu. "Elemental manipulation at such a young age eh? Guess the academy has started teaching you useful things. But, that won't work against me." He finished with a foxy grin. He then charged at 'Kane' and punched him in the face, dispelling the clone. "Oh, and did you really think I would fall for that?" The two Genin looked at their sensei in surprise, before he disappeared. They looked around frantically, but they couldn't see their sensei anywhere. Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind the two Genin, kicking Sedrit in the side, Launching him into the bushes. Minsane jumped backwards, hoping to put some space between her and Naruto, but he quickly dashed at here and sent her flying into the river with a kick to her stomach. He heard the sound of metal cutting through air, so he jumped away to avoid three shuriken that were thrown at him. Kane jumped out of the bushes and charged at Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto made a seal, and five Narutos appeared next to him. Kane stopped in his tracks and stared at the clones of his sensei.

"Damn! Which one is the real one?" He threw his kunai at one of the Narutos, which caught it through the hole on the end with his finger. Kane looked defeated, until he smirked, "Gotcha." The kunai quickly poofed into Sedrit, who kicked the Naruto that caught him. It poofed, and four other Narutos poofed due to shuriken that Kane threw. Sedrit launched himself at the last Naruto, and grabbed the bells.

"Yes! Guys I got the-" The bells and Naruto poofed out of existence,"-bells…" Minsane climbed out of the river in time to see Naruto standing on a tree branch clapping.

"Well, that was pretty damn good. It's too bad I've used that strategy plenty of times before, or you may have gotten me." Naruto looked at his watch. "Oh, and what do you know, it's 9:00." The Genin hung their heads in defeat. "Well, I guess that means I'm gonna have to pass all three of you." Each of their heads snapped up in surprise. "It looks like I have a lot of explaining to do. Come with me." He brought them over to the memorial stone, where there were three box lunches waiting. He handed one to each of his students and sat on the stone while they sat in front of him on the ground. "So, I guess you're wondering why you passed?" The three kids nodded. "Well, this exercise was about teamwork, which you three got immediately. Much better than when I took this test."

"You took this test sensei?" Minsane questioned.

"Yes I did, this was also my Genin test. Although we did terrible. Each of us went off on our own instead of trying to work together. I actually tried to engage my Jonin sensei head on, but he kicked my ass. When our time was up, I was strapped to that log over there, and I had to watch my teammates eat their lunch in front of me."

"So wait, how did you pass then?" Kane asked with food in his cheeks.

"Well, after we failed the first time, Kakashi-Sensei told us that the test was based on teamwork. He then gave us a second chance, but my teammates were not allowed to feed me, so I would be near useless in any kind of battle. Luckily, both of my teammates offered me their food when we thought our sensei had left, which was the true second test. So he passed us."

"Your sensei was Kakashi Hatake?" Sedrit asked in awe.

"Yep, he still sorta is. I go to him when I'm having trouble with my training all the time."

"You still learn new things?" Minsane asked, putting her empty lunch package on the ground.

"Of course. A ninja is always learning new things. I wouldn't be a very good ninja if I only knew two or three techniques would I? Just because I'm a Jonin doesn't mean I know everything. Far from it in fact. I know a wide variety of skills, but I don't use that many in a battle. It's something I have to work on."

"What kind of techniques do you know sensei?" Kane asked curiously.

"Well, my most used technique would have to be the Shadow Clone. It's like a regular clone, except it actually has a real body, and it can do real attacks and Jutsu. I also use a lot of Wind Style techniques, as well as a few other elemental manipulation techniques. And there's one Jutsu of my own, but it's an S-Rank Forbidden Jutsu, due to the damage it does to me. I'm also training to be the next Toad Sage with my other sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin." All three Genin's jaws dropped.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin is your sensei too?" Sedrit asked in awe.

"Yep. Although he's a huge pervert. He likes to peep in on the girls bath house more than train me…" Naruto said while scratching his head, to which his Genin sweat dropped. "In any case, you three did great today, and we'll start taking missions tomorrow." Naruto smiled at his team, and they returned the gesture.

"Naruto-Sensei, do you think you could stick around to uh…train us for a while?" Sedrit asked nervously, getting nods from the other Genin as well. Naruto laughed.

"Of course! You don't have to be nervous, I'm your sensei after all. It's my job to train you. What did you want help with?"

"Uh well…do you think you could teach us that clone technique you used?" Kane asked.

"Hmm…probably not. The Shadow Clone Jutsu requires a very large amount of chakra. I have abnormally large stores of chakra, and that's the reason I can do it. It's a Jonin level technique, Genin like you wouldn't be able to make them. I actually cannot do the regular Clone Technique, because of my large amounts of chakra. Watch." Naruto made a hand sign, and next to him there was a poof, and when the smoke cleared it revealed a very sickly looking Naruto. His students looked at him with quirked eyebrows. "See, the Clone Technique requires so little chakra that I cannot physically do it. However…" He dispelled the clone, and made another Hand sign, this time a large poof of smoke appeared all around the area, revealing about 200 Narutos,"…I can make almost endless amounts of Shadow Clones because of my high chakra stores. Most Jonin can only make about ten or so before they use up too much chakra." His student's eyes were bugged out at the amount of clones.

"Th-that's amazing sensei!" Minsane commented excitedly. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yea this is the skill that helped me become a Genin. It was my first real Justu."

"But didn't you say It was a Jonin level technique?" Sedrit asked confusedly.

"Yes, it is a Jonin level technique. And I can't really tell you how I learned it, but I can tell you that it is the only technique I could learn because of my large chakra stores. Even as a Genin I had Jonin level chakra stores. I just had piss-poor control, which is why I failed the academy exam three times."

"Three times! How did you fail three times?" Kane shouted.

"Well, the reason is an S-Class secret, and I may tell you eventually. But not right now, you're not ready for it. But don't worry, I'm a fully capable ninja. In an all-out battle, I can go toe to toe with Kakashi-Sensei. Although he beats me nine times out of ten."

"Wow, you must be really powerful sensei." Kane stated.

"I guess you could say that. I've had my share of tough battles."

"Like who?" Minsane asked with interest.

"Well, when I was a Genin, I fought Zabuza Momochi, one of the old Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. That was tough. Kakashi-Sensei got trapped in his Water Prison Jutsu, so I had to free him. With the help of my teammate Sasuke Uchiha, we freed him and defeated him. But, before we could kill him, one of his associates, a hunter nin in disguise, saved him and took him away. A week later, we fought him again, and Kakashi-Sensei ended up killing the hunter nin, and Zabuza died at the hands of his employer."

"Who is Zabuza Momochi? And what is the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?" Kane asked.

"It was an elite group of swordsmen that were the strongest swordsmen Mist had. Zabuza Momochi, otherwise known as the Demon of the Mist, was one of the seven, and he participated in a coup-de'-tat, but he failed. After that he was chased around by Mist hunter nin for years." Minsane explained.

"Yes, that is correct. He was hired by a man named Gato to kill another man named Tazuna, who was a bridge builder in the Land of Waves. Back then, the Land of Waves was a very poor country that was controlled by Gato, and Tazuna wanted to build a bridge so that they could get free of Gato's clutches. So Gato hired Zabuza to kill him, but we stopped Zabuza before he could do anything." Naruto explained. "But enough about me. I'll tell you about my other adventures another time. Let's get some training done." The three Genin stood up and walked out onto the field with Naruto behind them. "I assume you three know your chakra elements, considering two of you used them on me during our test." They all nodded. "Good, tell me what they are."

"Well, my element is water." Minsane stated.

"Mine is fire, although I don't really know how to do any fire Jutsu yet." Kane explained.

"And I have two elements. Wind and Lightning, and I also have a Kekkei Genkai, called Plasma Style, although no one has ever been able to help me with that, considering I'm the first to ever have it. I also don't really know how to use Lightning Style that well." Sedrit finished. Naruto nodded.

"Alright, well since two of you already know how to control your elements, I'm going to teach you a new Jutsu, and I want you to practice. Sedrit, I don't know much about Lightning Style, but I do know someone who does, and I may be able to get him to help you. While you two practice, I'm going to work with you, Kane, on your Fire Style. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" All three voices rang in approval.

"Okay, Minsane, the Justu I'm going to teach you is the Water Clone Justu. It's a lot like my Shadow Clone Jutsu, except it uses a lot less chakra, and it's very useful. It only has one seal, Tiger, and it isn't hard to master. Basically, you just picture the water forming into a clone of yourself, much like a regular clone, except you put your chakra into it and make it solid." Minsane nodded and ran over to the river to start practicing. "Sedrit, the Jutsu I'm going to teach you is called the Pressure Veil. That's the Justu I just used against you and Minsane. It's a defensive Justu, and it's very powerful. The signs are Boar-Rat-Snake. You must concentrate your wind chakra on expanding outward around you, and then blow it outwards in one motion." Sedrit nodded and stepped away from Naruto and Kane. "And now for you. Fire Style Justus come from within your body. Most Fire Style Jutsus are blown out through the mouth. First, you want to build up your chakra in your chest. Then, let it sit there for a second, but not too long. As you feel it get warm, release it and blow it out through your mouth." Naruto explained. "Here I'll show you." He made a few hand signs, sucked in a deep breath, and spat out a large fireball, which dissipated after about ten feet.. "That was the Great Fireball Jutsu. I could have made it go longer if I put more chakra into it, but this is just a demonstration. I don't really expect you to be able to get it on your first try, considering this is a powerful Jutsu for a Genin, but you guys have been surprising me all day. Did you see the hand signs I made?" Kane nodded. "Good, now try it for yourself." Kane stepped forward and slowly went through the hand signs, and sucked in a large breath. He held it for a second and then blew out a large amount of smoke, sending him into a coughing fit. Naruto took a canteen out of his pouch and handed it to him. "You expelled it too early." He explained as Kane gulped down the water. "It seems like you put a good amount of chakra into it, so you're okay in that department. Hold it for a little longer next time." Kane nodded and tried again, this time getting a small fireball to go about two feet. "Not bad. Keep at it, I'm going to check on the others." Kane nodded and continued with his practice, while Naruto walked over to Sedrit. "Hey Sedrit how's it going?"

"I think I've got it down. I actually wanted to try something, but I wanted to ask you first." Sedrit explained.

"Uh, okay go for it."

"Well, I was wondering if it would be possible to spin the Pressure Veil as well. That would give it more defensive power, as well as help it sustain itself for longer." Naruto blinked.

"Yea, that probably would work. Why have I never thought of that? Go for it, and tell me how it goes."

"Okay!" Sedrit ran through the hand signs as Naruto walked over to Minsane.

"Minsane, how are you doing over here?" Naruto asked. Minsane was panting, and was a little wet.

"Not too well sensei. I can't get the clones to fully form. I have the control down, but I can't seem to build up enough chakra."

"Hmm, well try it out, and I'll tell you if I see anything." Minsane made the Tiger sign, and water started to form into a silhouette of her. It got about halfway complete before it collapsed into a puddle.

"Damn!" Minsane shouted in frustration.

"Hmm, I think I know what you're doing wrong. When you build up the chakra, when do you release it?"

"What do you mean? Usually I put aside a set amount and then form the water with it. That's how I do the Clone Technique." Naruto nodded.

"Okay, there's your problem. This takes a lot more chakra than a simple Clone. You need to continually put chakra into it until it is fully formed, then release it. That's why you only get about halfway. Try it for me now, and do what I told you." Minsane nodded and made the Tiger seal again. This time, the Water Clone instantly formed, showing a perfect copy of Minsane.

"I did it!" She shouted in excitement, causing Naruto to flinch. "Thanks sensei!"

"No problem. Now, try working on forming multiple clones. It's the same concept, you just need more chakra." She nodded and went back to work. Naruto went over to Kane again to see if he progressed.

"I think I got it sensei." Kane stated as Naruto walked up behind him.

"Good, show me." Kane made the hand signs and took in a huge breath. He exhaled a good sized fireball that traveled for about twenty feet before dispersing.

"That was really good. I would deem that useable in battle now. Keep practicing and see if you can make it bigger now." Kane nodded and went back to training. The training continued for about another hour, until the Genin were tired out. Minsane was able to form three Water Clones by the end of training, Kane was able to make a large fireball travel for about 25 feet before dispersing, and Sedrit figured out how to rotate the Pressure Veil, which Naruto implemented into his own Jutsu. "Okay guys that's enough for today. You all did really great. Rest up tonight, and tomorrow we start our missions. Meet in front of the Hokage tower at 8:00. I'll see you then."

XxX

"Baa-Chan! I'm here with my team!" A voice shouted through the door. It swung open, with the person entering not bothering to knock. Tsunade sighed as she saw Naruto walk in with his Genin team behind him. "Team Uzumaki reporting!" Kane, Sedrit and Minsane stared at Naruto like he had two heads.

"Uh…Baa-Chan?" Kane asked. Tsunade shot him a death glare.

"You are not allowed to call me that. Only he is, because he hasn't stopped in six years. Now, what do you want brat?"

"I'm here for my team's first mission. What do you have for me?" Naruto asked. Tsunade went through the papers on her desk until she found a suitable mission.

"Ok here, a D-Rank mission. A man named Igoru has a shed he needs built. You will go to his farm and help him build the shed. It should take the whole day to build it." Naruto nodded as he took the mission info from Tsunade.

"Okay Team Uzumaki, let's head out. See ya Baa-Chan!" Naruto ducked a stapler that was aimed at his head and dashed out of the room. As they were walking down the street, his team had some questions.

"Uh, Naruto-Sensei why are we going to build a shed? That doesn't sound very ninja like to me." Kane asked lazily.

"Yea, I used to think the same thing. However, it teaches you kids about the simple things that go on in the village. It's important for a ninja to understand everything that happens in his or her home village. Plus, you're not ready to go on any C-Rank missions yet. Sometimes you have to fight, and you may not be ready. My first C-Rank mission, I froze up during out first fight. Two missing nin attacked us, and I couldn't move. One of them got me with his weapon, and poisoned me. Almost cost us the mission. Of course, my first C-Rank was really an A-Rank. That was the mission I fought Zabuza on." His team whipped their heads towards him.

"You mean you fought a Jonin on your first mission ever?" Minsane asked in astonishment.

"Yep. Trust me when I say anything can happen. The odds of something like that happening are low, but I still don't want you to get hurt. Also, another thing I don't expect you to be ready for is killing someone. As a ninja, killing is part of the job. The first kill is always the hardest. I didn't kill on that mission, but I have before, and there is nothing good about it. I would like you three to be a bit stronger when you experience that." Naruto explained seriously. They reached the farm quickly, and Naruto went to talk to the man Igoru while his Genin started on the shed.

"Ah, you must be the ninja I hired." He said indifferently. He was an old man, probably sixty Naruto thought.

"Yes sir. Team Uzumaki reporting." The old man nodded.

"I know you. You're…well you know what you are. Don't worry I don't hate you. I'm too old to hate you for something stupid like that." The man explained, shocking Naruto. "I've heard good things about you, and I don't hear many things."

"Thank you Igoru-san. You don't know how much that means to me." Igoru waved his hand.

"People can be so naïve. You're not a bad kid. That much I can see." Naruto smiled at the old man, and decided to go sit in a tree and watch his team. Minsane and Kane were nailing down boards, while Sedrit brought the boards over to them.

'_It's nice to see them working together. They'll make a fine team.' _Naruto mused as he sat in the tree. As the day came to an end, Team Uzumaki finally finished the shed. Igoru thanked them for their service, and they were soon on their way to the Hokage tower.

"Man that was so boring!" Kane complained loudly.

"I thought it was fine."

"That's because you were sleeping the whole time sensei!"

"Hey, at least I sent a Shadow Clone to help you."

"Couldn't you have just sent us fifty Shadow Clones? I know you can make like a thousand."

"If I had done that, you wouldn't have learned anything."

"I don't need to learn anything about building sheds. I'm a ninja, not a carpenter!"

"Boys please!" Minsane exclaimed as she broke the argument up between Kane and Naruto.

"He started it!" They both exclaimed while pointing at each other.

"Oh my god, my sensei is a child." Minsane sighed in exasperation.

"Hey!" Sedrit laughed as his team bickered. "Well, anyway, I was going to take you guys out to dinner for your first successful mission. Do you guys like ramen?" All three nodded. "Good. Meet me at Ichiraku's, I'll be there after I give our report to the Hokage." Naruto shunshined to the Hokage's office, startling Tsunade and Shizune.

"Naruto! What have I told you about doing that!" Tsunade yelled.

"Eh, sorry Baa-Chan. I just wanted to give you my mission report." He held out the report and Tsunade snatched it from him.

"Okay, here's the pay. Now get out." Naruto smiled and shunshined away, leaving an angry Tsunade and a startled Shizune. He arrived at Ichiraku's just in time to see his team walking towards the stand. He walked into the stand and took his seat. When his team entered, they all sat on his left. He handed each one an envelope.

"Here you go guys. Today's mission pay." Each Genin took the pay happily. "Now, order whatever you want. It's on me." Kane ordered two bowls of pork ramen, Minsane ordered on miso ramen, Sedrit ordered one chicken ramen, and Naruto ordered five miso-pork ramen.

"Five bowls sensei? Isn't that a lot?" Minsane asked.

"Actually, that's barely anything. I usually have about ten." The Genin looked at their sensei incredulously.

"That's disgusting." Minsane commented. The ramen was served, and each person dug in. They ate mostly in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. At one point, the Genin stopped eating so they could watch their sensei inhale a bowl of ramen, but then that got old so they finished. After Naruto paid, Team Uzumaki walked out of the ramen stand and said their goodbyes. Naruto shunshined to his apartment after his Genin walked out of sight. He entered his apartment and collapsed onto his bed. He didn't really have a reason for being so tired, but he was, so he drifted off to sleep easily.

XxX

Two cloaked figures stood on the deck of a boat in the dead of night. It had been easy enough for them to sneak out of Hidden Mist, and now they were on their way to one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

"So, Kabuto, what does your master want with me?" The Zoronmaru asked.

"He has a…proposition for you. One that I think you would like very much. You were thrown in jail because you tried overthrowing the current Mizukage, correct?"

"Yes, what of it?" Zoronmaru asked impatiently.

"Well, what if I told you that you could have another shot at her. " Zoronmaru's eyes narrowed.

"I would like nothing more than to rip her head off of her shoulders. What do you want from me in return?" Kabuto chuckled.

"My, you catch on quick. You see, my master still has a grudge against his old village. And having control of Mist would be very beneficial to him…"

"So you want me to take over the mantle of Mizukage and become your puppet?" The man asked with annoyance in his tone.

"Puppet seems like such a negative term. All he wants is for you to return the favor." Zoronmaru scoffed.

"Hmph, who is your master. Why should I just not kill him?" Kabuto laughed evilly.

"Well, do you think you could stand up to Orochimaru the Snake Sannin?" Zoronmaru's eyes widened.

"Orochimaru? I see. He wants to wage war against the Leaf Village, doesn't he?"

"Ah, so you've figured it out. Yes indeed, my master plans to erase that pitiful village off the face of the earth. Controlling Mist is only one part of that plan."

"The Leaf Village is the strongest Hidden Village of the Five Great Nations. What makes you think you can defeat them?"

"Well, Mist is not the only village that would participate in such a war. My own village, the Hidden Sound, may not be a large village, but we do have some power. And you forget about the nation that hates Leaf most of all."

"Hidden Rock…"

"Yes indeed. Rock will surely ally themselves with us to get revenge on the Leaf. The only ally that Leaf will have is Hidden Sand, but they can be easily taken care of."

"Well, you have certainly covered your bases. However, Mist will back no such war. Even if I am to become the Mizukage. They have changed since the days of the Bloody Mist."

"That is why you are going to force them into war. But enough for now. My master will explain the rest when we arrive."

XxX

**A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter three. Two in one day, lucky you. Naruto has a Genin team, Orochimaru is up to more shenanigans, and war is on the horizon. Naruto's Genin team is based off of another team, and a cookie and a pat on the back if you guess who it is. It's not really obvious, and in fact it really has no consequence, but I really liked this team when I saw them, so I figured I'd give them a shout out. Soon, the action will start, in fact if not next chapter then definitely the chapter after that, so hold on for that. I pretty much have the basic plotline in my head, but I'm still working out the details. Oh, and I feel like I should explain this. In my story, Akatsuki pretty much doesn't exist. I'm making no mention of them whatsoever, so you can forget about them. I would like to use them, however I kinda hate Madara Uchiha. If I had my way, Yahiko would still be alive, and he, Konan, and Nagato would run Akatsuki, but alas that didn't happen did it? Oh well, just another reason for me to write Fanfiction. Another thing I want to address because I know I'm going to get 50 bazillion comments (ok not that many, because this story isn't that good) about Sasuke being…well un-Sasuke like. You have to realize that he is on the path to redemption. So there will be times when he is sympathetic and nice, and there will be times when he is brooding and a jerk. Anyway yea, no Akatsuki, the main antagonist is Orochimaru. Hope you like this chapter, peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Encounter

"Another D-Rank? Are you shitting me?" Kane shouted in frustration. "C'mon sensei this is bullshit! You said we were ready for a C-Rank! We've been training our asses off, and we still have to do these stupid chores. I'm sick of chasing demon cats, or planting crops. I want some action!"

"Kane! You are so rude! Don't yell at sensei!" Minsane scolded. Naruto laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax; I acted the same way, except his language is a lot more colorful than mine. After we're done today's mission, I will talk to Tsunade-Baa-Chan about it, okay Kane?" Naruto asked, to which he got an aggravated huff. This was their 10th D-Rank mission, and after a week of the boring chores, they were becoming restless. Even the two level-headed members of the team were annoyed with it, although they didn't voice it like their brash teammate did.

"Naruto-Sensei, what's the difference between a D-Rank and a C-Rank anyway?" Sedrit asked.

"Well, the ranks go like this. D-Rank missions are assigned to fresh out of the academy Genin. They pose an almost zero percent chance of you getting hurt, and are usually odd jobs around the village. A C-Rank mission poses some threat, because you may encounter bandits or thieves, but no enemy ninja. They usually consist of guard duty, or border patrol, and basically they are the lowest missions that require you to leave the village. B-Rank missions pose more of a threat because you are likely to encounter enemy ninja and engage them in combat. They usually consist of espionage or combat with enemy ninja. A-Rank missions are almost guaranteed to fight high level enemy ninja, and are usually given to Jonin level ninja, and they usually consist of assassinations or guarding very important people. S-Rank mission are missions that involve government or village secrets, like transporting secret documents, or assassinating very important people. You usually encounter extremely powerful ninja on those kinds of missions." Naruto explained.

"Wow, have you ever been on any S-Rank missions?" Kane asked excitedly.

"Yea, I have." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"What's your mission record sensei?" Minsane asked with equal vigor.

"37 D-Ranks, 63 C-Ranks, 41 B-Ranks, 32 A-Ranks, and 7 S-Ranks. You three should memorize your mission records; it's a good thing to know off the top of your head." Naruto suggested, to which each Genin nodded.

"So our mission records would be 10 D-Ranks right sensei?" Kane asked.

"Yep, and hopefully you can add one C-Rank to that soon." Naruto said, causing Kane to get excited.

"Alright! Let's hurry up with this stupid mission and get a C-Rank!" Naruto laughed as Kane tried to drag his teammates to their destination. He hoped that they could get a C-Rank soon as well; he was tired of watching them do D-Ranks.

XxX

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan, here is the mission report." Naruto said as he handed the Hokage a piece of paper. Tsunade read it over and nodded twice, before going through her stack of papers.

"Okay, well here's your next D-Rank mission." Tsunade said as she handed him another piece of paper.

"Actually…I was wondering if you had any C-Ranks." Tsunade quirked an eyebrow.

"A C-Rank? They haven't been Genin for that long Naruto."

"I know, but I think they're ready. They have been training a lot, and they can definitely handle danger. And I'll be with them. You know I won't let anything happen to them if something goes wrong, like my first C-Rank mission." Tsunade sighed as she looked at Naruto, then the hopeful Genin behind him, and Naruto again. She dug through her stack of papers and pulled out a new piece of paper.

"Border patrol on our northeastern border. You are to go out there and relieve the current team, and you will be there for a week until someone comes to relieve you. This is a C-Rank mission, although things are pretty quiet right now, I doubt you will run into any trouble." Naruto smiled as he took the mission info.

"Thanks Baa-Chan! We won't let you down!" Naruto exclaimed as he ushered his Genin out of the office. When they were outside, Kane let out a whoop and started dancing.

"Yes! We got a C-Rank!" Minsane grabbed his collar and pulled him abruptly out of his reverie.

"You are so embarrassing. Can you be mature for once?"

"But Minsane, we got a C-Rank! You're excited too, I can tell you are!" He said as he poked her shoulder.

"Yes, I am, but I am not going to dance around like an idiot because of it. Why can't you act like Sedrit, he knows how to stay calm." Kane scoffed.

"I'm sure he's excited too, he's just too shy to show it. Ain't that right Sedrit?"

"Uh y-yea. I am bored of the D-Rank missions." Sedrit said quietly.

"Hey guys. Shut up." The Genin looked at their sensei. "Jeez, I have no idea how Kakashi-Sensei put up with us. Go back to your houses and pack for a week-long trip. Meet me at the gates in one hour. We leave before nine."

"Yes sensei!" All three Genin darted different ways to go get ready for the mission. Naruto shunshined to his house and grabbed a pre packed bag that he always kept, and left to go see Sakura before he left. When he got to the hospital he saw that Sakura's window was open. So he decided to drop in.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!"

"WAH!" The girl fell out of her chair, and Naruto noticed something weird. She had brown hair.

"You're not Sakura-Chan." The girl stood up slowly, and dusted herself off before glaring at Naruto.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Lady Sakura took a day off today." The woman said angrily. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, and sorry for scaring you." He hopped off the window ledge before the woman could retort. He dashed through the village to get to Sakura's apartment.

'_She almost never takes a day off. I wonder if she's sick.' _Naruto thought as he arrived at her apartment complex. He climbed the side of the complex with his chakra, not bothering to use the stairs like a normal person would, because let's face it; Naruto isn't a normal person. So when he reached her window, he politely knocked, and waited for Sakura to let him in. After a few seconds, a confused Sakura walked into the room, dressed in only short red cotton shorts, _very_ short ones, and a tight white t-shirt. She looked out the window and smiled when she saw Naruto. She came over and opened the window.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you today." She said as she turned around. Naruto's eyes drifted down her back, but he shook his out before he started staring. He didn't want Sakura to catch him.

"Are you sick? You don't look it." Naruto said as they went into her kitchen, where she was making an omelette.

"No, I'm fine. I just haven't had a day off in a while, so I decided to sleep in today. I actually just woke up, and as you can see I'm making breakfast. Do you want some?" She asked as she flipped the egg over.

"No, that's okay. Wait, since when can you cook? No offense, but you were a horrible cook." Sakura laughed at Naruto's comment.

"Yea, I was pretty bad. Last year I decided I wanted to learn something that was not ninja related, so I took some cooking classes. They helped a lot, and I'm not as bad as I used to be." She took the omelette out of the pan and put it on a plate. They both sat down at her kitchen table and Sakura started to dig in. "So, anyway, why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to say goodbye. I'm going on a week-long mission with my team." Sakura cocked here head.

"They have a C-Rank already? Don't you think it's a little early? Especially considering what happened on our first C-Rank." She said as she shoved a piece of egg in her mouth.

"Yea, Tsunade-Baa-Chan said the same thing. But you have to admit the odds of that happening are pretty slim. We were just really unlucky. And I'll never let them get hurt, even if I have to fight a hundred S-Class Missing Nin." Naruto said with confidence.

"You know if anyone else said that, I would just call them crazy and forget about it. But, I know that if anyone, you would somehow find a way to do it. Hopefully you don't have to. Things are pretty peaceful right now. Most of the Hidden Villages are keeping to themselves. Even Sound is staying quiet." Naruto nodded.

"Yea hopefully everything goes okay. I don't want my Genin to have to go through what we did. They're definitely not ready for that." Sakura nodded to show she agreed.

"Then again neither were we. But you and Sasuke somehow freed Kakashi-Sensei from that Water Prison Jutsu. That was an ingenious plan, and the fact that you came up with it was incredible." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"C'mon I wasn't that stupid." She looked at him with a tiny smirk. "Okay whatever so maybe I was, but it wasn't my fault! And Zabuza just underestimated us. You know my students actually tried the same plan on me during the bell test? I was shocked to see them showing that level of skill and planning. I told them that if I hadn't used that strategy before they probably would have gotten me."

"They sound like good kids. I want you to introduce me." She said as she got up and put her now empty plate in the sink.

"Sure, after this mission you can come to one of our training sessions." Naruto offered as he stood up. "Well, I gotta go; I told them I would meet them at the gates at nine. I'll see you in a week Sakura-Chan." Naruto waved as he jumped out the window, leaving Sakura with a wide smile.

'_I don't know how you do it Naruto, but you always know how to put a smile on my face."_

XxX

"Sensei, are we almost there? We've been traveling for hours!" Kane complained as Team Uzumaki jumped through the trees. They had left the Leaf Village about twelve hours ago, and the Genin were starting to get a little tired.

"Actually, we're here now." Naruto descended from the trees onto the forest floor, and his team followed. At the designated campsite, he saw the team he was supposed to relieve.

"Shikamaru? You're the team I'm supposed to relieve from patrol duty?" Shikamaru turned around and gave Naruto a lazy stare.

"It seems to be that way. Looks like I can finally go home and get some rest, these missions are too troublesome." Shikamaru stood up and yawned. "Team Nara, we're heading back to the Leaf Village, let's go." Without another word, Shikamaru's team jumped into the trees and took off towards the village. Naruto turned around to address his team.

"Okay, tonight we set up camp here. Our mission is to patrol the border of Fire Country from the Fire-Rice Country border to the Great Naruto Bridge and that's where we will be relieved of duty."

"Uhm, the Great Naruto Bridge? Why does that bridge have the same name as you sensei?" Minsane asked.

"That would be because it is named after me." Naruto said nonchalantly, which elicited the three Genin to let their jaws drop in surprise.

"It's named after you? Why is it named after you?" Kane asked.

"Well, you remember when I told you about my first C-Rank mission. The one where I fought Zabuza Momochi?" His Genin nodded. "Well, when Gato was killed, the Land of Waves was able to rebuild their economy. They named the bridge after me because they saw me as their savior."

"Wow! I had no idea you were such a great ninja sensei!" Kane shouted in excitement. "Tell us more about your adventures!" Naruto chuckled at Kane's request.

"I will later. For now we need to make a quick patrol before we can relax. I want you three to go about ten minutes west, and come back if you see anything. I'll be going north. We'll meet back here and then we'll settle in." The Genin nodded.

"Yes sensei!" The three Genin of Team Uzumaki took off to the east, while their leader took off to the north.

XxX

After both teams arrived back at the camp with nothing to report, they started to set up their tents. Naruto and Minsane would get their own, while Kane and Sedrit were to share one. After Naruto finished his tent, he sat on one of the logs that surrounded a burnt out fire pit. Minsane joined him next, followed by Kane and Sedrit.

"So, sensei, tell us about some of your adventures." Kane requested as he sat down, poking the dirt with a stick he found.

"Alright let's see. I'll tell you about one of the toughest battles I've ever fought. Do you know who the Kazekage is?" Naruto asked his team.

"The Kazekage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand; much like the Hokage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The current Kazekage is the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand." Minsane expertly stated.

"Very good Minsane. Gaara is actually one of my closest friends." Naruto told his team.

"Really? You're friends with the Kazekage?" Sedrit asked.

"Yes, but we weren't always friends. In fact, at one point we were enemies. You've heard of the Sand-Sound war right?" The Genin nodded solemnly.

"Yea, we were really young when that happened. I don't remember it that well, but I know it was pretty bad. They briefly covered it in the academy, but I think that no one really wanted to talk about it, since it was so soon." Kane said quietly. Naruto nodded.

"Yea, it was pretty bad. It took place during my first Chuunin Exams. I was in the finals, and my teammate Sasuke Uchiha fought Gaara, who was a Genin at the time, in the first round of the tournament. That's when the invasion started. Gaara was supposed to be their ultimate weapon. Tell me, do you know what a Jinchuriki is?" Naruto asked, to which he got a bunch of blank stares. "I see, then I'll explain that first. A Jinchuriki is a person who has something called a Tailed-Beast sealed inside of them. Do you guys know what a Tailed-Beast is?" Minsane cleared her throat.

"Tailed-Beasts are powerful demons that have are insanely strong and have an evil sort of chakra. The Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked our village all those years ago was one right?" Naruto flinched, but nodded.

"Yes, the Nine-Tails was a Tailed-Beast; it was the most powerful one too. But anyway, Gaara was a Jinchuriki, a person with a Tailed-Beast sealed inside of him or her. These Jinchuriki are very powerful, because of the beast sealed inside of them. They have almost unlimited stores of chakra, and some can even control their Tailed-Beast to make them even stronger. Back then, Gaara was just a bloodthirsty killer, because the people of his village were so scared of him, that no one wanted to be friends with him. They feared him, so to hide their fear they hated him. His own father, the previous Kazekage, even tried to have him assassinated because he was so scared of him."

"That's horrible! Why would they do that?" Minsane asked.

"I agree, it is a horrible thing to do. But, when people are scared, they tend to hide their fear behind hate. Gaara's Tailed-Beast gave the power of an ultimate defense. Whenever something or someone threatened to injure Gaara, his sand would rush up and block the attack. That was how he survived all those years. Anyway, back in the Chuunin Exams, when the invasion started, Gaara was supposed to be their secret weapon, because he could transform into his Tailed-Beast, the One Tail Shukaku, which could have easily destroyed the entire village. But, because Sasuke was able to injure Gaara, he had to retreat before he could attack the village. I followed Gaara out to the edge of the village, where I fought him alongside Sasuke. But Sasuke was exhausted from already fighting him, and my other teammate Sakura Haruno was incapacitated. So I had to take on Gaara by myself. Gaara then transformed into his Tailed-Beast, the One-Tailed Shukaku. In order to defeat him, I summoned Gamabunta the toad boss and battled him. I was able to make the Shukaku go back into the seal, and I defeated Gaara. After that, Gaara started to change, and now he's the Kazekage of the Sand." Naruto explained. His Genin just stared at him in awe.

"How did you beat a Tailed-Beast sensei? Those things are supposed to be super powerful." Kane asked.

"Well, the Shukaku is the weakest, having only one tail."

"Still, it was a Tailed-Beast! Not many humans could defeat one. The only one I know of is the Fourth Hokage." Minsane interjected.

"Well, first let me ask you this. Do you think what they did to Gaara was wrong?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sedrit asked.

"Well, do you think that just because someone else decided to seal a demon into Gaara that he is in fact a demon. If Gaara had lived in our village, would you have hated him for what he held?"

"Absolutely not! It's not his fault he holds a demon. And, if the villagers had just been nice to him, I bet he would have turned out alright." Minsane answered honestly. Naruto nodded and looked at his other two Genin.

"And you two?"

"I agree with Minsane. Those villagers are stupid." Kane said as he crossed his arms.

"I also agree with Minsane. If they had just been better to him, he wouldn't have turned out so bad." Naruto nodded, and then started laughing.

"What's so funny sensei?" Minsane asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto took a minute to calm down, and then he started explaining.

"It's just I completely agree with you. And, you pretty much just insulted your own village." Naruto shook his head. "You know, the story they told you about the Fourth killing the Nine-Tailed Fox is a lie."

"A lie? What do you mean?" Kane asked.

"Well, you can't kill a Tailed-Beast. It's just not possible. So, he had to seal it into someone."

"Does that mean that our village has a Jinchuriki too?" Minsane asked, to which Naruto nodded.

"Indeed it does, and he was treated very poorly by the villagers. They beat him, stole from him, vandalized his house, and tried to kill him. Shop owners would kick him out of their stores just because he was the 'demon brat', and the ones that didn't immediately kick him out would charge him triple what they did normal customers, or give him expired products and ratty clothes. When he was at the ninja academy, the teachers would ignore him and treat him horribly. They would kick him out of class for no reason, and they would destroy his learning materials. They would teach him the wrong thing on purpose, and they changed answers on his tests so it would be impossible for him to pass. And he never had any friends or parents. His parents were killed by the Nine-Tails, and no one wanted to be friends with him. Instead they spit on him and threw rocks at him, and called him names. They pretty much made his life a living hell. It's a miracle that he didn't turn out by Gaara, but no matter what he never blamed the villagers. Instead, he vowed to protect the villagers at all costs, even if it meant his life." Naruto explained.

"That's terrible! I had no idea that the village was so cruel." Minsane exclaimed in disgust.

"Sensei, how do you know all of this? And why did the academy lie to us about it?" Sedrit asked with a puzzled expression.

"Because I'm that Jinchuriki." It was completely silent, except for the sound of the stick Kane was holding hitting the ground. The Genin stared at their sensei with wide eyes. Naruto sat there with an amused smile. He waited, and waited for someone to respond, but he was patient. He knew that it was some big news to them, especially since they were lied to their whole life. Finally, Minsane shook her head and stood up. She walked over to Naruto, and gave him a hug. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, but then he smiled, and returned the gesture. It was weird how easily that came out. He used to be terrified of letting people know his secret. Maybe Tsunade and Jiraiya were right. Maybe it was time he told his friends. Sedrit and Kane got up and soon all of Team Uzumaki was holding each other in a tight embrace. It broke after a few minutes, and the Genin sat down again.

"I…how sensei? How did you put up with it?" Minsane asked softly, her head facing downwards.

"Well, I never gave up. When I was a kid, I didn't know why the villagers did it. I always figured that they were just mad. Sometimes I would go to my apartment and cry, but I was always alone. But, I do remember the first time I made a friend. On October 10th, which is my birthday as well as the date of the Nine-Tails attack, after one of the more brutal beatings I always got from the villagers on my birthday, the Third Hokage chased them off. He then took me to the hospital and forced the medical staff to heal me, because normally they would just kick me out back onto the street. He then gave me the first birthday present I ever got. It wasn't much, it was just a nightcap with big eyes, but I loved it. He was so nice, and ever since that day he looked out for me. I saw him as a grandfather figure, and he was my first precious person. I saw that wherever he went, even if he was with me, people would say hello and smile at him, and he would smile back. I asked him why everyone was so nice to him, and he said because he was the Hokage. I asked what that was, and he explained to me what it was. I remember his exact words. He said 'The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village. But, he never uses that power to hurt others. Instead he uses that power to protect the ones he loves. The Hokage is the leader of the village, so he must protect everyone in the village. I love everyone in this village, and I would do anything to protect them, and keep their Will of Fire burning brightly.' Then I asked him what the Will of Fire was, and he told me it was the spirit of the people of the village, the will to always go on and never give up. He told me that my Will of Fire burned brightly, and that I should do everything in my power to keep it that way. After that, I vowed that I would become Hokage so I could protect the people of the village, so that they would acknowledge me and respect me. After that, I didn't meet another one of my precious people until my last year at the academy. Soon, I started gaining more and more precious people, and now I have many. That includes you guys. I would do anything to protect you guys, even if it meant my life. I will never let a comrade die, remember that." Naruto explained with a smile. He loved that memory. The Genin were once again speechless, so Naruto gave it a moment to sink in.

"I…I'm sorry Naruto-Sensei. I don't…" Minsane stuttered, while her two teammates just sat in silence.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't do anything. And I'm okay with it now, like I said I have a lot of friends now. You don't need to feel bad about it guys." Naruto said with a laugh.

"But I can't help but feel bad. No one should have to go through that." Kane said with a clenched fist.

"Well, I can't argue with you there, but I'm fine now. It turned me into the person I am today. And for that, I guess I'm kinda glad. Okay not glad, but you know what I mean. It's good that I didn't turn out like Gaara." All three Genin nodded. "You know, you three are the first people I've ever told about this."

"Really? You haven't told you friends?" Sedrit asked.

"No, not yet. Only my teammate Sasuke knows, because I've had to use the Nine-Tails power against him."

"Why would you use that power against your own teammate?" Minsane asked in surprise.

"Well, that's a story for another day. For now, let's start a fire and eat some dinner. I'm really hungry!" Naruto stood up and made a Shadow Clone. "Go find some fire wood."

"Okay boss!" The clone saluted and dashed into the woods.

"Man, are you sure you won't teach us that technique? It seems really useful." Kane said as he watched the clone go.

"Eh, maybe when you're older. You still don't have enough chakra. You know how Minsane can only make three Water Clones?" Kane nodded. "Well, she would probably only be able to make one Shadow Clone, and then she would be useless for the rest of the battle. Trust me you guys don't have the chakra. The reason I have so much is because of the Nine-Tails. Like I said before, even regular Jonin can only make about ten before they run out of chakra."

"Fine. Do you think you could at least teach us some new Jutsu while were here? It's not like we have anything else to do anyway." Kane asked.

"Eh, maybe after dinner. I think I have a new Jutsu you guys could learn. For now, let's eat."

XxX

Naruto and his team jumped through the trees to the second check point. After dinner last night Naruto had taught his Genin the Body Flicker Technique, or the Shunshin Technique. They all mastered it pretty quickly, and Naruto was proud of them. Suddenly, Naruto, who was in the lead, stopped on a tree branch. His team stopped behind him with curious looks on their faces.

"Sensei, why did we stop?" Minsane asked, to which Naruto quickly held up his hand.

"Someone's coming, and fast. Must be some ninja, get into the bushes, now." All four of the Leaf ninja jumped down into the bushes and hid in them. Above, two cloaked men jumped through the trees, seemingly oblivious to the ninja under them. "What are ninja doing in Fire Country…you three wait here, I'm going to see who that is." Naruto jumped out of the bushes and landed on a branch in front of the two intruders. "Hey! What are you doing in Fire Country?" The two cloaked figures stood, silently. "I don't wanna fight you. I won't ask again, what are you doing here?" The shorter one on the left stepped forward.

"My, it's been a long time…Naruto-Kun." The man pulled his hood back to reveal his identity.

"Kabuto! What the fuck are you doing here!" Naruto shouted, his eyes widening as he used his chakra to pull a kunai from his seal. _'I can't believe this is happening again! I have to protect my team at all costs.'_

"That's a neat little trick. Quick on the draw aren't you now, Naruto-Kun. We were just passing through." Kabuto said smugly.

"Shut up. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now traitor." Naruto said as he brought his kunai up in an attacking position.

"Do you really think you can take both of us on Naruto? My associate and I could easily take you on. You're in no position to order us around."

"Hmph, why are we wasting our time here Kabuto? Can't we just kill this brat and get on with it?" The taller, bulkier man said.

"Do not underestimate him Zoronmaru; this is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's quite resilient." Zoronmaru looked over at Kabuto and snorted.

"The Nine-Tails? Looks like I get a chance to flex my muscles before we arrive in the village." Zoronmaru grabbed his coat and threw it off. Under the cloak he had on a dark blue ninja vest with ripped shoulders showing his burly arms. A tattoo of a squid ran down his left arm, its tentacles wrapping around his arm in a criss-cross pattern. He had a gray cloth belt that held up dark blue and gray tassets that went down to the back of his calves. His mid length green hair covered one of his onyx eyes.

"Heh, you don't scare me. Just because your arms are bigger than your brain doesn't mean you can beat me." Naruto insulted, causing the man to scowl.

"That's it! I'm killing this kid Kabuto!" Zoronmaru cracked his knuckles and was about to charge before Kabuto grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, we don't have time to mess with this kid. Orochimaru-Sama is expecting us."

"Then help me kill him." Kabuto sighed and threw his cape away as well. He charged his hands with blue chakra and smirked. He jumped down onto the floor and charged at the bushes that Naruto's Genin team was hiding in.

"You think we didn't notice then Naruto? How will you defend them when there are two of-"Kabuto was interrupted by a foot crashing into his jaw, sending him flying. He twirled through the air and skidded to a stop, kicking up dust in his path. He looked up to see Naruto with his arms crossed.

"You will not touch them Kabuto. Sedrit, Kane, Minsane, run back to the village and tell Tsunade-Sama that I'm in trouble! Now!" The three Genin jumped out of the bush behind Naruto. "What are you guys waiting for? Go now!" Naruto yelled, not taking his eyes off of either Missing Nin.

"But Naruto-Sensei! Didn't you say that those who leave their comrades behind are worse than trash? We don't want to leave you! We can fight too!" Kane shouted. Naruto looked back at his Genin team with wide eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, but do not engage them directly, only use Ninjutsu. You got that?" His students smiled.

"Yes sensei!"

"Hmph, you really think a bunch of Genin can stand up to us kid? If you didn't have a shot, what makes you think they will?" Zoronmaru said cockily.

"You shouldn't underestimate them just because they're Genin. And you definitely shouldn't underestimate me. The last person who did that ended up six feet under."

"Enough! I'll show you how a real ninja fights!" Zoronmaru started making hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" A water dragon appeared out of thin air and rushed at Naruto, who also started doing hand seals.

"Wind Style: Pressure Veil!" The air around Naruto started spinning violently until it formed a half sphere around him. The water dragon crashed into the shield, and it dissipated upon contact. Naruto dropped the shield and disappeared immediately. He reappeared behind Kabuto. "Don't think I've forgotten about you." Kabuto gasped as Naruto sent him flying with a punch to his back. Zoronmaru dashed past a whirling Kabuto with his arm reared back for a punch. The punch connected with his face, and it hurt like hell, but he stood his ground with his chakra and drove his arm into Zoronmaru's abdomen. Zoronmaru fell backwards and onto his ass, and Kabuto came to his side with his chakra scalpels ready. _'He can pull the water molecules out of the air to use his Water Style Ninjutsu? The only other person I know of that could do that was the Second Hokage. I have to watch out for him,'_

"It seems we must start taking this seriously now Zoronmaru." Zoronmaru grunted and pushed himself off the ground.

"I guess so. This brat is pissing me off. Water Style: Violent Water Wave!" Zoronmaru brought his hand to his mouth and shot out a hard stream of water.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" A gust of wind shot from behind Naruto and collided with the water wave, negating the attack. Naruto looked back to see Sedrit smirking. He nodded and charged in.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kane shouted as he blew a large fireball toward the enemies. Naruto jumped up, so that the fireball soared under him. Kabuto appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying towards the ground. He landed with a thud, but quickly pushed himself back up.

"Water Style: Great Water Wall!" A giant wall of water formed in front of the fireball, and when they made contact a thick steam floated through the air. Naruto came charging through the wall, and was about to punch Zoronmaru, when Kabuto appeared in front of him. Kabuto slashed at Naruto with the Chakra Scalpels, making contact with his left thigh. Naruto yelped out in pain, and fell to the ground. He slowly pushed himself up, and spit some dirt out of his mouth. While he was on the ground, Minsane came charging in with a kunai poised for attack.

"Stupid child, you should have listened to you sensei and held beck. Now I have to kill you." Kabuto took a slash at the Genin's throat, only to have it burst into water. "Water Clone!" Two more Minsanes charged in from each side and threw their kunai at Kabuto. He dodged out of the way of both, and then back flipped to get out of the way of the two clones' flying kicks. Naruto was back on his feet, and he made his signature sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten Narutos appeared and each charged at Zoronmaru. Zoronmaru swung his leg out and made contact with one clone, dispelling it, while two other clones landed a punch on his gut. He coughed up blood before another Naruto clone kicked him in the chin and sent him flying backwards. Kabuto came charging in at Naruto, but he had to jump out of the way of Sedrit's Great Breakthrough.

"Zoronmaru, it seems like we must retreat for now. We can't take him on like this. He is much stronger than I remember." Kabuto said as he jumped back to the Mist Missing Nin's side.

"Yea yea I hear you." He stood up and started flashing through hand signs. "Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" A large wave of water formed in front of Zoronmaru and Kabuto and rushed at Team Uzumaki. Naruto formed seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" A large wall of mud rose in front of the Leaf ninja in time to block the wave of water. When the wall sunk back to the ground, Zoronmaru and Kabuto were nowhere to be found.

"Shit, they got away. We need to go report this now. Let's go." Naruto jumped into the trees and started towards the Leaf Village with his team right behind him. Kane jumped up next to him.

"Sensei, who were those guys?" He asked as they swiftly hopped through the foliage.

"The guy with glasses and the silver hair was Kabuto Yakushi. He was a former Leaf ninja until the Sand-Sound invasion, when he revealed himself to be Orochimaru's right hand man. He's a dangerous medical ninja, and he's on par with my sensei Kakashi Hatake. The other guy seemed to be Zoronmaru Mizushi. From what I read in the Bingo Book, he was an S-Rank Missing Nin that escaped the Mist Village with valuable data and scrolls after trying to overthrow the current Mizukage a while back. The reason they didn't kill him was because they needed to find where he hid the scrolls, and he never gave in to their torture. But what I don't get is why the hell he was with Kabuto. What is Orochimaru planning?" Naruto explained to Kane. Kane nodded and stayed silent. After twelve hours of high speed travel, they arrived at the gates of the Leaf Village. He quickly checked in with the gate guard and shunshined to the Hokage's office, hoping his Genin would get the idea and follow him. When he appeared in the office, Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting at her desk drinking sake. Tsunade dropped her sake saucer when she saw Naruto appear.

"What the hell Naruto! I've told you a hundred times that I hate when you do that! And aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" She asked angrily as she grabbed a new saucer out of her desk and poured herself some more of her favorite drink. Meanwhile Jiraiya was laughing his ass off.

"Never mind that Tsunade! We have a problem." Both of the remaining loyal Sannin immediately stopped their antics when they heard Naruto address Tsunade without his usual honorific.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, putting the sake bottle in her secret desk compartment.

"I ran into Kabuto during my patrol duty." Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the mention of the traitor.

"What is the snake up to now?" He asked with disgust in his voice.

"I'm not sure, but Kabuto was on his way back to Sound with someone. Zoronmaru Mizushi of Hidden Mist." Naruto explained, eliciting surprised reactions from both of the Sannin.

"Zoronmaru Mizushi? What the hell does Orochimaru want with him?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I'd bet that it means bad news for us."

"Did you engage them?" Tsunade asked.

"Yea, but they weren't fighting at their full power. They retreated after we got the upper hand on them. That Zoronmaru guy worries me, he can make Water Style Ninjutsu out of the water molecules in the air, just like the Second Hokage." Tsunade's eyes widened at the mention of her grand-uncle.

"Even worse news for us. Well, Tsunade, looks like our date will have to end short. I have work to do." With that, Jiraiya shunshined away. Naruto turned to Tsunade and quirked his eyebrow.

"Date?"

"Shut up. When you ask out my apprentice you can make fun of me." Naruto clammed up and shunshined out of the room as well. Tsunade sighed and decided she would get reacquainted with her bottle of sake.

XxX

Naruto arrived back at the gates to see his Genin still standing there. He sighed.

"Guys, you were supposed to come with me, although now I suppose it's better that you didn't. Tsunade-Baa-Chan wouldn't have been happy with that. Anyway, good job on the mission; you handled yourselves well against two Jonin level ninja. I'm really proud of you guys. As a reward, I'm going to teach you guys a Jutsu that is very special to me. We'll meet at the training grounds tomorrow at 9:00."

"Okay sensei." The three Genin chirped. Naruto nodded.

"Good. Go get some rest." The Genin all started walking home, and Naruto figured it was early enough to go catch Sakura at the hospital. He jumped across the rooftops until he saw the pinkette through her open window. He decided to go for a loud entrance this time, so he jumped through the window from the adjacent building and landed in front of her desk. "Hey Sakura-Chan." Sakura jumped as he landed and sighed when she saw who it was.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" She asked after getting over the initial shock.

"I missed you so much I had to come see you." She glared at him. "We ran into trouble and I had to come back early." She sighed.

"Trouble? As in…?" Sakura asked, hoping Naruto would fill her in.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Her eyes narrowed at the mention of the ex-Leaf Genin.

"That slimeball? What the hell was he doing in Fire Country?"

"Nothing good. It looks like Orochimaru is up to his old schemes again." Naruto explained. Sakura took a sip of the water that she kept at her desk and sighed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because anything that has to do with Orochimaru comes with a bad feeling." (A/N: Or a sore asshole XD)

"So how is your team doing?" Sakura asked, wanting to change the topic.

"They actually handled it really well. They didn't freeze up," Sakura coughed, which Naruto ignored, "they didn't get hurt, and their Jutsus were flawless. I gotta say they're pretty damn good. So good, that I'm teaching them a special Jutsu tomorrow." Sakura cocked her head.

"What Jutsu?"

"Why don't you come and watch tomorrow? We're starting training at 9:00." Sakura nodded.

"I guess I can come into work late, although I did just take off yesterday…oh well. I haven't take off work in two years, they can live without me for a few hours." Naruto chuckled.

"You're becoming irresponsible Sakura-Chan. I hope I'm not rubbing off on you."

"I hope you're not rubbing off on me either."

"Way to kill the mood." Sakura giggled.

"You have to leave now. I have a lot of work to do." Naruto nodded.

"Okay, I was just about to turn in anyway. I'm kinda tired from the battle today." Naruto jumped out of the window with a quick wave to Sakura and shunshined to his house. He made himself an instant ramen before settling into bed and going to sleep.

XxX

Naruto and Sakura walked down the street towards the training grounds. It was about 8:45, and they had caught a quick breakfast before heading off to the training grounds. When they arrived, Kane, Minsane, and Sedrit were already waiting for them.

"Ah, you guys are already here? Well, then I guess we'll get started. Oh, guys this is Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan this is Team Uzumaki. The girl is Minsane Hikatri. She's pretty book smart, along with decent chakra control. The blue haired one is Kane Anlotra. He's loud and annoying, so just imagine me as a Genin. The last one is Sedrit Purazuma. He's a little shy, but he's pretty good with Ninjutsu."

"Hey sensei, is that your girlfriend?" Minsane asked, causing Sakura to blush and Naruto to laugh.

"No, she's not; although I wish she was. Anyway you guys wanna learn that special Jutsu?" All three Genin responded enthusiastically, so Naruto missed the look on Sakura's face.

'_Do you really mean that Naruto? Do you still feel the same after all these years?'_ Putting those thoughts aside, she followed Naruto and his team over to a tree.

"Okay, this Jutsu is an A-Rank Jutsu that a famous ninja created."

"A famous ninja? Who was it sensei?" Kane asked excitedly. Sakura laughed at this, because she could picture Naruto doing the same thing when they were Genin.

"The Fourth Hokage." Sakura stared at Naruto with wide eyes while his Genin gave him three 'wow's.

"How do you know one of the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu Naruto-Sensei?" Minsane asked.

"Well, my other sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin, also was the sensei of the Fourth Hokage. When the Fourth created this Jutsu he taught it to him as well as my other sensei, Kakashi Hatake, who happened to be the Fourth's student. Basically all you need to know is that it was originally the Fourth's Jutsu. Anyway, enough questions. Let me give you a little demonstration." Naruto walked up to a tree and held his palm out face up. Chakra slowly started forming until it was in the shape of a swirling ball. He shoved it into the tree, causing it to splinter and shatter everywhere.

"Rasengan!" When the Jutsu ended, a large hole was blasted through the tree. He turned around with a smile. "Now, here's the first step."

XxX

**A/N: And there's chapter four. The first action scene, hope I did okay. I want to explain the power levels of everyone quickly, because I feel like people may be confused. Kabuto and Zoronmaru were not fighting at full strength. While Naruto was not either, his Genin were. I didn't want them to seem overpowered, although it kinda looks like it came out that way. Oh well, if anyone wants to complain about that, just go watch the episode when Konohamaru beats one of the Paths of Pein (or is it Pain? I really have no idea at this point) with the Rasengan. If that's not overpowered then I don't know what is. Speaking of Rasengan a lot of people probably think I'm teaching it to his team too fast, but really I don't see it that way. They're also NOT going to master it in a week, considering that was absurd in the anime. I mean, c'mon a week? I understand that they were trying to make it look like he has the will to do anything (and that Tsunade is a shitty gambler) but a week was a little short. I would have been okay with a month, but whatever that was a loooooong time ago. Anything else you want to ask, criticize etc. just review, but I only respond to questions, not reviews, too lazy. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mission in Sound

Naruto sat on a square tile of cement that was situated on a very tall earthen spike, not moving lest he fall and almost kill himself. He was manipulating the Nature Chakra around him, learning how to control it so he could use it in battle. It was one of many steps he had to take in order to become the next Toad Sage. Mount Myoboku was a very peaceful place, and Naruto liked coming here to train. It was very tranquil, and he could meditate for hours on top of the plank he was sitting on.

"Naruto! Come down here!" Naruto opened his eyes and looked down to see Jiraiya at the base of the spike. "We're continuing with your training!" Naruto nodded and jumped down, leaving the board perfectly stable. He landed next to Jiraiya, who was smiling. "You know, you're better at this than I am. It took me years to do what you have done in only six months. Fukasaku says it's time you learn how to use Sage Mode."

"Alright! I'll have it mastered in no time!" Naruto shouted exuberantly. Jiraiya laughed and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"You know kid even the Fourth couldn't master this technique." Naruto looked up at Jiraiya curiously.

"Really? The Fourth Hokage tried to become a Sage?"

"Yes he did. I took him here when he was my pupil, and I had Fukasaku teach him the ways of Senjutsu and Nature Chakra, but he could never really grasp it. He may have been a genius, but he never got the hang of it. When the war started, I had to stop bringing him because he was needed for that. Then he became Hokage and I never really got to bring him back. I'm proud that I got to finally choose a successor as the Toad Sage." Jiraiya praised. _'And Minato's son no less.' _He added silently in his head.

"So does that mean that I'm stronger than the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked eagerly, to which Jiraiya guffawed.

"Hell no. He was the best damn ninja I ever met." Naruto hung his head. "Hey, don't let it get to you. Minato was the type of genius that only came around every hundred years or so. He was the most gifted ninja I had ever seen. He was the best." Jiraiya consoled.

"Then I'm going to be better than him. I'll just work twice as hard, and when I'm Hokage I'll show everyone I surpassed the Fourth." He said with a clenched fist and an unwavering conviction. Jiraiya smiled.

'_I have no doubt about that. Only you could surpass your father.'_

XxX

"Alright Naruto-boy, now that you know how to use Sage Mode, we're going to try and merge our bodies."

"Eh? Why would we do that?" Naruto asked Fukasaku.

"Well, the thing about Sage Mode is that you can't focus Nature chakra while moving. In other words, alone it's pretty useless in battle. However, there is a way to counter that. By merging our bodies, I can concentrate on staying still and amassing Nature Chakra while you fight in Sage Mode." The old sage explained.

"Oh, okay that makes sense. So how are we going to merge bodies? Am I…going to look like a toad?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"No, nothing of the sort. I basically just sit on your shoulder and synchronize our chakra."

"Oh, that doesn't sound that bad." Naruto said feeling a little relieved. "Then let's get started." Fukasaku nodded and jumped onto Naruto's right shoulder.

"Now, first let us synchronize our breathing." Fukasaku ordered. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He started breathing in rhythm with the toad sage, and waited for something to happen. All of a sudden, Fukasaku was launched forward from his shoulder.

"Old toad!"

"Pa!" Jiraiya and Naruto shouted with concern. The old sage pushed himself up and shook his head.

"I'm okay, but this doesn't look good. Naruto let me get on your shoulder again." Naruto nodded at the toad, who jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder and started molding Nature Chakra. As he was concentrating, he saw a fox roaring at him, and he was launched towards the ground again. He got up again and sighed.

"Uh…what's the deal?" Naruto asked.

"Well…it seems like I cannot merge with you. The Nine-Tails within you is rejecting me." He said abashedly. Jiraiya and Naruto's mouths dropped.

"So, does that mean I can't use Sage Mode?" Naruto asked.

"No, you can still use it; you just can't stay in it for that long. Right now, I would say your limit is five minutes."

"Five minutes!" Jiraiya shouted in surprise. "But that's almost useless!"

"Are you telling me that I can't use Sage Mode?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Well, not exactly. You just can't use it to the effect the Jiraiya can. If you're going to use Sage Mode, you have to make the battle quick." Fukasaku explained gravely.

"Is there any way I can make the time I can use it by myself longer?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure. I've never had to try that. I've always been able to merge with the past Toad Sages. If you could do that, you would be the first Toad Sage to ever fight in Sage Mode alone." Fukasaku put his hands behind his back and started pacing in front of the two Leaf ninja. "The way to enter and sustain Sage Mode is by channeling Nature Chakra throughout your body. Theoretically, if you built up enough Nature Chakra, you could last for an hour. But the amount of Nature Chakra that you would need to build up would be enormous."

"That shouldn't be a problem; I already have massive chakra stores thanks to the Fox." Naruto said, but Fukasaku shook his head.

"It's not that easy. As you know from before, you could turn into a toad if you build up too much too fast. With that amount of Nature Chakra, you would need absolutely perfect control."

"Which is something you just don't have Naruto." Jiraiya added bitterly.

"It doesn't matter. I won't give up on this because of the bastard Fox. I will not let him beat me. I'll master Sage Mode on my own." He said, turning around abruptly. He started walking back to the mountain, intent on meditating some more. Jiraiya sighed.

"He's gonna be up there all night you know." Fukasaku just chuckled.

"Yes, probably, but I have faith in the boy. He's already surpassed you." Jiraiya nodded and smiled.

"Of course he has. He's Minato's son." Fukasaku looked up at Jiraiya.

"He is? I thought they looked alike. Does he know?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, those damn elders won't let him know. They don't want him to become Hokage because of his tenant. And if he finds out his dad was the best Hokage the Leaf Village has ever had, then it's guaranteed he'll get the position. But they can't keep it from him forever. They're going to need him soon."

XxX

"God dammit! Stupid balloon why won't you pop!" Kane shouted as he stood in the middle of Training Ground 3. The three Genin were working on the first step of the Rasengan. All three of them were still stuck on the first step after a week, and they were getting annoyed. "Have you guys had any luck?"

"Nothing over here."

"Me neither." Kane sighed as he threw the balloon at the ground, causing it to splatter the grass with water.

"This is so hard! I don't know how sensei expects us to do this."

"Still no progress?" The Genin whipped their heads up to see Naruto walking towards them.

"None at all. This is so hard sensei." Minsane complained.

"It's supposed to be hard. It took the Fourth three years to master it."

"Three years! If it took the Fourth Hokage three years to master the technique, why do you think we can master it at all?" Kane shouted in exasperation.

"It only took me a week." At this, the three Genin's jaws hit the ground. "Do you guys need a hint?" They nodded dumbly. He held his palm out and made a Rasengan. "Ok, tell me what you see." The Genin moved closer and inspected the ball of chakra.

"Well it rotates really fast." Sedrit pointed out. "But I've been rotating mine fast as well."

"But what way is it rotating." Naruto said knowingly.

"It rotates in a bunch of-OH!" Sedrit held his balloon up and started shaping his chakra. He started moving his hand around over the water balloon, as if pushing the ball in different directions. The balloon started rippling, until it was violently thrashing, finally popping.

"How did you do that?" Both the other Genin shouted.

"It's actually really simple. We were only rotating our chakra one way, but if you look at sensei's Rasengan, it rotates in multiple directions. The key is to rotate it in different directions at the same time." Sedrit explained. Understanding lit the Genins' faces and they grabbed their own balloons, and soon they all had popped a balloon.

"Well, it looks like you guys finally got the first step. I'll get you started on the second step right away then." Naruto took out three rubber balls and gave one to each Genin. "Now pop each of these." The Genin nodded and tried doing what they just learned, but the rubber ball stayed firm.

"What the hell!" Kane shouted.

"Have fun guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto called out while he was walking away. Kane growled at Naruto, while the other two Genin were focused on their rubber balls.

XxX

Naruto was lying in his bed and enjoying the breeze that flowed through the room from his open window, when he felt something sharp poke his head. He opened his eyes to see a messenger hawk looking straight down at him. The hawk cooed and Naruto took the scroll that was fastened to its leg. The hawk then flew off leaving Naruto alone to read the scroll. He unraveled the scroll and sighed when he was done reading it.

'_A mission to Sound? I guess this has to do with my run in with Kabuto.' _He stood up and shunshined out of his apartment. He didn't go straight for the Hokage's office, because he didn't feel like pissing off Tsunade. So, he settled for right outside the building, startling the Chuunin who was on guard. Naruto put his hand behind his neck and apologized with a nervous laugh. The Chuunin grunted and motioned for Naruto to pass, who didn't want to stay any longer. He ascended the steps to the Hokage's office and entered without knocking. He saw Tsunade and Sakura, who was dressed in her full shinobi attire.

"Ah, Naruto, you're here. Then we can get started with the mission briefing." Naruto looked at Tsunade, and then at Sakura.

"Am I going on this mission with Sakura-Chan?" He asked hopefully.

"Yep." Sakura answered with a smile. "A whole week, just you and me."

"Awesome! When do we go Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked, now completely excited for the mission.

"Tomorrow morning. But first let me tell you the details." Naruto sat down in the chair that was next to Sakura. "You will be infiltrating Sound to try and obtain any information about Orochimaru's plans."

"Eh, infiltration? Do you think I'm the right guy for this mission?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"I heard that before you were even a Genin you were evading ANBU and Jonin squads when you played pranks. I think you can handle it." Naruto nodded, and Tsunade continued. "You will have a week to obtain any information on why Zoronmaru is allying himself with Orochimaru. Right now, Jiraiya is in Mist. He's trying to figure out if they're planning on aiding Orochimaru in any way. This is an A-Rank mission, failure is not an option." Both of the Leaf ninja nodded and stood up. "Good, go and get ready for tomorrow. I expect you out of the village by 7:00."

"Say, Baa-Chan, is there a reason why it's only me and Sakura? Shouldn't we get at least a third team member or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I would, but no one is available. Sai is doing something for ROOT, Kakashi is on a mission of his own, and I'm not going to send Sasuke into Sound. I would like to keep this a secret for now, so I'm not too keen on the idea of sending anyone else. So, you two will have to do for now. But I trust that you will be more than enough." She answered with a smile.

"Oh and one more thing Baa-Chan." She looked at Naruto curiously. "Do you think that if Kakashi-Sensei comes back before I do he can pick up my team's training? I was going to ask him to help with Sedrit's Lightning Style anyway, so if he could do it in my absence that would be great." Naruto explained.

"Sure, I'll tell him you asked when I see him."

"Thank you." Both of the Jonin walked out the door and left the Hokage's office. Naruto walked out onto the street with his hands resting behind his held, while Sakura held her hands together behind her back.

"Well, I'm going to go pack. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Sakura said as she made a turn that led to her apartment. Naruto smiled and waved at her as she turned away, her figure getting smaller in the distance. Naruto then continued on his way, deciding it would be a good idea to get in some last minute training before the mission tomorrow.

XxX

Naruto blocked a kick and grabbed the attacker's leg, throwing her towards the woods. She flipped in the air and rebounded off the tree, making signs as she flew back at Naruto.

"Water Style: Water Whip!" She flung her whip at Naruto, who poofed when she made contact. She felt the air distort behind her, but she couldn't react fast enough to block the kick to her back. She skidded across the ground, but a boy jumped over her fallen body at Naruto.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The boy breathed out a fireball and Naruto back flipped away, just out of its range. However, right as he landed, he was drilled in the side.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" He crashed into a tree and slumped against it.

"Ow. That really fucking hurt." He groaned as he pulled himself up. "Great job guys. Take a quick break." The three assailants collapsed onto the ground in a huff. He watched his Genin with a smile. They reminded him of his old team, except they worked together a lot better.

"Naruto-Sensei…" Kane breathed out. "How do you keep getting up? We've been sparring for forty-five minutes!" He yelled as he flung himself onto his back. Naruto laughed as his other Genin followed suit.

"Well, I have the Fox to thank for that. Besides my massive chakra stores, I also have insane stamina. I could probably keep this up all day if I had to."

"You're…sick…" Minsane huffed. Naruto went over to where they were lying down and sat in front of them.

"Tomorrow, you guys are going to have to train on your own. In fact you might have to for the next week." The Genin's heads snapped up, but they immediately laid them back down.

"Why sensei?" Sedrit asked.

"I have a mission that's gonna take a while. I arranged for Kakashi Hatake to train you three if he comes back from his mission before I do. Sedrit, Kakashi is an expert on Lightning Style, so ask him to teach you the basics on that. And, you guys can ask him about your elements as well. He knows many Jutsu; he can definitely help you with anything you need." All three Genin nodded. "Well, if that's it then I'm going to head home. I need to pack and get a good night's sleep. I'll see you in a week." Naruto shunshined away to his apartment. He opened the door and made himself some dinner. He opted for some hand-made sushi instead of the usual ramen. He devoured his dinner quickly and set off to pack for the mission. He sealed everything he needed inside of one of his newer sealing scrolls, because it was more practical for an infiltration mission like this. He also set aside an empty scroll, just in case Sakura didn't have one. He took off his clothes until he was just in his bright orange boxers and a white tank top. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He was a little nervous about the mission tomorrow, but he pushed all thoughts about that to the back of his head in hoped of getting some sleep.

XxX

Naruto slammed his fist down on his alarm clock, stopping the incessant beeping that awoke him so damn early. He threw the covers off his bed and trudged to the bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes and dropping them on his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped in, letting the warm water pummel his back. He reached for his soap, searching for it with his hand, for he was too tired to actually look. He rubbed the bar against his body, slowly scraping away all of the dirt and grime that had inhabited his body. Next he shampooed his blonde locks until they were clean, and he shut off the water. He climbed out and toweled himself off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out into his living room, and continued on into the kitchen. He spared a glance at the clock and grabbed a pan out of his cabinet.

'_6:30 huh? Better hurry up. I'll try some of that new western breakfast food Kakashi-Sensei told me about. What did he call them…bacon and toast I think?' _Naruto grabbed a box of the thin sliced of pork and put three into the pan. Then he put a few pieces of toast into his toaster. After a few minutes, both the bacon and toast were done. Naruto spread some butter on the toast and then sat at his table. He bit into one of the pieces of bacon, and was surprised at the crispy texture. He approved of the flavor, and happily devoured the other two slices, even putting one on the toast and eating both together. After finishing the delicious meal, he ran into his room and threw on his ninja gear, finishing with his cloak. He looked at himself in the mirror, before nodding and pocketing the two scrolls that were lying on his nightstand. He ran out his door and shunshined to the front gates, with two minutes to spare. Sakura was already there waiting for him.

"Finally! I thought you were going to be late." She said with a grin. Naruto grinned back and pulled out the other scroll, noticing that she was wearing a backpack. "What's the scroll for?"

"Homemade sealing scroll. You should seal your backpack into it. It's a lot more convenient for this type of mission." Sakura looked at the scroll thoughtfully and picked it out of Naruto's hand.

"How do I use it? I've never used one before." Sakura asked sheepishly. Naruto took the scroll out of her hands and unrolled it, and then gently removed her backpack.

"Here, gimme your hands." Naruto ordered. Sakura held out her hands and Naruto grabbed them, causing a light blush to appear on Sakura's face. "Just place the bag on the scroll," Naruto demonstrated, "and pump your chakra into the scroll." Naruto's hands started pulsing with chakra, and it mixed with Sakura's. Sakura forced the chakra into the scroll, and the bag poofed, leaving no trace behind. "And if you want to unseal it, just pump a little bit in, and it will pop out." Sakura smiled at Naruto, and thanked him for the scroll. She put it inside her weapon pouch, and nodded at Naruto. The two walked out of the gate and jumped into the trees. With a long mission ahead of them, they hoped nothing would go wrong.

XxX

Two cloaked figures stood in front of what seemed to be just a large rock formation in the middle of a lush green field. The shorter of the two made single hand sign, and the rock formation crumbled, revealing a set of stairs that led underground. The two figures walked down the stairs, and the rock re-formed itself when they were out of sight. Underground, torches lit a large, stone hallway that seemed to extend forever. Dark yellow stones in curved patterns ran on endlessly, and one could easily get lost by staring at the design for too long. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the halls as the two figures weaved through the compound, rounded doors lining the hallways. They came upon a door that was slightly different than the others, being square and a bit larger. The shorter man pushed it open, the door creaking as it slowly revealed the room. It was dark, except for one candle that was lit on a table in the back of the room. The light illuminated the partial figure of a pale skinned man, his black hair falling to his shoulder blades. Shadows hid the upper half of his body, adding to the fear the man already instilled in his subordinates. He sat on his stone throne with an air of superiority, watching as the two Missing Nin approached him cautiously. The shorter of the cloaked men walked in front of him and got down on one knee, bowing his head in respect.

"Orochimaru-Sama, I have returned successfully." Orochimaru spared a glance at the man who stood silently in the entrance to the room, then looked down at Kabuto.

"Good. You may leave us now." Kabuto stood without another word, and walked out of the room, leaving Zoronmaru alone with Orochimaru. "Zoronmaru-San, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard much about you." The large man walked forward until he occupied the spot Kabuto previously kneeled.

"What do you want snake." Zoronmaru growled. He knew that this man could probably kill him with a flick of his wrist, but he had to act confident. Showing fear would be like signing his death warrant, and he had no intention of dying.

"Ah, getting right to the point? I like that. You seem like the kind of man who doesn't like to waste time. I am the same. I trust you won't waste my time?" Orochimaru said pleasantly, although you could almost taste the malice behind it. Zoronmaru knew that this man would not take a failure lightly. "I assume my subordinate explained to you part of my plan?"

"Yes, he has, and quite frankly I don't see how you plan on pulling it off." Zoronmaru stated firmly. Orochimaru chuckled and waved his hand.

"Well, anything to appease your doubts, Zoronmaru-San." He said with the same pleasant-laced malice.

"How do you plan on ensnaring Mist? I doubt that they will follow a traitor like me, they are quite fond of the current Mizukage." He asked with a stern gaze. Orochimaru just chuckled.

"You are not the only person who wishes to see the Mist revert to its former glory. There are many underground factions within Mist that wish to see the Bloody Mist rise again. All they need is a leader…" Orochimaru explained, leaving the explanation hanging in the air.

"Do you believe the Mizukage to be that weak? Ridiculous ideals aside, she is a dangerous shinobi, with two Kekkei Genkai." Zoronmaru warned.

"Ah, you won't be going at her alone you see. But I will get to that in a minute. After she is eliminated, you take the mantle of Mizukage, and then Mist joins an alliance with Sound and Rock. After that, Leaf will fall under the combined might of three Hidden Villages." Orochimaru said with a grand smirk. Just the thought of Leaf Village's eradication excited him.

"You forget that Leaf is the strongest Hidden Village, and that they have a powerful ally in Sand. Plus, Mist will be significantly weakened from the rebellion. At most, we'd be a thorn in Leaf's side." Zoronmaru stated pessimistically, he was still having a hard time seeing the plan succeeding.

"That is why you will overpower the Mizukage quickly, reducing casualties to a minimum."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Why, with the help of your very own Seven Ninja Swordsmen."

XxX

**A/N: And there's chapter 5. A little short if I do say so myself, but I wanted to get that ending part in, and I was kinda stuck on what to put in as a filler. I wanted to show that even though Naruto is Jonin, he is still very much capable of learning new things, hence his Sage training. I also don't want to rush that training, seeing as his Toad Sage power is going to be a lot stronger than his canon abilities. As for Sakura and Naruto's mission, that will take place next chapter. It's about 11:40 on a Friday night (I know I'm so cool) and I think I'll get a head start on the next chapter. I doubt I'll finish it though, unless inspiration hits me like one of Sakura's punches. As for Orochimaru's plan, I'm delving more and more into it, and I think most of it is exposed now. I haven't elaborated on Rock, but as of right now they don't play a major role. I already have the major events played out in my head, and they don't consist of Rock, so unless I suddenly have an amazing idea, I doubt they'll get more than a few passing mentions. So I guess that's it for now, peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Vow

A fire crackled in the middle of a small clearing. A young woman took a bite of her dinner as she stared into the dancing flames. Hues of red, orange, yellow and blue licked the air, and stray embers smoldered out on the crusty earth. Beside her, a young man read a booklet silently. The girl occasionally stole a glance at the text inside the book, but she didn't look at it long enough to really understand what he was reading. Her eyes flicked up to his eyes, the pools of cerulean blue skimmed the page of his booklet. She absentmindedly munched on her food as she studied the man intently.

"It's not polite to stare Sakura-Chan." The girl blushed, caught red-handed in the act.

"Sorry, it's just, I've never seen you study something so intently. What is that book?" She asked, covering up the real reason for staring. Although it wasn't a complete lie, she was indeed curious about what the contents of the book contained.

"Well, this is the journal of the Fourth Hokage's Fuinjutsu studies. Right now, I'm trying to see if he has anything about gravity seals in here."

"Gravity seals?" Sakura inquired with a coked head, taking another bite of her dinner. Naruto looked up from his book with a thoughtful expression.

"Yea. If I could figure out how to make them, I could put them on my body, and it would have the same effect as wearing weights does. Except, I can change the weight more easily, and I can deactivate them in the middle of battle, which makes them a weapon as well. Catching an enemy by surprise by dramatically increasing your speed is a great trump card." Naruto explained thoughtfully.

"When did you get so smart?" She asked with a grin, finishing the last of her dinner. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ero-Sennin has been lecturing me on using my head more. I've been learning a lot more than just Ninjutsu you know." He said as he picked up his cup of instant ramen.

"You know, if you had just paid attention in the academy you wouldn't have to learn that now." Sakura said jokingly. Naruto just smiled, but inside he cringed.

'_It's not like the teachers would have helped me anyway.'_

They were silent for a while, Naruto lost in thoughts about his past, and Sakura content to just stare at the stars that twinkled in the night sky.

"You never see stars back in the village." She said, not taking her eyes off the twinkling wonders. "They're really beautiful."

Naruto looked up at the sky, and then down at Sakura. "Yea, they are." He stared at her for a little, studying the various parts of her face. The way her eyelashes fluttered every time she blinked. The way here pink hair would blow in the wind. The way her nose would crinkle when a bug flew by her face and she has to swat it away. She was beautiful. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until she looked at him and smiled.

"It's not nice to stare Naruto." His eyes widened, and he tried to stutter an excuse, but she just laughed and stood up. She walked over to where she had previously laid her sleeping bag, and climbed into it. They had decided they didn't need a tent because it was such a nice night. Naruto had already volunteered to take next watch, so when he saw her climb into her sleeping bag, he stood up. He jumped on top of a flat stump that was a few yards away from the fire, and sat down in a meditating position. He started focusing the Nature Chakra around him, giving him substantially increased senses. One of the benefits of Sage Mode was that you could feel what was happening for miles. So, he could feel every animal that ran around, every plant that blew in the wind, and every disturbance that took place for miles. He felt Sakura shift in her sleeping bag, and he smiled knowing she was already asleep. She was tired after the traveling they did today, and they didn't want to enter enemy territory until they felt one-hundred percent. So they found this site, which seemed ideal for resting for the night, and settled in. He decided that he wouldn't wake Sakura up for her shift of the watch later that night. He knew he had more than enough energy to go the next day, even if they ended up having to fight. And he wanted Sakura to get a good night's rest, for he knew her work at the hospital was quite stressful. Coming out of Sage Mode, because his time limit was up, he created a few Shadow Clones and had them form a perimeter around the camp. He went back to meditating, waiting for the night to come to an end.

XxX

Sakura awoke when the streams of light hit her face. She blinked a few times before looking around the campsite. When she didn't find Naruto in his sleeping bag, she sat up and looked around, finding him meditating on a tree stump.

'_Damn, he didn't wake me for my shift last night. I hate when he does that.' _Sakura thought as she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan." Naruto said without moving or opening his eyes. She stood up and walked over to him, flicking his ear lobe. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"You know why! I hate when you stay up all night and don't wake me for my watch shift." She said with her hands on her hips. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"But Sakura-Chan, you were so tired, and I feel fine. You know how I am." Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Idiot. Just go get ready. We should get going now." Naruto stood and hopped off the trunk in one motion. He grabbed the sealing scroll he left in his unused sleeping bag and sealed said sleeping bag into it, pocketing it afterwards. He nodded at Sakura, and they jumped into the trees. They had camped out fairly close to the Rice-Fire border, so it only took them about half an hour to reach the border. The Village Hidden in the Sound was located in almost the center of the country, so they still had a little traveling to do. They decided it would be better to transform into normal looking citizens, so as not to alert any wandering Sound shinobi. Naruto transformed into an average sized man with combed dark brown hair and brown eyes. The clothes he wore were nothing more than a simple farmer's garb. Sakura transformed into a shorter woman with long blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She wore a simple red dress, which most common women would wear. They entered a small village to blend in, before they came up with a plan to enter Sound. But first, they had to find out exactly where Sound _was. _They entered a small restaurant, and took a booth near the back.

"I know Ero-Sennin has an informant in this town; he uses him for information on Sound. I can meet with him later, and while I'm doing that you should try and dig up any information you can." Naruto said in a whisper. Sakura nodded and picked up her menu, acting like she was just an ordinary person. A waitress approached them, and asked them what they wanted. Naruto ordered a plate of dango, and Sakura asked for a cup of tea. The waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen to place their orders. She came back with them about a minute later, and they enjoyed their orders in silence. When they were finished, Naruto left some ryo on the table, and they left quickly. Sakura took his hand, and they started walking down the street. "The informant I'm going to see has a place in one of the various brothels." Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you expect from Ero-Sennin? Anyway, I'm going to go find it. I'll see you in two hours in front of that hotel." He pointed at a nice looking hotel that stood ten stories high. Sakura nodded, and the two Leaf ninja parted ways. Naruto looked around as the streets and buildings got dirtier as he entered the Red Light District. Shady looking guys hung on corners and in alleyways, and prostitutes walked the streets looking for a job. He found the specific brothel he was looking for, and he walked in. He ignored all of the smiling whores, and went straight back to the private rooms. He remembered what Ero-Sennin said about contacting the man.

'_Fifth private room on the left; knock four times. Give the man the password, and whatever you do kid, don't get it wrong.'_

Naruto approached the correct door, and took a deep breath before dropping his transformation. Knocking four times, he waited until he heard a gruff reply.

"Can I help you?"

"The wandering toad seeks asylum." The door clicked open and Naruto stepped in. He closed the door behind him, and he studied the man in front of him. He was a short man, probably in his fifties, with a bald head and a hard gaze. The man seemed to scrutinize Naruto, before motioning toward a table with two chairs and a bottle of Sake. They both sat, and the man poured the alcohol into two saucers. He took a sip of his before staring at Naruto.

"Hmm, you must be Jiraiya's apprentice. He told me about you." Naruto took a sip of his own drink.

"I need some info on how to get into Sound." The old man looked at Naruto through slit eyes, until he nodded.

"Straight to the point eh? Well, Sound isn't easy to get into I need some info on how to get into Sound." The old man looked at Naruto through slit eyes, until he nodded.

"Straight to the point eh? Well, Sound isn't easy to get into y'know."

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to Sound, with or without your help." The old man snorted, and then started chuckling.

"I like you kid, you have that same no bullshit attitude the old pervert does. Sound is an underground fortress, in the middle of an old rice field." He took out a map of Rice Country, and pointed to a little black dot in the middle of the country. "In the middle of the field there's a lone rock. It's a barrier Jutsu that Orochimaru made himself. Can't get in or out without knowing how to deactivate it. And destroying it won't work, because it's reinforced by a Genjutsu. Luckily, I know a second way in. There's a river that passes through the field. The snake gets his water supply from that river, and there's and entrance under that river, just large enough for a person to fit through." The old man pointed to a point on the river. Naruto finished his sake, and stood up.

"Thank you, old man." He dug into his pocket and threw a tiny sack onto the table. It landed with a jingle, and the old man smirked.

"You know how to win over an old man." He said, pocketing the ryo. "Good luck kid, you're going to need it." Naruto put on his original transformation before exiting the room.

XxX

Sakura stood in front of the hotel, looking around for Naruto. The two hour mark was approaching fast, and she was starting to worry.

'_I know he can take care of himself, but what if something went wrong? What if the informant was really a double agent working for Orochimaru?' _She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person approach from behind her.

"Hey." She whirled around to see a brown haired man staring at her.

'_Who the hell is…Naruto!'_

"You're back! I was starting to get worried." She said in relief.

"Yea, I got what we needed. Let's go." Naruto started walking away, and she quickly ran up next to him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the base. I got directions. Be prepared to get wet." Sakura looked at Naruto curiously.

'_Get wet? What the hell does he mean?"_

XxX

'_Okay, this is not what I had in mind.' _Sakura shivered as she swam through the freezing cold water. Fighting the current of the river was hard enough, but when the water was also extremely cold, well let's just say Sakura was not happy at the moment. She watched Naruto dive underwater, so she followed him down. They found a pipe, and Naruto motioned for Sakura to follow him. They traveled through the pipe, until they saw it branch off. They followed that, until they came upon a sewer gate. Naruto ripped it off its hinges, and threw it aside before climbing out. Sakura followed him, and she climbed out as well. They surveyed their surroundings. They were in a large cylindrical room, with nothing but sewage surrounding them.

"This looks like it's where all of the base's sewage goes. C'mon, let's find a way out." Naruto ordered, jumping up onto a wall, sticking to it with chakra. He started walking around, looking for an exit. When he got to the top of the room, he saw a metal door on a ledge, so he jumped onto the ledge with Sakura right behind him. He slowly opened the door, and peered out into the hallway. Finding no immediate danger, he stepped out and shut the door after Sakura stepped next to him.

"Put your hand on my shoulder." Naruto ordered. Sakura did without question. Naruto made a few hand seals, but Sakura didn't see anything happen.

"What did you just do?"

"I used Ero-Sennin's Invisibility Jutsu. We can see each other because you're touching me, but no one else can. But, you have to keep holding on to me. If you let go, people will be able to see you." Sakura nodded, and the two walked down the hallway, with Sakura's hand on his shoulder. After a few minutes of aimless walking, they heard footsteps. They quickly backed against the wall and stayed still. The person rounded the corner, and Sakura almost gasped. A silver haired man with spectacles and a headband wrapped around his forehead walked passed them, not showing any signs of noticing them. Naruto looked at Sakura, and nodded. She understood what he meant; follow him. They quietly followed him through the winding hallways, until he stopped at a square door. He opened it up, and Naruto was able to slip inside before he closed it. In the room, a man whose face was hidden by the shadows was sitting on a throne, with a larger man standing in front of him. Naruto recognized the taller man as the man he fought in the forest, and he could only guess who the sitting man was.

"Kabuto, take Zoronmaru and seek out the targets I have designated. They will be joining you, although you may have to persuade them a little." The man said in a voice that sent chills down Naruto and Sakura's spine.

"It will be done Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses. The larger man known as Zoronmaru walked towards Kabuto as he opened the door. Naruto and Sakura again slipped out before they were detected, and they followed the two ninja.

"Where are we off to first?" Zoronmaru asked gruffly.

"Earth Country. One of the swordsmen you seek is there. After that, we will make our way around the continent to find the other six." Kabuto explained. Naruto had to stifle a gasp as his eyes widened.

'_Seven Swordsmen? This is looking more like a rebellion in Mist every second. Why else would this guy want to have his own Seven Swordsmen. Does that mean he will try and take over the mantle of Mizukage?' _Naruto thought as they continued following. Naruto decided that he had heard enough, so he broke off from Kabuto and Zoronmaru when they reached another hallway. He made sure they were safe before dropping the Invisibility Jutsu.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Didn't you hear them? They're trying to reform the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist under Zoronmaru's name. They're planning on taking over Mist." Sakura's eyes widened at Naruto's explanation. She knew he was right, it was the only logical explanation.

"What do we do?"

"We have to get the hell out of here and report to Tsunade immediately." He said seriously. They started running through the corridors silently, hoping to find some kind of exit. The pipes weren't going to work this time. The current would be against them, and there was no guarantee in getting out without drowning. He cursed himself for not planning better. Now there was only one way out, and it was the loud way. He really didn't want to have to do it this way, but he was running out of options. He stopped abruptly, forcing Sakura to come to a halt as well.

"What are you doing?" She hissed quietly.

"Do you think you could punch through the ceiling and create an exit for us?" He asked quickly.

"Well, maybe, but why would I…you don't have an exit strategy do you?" He shook his head, and she sighed. "I guess I can do it, just stand back." He took a few steps back, and waited as Sakura focused her chakra. Her fist started to glow with chakra, and she leaped off the ground before launching a mighty punch at the ceiling.

'_Shannaro!'_

Her fist made contact with the ceiling, and the roof exploded outward. Sunlight poured in through the opening, and the two Leaf ninja jumped out. They dashed as fast as they could away from the base, using chakra to enhance their speed. Naruto looked back to see some Sound ninja following them, but he couldn't count how many. Then, three Sound ninja landed on a branch in front of them, and they were trapped. He took the time to count how many were following, and he counted five.

'_Great, eight against two. And it looks like three of them are Jonin. Just my luck.' _Naruto sighed and looked at one of the Jonin.

"I don't suppose there's any way we could work something out is there?" The Sound Jonin scoffed.

"As if we'd let you go. You're in our Bingo Book. Naruto Uzumaki, A-Class shinobi. Jinchu-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Naruto had appeared behind him and slit his throat. The other Sound ninja were awed at his speed. Immediately, the two other Jonin commanded the rest of the ninja to attack. Sakura kicked one of the Chuunin that came at her, sending him flying across the field. Two more Chuunin jumped at her, with fists cocked back, but she avoided their punches and used her super strength to send the six feet under, literally. But, she didn't notice one of the Jonin sneak up behind her and draw his katana. Her eyes widened when she felt something pierce her stomach. She coughed up blood, and fell to her knees. She looked down to see the end of a blade sticking out of her stomach. With shaking hands, she pushed the blade out of her back, and she gasped out in pain when it left her body. She was about to try and heal herself, when something crashed into her chest with a crushing force, making her scream out in pain. Everything went dark for her after that.

XxX

Naruto watched as the blade of the katana pierced Sakura's stomach. He had been fighting off two Chuunin when it happened. He killed the two Chuunin with two kunai to the jugular, and rushed over to Sakura. But, before he got there something else happened.

"Earth Style: Rock Barrage!" The Sound Jonin slammed his hand on the ground, and a bunch of tiny rocks rose up from the earth. He launched them at Sakura, and they impacted with her chest, jerking her around, until she was sent skidding across the ground. She stopped moving, and blood seeped out of her wounds.

'_No…'_

Her eyes were closed, and she didn't look like she was breathing.

'_No.'_

The Sound Jonin charged at Naruto, intent on killing the infiltrator of his village.

"NO!" Red chakra started surround Naruto, and three tails sprouted from his back. He swiped his hand, sending a long, red chakra arm at the Sound Jonin, smashing him into the ground. The other Jonin started to make hand seals, but he didn't get to finish, as Naruto appeared behind him and drove his arm through the Jonin's chest, right where his heart was. Naruto pulled his hand out, and the chakra cloak receded as the Jonin collapsed in a heap. He ran over to Sakura and picked her up. He held her bridal style, and dashed away, faster than he had ever ran before. He didn't know how long he ran for, but he ran. He ran as fast as he could. It started to rain, but it didn't faze him. He just ran through the rain, his clothes getting soaked and his hair falling into his vision. Finally, he reached the woods, signaling that he would be a little bit safer. Night was approaching fast, and he needed to find a place to help Sakura and rest for the night. He spotted a cave, and ran into it, setting Sakura down gently as soon as he landed. He ripped her shirt off, and he took notice of how bad both wounds were.

'_Oh fuck…what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know how to deal with such a major wound. FUCK!' _Naruto was panicking, and he was on the verge of tears.

"Sakura-Chan…don't…I'm so sorry. How…" He stuttered, not making any sense.

'_Dammit! Why didn't I ever pay attention when Sakura-Chan would explain these things to me. I'm such an idiot! And now…now Sakura-Chan is going to die because of me." _A tear rolled down his cheek, and dripped onto her nose. He bent down to her, and rested his forehead on her neck. He sobbed loudly, and gripped her shoulders tightly. Memories of their times together flooded his brain, causing him to cry harder. One specific memory, one of his fondest played through his head. It was when he became a Jonin. He had taken on the Jonin test, and beaten it relatively easily. Afterwards, Sakura and the rest of the Leaf Eleven, along with a bunch of his other friends had thrown him a party.

_Flashback_

_Sakura sat back down at the table with a bottle of sake in each hand. She poured each of the 19 members of the table a glass, and sat down next to Naruto. He looked at each of the people sitting at the table. Kakashi had his eye closed, which indicated he was smiling, Asuma and Kurenai were sitting next to each other, also smiling. Gai and Lee were shouting about the Power of Youth, Neji had a faint smile and gave a curt nod, Tenten waved and smiled, Kiba wore a feral grin and his partner gave a congratulatory bark, Hinata was smiling with a faint blush on her cheeks, Shino was stoic as usual, but he nodded in approval, Ino was yelling her congratulations out, Choji was munching on some chips while smiling, Shikamaru was looking at Ino with an annoyed expression, but he took a break from that to grin and nod at Naruto, Tsunade was knocking back shots of sake, Jiraiya had a lecherous grin as he stared at Tsunade's boobs, Shizune was rubbing her temples with her fingers, and Iruka has his arm around Naruto. Then he looked over at Sakura, who was smiling at him, and she stood up and hugged him. She pulled away, after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and took a sip of her sake. Naruto was content to watch as all his friends enjoyed themselves and acted like they were supposed to. It reminded him of a time before they were busy and rarely had time for each other. He lifted his hand to his cheek, and touched the spot she has kissed. It still burned a little, and it made him smile. He made a vow in his head to protect Sakura with his life, because he loved her more than life itself._

_End Flashback_

'_That's right…I made a vow to protect her. And I'm not going to give up!' _With renewed confidence, he lifted his head from Sakura's neck and grabbed her storage scroll. He unsealed her backpack, and dug through it, pulling out a first aid kit. He opened it up and took out a roll of bandages, some anti-bacterial spray, and a blood replenishing pill. He took his cloak off, and ripped the sleeve off of his red shirt. He ripped her chest bindings off, exposing her breasts, but he didn't have time to ogle. He used the sleeve to clean out her cuts, since it was wet from the rain. Once they were clean, he sprayed the anti-bacterial medicine over each gash. Then he wrapped the bandages tightly all around her torso, stopping the incessant bleeding. Finally, he opened her mouth and placed the blood replenishing pill in her mouth. He closed her jaws, and rubbed her throat, forcing her to swallow it. He sat back and let out a huge sigh.

'_I think that should do it. Man, I don't know where the hell that came from, but thank Kami that I reacted to that so well.' _He thought as a smile graced his face. He could see the faint rise and fall of her chest as she slept peacefully. He covered her with his jacket, before creating three Shadow Clones. He sent them out to guard the entrance of the cave. He snuggled up next to Sakura, and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He laid his head in the crook of her neck, and sighed contently. He was asleep instantly, the events of the day finally catching up with him.

XxX

Sakura groaned as she slowly awoke. She had a pounding headache, and he torso felt like it was on fire. She blinked away the blurriness in her eyes and looked down. She saw Naruto's cloak.

'_Why am I wearing Naruto's cloak?' _She tried to sit up, but the pain in her chest stopped her. It felt like someone had taken a knife and jabbed her right in her chest. _'Well this is just great. I can't move, and I have no idea where I am.' _She closed her eyes again, only to hear footsteps. He eyes snapped open, and she tilted her head up to see Naruto clad in only his pants and fishnet. She could see his muscles bulging slightly in the tight fishnet, and sweat glistened on his forehead.

"Sakura-Chan! You're awake!" He ran over to her side quickly and brought his canteen up to her mouth. She realized she was pretty thirsty, so she gulped the water down. "How are you feeling?" He asked with concern etched don his face.

"My chest feels like it's on fire, and my stomach hurts a lot, but other than that I'm okay. What's going on?"

"You were injured when we tried to make our escape from Hidden Sound. I brought you to this cave and tended to your injuries. You've been out for two days."

"Two days!" She sat up swiftly, only to collapse in pain. Naruto caught her before she could slam onto the ground.

"Easy Sakura-Chan, you're still weak. Just relax for a little." She sighed as he laid her back onto the ground gently.

"So, what happened?" She asked as he leaned back, using his arms to support himself.

"Well, one of the Sound Jonin stabbed you through the stomach, and the other one hit your chest with an Earth Style Jutsu. You were in pretty bad shape, so I found this cave, and somehow, I was able to fix you up." She nodded, and then turned her head to see her ripped shirt and chest bindings.

"Naruto, why are my shirt and chest binding ripped?"

"Oh, well I kinda just ripped them off when I was doing first aid."

"Oh okay…wait. You ripped my chest bindings off too?"

"Uh…yea…" Sakura nodded.

"You're lucky I'm injured right now. Or you'd be missing an important part of the male's anatomy." Naruto gulped.

"B-but Sakura-Chan, I had to! You were bleeding and-and the rocks and-"He was cut off by her laughing.

"Relax Naruto, I get it. It's fine really, I was kidding. I just hope you didn't take advantage of me while I was unconscious."

"No! I would never do that Sakura-Chan! I didn't even look!" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Honest. I was too busy trying to wrap the bandages around you."

"So you did touch me."

"N-no! I mean yes b-but not like-"Again he was interrupted by her laughing.

"You should see yourself right now. You're really cute when you're flustered." Naruto blushed. "It's fine. As a medic, I understand that things like this happen. One time, when I was on a mission, one of my male teammates got hit with a shuriken…there. And I was the medic, so I had to…fix it." Naruto's facial expression was one of pure horror.

"Oh god, that sounds terrible. I can't even imagine pain like that." He shuddered. "Anyway, we'll head back to the village when you're feeling better. We still have three days. I would carry you there now, but if we ran into any pursuing Sound ninja, we would be screwed." She nodded reluctantly, and he smiled. She hated the feeling she had right now. The feeling she had all throughout her Genin years. The feeling of being a burden. "You're not a burden Sakura-Chan." She looked at him curiously.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"It was pretty obvious by your facial expression. And I know you. Trust me Sakura-Chan, you're not a burden."

"How can you say that? You had to save me because I was too weak. And now you're sitting here wasting time waiting for me instead of reporting back to Leaf."

"If that's all, then I think I'll be okay. I have a much worse burden than that." He said. She was confused by his words. He sighed, getting ready to tell her his darkest secret. He was nervous, but after telling his Genin about it, he felt a lot better about it. And what better time to do it?

"What are you talking about?" He took a deep breath, and he lied down next to Sakura. It would be easier if he didn't have to look at her.

"Well, you know I'm an orphan right? Ever since I was four I lived on my own. I was kicked out of the orphanage because the caretaker hated me. She beat me every day, and I barely ever got to eat. Table scraps were the most I got for a meal." Sakura looked at Naruto with a shocked expression.

"Why?"

"Just let me finish. When I was out on my own, the villagers would hunt me down and torture me. I didn't have anyone to go to. Shop keepers kicked me out of their stores, or gave me expired products. I had about ten attempts on my life before I was six years old. I never had any friends, all of the other kids' parents would tell their children to stay away from me. They threw rocks at me, and teased me because I was always alone. When I was in the academy, the teachers would ignore me, or teach me the wrong thing on purpose. They changed answers on my tests so that I couldn't pass. The Hokage was my first friend; I met him when I was five. Then, Iruka-Sensei was my second precious person. Did you ever wonder how I graduated? You know I failed the original Academy Exam. Well, after I failed, Mizuki-Sensei approached me. I was sitting outside the academy on the swing watching all of the kids get praised by their parents. I was depressed. But Mizuki-Sensei told me about another way to pass. It sounded pretty simple, go steal the Scroll of Sealing and learn one Jutsu from it. I was naïve. I stole the scroll and took it to the forest. That's how I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it was in that scroll. It was that night when I learned the truth about why I was hated so much. After he told me, he tried to kill me, but Iruka-Sensei saved me. I ran away, and he tried to kill Iruka, but I stepped in and beat Mizuki into the ground. After that, Iruka-Sensei gave me his headband, and told me I passed. From then on, my life started to get better. I met you, Sasuke, and Kakashi-Sensei. And the rest of the kids from our generation. I finally had friends. But, there are still some people who see me differently. They still look at me with hate in their eyes. They blame me. They don't see me as me. They see me as what I hold." He stared at the ceiling, waiting for Sakura's inevitable question. Sakura was mortified. She had absolutely no idea that Naruto had such a depressing life. It made every problem she ever had look like a tiny mosquito bite compared to Naruto's scars.

"Wh-why do they hate you?" She asked softly.

"Because I hold the Nine-Tailed Fox in me." Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"You…what?"

"I hold the Nine-Tailed Fox within me. Just like Gaara holds the One-Tailed Shukaku."

"But that's impossible. The Fourth Hokage…he defeated the Nine-Tails. That's what they taught us in the academy."

"Yea, they lied to us. It was a law made by the Third Hokage. He didn't want the younger generation to know of what I held. He didn't want me to be hated. Not that it really helped." Sakura was speechless. She didn't know how to react. So, she just rolled over and hugged Naruto. She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest. She felt him tense, but he relaxed and put his arm around her.

"I…had no idea. Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't easy. How do I know you wouldn't hate me, like everyone else did? I didn't want to lose you. Not you, especially not you."

"Idiot. There's no way I could ever hate you." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan. I…thank you." She grabbed his hand with hers and squeezed it. It was silent for a little, but neither of them wanted to break it. They were both so comfortable, it was like they fit perfectly together. But then Sakura had another question.

"So who else knows?"

"Anyone who is over five years older than us, Sasuke, and my Genin Team." Sakura was surprised at that.

"Your Genin Team? Why tell them? And you told Sasuke before me?"

"Well, I told my Genin Team, because I felt like they needed to know. And I didn't exactly tell Sasuke, I used…its…power when I fought him. He figured it out on his own."

"You can use its power?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"To a degree. It's a little complicated, but I'll try and explain. When I use the Fox's power, it's chakra surrounds me. Ero-Sennin calls it the Nine-Tails Cloak. The number of tails I produce corresponds with the level of power I'm using. I can control up to three tails, before I lose consciousness and the Fox takes over. I've only gone four tails once, but it was the most painful experience I ever had. The Nine-Tails chakra becomes so powerful at that point that it literally peels my skin away, and makes me a second skin of pure chakra, When I come out of it, my skin is horribly burnt, and I can barely move. But, I don't ever plan on using it again. Because last time I used it, I injured Ero-Sennin. I injured him so bad that he almost died. When he told me, I told him that I'd never use the Fox's power again. But, over time I learned how to control myself up to three tails. But I never go past three tails. It's too dangerous." Naruto explained.

"Wow, so that explains your endless chakra reserves and insane stamina." Sakura noted.

"Yea, I won't deny that it has its benefits. They just don't outweigh the bad things. He's also a jerk, which makes everything a lot harder." Sakura almost laughed at the fact that Naruto just called the most fearsome demon ever known to man a jerk.

"What do you mean he's a jerk?"

"Well, he makes everything more difficult. Like when I try to borrow his power, he has to try and control me, or he yells angrily at me. Like right now, he's pretty angry that I just called him a jerk."

"You can talk to him?"

"Oh yea, but it gets annoying. Like I said, he's a jerk. It's harder than talking to Sasuke." At that, Sakura had to laugh. Naruto felt her vibrate against his chest from her laughter. He sighed contently, and gave her a light squeeze.

"Sakura…thank you." She moved her head up even with his and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After giggling at Naruto's surprised expression, she pushed herself up, and stretched her arms out. "Hey! I thought I said to take it easy." Naruto scolded.

"I feel better now. For the past hour I've been circulating my healing chakra throughout my body. The pain has lessened considerably, and I can tell that I'm healing fine. If you carry me for just a little while, I'll be back on my feet before we get back to the village." He looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt more…"

"I'll be fine. I'm not the Hokage's apprentice for nothing you know." He sighed and picked her up.

"I can't say no to you can I?" He walked out of the cave, before realizing something. "You're still shirtless aren't you?" Sakura looked down, and sure enough the only thing that covered her upper body was bandages.

"Looks like I am. I have an extra shirt in my bag, if you could get it out." Naruto set Sakura onto the ground and pulled out her sealing scroll. He unsealed her backpack and pulled out a black shirt similar to her first one. With Naruto's help, she slipped it on, and returned his cloak. He donned it, before resealing everything and picking her back up.

"Ready?" He asked. She replied with a nod, and he jumped into the woods, making his way towards the Leaf Village.

XxX

"Did you figure out who exactly it was that destroyed my base?" Orochimaru hissed at his right hand man. The silver haired man nodded.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but all signs point to only one person. Two of the victims had a poisonous chakra in their systems." Orochimaru's eyes shrunk into slits.

"Uzumaki." The bespectacled man nodded.

"That's my guess. Only a demon's chakra would be poisonous like that." Orochimaru frowned.

"Well, that is only a minor setback. Prepare to leave as soon as possible. We must push the plans forward. I will not have Leaf ruin this for me." Kabuto nodded and exited his master's chambers. When he exited, Zoronmaru was leaning against the wall, waiting.

"We leave immediately. It seems the intruder was the same boy we fought in the woods. If Hidden Leaf were to inform Mist of our plan, we would be in trouble. We must depart now if we want everything to go as planned." Zoronmaru nodded, and the two shinobi disappeared.

XxX

**A/N: And chapter 6 is done. A little shorter than I expected it to be. But that's no big deal. Anyway, hope you guys liked the NaruSaku fluff. It wasn't that much, but I think it was a good start. Uhm… I can't really think of anything else right now, so I guess that's it for now. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Diplomatic S-Rank

Naruto sat in the hospital room, cradling Sakura's hand in his own. She was still recovering from the injuries she sustained during their mission. Naruto had arrived in the village the day before, carrying her in his arms. He had immediately taken her to the hospital, even though she insisted she would be okay. Naruto just ignored her and practically forced the nurses on staff to check Sakura right away. They had complied fearfully and reluctantly, and she was situated with her own room quickly. So there Naruto was, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Sakura's palm, while she slept peacefully. He had almost stayed overnight, but when Tsunade herself had come in and ordered him to go him, he left after calling Tsunade an old drunk. But, she definitely wasn't going to stop him from coming to see her today. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she sighed contently at the soothing feeling she had in her hand, along with the intense heat coupled with the soothing. She turned her head to see Naruto looking at her face with a concerned smile.

"Sakura-Chan, you're awake." He said, tiredly. She yawned and blinked a few times.

"Naruto? Why are you here?"

"You've been here for a day. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, still concerned. She shook her head lightly.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm going to be fine."

"I know, but I was still worried. How could I not be?" He said with a smile.

"What about your team?"

"Kakashi's got them covered."

"Well…what about you?" He scoffed.

"You mean a lot more to me than a few meals Sakura-Chan." She frowned.

"You missed meals because of me?" He shrugged.

"Well, I didn't have breakfast this morning, or dinner last night. It's fine Sakura-Chan, really. I've gone longer without food." He said with a reassuring smile. "I'd rather be here watching you until you get better." Sakura sighed and looked at him pleadingly.

"Will you please go get some food? I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"But-"She shook her head.

"You need to eat Naruto. I'm not taking no for an answer. Go eat, and then if you absolutely must, you can come back." He sighed, and stood from his chair.

"Okay, but I will be back." He said seriously. He walked out the door, and Sakura heard him walk down the hall. She smiled and sighed happily.

"Thank you, Naruto."

XxX

Naruto walked down the street without his usual bounce. He was still worried about Sakura, even though she said she would be okay. And, he knew she would be okay, but he wanted to stay by her side while she recovered. He sighed as he sat down at the ramen bar.

"Naruto! What can I get you?" Teuchi asked as he cleaned the counter with a rag.

"Hey Old Man, one miso please." He said sullenly. Teuchi frowned.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto looked up and sighed.

"Sakura-Chan is in the hospital. She's gonna be okay, but I'm still worried about her." Teuchi chuckled.

"Well, it's only natural to worry about the one you love." Naruto sighed again.

"Yea." He was far past the point of denying his feelings for Sakura. It was pretty clear to him. He was in love with her, and he always would be. It didn't matter who she loved, or what she did, but he would always feel the same about her. And he would do anything to see her happy. A bowl of ramen appeared in front of him, and he thanked Teuchi. He broke his chopsticks apart and dug in silently. He left his money on the counter, and hurried back to the hospital. When he stepped into the room, Shizune and Tsunade were standing over Sakura.

"Ah, Naruto. You're back. I'll need a mission report from you by tomorrow." Tsunade said, looking over some charts.

"Yea, I was going to get that done later. I just wanted to make sure Sakura-Chan would be okay." Tsunade nodded.

"Well, she should be out of here by this afternoon, so you don't need to worry." As soon as Tsunade said that, it looked like a weight was lifted from Naruto's shoulders. He straightened up, and smiled brightly.

"Really? That's good news. I'll go get started on that report then. Bye Baa-Chan, Shizune-Nii-Chan, Sakura-Chan!" He walked out of the room happily, trotting down the hallways. He walked outside, and took a slow, leisurely walk to his apartment. While he was on his way, he spotted a head of black hair that looked oddly like a duck's butt. "Sasuke!" The head of hair turned around, to reveal Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn, loser." He greeted blandly. Naruto frowned.

"Whatever bastard. I knew I shouldn't have said anything." He grumbled, crossing his arms. But, being Naruto, he didn't stay mad. Instead he turned to Sasuke with a thoughtful expression. "You should go visit Sakura-Chan in the hospital." Sasuke snapped his head to Naruto.

"Sakura's in the hospital?" Naruto nodded.

"Yea, she was injured on our last mission. She's leaving this afternoon. You should go see her before she leaves. She would like it." Sasuke grunted.

"I guess." Naruto knew that was Sasuke's way of saying yes, so he didn't question it.

"Well, I have a mission report to write. I'll see you later." Naruto turned off towards his apartment, leaving Sasuke alone in the street. Sasuke turned off towards the hospital, intent on visiting his pink-haired teammate.

XxX

Sakura lied in bed, waiting for Tsunade to give her the green light to leave. She always hated being a patient here, especially when she knew all of the nurses and doctors on call. She understood how some patients absolutely hated it here. She turned her head when she heard something land on the window sill. Sitting there, with his back to her, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Didn't think I'd see you here." Sakura said, looking back at the ceiling.

"Naruto told me to come." He drawled. Sakura scoffed.

"Of course he did. Because it would be ridiculous to go and visit your teammate on your own volition." Sakura said sarcastically. Ignoring the jab at him, Sasuke continued.

"You know he really cares about you." Sakura's eyes widened

"What are you-"

"He loves you."

"What?" Sakura shook her head. "No he doesn't. He can't. Why would he? That's stupid." Sakura babbled. Sasuke turned his head to look at her. "I mean, I know he used to have a crush on me, but there's no way-"

"Sakura." She stopped her rambling to look over at Sasuke. "He does. And you know he does. Why else would he have stayed with you this whole time?"

"He would have done that for anyone." She answered quickly, turning her head away from Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Don't lie to yourself Sakura." She looked up, and he was gone. She breathed out a large sigh, and stared at the ceiling.

'_Does Naruto really…love me?'_

'_Don't lie to yourself Sakura.'_

XxX

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage's office with his most recent mission report in his hand. He had finished writing it last night, but it had been a little too late to give it to Tsunade, so he got up a little early, and made his way through the streets of the Leaf Village. Waving to the Chuunin on guard in front of the office, Naruto entered the building and walked up to the office, knocking first.

"Enter!" Naruto opened the door, to see Jiraiya and Tsunade talking. "Ah, Naruto, is that the mission report?" She asked, pointing to the scroll in his hand. He nodded, and placed the scroll on her desk. She snatched it up, and read the detailed summary of Naruto's mission. Naruto started to walk out, but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Naruto, stay a moment. I want you to hear this." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya curiously, but he just nodded at her. She went back to the scroll, and when she was finished, she handed it to Jiraiya.

"Well, that is indeed disturbing. If Zoronmaru is able to get his own Seven Ninja Swordsmen to command, Mist will surely fall." Tsunade said, putting her hands together and resting her chin on them. She sighed. "Damn you Orochimaru." Jiraiya threw the scroll onto Tsunade's desk.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Naruto asked, still wondering why he was here.

"Well, we should send an emissary to Mist, to warn them-"

"No, that would be a waste of time." Tsunade looked up to Jiraiya.

"And why do you say that?" He walked around the desk, next to Naruto.

"Well, there's nothing we can do to stop Zoronmaru from meeting with his chosen Seven Ninja Swordsmen. I cannot get my spy network to function that fast to give me the location of all seven, and from what I read, he already knows where all seven are. Even if we were to warn Mist, they would surely fall. It is inevitable that Orochimaru will get Mist. It's the cornerstone of his plan. Without Mist, he can't win this war."

"War? What do you mean war?" Tsunade asked fearfully.

"Why else would Orochimaru try and ally himself with Mist. He plans on attacking Leaf." Tsunade and Naruto's eyes widened. He paced back and forth in front of the desk. "I suggest we do two things. One, we send an emissary to Grass and Rain, to secure a treaty."

"Why Grass and Rain? Surely we can handle Sound by itself?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"It's not for Sound. It's for Rock." Tsunade's eyes widened. "You can bet that Orochimaru is going to go to Rock. They'll jump at the chance to fight us in a war. And we can't take them on while we take on Mist and Sound. We'd be decimated. If we secure an alliance with Rain and Grass, then not only will we have Sand to back us up on that front, but we will have an extra buffer, as well as reinforcements against Sound and Mist. Without Grass and Rain, we would be at a severe disadvantage." Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed.

"Dammit, I hate it when you're right." Jiraiya smirked. "Alright, we'll send a delegation to Grass and Rain. Who do you suggest we send?" Jiraiya put an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Why, Naruto of course." Naruto started so splutter incoherently, and Tsunade coughed.

"Wha-Ero-Sennin, why me? I-I mean I don't know how to be an emissary and-"

"Shut up kid, you're going." Jiraiya interrupted. He turned to Tsunade. "He's going." Tsunade took out her bottle of Sake, and took a swig straight from the bottle.

"Give me one good reason why I should send this idiot," she pointed at Naruto, "on a mission of national security as important as this."

"I agree, except for the idiot part. What if I screw this mission up? If I don't secure the alliance…" Naruto left the statement hanging, not wanting to finish it.

"Don't worry brat, you won't screw up. Because I'll be with you."

"Eh?" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, and Tsunade smirked.

"I should have known you were going to say something stupid like that." Tsunade let out a large breath. "Okay, you win Jiraiya. What else so you want?"

"Well, I want Naruto's old team to accompany us, and there's one more thing we're going to do."

"And, what would that be?"

"We're going to Sand after we secure the alliances with Rain and Grass. If there's anyone that can convince Gaara to join this war, it's Naruto. Sand will not be happy that we are asking them to fight a war. They've just barely begun to bring themselves up to the standards of one of the Five Great Villages. The council will fight Gaara every step of the way. Without Naruto persuading Gaara, he will not win. Everyone knows Gaara will lend Naruto his whole army if he asked. It can only be him." Tsunade nodded. She grabbed a scroll and started writing.

"Fine, go ahead. Get everyone together, and have them meet back here as soon as possible. You'll leave immediately after the briefing." Jiraiya and Naruto nodded, and they both walked out of the office together.

"Well, why don't you go get your little friends, and I'll find Kakashi." Jiraiya suggested, splitting up from Naruto.

"Yea, hey Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya turned around. "Do you…do you really think I can do this?" He asked, looking at the ground.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't the future Hokage be able to?" He asked, turning around before he could see Naruto's expression. He didn't need to look. He could feel the smile Naruto had on his face.

XxX

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto jumped into Sakura's office, making her jump as usual.

"Hello Naruto." She said, taking a deep breath. "Is there something you need, because I'm quite busy?"

"We need to go find Sasuke." She cocked her head.

"Why? I don't really have time to go and look for him with you." Naruto shook his head.

"We're being assigned a mission. We need to go find Sasuke and report to Tsunade-Baa-Chan's office right away." Sakura put her papers down and stood up.

"Another mission so soon? What is it about?" Naruto shook his head.

"You'll be briefed when we get there. We need to leave as soon as possible. C'mon." Sakura wrote a quick note in case someone needed her, and jumped out the window with Naruto. They roof hopped to the Uchiha District, getting there within a few minutes. Naruto knocked on the door rapidly, and a very annoyed, shirtless Uchiha answered the door after a minute.

"What do you want loser, I was sleeping." Naruto walked inside.

"Well, now you're not. We have a mission. Get dressed, pack a bag, and meet us at the Hokage's office in twenty minutes." Sasuke grunted and started walking up the steps.

"How long?"

"At least two weeks, but it could be longer." Both of his teammates looked at him incredulously.

"Two weeks? What the hell are we doing Naruto?" Sakura asked again.

"Look I really don't have time to explain, you'll get the details when we get to the Hokage's office. You should go home and pack too Sakura-Chan. We'll all meet at the office in twenty minutes okay?" Both nodded, and they all went to their respective homes, except for Sasuke who just trudged to his room.

XxX

"Jiraiya-Sama, I wasn't expecting to see you today." Jiraiya walked out from behind a tree to see Kakashi with his back turned, still looking at the Memorial Stone.

"You're as good as ever Kakashi." Jiraiya complimented, walking next to Kakashi. "You're dedication to your former teammates runs deep."

"Yes. I owe them a lot. Obito saves my life almost every day. And Rin…but I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about my teammates did you Jiraiya-Sama?" Kakashi asked, turning his head up towards the Toad Sage.

"No, I did not. You're being summoned for a mission." Kakashi's visible brow rose.

"Tsunade has you running errands for her now?" Jiraiya threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Ha! I wish." Kakashi smiled. "No, I will be accompanying you on this mission." Kakashi's eye widened. "As well as your former students. It's an S-Class diplomatic mission." Kakashi looked back down at the memorial.

"Well, that sounds interesting."

"And the mission leader is Naruto." Kakashi went into a coughing fit, and Jiraiya patted him on the back.

"Was Tsunade-Sama that drunk?" Jiraiya guffawed, holding his stomach.

"I don't think Tsunade could ever get that drunk. No, that was my doing. I think he's ready to handle these kinds of things. After all, he'll need the practice for when he becomes Hokage." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"You're really proud of him aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sure you are too. Especially considering who his father was to you."

"Well, Minato-Sensei was important to you as well." Jiraiya nodded.

"I plan on telling him after this mission." Kakashi looked at him curiously.

"You do? But I thought the council forbids it?"

"You don't expect me to actually listen to those bastards do you Kakashi? The boy has a right to know. And, there's something we're going to need him for very soon." Kakashi raised his brow.

"And what would that be?" Jiraiya looked down at the memorial stone and smirked.

"Leaf Village is going to need their Second Yellow Flash."

XxX

Tsunade stared at the four Leaf Jonin that stood in front of her, her fingers intertwined and her chin resting on her clasped hands.

"I have called all of you here to give you an important mission. This is an S-Ranked diplomatic mission that could very well determine the fate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." The three Jonin who were uninformed gave Tsunade curious looks.

"What do you mean Tsunade-Sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, it seems war is upon us once again." Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widened, surprised at the information. Sasuke's eye twitched, but he kept his composure.

"W-war?" Sakura asked shakily. Tsunade stood up and sighed, turning around to look out her window.

"Yes, war. Orochimaru is making alliances with Rock and Mist, and his ultimate goal is to destroy the Hidden Leaf. While he is trying to secure those alliances, we will make a few of our own. Your mission is to create an alliance with both Rain and Grass. After you are successful there, you will travel to Hidden Sand, and convince them to join the war on our behalf. They may be our allies, but they will need a reason to join this war. Convince them, and we will surely win this war. The mission leader is Naruto, and he will be the one to deal with all delegations with each Hidden Village. You will also be accompanied by Jiraiya, for reassurance. Seeing one of the Sannin will show Rain and Grass that we mean business. Do you have any questions?" None of the Jonin spoke, and Tsunade turned back around to face them. "You leave immediately. You will travel to Hidden Grass first, and then make your way south to Sand eventually. Travel to Grass will take about two days. I wish you luck." Her ninja nodded, and they filed out of the room, all of them ready for a tough mission. Tsunade took out her bottle of sake; ignoring Shizune's voice in her head, and poured herself a glass.

'_I hope you know what you're doing Jiraiya.'_

XxX

The five ninja that were assigned the S-Class mission stood at the gates, their mission leader giving them a quick briefing before they headed out.

"Okay, as Tsunade-Baa-Chan said, travel will take about two days. For our travel, I want Sasuke in front, scanning the area with his Sharingan. Next, Ero-Sennin and I will be on the sides behind Sasuke, because we are the Jutsu powerhouses. Behind us, will be Sakura. As the medic, she needs to be protected, but she can easily give back up as well. Finally, Kakashi-Sensei will bring up the rear. I don't want your Sharingan out the whole time, because you need to conserve your chakra, but I want you to open it and occasionally take glances around. Any questions?" Everyone was silent. "Okay then let's go." In the order Naruto specified, the Leaf ninja jumped into the woods. They silently hopped through the trees, time passing by slowly as they inched towards their destination. After about two hours of travel, Jiraiya started jumping closer to Naruto.

"Hey kid, you did a good job. I've never seen you take charge like that before." Jiraiya said, pride clear in his voice. Naruto sighed.

"Thanks, I just tried to be really serious about it. I'm nervous as hell. I mean, the fate of the village is basically in my hands. What if I fail?" Naruto asked with his head down, fear apparent in his voice.

"Well, that's what being Hokage is like. Every day, you're responsible for the survival of your village. And, you will fail sometimes. But, the thing that separates a good Hokage from a regular ninja is the ability to overcome that fear. It's the reason the village still stood after Sarutobi-Sensei's death, because even in his death, he gave the village the courage to overcome its downfall." Jiraiya explained wisely. Naruto soaked in his words, and a smile formed on his face.

"Is that why the Old Man was a great Hokage?" Jiraiya looked up at the sky, and nodded.

"Yea, that's only one of the reasons." He said nostalgically.

'_Not only him Naruto, but your father as well. And, when the time comes, it will be what makes you the best Hokage ever.'_

XxX

After fifteen hours of continual travel, Naruto decided it would be a good time to rest for the night. It was pretty late, and everybody had wanted to cook dinner and go to sleep quickly.

"Sasuke, I have a request." Sasuke looked up from the fire at the white haired man that was hovering over him.

"Hn."

"May I take a look at your seal?" Sasuke squinted his eyes and glared at Jiraiya. "I'm not going to do anything to it, I would just like to study it, and see if there's anything I can learn about it." Sasuke grunted and reluctantly pulled his left collar down below the mark. Jiraiya knelt down next to Sasuke and started studying the seal intently. "Sasuke, can you pulse a little chakra to the seal for me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kakashi said, from the other side of the fire.

"What, don't think I can handle it Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically. "It'll be okay, I just need a little." Sasuke pushed a miniscule amount of chakra to the seal, and it flared a little. It started glowing a bright orange color, and it tried expanding, but it was withheld by the barrier seal that Kakashi had laid around it during the Chuunin Exams. "Hmm, Naruto, I want you to come take a look at this." Naruto looked up from the fire and walked over to Jiraiya and Sasuke. He looked at the Curse Seal, and then at Jiraiya.

"What did you want me to look at?" Jiraiya sighed.

"I want you to study the seal. This will help with your Fuinjutsu training. Maybe you can help me devise a way to remove it." Naruto nodded, and went back to studying it. "Okay Sasuke, that's enough. Thank you." Sasuke grunted and pulled his shirt back up. Jiraiya and Naruto walked away, and sat down on the ground. "Okay, tell me what you know."

"Well," Naruto started, closing his eyes to picture the seal, "I know from experience that the seal can expand over his entire body when he used it before. And, when he goes into his Curse Seal Two form, it can completely change his body. Are there any kinds of seals that can do that?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, there aren't. That's why it's so complicated. Because no one has ever seen anything like it. The seal design is completely different as well. I think Orochimaru designed it to look like the Sharingan, because of his obsession with it."

"Do you think the seal itself has anything to do with the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"No, because there's another person that has the same mark. Anko Mitarashi." Naruto cringed.

"You mean creepy snake lady?" Naruto shuddered. "She licked my blood during the Chuunin Exams." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Well, she's always been a little weird." Jiraiya waved his hand. "Anyway, no the Curse Mark has nothing to do with the Sharingan." Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know what else. I don't know much about seals in the first place, so how would I know about one like this?" Jiraiya nodded sadly.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Okay kid, go get some rest. I can take watch." Naruto nodded, and walked over to his sleeping bag. He noticed that Sakura and Kakashi were asleep, and Sasuke was still staring at the fire. He decided to leave his friend alone, knowing that he was in no mood to talk. He crawled under the sleeping bag, and closed his eyes, finding sleep easily after the exhausting day.

XxX

When dawn broke, everyone had awoken quickly, packed their things, and resumed their journey. Most of it was in silence; the younger ninja were having a hard time dealing with the fact war was approaching, while Kakashi and Jiraiya decided to stay quiet. They had been through war before, and they knew how the younger ninja were feeling. About three hours into their travel, Naruto approached Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Jiraiya looked over at his student.

"Sure kid, what can I do for you?"

"Well do you know anything about gravity seals?" Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow.

"Gravity seals? What do you want with something like that?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, I was thinking about using weights to train, but then I read somewhere that you could use gravity seals to have a similar effect. I figured they would be more practical in a fight. Your opponent may not give you the chance to take off your weights, but you could easily remove your seals during battle. It would be a sort of trump card." Jiraiya nodded, agreeing with Naruto's thoughts. He pulled out a scroll from his pouch and placed it in Naruto's hand.

"That scroll contains a gravity seal formula that the Fourth Hokage created. It's designed better than most gravity seals, because you only need one seal on your body, instead of one on each limb. Read over it carefully, and when you think you get how to do it, talk to me." Naruto nodded and pocketed the scroll.

"Thanks Ero-Sennin. I'll make sure to study it carefully." Jiraiya nodded, and Naruto returned to his place in the formation. After that, the rest of the journey was made in silence. Finally, they arrived at the gates of the Village Hidden in the Grass, where two guards were stationed. They landed in front of the guards, momentarily startling them, and Naruto walked forward.

"Hey, what the hell are you Leaf ninja doing here?" One of the guards shouted. Naruto held his hands up.

"We're not here as enemies." He stated calmly. "All we request is a meeting with your village leader." Both Grass shinobi looked at each other.

"How do we know you're not lying to us right now?" The second guard asked.

"Because, if we came with ill intent, then we could have destroyed you already. My team is made up of Jiraiya of the Sannin, Kakashi Hatake the Copycat Ninja, Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan, Sakura Haruno the apprentice of the Slug Sannin Tsunade, and me, Naruto Uzumaki, the apprentice of the Toad Sannin." Both Grass ninja nodded fearfully.

"Uh…right. Well, we need a reason for your um…arrival. The Oyabun won't see just anyone." Mumbled the first Grass ninja.

"Tell your Oyabun that we have information that could determine the fate of your village." Naruto stated firmly. The second guard just nodded and jumped away into his village, to alert the Oyabun. The first Grass ninja waited quietly with the Leaf entourage. After about three minutes, the first guard came back with an additional ten guards.

"The Oyabun will see you now. Please come with me." The Leaf ninja followed in a line, with Grass ninja surrounding them. The tension was thick, and it looked like the Grass ninja were ready to kill at even the slightest error. They weaved through the village, and Naruto took in its appearance. Little huts that were no larger than Naruto's apartment were stationed along the muddy road. The trees that frequented the village held tree houses that looked like giant mushrooms, hanging off trees like they were about to fall and crash into the earth. Large thickets of grass grew along the edges of the roads, no doubt where the village got its name from. Little stands under mushroom cap roofs held food, supplies and anything else you would want to buy. Finally, they came across a large building that was built on the midsection of a tree. It was a large, green, oval shaped building that ran around the whole tree, with the trunk of the tree running through it. Small tinted windows looked out over the village, inspecting and scrutinizing the everyday activity that took place. "Follow me." The Leaf ninja followed the guard through a small doorway into the base of the tree. A long, winding staircase took them up through the hollow tree, until they stepped into a hallway. A few ninja strolled through the hall, eyeing the Leaf ninja with suspicion, but otherwise completely ignoring them. They were brought in front of a large door, with the Hidden Grass Symbol etched into the wood. The guard opened the door and motioned for the Leaf ninja to enter. They stepped through, and the door was shut behind them. Bookcases with hundreds of books lined the walls of the office. All of the furniture was made out of dark mahogany wood, and it was kept neat and polished. Behind the mahogany desk in the center of the room, sat a man with green hair and piercing green eyes. He stood up and walked around the desk, revealing his 6'2 figure. He looked to be in his late-twenties or early-thirties, and he was very muscular, from the way his muscles bulged from his tight yellow kimono shirt. His green pants were a little baggy, but they tightened up at his ankles, almost bursting from his muscles. On his back, two wakizashi were strapped in a cross. His Grass headband was tied around his forehead, the green straps falling down to his shoulders. He stopped in front of his desk and smiled. His three Jonin guards were tense, ready to move at any threat to their Oyabun.

"Welcome. I am Midori Yaibe, the Oyabun of the Village Hidden in the Grass. My guard told me you have come with information on the fate of my village. Tell me, what's the real reason you have come?" Naruto stepped forward and looked at Jiraiya. The Toad Sage nodded, and he cleared his throat.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am an emissary of the Leaf, and we have come to forge an alliance with you." The Oyabun raised his eyebrows.

"An alliance you say. Why would a powerful village such as the Leaf come to a small village like Grass with an offer of partnership?"

"Because, we will both need each other in the coming months." Naruto answered firmly. Midori turned around and walked to the window that looked out over his village.

"Let me tell you something. My village has grown and prospered since the end of the Third Shinobi World War. The quality of our ninja has greatly increased, as have our numbers. My technicians have developed some very interesting things. My defenses are stronger than ever. So tell me, Naruto Uzumaki," he turned to face Naruto, "why will I need you?"

"As strong as your village no doubt is, do you think you can withstand a full force invasion from Rock?" The Oyabun's eyes widened. "When I said we will need each other, I meant it. No doubt if Rock took you by surprise, you would be annihilated. The sheer numbers of Rock would overrun your village in less than a day. Unless of course, you had help." Naruto answered with a grin. Midori walked around his desk and stood in front of Naruto.

"Alright Uzumaki, you have my attention."

XxX

**A/N: And that's chapter seven. Wow, I just realized that throughout my entire story, there isn't an extra space between scene changes like I intended. I apologize for that, and I'm going to fix that immediately with line breaks. Anyway, onto my thoughts about the chapter. I hope you liked my interpretation of the Village Hidden in the Grass. I kinda just pictured it as a very natural place, not like a city at all. This entire mission will end up taking a few chapters. I suspect that next chapter I will finish the Grass mission, and start the journey to Rain. Rain will take at least two chapters, and then there will be the Sand mission as well, so overall this might take a while, unless I lengthen my chapters and try and cram everything in, which may happen. My patience is one of my lesser virtues, and I also don't like typing. It's never been my strong suit. Anyway, expect the next chapter somewhat soon. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Allies of Grass

"Alright Uzumaki, you have my attention." Midori walked back around his desk and sat down in his chair. He motioned for Naruto to sit in one of the chairs that was in front of his desk, and Naruto obliged. "Now, tell me why Rock would attack us." Midori said, crossing his arms.

"It wouldn't be you they are after. It would be us." Naruto explained. Midori shook his head.

"Everyone knows of Rock's hate for the Leaf, but why would they be so foolish as to start a war. I have to say it doesn't make much sense." Naruto nodded.

"When you put it that way, you're right. It makes absolutely no sense at all. However, they are not the ones instigating this war." Midori's eyes widened, and Naruto continued. "I guess I should start from the beginning. About two weeks ago, I was patrolling the Fire Country border with my Genin team. It was a standard patrol mission, and since things are pretty quiet right now, we didn't expect to run into any trouble. But, on our first day of patrol, we ran into something very troublesome. Tell me Midori, have you ever heard of Zoronmaru Mizushi?" He asked, leaving out the honorific as usual. Midori ignored it, seeming to not care for formalities anyway. Midori nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes the name sounds familiar. He was a Missing Nin of the Mist was he not?" Naruto nodded, and continued his story.

"Yes he was. They had captured him and sent him to the highest security prison they had. They had spared him for reasons that are unclear, but that proved to be a mistake. You see, Zoronmaru has since escaped from that prison, along with the help of a man named Kabuto Yakushi. I ran into these two and did battle, but they ended up fleeing before I could kill them. Kabuto is a traitor of the Leaf, and I'm sure Mist wouldn't have minded Zoronmaru's death either. But, I failed, and they escaped."

"I still fail to see how Rock comes into this." Midori said skeptically.

"Just wait, I'm getting there. You see, Kabuto Yakushi is no ordinary Missing Nin. He is the right hand man of another traitor of the Leaf, Orochimaru of the Sannin." Midori gasped. "Now you can see why this is a big deal. After reporting to the Hokage of my findings, I was sent on a mission to Sound, to spy on Orochimaru and see why he had broken Zoronmaru out of prison. After infiltrating Sound, I learned that Zoronmaru is planning a second coup d'état on Mist, sponsored by Orochimaru. As we speak, Zoronmaru and Kabuto are searching the continent to form a Seven Ninja Swordsmen group that will follow Zoronmaru's orders. With them, he will surely take over Mist. You see, Orochimaru hates the Leaf village. He's doing this all out of revenge, and he doesn't just want to beat us. He wants to decimate us, annihilate us, not leave one of us left standing. And, even the combined powers of Sound and Mist are not enough to do that. So who else can he get that hates Leaf just as much as he does?"

"Hidden Rock." Midori said, now enlightened to Orochimaru's plan. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Hidden Rock. With two of the Great Five Villages, plus his own forces, he would utterly destroy us. You can bet that Rock doesn't care about the fate of smaller villages, such as your own. They will tear through here like it is a thin piece of paper, just to get to us. That is why we ask for your cooperation in this." Midori sighed and ran a hand through his long, spiky green hair.

"I am going to have to discuss these matters with my council. They may ask you to retell the troubling story you just told me. Will that be okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Anything to secure this alliance. If it will help your case, you may tell your council that we are also planning on forging an alliance with Rain and Sand as well." Midori cocked his head in confusion.

"I understand why you would need to contact Rain, but aren't you already allies with Sand?" He asked.

"Well, Sand may need some convincing to join the war. Their council still distrusts the Leaf very much. The only reason at all that we are still allies is the fact of my relationship with the Kazekage. He is a very close friend, and I helped him…well let's just say I did him a very large favor in the past." Midori nodded, not caring to hear the rest.

"Alright. I will present this to my council tonight. For now, I will have my ninja escort you to our guest houses. Guards will be posted around the quarters, for security reasons. I'm sure you understand." Naruto nodded and stood up, shaking hands with Midori.

"Thank you. We will be on our way now." Naruto walked back to his ninja, and they were escorted out of the office.

"Great job kid." Jiraiya whispered into Naruto's ear. "You convinced the hell out him. We're sure to secure this alliance by tomorrow." Naruto smiled up at Jiraiya. They were led to a large stone house that had two floors. It looked like a sort of mansion, except it didn't have the air of elegance to it.

"Here we are." The escort said monotonously. Guards were posted all around the grounds, and Naruto could feel the presence of a few ANBU as well.

"Thank you." He said politely, opening the door to the mansion. The entrance hall was somewhat plain. The walls were painted an olive green, and there was a staircase in the middle that led up to the second floor. Naruto skipped the first floor completely, and decided to head straight up to the second floor. He walked around, finding that every room on this floor was a bedroom. They all looked the same too. One, medium sized bed in the corner, with a lamp on a table next to it, a desk against the wall on the other side of them room, a bookcase with a few books on each shelf, and a window that was on the wall perpendicular to the bed. The walls were the same olive green as the entrance hall, and the pillows and blankets were all black. It was very boring in Naruto's opinion. He picked a room at the end of the hallway, and took out the scroll Jiraiya had given him. He sat down at the desk and unrolled it, delving into its contents. He had been studying it for about a half hour when he heard knocking on his door. He looked up to see Sakura in his open doorway, with her hand on the open door and smiling at him.

"Hey." She walked in and sat on his bed.

"Hey Sakura-Chan. What's up?" He asked cheerfully, setting his scroll aside.

"Nothing, it's just so boring in this place. I'd love to go out and explore, but we can't do that." She complained with a sigh. Naruto nodded.

"Yea, I know what you mean. I have nothing better to do than study this scroll." He said pointing at the scroll. Sakura got up and came over to examine the scroll.

"What is it?"

"A scroll about gravity seals. Ero-Sennin gave it to me on the way here. I'm just trying to figure out how to use them right." He said, scratching his head. "I'm not making much progress." Sakura put her hands on his back and starting rubbing it gently. "Sakura-Chan, what are you-"

"Shh, you looked really tense. It feels good right?" Naruto's eyes started to droop, until he couldn't hold them open anymore. He sighed contently as he leaned back, letting his stress roll off him as Sakura massaged him.

"Wow that feels really good…" Naruto moaned. Sakura shook her head with a smile as she continued to rub. She started at his neck, and started making her way down his shoulders, to his shoulder blades and mid-back. Naruto was completely oblivious to everything around him, and Sakura was very focused on relieving Naruto's stress, so they didn't notice that man standing at the door, writing things down in a little notebook. He decided to stay there for a few minutes, and let his pupil have his moment. After all, talking about Fuinjutsu wasn't nearly as important as his protégé scoring with his girl. After realizing this wasn't going to go anywhere, he stepped into the room, still not alerting either of the kids.

"You know, the lower back is the most sensitive part." He said slyly, as Sakura's hands moved downwards. She yelped, and Jiraiya fell on the ground, laughing too hard to stay on his feet. Naruto snapped out of his world, and looked over at the man who ruined his amazing massage.

"What the hell Ero-Sennin? That felt good!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sure it did kid." Sakura blushed, and excused herself quickly, way too embarrassed to stay in the room.

"Way to ruin it you pervert. How long were you there anyway?" Jiraiya grinned.

"About…ten minutes." Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"You need to find a new hobby. One that doesn't involve embarrassing Sakura-Chan." Jiraiya walked over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I was simply coming to see how my favorite pupil was doing." The Toad Sage said innocently. "It's not my fault I walked in on you two about to do the horizontal mambo." He said, pretending to dance for added effect. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You're an idiot. I don't know Baa-Chan puts up with you." He looked over at the scroll. "I'm having trouble with the scroll you gave me. The characters look a lot different from what I'm used to seeing. Did the Fourth really make all of this up?" Jiraiya nodded.

"Yea, he was a genius if there ever was one." Jiraiya said sadly, remembering his old apprentice.

"The way it's supposed to work confuses me too." Naruto explained, continuing with his questions. "I mean, what does it mean by 'absorb the seal into your body, and circulate it through your chakra system'?" Jiraiya looked at the scroll.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, considering I've never used the seal myself. Maybe you'll figure it out when you apply it." He suggested. Naruto shrugged and started to pull off his shirt.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." He took out one of his sealing scrolls and unsealed his Fuinjutsu materials. "It says I need to draw the seal on my chest, where my heart is." Jiraiya nodded.

"Well, that would make sense. If what I think is correct, then when it says circulate it throughout your body, it means pump it through your chakra system. Your heart not only pumps blood through your veins, but chakra through your body as well. If you put the seal over your heart, it could pump whatever you absorb throughout your body. Here, let me see that scroll." Naruto handed Jiraiya the scroll, who started studying it intently. As he was reading, he nodded a few times, and then set the scroll down.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was right. Let me explain. When you draw the seal on your chest, the seal will emit a signal that will affect your chakra. It actually changes the density of your chakra, making it as heavy as you want. When the weighted chakra circulates throughout your body, it feels like you've gotten a lot heavier. It's almost as if gravity is changed in the air around you, rather than just adding weight to yourself. Very efficient." Jiraiya said, marveling at his former student's ingenuity. Naruto nodded in approval, realizing just how complicated the seal was.

"How do you set the weight?" Jiraiya took another look at the scroll to answer Naruto's question.

"Hmm, well, the seal starts off at normal gravity. It looks like it goes up by intervals of .5, so basically you just pump in chakra until you feel a difference. To remove it, you just suck out all the chakra out of the seal." Naruto nodded, and dipped his brush into the ink. He looked at the scroll, and tried to copy the seal perfectly. He drew slow, precise strokes, not wanting to screw up the seal design. After about a minute, he was finished, and the design was complete. It started at a center point that branched off in three directions, forming into swirls. Jiraiya examined the seal, and nodded in affirmation. It looked good. "It looks good Naruto. Try it out." Naruto nodded, and put his palms together, focusing his chakra. He started pushing it to the seal on his chest.

"Ero-Sennin I don't feel anyth-AHH!" Naruto collapsed onto the ground, face first.

"Naruto!"

"I-I'm okay." He slowly started pushing himself up, struggling to get to his knees. "Man…this is…tough." He huffed out, breathing heavily. He slowly got on to one knee, and took a short break.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked, somewhat fearfully.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm just going to need a little to get used to this. It's a lot different." Jiraiya nodded, and stood back. Naruto pushed himself into a crouching position, then into a hunched over position, and finally until he stood up straight. He was panting, and he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. He tried lifting his arms up, and he struggled to get them into a crossed position. "Do you think they'll let me do some training?" Jiraiya laughed.

"No, I highly doubt that." Naruto sighed. "Alright, well I'm going to go walk around the house. I need to get a feel for the new weight." Jiraiya nodded, and Naruto walked out of the room to tour the mansion. Jiraiya smiled and walked back to his own room, intent on getting some sleep.

XxX

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi had been watching Naruto walk around the mansion aimlessly for the last half-hour, and at this point he was baffled. Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, and scratched his head.

"Oh, I just applied a gravity seal to my body, and right now I'm at 1.5 times the normal gravity, so I'm trying to get used to it." Kakashi raised his brow.

"A gravity seal? Where did you learn something like that?"

"Ero-Sennin gave me a scroll that contained a Jutsu that the Fourth created." At the mention of his sensei, he became a lot more interested.

"A gravity seal that the Fourth created? I remember something like that. He always wore it in training. It was the reason he was so fast. It took him almost a year to perfect it; I remember whenever he had spare time he was working on it." Kakashi looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "He was really excited when he finished it. And he never got excited about anything." Naruto smiled.

"He was a really good sensei wasn't he?" Kakashi looked down at Naruto and smiled back.

"Yea, the best." Naruto nodded, and resumed his aimless walking around the mansion. Kakashi watched him for a little while longer, remembering that his sensei did the same exact thing when he first put on the seal.

XxX

Sunlight streamed in through the single window in the small room, waking Naruto Uzumaki. He groaned as he struggled to get up; his muscles were sore from the gravity seal he had placed on himself last night. He figured it would be a good idea to keep it on himself at all times, so he didn't remove it before he went to bed. He laid there for a minute, getting used to the added weight, and finally swung his legs over the side of the bed. He pushed himself up, and made his way to the door, intent on going to the bathroom. He had no idea what time it was, but he figured it was somewhat late. He made his way to the bathroom, and knocked once. Seeing that no one answered, he opened the door, and walked in. After going to the bathroom, he decided to take a shower, so he turned on the water, until it filled the bathroom with a warm mist. He stepped in, and took his time washing himself; the warm feeling was very relaxing, and he wanted to stay in for a long time. After what felt like forever, he shut the water off and dried himself off. He walked back outside, with only a towel around his waist, throwing modesty out the window. He reached his room unnoticed, and shut the door behind him. He changed into his normal ninja attire, knowing that he had to look presentable for the council meeting today. After tightening his headband around his head, he smiled, and walked out his door. He walked down the stairs to see his team gathered in the entrance hall.

"What's up?" His team looked up at him, and Jiraiya stepped forward.

"The Oyabun sent for us. We were waiting for you." Naruto nodded, and hopped over the railing, ignoring the stairs completely, and landing gracefully.

"Then let's get going." They walked out the door, where the same escort as yesterday was waiting.

"If you will follow me." He led them through the dirt roads to the administration building, taking them up the hollow tree, until they stopped in front of another door with the Hidden Grass symbol carved into the mahogany wood. "The council is waiting for you." Naruto pushed the door open, and he was greeted by nine faces. Midori, who was at the head of the table, stood up.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, you have arrived. Please, sit." He noticed an empty chair at the other end of the long, rectangular table, so he took it. "Allow me to introduce you to my council. My advisors, Yomaha Kujana and Fukabu Lahana," he pointed at the two elderly advisors to his immediate right and left, "the Head of the Ninja Academy, Gunee Wekiya, the Head of Grass ANBU, Shin Tsubaki, the Head of Trade, Doumaru Heeshi, the Head of Commerce, Moxeri Azexry, the Head of Foreign Relations, Teela Frelkia, and our Civilian Councilman, Bexert Hubando." Naruto greeted each councilor with a slight nod. It seemed that only the Head of the Academy, the Head of Grass ANBU, and the Head of Foreign Relations were ninja, seeing as they each wore headbands on their foreheads. He also suspected that both advisors were at one point ninja, but Naruto couldn't be certain. Midori sat back down, and nodded at Naruto. Naruto cleared his throat, and began to make his point.

"Hello, council of Hidden Grass. I come to you today as an emissary of the Hidden Leaf, with a request. We, the Hidden Leaf, wish to forge an alliance with you, the Hidden Grass." He looked around, and saw that everyone was staring at him. It was silent for a moment, until one of the advisors, Fukabu, cleared her throat.

"May I ask why?" The old woman asked, almost snidely.

"Soon, the continent will be thrown into war. As a smaller ninja village, and one that is surrounded on all sides by other ninja villages, no doubt would you land become a battlefield. Without any allies, you will surely be decimated."

"And how do you know that war is coming? That is a very bold assumption, Uzumaki-San." The other advisor, Yomaha, added. "What proof do you have?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, I was sent on a routine border patrol mission with my Genin team to patrol part of the Fire Country borders. As you know, Fire Country shares a border with the Land of Rice, where the Village Hidden in the Sound is located. While on this mission, I encountered two ninja. One, Kabuto Yakushi, who is a traitor to the Leaf, and the right hand man of the current leader of Sound, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin." The ninjas in the room tensed at the mention of the traitorous Sannin. "With him, was another man I'm sure you've heard of. Zoronmaru Mizushi." Shin's eyebrows rose.

"Zoronmaru Mizushi? As in the Missing Nin from the Hidden Mist?" He asked skeptically. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Kabuto had broken him out of a high security prison in Mist, for his master."

"But, why was he alive in the first place?" Shin asked.

"Well, I don't know the whole story, but after he attempted to overthrow the current Mizukage, he had escaped with valuable scrolls containing precious information and Jutsu. When they had finally captured him, they were under orders to capture him alive, because they needed to retrieve the data that he stole. Unfortunately for Mist, he never succumbed to their torture, hence why he was still alive. After I had encountered and fought the two Missing Nin, they unfortunately escaped. After bringing the new information to my Hokage, I was sent on a mission to Sound with Sakura Haruno to spy on Orochimaru, and figure out why he needed Zoronmaru. After infiltrating Sound, I tailed Zoronmaru and I learned that he was trying to form his own group of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. It is my belief that he will once again try to overthrow the current Mizukage, although this time he will succeed. With Mist under Orochimaru's control, he will attack the Leaf, in order to fulfill his ambition."

"But then why do you need us?" Teela asked. "Surely Leaf can handle Mist and Sound on its own?" Naruto looked at Teela and nodded.

"You're right, we probably could. However, Orochimaru knows this as well. Which is why we ask for you to help defend us from the Village Hidden in the Rock." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hidden Rock? Why would they attack you?" Yomaha asked quickly.

"Everyone knows of Rock's hatred for the Leaf. They hold a special hatred for our Fourth Hokage as well, considering he was the sole reason for their loss in the Third Shinobi World War. They would jump at a chance to attack Leaf. Orochimaru will no doubt use that to his advantage and go to them with a request of an alliance. There is no way we can handle all three by ourselves. Which is where you come in. It will not only be you, we hope to also bring Sand and Rain to your aid against Rock. But in order for us to survive this war, we need a strong defense against Hidden Rock. And you need allies, as well as information. We need each other." Everyone on the council pondered Naruto's words, and Fukabu was the first to speak.

"Well, you certainly make a good point. Indeed, Hidden Rock is a huge problem, for us as well. They would not care about neutrality, and they would surely try and destroy us before they got to you." She sighed. "I can't believe war is coming again so soon."

"I do not like it either, but it seems we only have one choice." Midori cut in. "We will take a vote now. Yomaha you first."

"Well, I can't help but agree with Uzumaki-San's words. No doubt will we indeed need each other in this war. I vote for the alliance." Midori nodded and turned to Fukabu.

"And you Fukabu?"

"I do not wish to see war again so soon. However, I do not wish to see the destruction of our village either. I vote yes."

"Gunee?"

"The quality of our ninja has improved over the past few years dramatically, but nowhere near enough to take on Hidden Rock. I vote yes."

"Shin?"

"My ANBU spies have given me a little information of Zoronmaru as well as Orochimaru. They are both very powerful and very dangerous. They need to be stopped. I vote yes."

"Doumaru?"

"With this alliance, our trade will thrive more than ever before. Imagine all of our countries united, sharing materials and profits with one another. I vote yes."

"Moxeri?"

"From a financial standpoint, war will certainly be expensive. But, rebuilding our village after Rock destroys us will cost much more, not to mention the number of lives lost. I vote yes."

"Teela?"

"I see nothing wrong with an alliance. It will only strengthen our village. I vote yes."

"And Bexert?"

"Bah, I don't understand anything you ninja say. All I know is I don't want my home to be destroyed. I certainly vote yes." Midori nodded.

"Then it is unanimous. From this point on, the Leaf and Grass are allies." Midori walked around the table and approached Naruto with an outstretched hand. Naruto smiled, and shook it, signifying the start of a new alliance.

XxX

Naruto downed his seventh saucer of Sake, with a wide smile and slightly blurry vision. Midori had suggested that they go out and celebrate, which had raised Naruto's opinion of the man drastically. So, four bottles of sake later, everyone was pretty much at least tipsy. Kakashi and Jiraiya were in one corner of the bar, pointing at hot women and giggling about something, Sasuke was sitting in another corner, getting hit on, and letting the alcohol talk, while Midori, Sakura and Naruto were stationed together at the bar.

"You know, I haven't been able to do something like this in a while." Midori slurred. "But, I should get going. I have duties to my village, and I would not like to have too much of a hangover tomorrow morning. So, I will bid you farewell my fellow ninja." Midori said, with a drunken grin as he slid away from the bar and out the door, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. She, having only a few drinks, was still in control.

"You know Naruto, you really amazed me today. I mean who would have though _you_ would secure an alliance this important to the village." Naruto scratched his head.

"Uh, it was nothing. I mean, I kinda just…you know…" Naruto trailed off. But Sakura shook her head.

"No Naruto, I mean it. What you did today really helped the Leaf Village. I've never seen you so…so in control before. You convinced the council to agree to the alliance in just one day. That almost never happens. I'm really proud of you." Naruto blushed.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan. You know, I was really worried before. Like you said, this is a very important alliance. And I was…I was really scared." He said, putting down his saucer, and looking at the ground. "I mean, what if I had fucked up, and they had said no? We would really be in a bad place. I'm not experienced in this kind of stuff. And…well you know the kind of person I am. I'm the last person you would pick for this kind of job. Diplomacy isn't my strong suit." Sakura's expression softened, and she put her hand on Naruto's hand.

"Hey, that's not the Naruto I know. The Naruto I know would have shouted to the heavens that the future Hokage could easily so a simple mission like this. Don't worry about it Naruto, you did a fantastic job. Kakashi-Sensei, Jiraiya-Sama, and even Sasuke agree. Tsunade-Sama is going to be very proud of you when we return to the Leaf." Naruto sighed, and then smiled.

"I know, and thank you Sakura-Chan. You don't know how much that means to me. But, I'm still scared. We still have two more villages to convince, and what if they're not as understanding as Grass was. You know how Sand's council is. They are still very wary of the Leaf, and they all but outwardly oppose the alliance we share. The chances of them joining the war are slim. Same goes for Rain. They harbor a hatred for the Leaf almost as strong as Rock. Every war, they're homeland became a battlefield, and so many people died. I remember things Ero-Sennin told me about his time in the Second Shinobi World War. Rain had been all but decimated. Only rubble and war-torn earth remained. Orphans roamed the country, desperately trying to find a way to survive. Ero-Sennin said he even taught a group of three orphans Ninjutsu, but they died soon after. People still carry those harsh memories of the war, and their trust will be very thin. It will be much harder than what we just did." Sakura gave a reassuring squeeze to Naruto's hand.

"I know it will. And I know you're nervous. I'm nervous too. But, if anyone can do it, it's you Naruto." Naruto smiled, and started leaning forward, with his eyes half shut. Sakura was stunned, her breathing becoming rapid, as she processed what he was doing. She was about to lean in as well, until he fell onto the bar, knocking over his sake glass. She sighed as she picked up his unconscious form, and dragged him back the mansion.

XxX

With his head pounding, Naruto stood at the gate with his team behind him, and his hand firmly clasping Midori's.

"Good luck my friend. I hope you are met with success in Rain and Sand." Naruto nodded, and saluted, before he disappeared alone with his team into the woods. They had about a half a day's travel before they reached Rain, and they had decided to go at a steady pace, considering they were in no hurry. Naruto looked at his team while he jumped through the trees, and he was glad they were there for him. For without them, he would be very lost.

XxX

"Augh!" A brown haired man was sent sliding across the ground. A hulking figure stood over him, basking in triumph.

"Hmph, you were pretty tough. Now, I beat you, so you come with me." The brown haired man cursed silently and stood up to face the large man in front of him. The large man turned towards three cloaked figures. "Kabuto, where to next?" One of the cloaked men walked up to the giant.

"From here, we go to River Country. Our next target is there." The large man nodded. One of the other cloaked men stepped forward.

"Eh, Zoronmaru-Sama, what's with all of the traveling? Shouldn't we be going to Hidden Mist?" He asked in a lazy voice.

"For the last time Shizuka, we have to find the other members." Shizuka held his hands up in defense.

"No, I get that, but why do we have to go with you? Shouldn't we be amassing rebel armies or something to that effect?" Zoronmaru looked at Kabuto, who just shrugged.

"None of you have the credibility in Mist to get support. Only I can do that. And I have to get the rest of you swordsmen before I can do that. Now will you just shut up, or will I have to find a new leader of my Seven Ninja Swordsmen?" Shizuka sighed.

"No no, that won't be necessary Zoronmaru-Sama. Continue on." Zoronmaru turned to his newest member of his Seven Ninja Swordsmen.

"I will explain to you what our mission is on the way to the next target. Let's go." All five of the figures disappeared, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

XxX

**A/N: And chapter 8 is done. I bet some of you want to wring my neck because of that little NaruSaku moment I threw in. Teehee. Anyway, there's your first glimpse at the new Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Shizuka is the only person whose name is given, and he's the leader. I'm not gonna lie, most of my Seven Swordsmen are based off of some of my favorite characters from some of my favorite video games. I know, it's not that original, but in all seriousness, this whole story started with me thinking one day how cool it would be to see a Seven Ninja Swordsmen with some of my favorite characters from video games. Then, one thing led to another, and bam, I write this. So, don't flame me too hard for my lack of originality. Anyway, next is the mission in Rain, and I have honestly no clue what to do. I mean, this whole diplomatic mission thing was kinda a spur of the moment idea. I mean, so far it has worked out phenomenally, but now I have to put my thinking cap on and…well think. Good thing I'm on spring break. At this point, I really would like to thank everyone that's reading this story. It's not a lot, but hey I wasn't expecting a lot either. I really appreciate it, and I hope that my story keeps you entertained. Well, since it's almost 2 AM (Eastern Time) I think I'm gonna hit the ole' dusty trail. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Never-Ending Rain

The group of Leaf ninja jumped out of the woods onto a desolate wasteland. Rain poured onto their heads, and it turned the earth into a sloshy mud. Grey was the only color of the landscape. Grey sky and grey earth stretched for miles in each direction, with grey rocks occasionally decorating the grey landscape. Mud caked their legs as the five ninja ran through the countryside, closing in on the village every second. Soon, a large, city like village came into view, and Naruto called his team to a halt.

"That's Hidden Rain?" He asked bewilderedly. Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes it is. They're a very advanced village. Their technological advances are what have kept them from dying out all these years." Naruto stared at the tall, grey skyscrapers that towered over the village. It was intimidating, the size of the buildings. With a nod, he and his team continues their trek to the village, until they came across a large, metal gate, with five Jonin guards stationed at the front. The guards all withdrew their katana when the Leaf ninja approached, and the one in the middle, presumably the leader, stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a gruff voice. "Leave before we are forced to take action."

"We're not here for a fight. We would just like an audience with your leader." Naruto said politely.

"I will not say it again. Leave, or we will kill you."

"I will not leave; we need to talk to your leader."

"Then so be it." The Rain Jonin charged in with his sword aimed to slice Naruto's head off. When he was not even a foot away, his sword was blocked by another katana. In front of Naruto, stood Sasuke, staring into the Rain Jonin's eyes with his Sharingan. His katana was inches away from Naruto's throat, holding steady against the Rain Nin's force. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, stand down. We're not here for a fight." Sasuke stared into the Rain Jonin's eyes for another moment, before deactivating his Sharingan and lowering his blade.

"Hn." He turned around and walked back to stand next to Kakashi with a blank look on his face. The Rain Jonin also lowered his sword and took a step back.

"Hmph, you seem to be telling the truth. However I cannot let you into our village. Outsiders are not welcome here." Naruto shook his head.

"I can't do that. I was sent here on a mission by my Hokage, and I don't plan on failing it. My village is relying on me to complete this mission; I will not fail my village." He unstrapped the weapon pouch from his leg and laid it on the ground. "Put chakra suppression seals on me if you must, but I must see your leader." The Leaf ninja looked at Naruto with shocked expressions, while the Rain Jonin smirked and chuckled.

"Haha, you seem like a genuine kid. I think I'll give you chance. Men, tie them up." The other four Jonin walked forward, with thin, steel wires in their hands. "You caught me on a good day brat. So I think I'll give you a chance." He pulled Naruto up and wrapped his wrists in ninja wire tightly, the other Rain Nin doing the same with Naruto's team. They all complied peaceful, except for Sasuke, who pulled his wrists away abruptly after he was secured. Next, the Rain Nin confiscated all of their equipment. "You'll be staying in one of our prisons for the time being. As soon as our leader is available, he will come see you. After you speak to him about whatever it is you need, you will be released, along with your equipment." Naruto nodded, and they were led through the gate by two of the guards. Naruto admired the tall buildings as they were led through the streets of Hidden Rain. He was starting to get cold, from his waterlogged clothes and the never-ending rain. He ignored it though, not wanting to show any kind of weakness to the Rain Nin. Finally, they were brought into a large, square building that seemed a little run down. They were led through hallways that had jail cells along the walls, until they stopped at one. A guard took a key out of his pouch, unlocked the cell, and ushered them into it, locking it behind them. There was enough room for the five of them, to sit somewhat comfortably, so they each took a seat. Sasuke sat in the corner, Kakashi sat along the bars, Naruto and Sakura sat along a wall next to each other, and Jiraiya sat across from them on the other wall. Naruto felt he couldn't mold his chakra, and he figured there had to be chakra suppression seals in the chamber.

"Rain and its paranoia. It wouldn't matter if we were ninja or a group of mice, they'd throw us in jail either way." Jiraiya grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Quit whining Ero-Sennin. I'd throw you in jail too." Naruto said with a smirk. Jiraiya scoffed and turned away with a huff. Kakashi chuckled at the likeness of the two Toad summoners. Naruto leaned his head back against the stoned wall and sighed. "So, what do we do now? We're sure to be stuck in here for a few hours."

"I think Sasuke has the right idea." Jiraiya said, pointing at a sleeping Sasuke.

"I agree. I'm pretty tired." Kakashi said, closing his eye and resting his head. Soon, both of the older ninja were asleep, and only Sakura and Naruto were awake. Naruto stretched his back out, and grunted a few times.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. It's just this gravity seal is really making me tired." He said, rotating his shoulder.

"You figured it out?"

"Yea, I've been walking around at 1.5 timed the normal gravity since two nights ago. I'm starting to get used to it, but I'm just really tired." Sakura smiled.

"Then go to sleep, like you said we have a few hours."

"You su-"Naruto yawned, "-sure? I can stay up." Sakura shook her head.

"It's fine Naruto, just get some rest." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. He leaned over a little, until his head rested on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura sighed, and put her head on top of Naruto's smiling and closing her eyes. For the next few hours, both of them slept very peacefully.

XxX

Naruto awoke to the sound of footsteps padding through the hall. He lifted his head from Sakura's shoulder and blinked a few times to ward away the sleepiness. The footsteps got closer, until they stopped in front of the cell. Naruto could make out the outline of a man standing in front of their cell, with his hands behind his back, waiting.

"Who's there?" He asked groggily.

"I am the Oyabun of Hidden Rain. Kurai Raiu at your service." He started pacing back and forth. "What I want to know is why you Leaf ninja have come to my village." He turned to stare at Naruto. Everyone else was now starting to wake up, but they didn't speak a word. Naruto stood up, and stretched all the kinks out of his body.

"I come as an emissary from the Hidden Leaf. We wish to forge an alliance between Rain and Leaf." Kurai looked at Naruto with amused surprise on his face. Then he started to chuckled, a low, dark chuckle.

"An alliance? The Leaf wishes for an alliance? Why would the Leaf seek to make an alliance with us?" He asked, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"We need your country's support for the upcoming war." Kurai's amusement turned into a frown.

"War? You shouldn't go around spouting nonsense like that brat. War is a serious thing, and you shouldn't joke about it."

"I'm afraid he's not." Kurai's gaze flicked to the white haired man who was sitting against the wall.

"Well well, if it isn't Jiraiya of the Sannin. This just keeps getting more interesting. Pray tell Jiraiya, why do you support this child's nonsense?" Jiraiya stood and shook his head.

"Because, I know things that you couldn't even imagine. And, because I know my former teammate better than anyone else." Kurai's eyes widened for a second, but his amused smirk returned.

"Former teammate? You think Orochimaru is capable of starting a war? One man is not powerful enough to do something like that. Even one of the Sannin." Jiraiya scoffed.

"That's where you're wrong. You see, Orochimaru is already pulling the strings, all he needs if for his plans to take action. It won't be long before we are in the midst of the Fourth Shinobi World War." Jiraiya explained. Kurai nodded thoughtfully, and turned back to Naruto.

"But, why would Hidden Leaf, the strongest Hidden Village, need my village's help for." Kurai asked, now serious. "Surely, you can handle Sound by yourself?" Naruto nodded.

"You're right, we could handle Sound. It wouldn't even be called a war if it were just Sound." One of Kurai's eyebrows rose. "However, we can't handle Mist, Rock and Sound." Kurai blinked, and then shook his head.

"Mist and Rock? That's preposterous; Orochimaru can't control two of the Five Great Villages." He said half-heartedly.

"Wrong again." Jiraiya answered. "He doesn't need to control Rock. Surely you know of their hatred of the Hidden Leaf. They will jump at the chance to help destroy us. And Mist, well Orochimaru has started a rebellion, headed by none other than Zoronmaru Mizushi."

"Zoronmaru Mizushi? So that's how he escaped Mist. Orochimaru broke him out." Kurai said understandingly. "Well, I guess I can see why you made your way here. But we are not enough to hold off Rock, not even with reinforcements."

"But, it will not just be you." Naruto stated. "We have recently secured an alliance with Grass for the same reasons, and out next destination is Hidden Sand." Kurai nodded.

"Well, that would be the smart thing to do. But, I'm still not convinced. Why should we even join the war in the first place?"

"Because if you don't Rocks will plow through your village. You can't win without our alliance." Kurai put his hand on his chin, and seemed to think for a moment.

"Who says we could win even with the alliance. Taking on two of the Five Great Villages, along with one of the Legendary Sannin, is no easy task. And, while we would also have both a Great Village and one of the Sannin, we are still at a disadvantage. If Sand denies you, they can stay on the sidelines. Rock won't even have to come close to the Land of Wind." Kurai said matter-of-factly. Naruto sighed.

"You're right. To win this war, we have to do everything in our power to come out on top. It won't be easy, but as the future Hokage, I will protect my village." Naruto said proudly. Kurai looked at Naruto, and laughed.

"Future Hokage eh? I like you kid. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm tempted to take you up on your offer."

"Really?" Naruto asked bewilderedly.

"Yes, but on one condition." Everyone looked at Kurai. "You must defeat me in a sparring match." Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Naruto, who just smirked.

"Is that it? Then this alliance will be ours in no time." Kurai laughed as he released the lock on the cell.

"Are all of you kids so bold these days? Don't get cocky, I'm not that far passed my prime." Naruto examined Kurai, now that he could see him better. He looked to be about thirty-five, and he was an average sized man. He had short black hair, with two yellow streaks running through it. He wore a long blue cloak, with standard battle armor underneath. His headband was secured around his left bicep, and it was scratched and scuffed, showing his experience in battle. "I will alert my village about this event. I'm sure they would love to see it. My guards will escort you to my personal training grounds, where the fight will be held. I'm telling you now don't hold back, because I certainly won't." Naruto nodded, and Kurai walked away with an amused smile. Naruto turned to Jiraiya, who was just smirking.

"You are going to be very sore tomorrow."

XxX

Naruto looked around as spectators chattered excitedly in the make-shift stands around Kurai's personal training ground. It seemed they were very excited about watching their Oyabun spar. Naruto had asked Jiraiya if he had any info about Kurai. Apparently, he was a famous ninja that had rebelled against the former leader of Rain, Hanzo the Salamander, and took over the country. The people were not too fond of Hanzo, so he had the support of his village immediately, and his reign since then had been successful. Naruto stretched his body, making sure he was limber and loose before the match. He almost didn't even notice the gravity seal on him now, and he wanted to see what it was like after releasing it, so he was excited to do that during the match. He was also excited about the fact he would be fighting a powerful ninja. He would be able to test his strength against someone who could really push him to his limits. He looked over at Jiraiya, who was standing on the sidelines, just smirking at Naruto. Naruto grinned back, and looked across the training field at Kurai.

"I just wanna go over some ground rules Naruto." He called out. "Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu are allowed. Kunai and shuriken are also allowed, but no poison. And, no fatal Jutsu." Naruto nodded, closed his eyes, and brought his hands together, focusing his chakra.

"He's using that already?" Jiraiya said aloud. Kakashi looked over at him curiously.

"Using what Jiraiya-Sama?" Jiraiya just grinned and shook his head.

"You'll see." Naruto kept focusing on his chakra, while Kurai just stood there.

"You ready Uzumaki?" Naruto opened his eyes, now having little yellow marks around them, and his eyes were like the eyes of a toad.

"Yea, I'm ready." Kakashi's eye widened.

"Is that what I think it is…?" Jiraiya nodded.

"Yea, that's the Honored Sage Mode. Kid's better at it than I am." He answered proudly. The two ninja that were about to fight got into battle stances and a random Rain Nin shouted for them to begin. Naruto started off with his signature seal and four Narutos poofed next to him. The four clones charged at Kurai, who stood his ground. When the first clone went in with a kick aimed at his stomach, he spun around the kick and snapped the clone's leg at the knee, dispelling it. The next two clones were taken out by two thrown kunai that Kurai had taken from the pouches on his legs. The final clone closed in with his fist cocked, but the Rain Nin dashed forward and buried his knee into the clone's stomach, dispelling it. Kurai looked up at Naruto, and smirked. He started blurring through hand seals.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" A large dragon made of mud rose from the ground and roared at Naruto. It charged in, and Naruto also started going through seals.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" A thick wall of mud rose from the ground and intercepted the Earth Dragon, destroying both of them. Mud exploded in all directions, momentarily distracting Naruto, giving Kurai and opening.

"Lightning Style: Charge Grenade!" Kurai launched a fist-sized ball of pure lightning chakra at Naruto. It exploded, sending searing bolts of blue lightning in every direction. Naruto was caught in the brunt of the blast, and he was blown backward after being electrocuted. He pushed himself up, and shook his head before charging in at Kurai. When he was about a foot away from Kurai, he blurred away, confusing Kurai. He looked all around for Naruto, using all of his senses to try and locate him. Then, from behind him he heard metal cutting through air and he instinctively jumped to his left to avoid the kunai aimed at his back. When he made contact with the ground, he had to duck to avoid a Wind Style: Air Bullet launched from his blind spot. Kurai started going through hand signs of his own.

"Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears!" Kurai slapped his hands on the ground, and stone spears started rising in a path towards Naruto. Naruto jumped over the spears, and landed behind Kurai.

"Rasengan Barrage!" He created two orbs of spiraling blue energy in each hand, and thrust them at Kurai's back. They drilled through his body, and his body turned into mud. The mud clone collapsed onto the ground, and Kurai appeared behind Naruto.

"Well, that's an interesting Jutsu. I believe that is the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu. I've heard much about it. How did you learn such a Jutsu?" Naruto turned to Kurai.

"Well, Ero-Sennin was the Fourth's sensei at one point. The Fourth taught the Rasengan to him, and he taught it to me." Naruto started charging two more Rasengan in his hands. "However, I have completed the Jutsu. The Rasengan has the ultimate form of Chakra Shape, and the Fourth wanted to infuse it with Chakra Nature as well, but he never completed it. I have though, however I can't show you, because the Jutsu would cripple you for life, in the best case scenario." Naruto dashed forward with his two Rasengan aimed at Kurai's chest. Kurai jumped straight up and started forming more hand seals.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Slicer!" Kurai slashed the air with his arms, sending a wave of electricity rushing at Naruto. Naruto dispelled his Rasengan Barrage and jumped backwards, making hand signs.

"Wind Style: Pressure Veil!" The lightning made contact with the wind shield and it was dispelled. The Pressure Veil left an indent in the ground, since its power had been increased by Sage Mode. Naruto then jumped forward, aiming right at Kurai. He made hand signs, and his cheeks inflated.

"Fire Style: Big Flame Bullet!" Large bullets of intense heat shot at high speeds directly at Kurai, who was hit by a few, being flung around because of the force; and he was sent plummeting towards the ground. He crashed hard, leaving a dust cloud at his landing spot. Naruto landed on the ground gracefully, and he walked over to the spot his opponent had fallen. His Sage Mode eyes disappeared, and he realized his time was up. When the dust cleared, Kurai was sitting, panting hard. Naruto walked over and held out his hand. Kurai chuckled and took the hand, being lifted to his feet.

"That was a hell of a hit. I believe I'll be staying in bed all day tomorrow." He complimented, rubbing his side. "You're pretty good kid. And, I'm a man of my word. As of now, the Leaf and Rain are allies." Naruto smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you." Naruto let go of his hand. "Now that you are part of the alliance, you may want to send some kind of message to Grass. We'll be heading to Sand next, and you will receive word if we are successful." Kurai nodded, and he snapped his fingers. A Rain ANBU with a silver mask that had a respirator on it appeared next to Kurai.

"Send a message to Hidden Grass. Tell them that we have accepted the alliance proposed by Naruto Uzumaki. Use our fastest messenger hawk." The ANBU nodded, and the he disappeared as quickly as he came. "I'll be expecting a message soon Uzumaki." Naruto nodded, and walked away, leaving the Oyabun alone. Kurai turned, and he saw the Toad Sage approaching him. "You've done a good job training that boy." Jiraiya smiled.

"Yea, he's surpassed me. He doesn't think he's anything special, but he's one of the best damn ninja I have ever seen. It won't be long before he's leading the Leaf Village as its Hokage." Kurai nodded, and looked at the blonde-haired man who was talking to Kakashi.

"He's almost the spitting image of the Fourth. He wouldn't by any chance be…" Jiraiya grinned and looked down at Kurai.

"That's classified information my friend." Kurai grinned back.

"I see. I'm sorry for asking." It was silent for a second.

"Let me ask you something Kurai." Jiraiya said. Kurai looked up curiously and nodded. "What made you change your mind?" Kurai smiled.

"I don't know what it is, but that kid…he reminds me of myself in a lot of ways. I was loud and brash as a kid. But, there's something else, something I can't quite put my finger on. He's just got this…"

"Magnetic personality?" Jiraiya finished with a raised brow. Kurai laughed and nodded.

"Yea, I'd say that fits. He's gonna be a great ninja one day. Not just because of his fighting prowess, but because of his ability to lead. I can tell everyone on your team respects him, even the quiet guy." Jiraiya nodded.

"He's earned every bit of that respect too. He had a horrible childhood. It's a miracle he turned out the way he did." Kurai looked at Jiraiya curiously.

"He had a bad childhood? Someone of his…blood…should be respected in your village…right?" Jiraiya sighed.

"You would think, but it's not the kids fault. It's what's inside of him."

"Inside of him…what-wait. He's THAT kid?" Kurai asked with wide eyes. Jiraiya didn't answer, but he didn't need to. "Wow, so he was holding back the whole time wasn't he? Damn, allying myself with that kid was definitely the right choice." Kurai sighed. "I can't believe he's that kid. I had heard of him before, but I never expected him to be so…I don't know, happy-go-lucky? He doesn't let anyone know how he feels does he?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, he doesn't. He keeps that mask up all the time. Even with me. It's sad to see such a good kid scarred by ignorance." Kurai nodded. He watched as Naruto smiled widely at something Kakashi said, not letting the littlest bit of his sadness show.

XxX

Naruto stood at the gates of Hidden Rain with his team, Kurai, and two Rain ANBU.

"The message to Grass was sent yesterday. We expect an answer by tonight." Kurai said to Naruto, who nodded.

"Good. We'll send word from Sand. When the alliance is complete, I assume my Hokage will want to call a meeting between the leaders of each village." Kurai nodded back.

"We'll be waiting. Good luck on your mission." Naruto saluted, and his team dashed away from the village, ready for the two day journey that would lead them to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

XxX

**A/N: Chapter nine is finally done. I must say, I'm not all that happy about this chapter. I feel like I rushed the hell out of it, and it's kinda boring. I think I just want to get this arc over with. For now, the next few chapters will deal with the Sand mission, as well as the journey back to Leaf. I didn't add a part at the end with Zoronmaru, because I think sometime within the next few chapters, there's going to be a large part, maybe a whole chapter dedicated to what's going on with him. I'm sure you can guess what will happen in that chapter, but I hope it will still be exciting. I'll try and make it really good. For now, I have to finish this arc, and we'll be able to move on. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunion of Jinchuriki

Naruto sighed as he looked at the fire that crackled in front of him. He hated that they were being held up because of one of the Land of Wind's infamous sandstorms. They had found a cave, which they were forever thankful for, because sandstorms in this area were deadly. Naruto poked the fire with a stick absentmindedly. Jiraiya, Sasuke and Sakura were already asleep, while Kakashi was engrossed in Jiraiya's latest book, _Icha Icha Fortress. _They didn't really need a watch here in the desert, but neither of the Leaf ninja wanted to sleep.

"What's keeping you up?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi, who was still staring at his book. Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

"I'm just thinking about the mission. We've had good luck so far, but I have a bad feeling." Kakashi put his book down and walked over to Naruto, taking the spot next time him as his seat.

"I know how you feel. Have I ever told you the story of my first mission as a Jonin?" Naruto shook his head. "It was my first time being a mission leader too. It was a very important mission; one that could determine the outcome of the war."

"The war? You mean the Third Shinobi World War?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. Our mission was to destroy the Kannabi Bridge in the Village Hidden in the Grass. It was a very important supply line for the Village Hidden in the Rock, and by destroying it we could severely wound Rock's supply lines. So, my team was assigned to go destroy the bridge. It was me, Minato-Sensei, and my two teammates, Rin and Obito Uchiha. I was made the leader of the mission, because Minato-Sensei was supposed to lend back up to the frontline forces. He was almost like a one man army, because of his Flying Thunder God Technique. He could take out battalions of Rock Nin by himself." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wow, he was that strong?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, he truly was. I believe Jiraiya-Sama described him as 'a genius that only comes along once every century.' It was true. He was probably the strongest ninja in the world in his time. But, anyway, my mission was to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. After we encountered a Rock Jonin that attacked us with 20 Shadow Clones, and I showed Minato-Sensei my new Jutsu, the Chidori. After Minato-Sensei saved me, because of the flaws in my original Jutsu, we split up. Obito, Rin and I went to infiltrate enemy territory and destroy the bridge, while Minato-Sensei went to create a diversion by fighting the main enemy force. While my squad was on the way to the bridge, we were ambushed by two Rock Jonin. Obito and I were fine, but they captured Rin. Back in those days I…was very different. I used to be very strict and uptight. All I could think about were rules and regulations. The Shinobi Code was my Way of Ninja. So, I had decided we would forget about Rin and go straight into enemy territory without her." Naruto gasped.

"What? Why would you do that? She was your teammate!"

"I know Naruto. And, I regret it every day. But, that was what I had decided. But, Obito thought differently than me. He was a lot like you actually. He followed his heart, not some stupid code. We argued, and he punched me. Then he went off to find Rin, and he said 'I believe that the White Fang was a true hero…Sure in the world of ninja, those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as scum…But, those who abandon their comrades…are worse than scum!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Those are the words…" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, those are the words I told you on your first day as Genin. Those words…they really opened my eyes. Obito then went to save Rin by himself. He was attacked by the Rock Jonin that had ambushed us before, and Obito was almost killed. But, I stepped in and sliced him in the chest, wounding him, but not killing him."

"So you went back?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Obito and I…we didn't really get along well. But, he was my friend…and I knew he was right. So I had to go back. Then, Obito and I fought the Jonin together. That Jonin had a special camouflage technique, and I couldn't track him, so he slashed my right eye. That's how I got this scar." Kakashi lifted up his headband and pointed at the scar that ran vertically through his eye. "When it looked like we were beat, Obito awakened his Sharingan, and he killed the Jonin. He then used the medkit that my other teammate gave me to wrap my eye up, and we entered the cave that the two Jonin were using as a camp. We then fought the second Jonin, and we took him down, or so we thought. We rescued Rin, and when we were about to escape, the Rock Jonin used some Jutsu to collapse the cave. We tried to make a run for it, but it was falling fast. Just as I was about to get crushed by a rock, Obito pushed me out of the way and took the hit. After the cave collapsed, Rin and I were fine…but Obito…"Kakashi looked down at the ground,"…Obito was crushed by the rock." Naruto's eyes widened. "He…he was so calm. There was nothing I could do to help him. He told me he wasn't going to make it. I was so sad…I cried. I couldn't help it." A lone tear ran down Kakashi's cheek. "Earlier that day, everyone had given me a gift, for making Jonin. But, Obito hadn't gotten me anything, because he was mad at me. But he said he wanted to give me one now…now that he wasn't going to need it. He…gave me his Sharingan."

"So that's how you got the Sharingan…" Kakashi nodded and continued with the story.

"Yea, it was Obito's. It was his final gift to me. Rin and I escaped, with the help of Minato-Sensei, and then we completed the mission…without Obito. Ever since that day, I have changed the way I look at things. I view my comrades as precious, and I would do anything to protect them from harm. I was just…too late." Kakashi wiped the tear from his cheek. "That's why I go to the memorial stone every day. I go to apologize to Obito and Rin…for all the things I did. Because, I wouldn't be who I am today without either of them." Naruto looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei…I had no idea." Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well, it's okay now. I've become a better person because of it." Naruto smiled, and then he thought of something.

"Wait…when you told me what Obito said to you, he mentioned the White Fang. Who is that?" Kakashi sighed and looked at the fire.

"The White Fang was my father. He was a great ninja, as strong as the Sannin." Naruto gasped.

"He was that strong? Wow." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, he was my idol. Until…that incident." Naruto looked at Kakashi curiously. "He was assigned a mission during the war that would have had a huge impact. But, before he could complete the mission, his comrades' lives were endangered. So, he aborted the mission to save his comrades lives."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Naruto asked.

"His failure cost the lives of hundreds of people. The village began to hate him, and despise him. Even the men that he had saved on that mission hated him. The mental and physical strain it put on him was immense, and he couldn't take it…so he killed himself." Naruto's eyes widened. "After that day…I began to only follow the rules of the Shinobi Code. Because…I saw my father as a disgrace. But Obito changed me." Naruto nodded.

"I believe the White Fang was a hero too." Kakashi looked at Naruto with a wide eye, but then he smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." Naruto smiled and scratched his head.

"Eh, no problem." Kakashi stood up and walked over to his sleeping bag. He crawled into it, and went to sleep, leaving Naruto to think about his story and his mission.

XxX

Naruto and his team stood at the massive walls of the Hidden Sand Village. The guards they had met had recognized Naruto, and immediately went to find their Kazekage. They were waiting patiently for the guard to come back, when two familiar figures jumped next to them.

"Naruto Uzumaki didn't expect to see you." One said. He was a boy, with a full black body suit and white and purple face paint on. He had three scrolls on his back. The other one had curly blonde hair, and large fan strapped to her back.

"Temari, Kankuro! How have you been?" Naruto greeted.

"Oh, well you know, being the Kazekage's personal guards is pretty tiring. Say, are you Hokage yet?" Kankuro asked with a smirk. Naruto crossed his arms and started grumbling. "What was that?"

"I said no, not yet." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Really? So that's five years Gaara has on you now." Kankuro said mockingly.

"At least I don't play with dolls and face paint!" Naruto shouted back.

"What! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Bring it on girly boy!"

"Oh will you two shut up! I swear…" Temari shouted, cupping her forehead and shaking her head. "You are like children." They both crossed their arms and turned away from each other. Temari sighed and walked up to Sakura. They exchanged a brief hug. "Sakura, it's been so long!" Sakura nodded.

"It has Temari. It's good to see you again." Temari smiled, and looked at the other three Leaf Nin.

"Hello Uchiha, Kakashi, and oh Jiraiya-Sama?" She turned to Sakura. "What's he doing here? Are you guys on a mission?" Sakura nodded.

"Yea, we are. Why don't you go ask our captain about it?" She said, pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto? Really? Wow, never thought I'd see the day." Temari said in disbelief. "Well, it doesn't matter. Gaara is waiting for us, let's go." All of the ninja nodded, and the walked into the village. Temari led them through the sandy streets, until they entered the administration building. She led them up a few flights of stairs, into a hallway, and into Gaara's office. "Gaara, I brought them!" She announced as she opened the doors. Gaara was stationed behind a desk, looking as stoic as ever. He stood up, revealing his Kazekage robes, and walked around the desk. Naruto ran forward.

"Gaara!" He ran over the him and tried to put his arm around him, but his sand shot up and blocked him. "That damn sand still won't let me touch you eh?"

"No, and I'm rather grateful for that." Naruto pouted while Gaara greeted the rest of the Leaf Nin. "Hello Jiraiya-Sama, Kakashi-San, Uchiha-San." Jiraiya and Kakashi replied to his greeting with an emphatic hello, while Sasuke just grunted. Gaara turned to Naruto. "So, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Naruto looked at Gaara and sighed.

"You should sit down, this may take a while." Gaara looked at Naruto curiously, but complied. "I've come to you today as an emissary of the Leaf. We wish to ask your village to join us in the upcoming war." The Sand Siblings gasped.

"War? What do you mean war?" Temari asked heatedly.

"Just what it sounds like." Naruto answered sadly. "Soon, Leaf is going to war, and we need your help." Gaara intertwined his fingers and rested his head on them.

"That…is…troublesome."

"You sound like Shikamaru." Gaara narrowed his eyes, but then he sighed.

"I don't know what I can do for you. The council will definitely not approve of going to war."

"I know, but you have to convince them somehow. We really need you. Grass and Rain won't be enough." Gaara quirked an eyebrow.

"Grass and Rain?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I have just secured two alliances with Grass and Rain. But, they won't be strong enough to stop Rock." Gaara nodded.

"That would make sense. Grass and Rain are small villages, and they can't stop the sheer numbers that Rock has. But, with the combined effort of Sand, Leaf, Rain and Grass, then you have nothing to worry about." Naruto scratched his head.

"Actually, the Leaf won't really be fighting Rock…at all." Gaara stared at Naruto. "We'll have our hands full with Mist and Sound."

"Mist and Sound? You're taking both of them on?" Naruto nodded.

"We'll have a little help from Grass with Sound, but otherwise it's just us." Gaara shook his head.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story?" Naruto nodded.

"Well, a few weeks ago, I encountered Kabuto Yakushi and Zoronmaru Mizushi on the way to Hidden Sound. I was then sent on a mission to Sound to figure out why Zoronmaru Mizushi was allying himself with Orochimaru."

"Zoronmaru Mizushi, as in the Missing Nin from the Hidden Mist?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, the same one. While I was there, I learned that Orochimaru is planning to have Zoronmaru take over Mist, and then attack the Leaf with the combined might of Mist, Rock and Sound." Gaara nodded.

"And you need us to hold off Rock while you deal with Sound and Mist?" Naruto nodded. "Well, I can't guarantee you anything, but I'll try at the next council meeting, which is tomorrow. For now, I need detailed information on everything you know." Naruto nodded, and they got to work compiling reports and papers about their information.

XxX

Naruto sighed as he lied on his temporary bed. After they had gathered enough data, which had taken far too long for Naruto, he had been escorted to the Leaf's embassy in Sand. He had been lying on his bed for an hour now, and he really wanted to get some training done.

'_You can train, but for the love of all that is holy, please do not destroy ANYTHING.' _

Naruto laughed as he remembered Gaara's warning. He stood up, anxious to get some training down, and bolted out of his room. He ran outside, and went around back to the training field out back. It was nothing spectacular; a few training dummies, some targets on wooden posts, and a clearing for sparring. He walked into the clearing, and started focusing his chakra. He was planning and raising the gravity seal to 2 times the normal gravity. He was ready this time, when the gravity change came, but that didn't stop him from falling. He fell to his hands and knees, and stayed there for a minute.

"Man, this is just as hard as the last one." He pushed himself up after a minute of heavy breathing and panting. He stood still for a while, getting used to the new weight. He stared stretching all of his muscles, and doing some warm ups, like punches and kicks, until he felt good enough to run. Then, he did a few laps around the training field, until he could feel his muscles adjust to the weight. After the warm ups were complete, he summoned a hundred Shadow Clones, and ordered them to attack. For about ten minutes, he kicked, punched, dodged, and weaved through the clones, until all of them were defeated. At the end, he was panting heavily. He smirked, and summoned another hundred Shadow Clones.

"Round Two." The clones charged in at him, and he braced himself for the onslaught. After about an hour of fighting endless Shadow Clones, Naruto collapsed onto the ground, too tired to even move. He had scratches and bruises all over him, and blood caked his sweaty clothes. He closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze soothe his body. When the sun was suddenly blocked out, he opened his eyes, to see concerned emerald orbs looking back at him.

"Oh, so you're not dead." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I'd get up and hug you Sakura-Chan, but I can't seem to move my body." Naruto said with a chuckle. She sighed, and her hands started to glow green. Her face became more concerned as the soothing chakra flowed through Naruto's body.

"You need to be more careful Naruto. You're gonna end up killing yourself one day." Naruto sat up, now being able to move because of Sakura's healing powers, but Sakura didn't take her hands off him. She kept the healing up, not being nearly done.

"I'm fine Sakura-Chan. I've had much worse than this. This was just some light training to get used to my weight." Sakura shook her head.

"That's what scares me. Naruto, you have three broken ribs, you pulled almost every muscle in your body, and your ankle is sprained. This isn't training, it's suicide." Naruto just smiled.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm fine, really. And, I have nothing to worry about, because I always have you!" He said cheerfully. Sakura smiled.

"Well, I won't always be here Naruto. Just…promise me you'll be a little but more careful, please?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course, anything for you Sakura-Chan!" Naruto stood up, ignoring the stinging pain his whole body felt. "Now, if you could help to my room…" He said, chuckling nervously. Sakura sighed and shook her head. She stood and put Naruto's arm around her neck, and supported him with her arm.

"You're hopeless." They both laughed, and Sakura brought Naruto up to his room. She laid him on his bed, and activated her Mystical Palm Technique again, doing a quick diagnostic on his body. She saw nothing wrong, so she deactivated the technique stood above him.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan." She smiled and nodded.

"Of course Naruto." Sakura got up to leave, but then Naruto sat up and called out to her.

"Sakura-Chan!" She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you…uh…I mean would you like to…go and explore the village tonight…with me?" Naruto stuttered. Sakura's eyes widened, but then she smiled.

"Sure Naruto, that sounds great."

"Yea okay I fig-wait. Did you just say yes?" He asked astonishment on his face.

"Yes, I did." Naruto blinked twice, and then grinned widely.

"Okay! How's seven o'clock sound?" He asked excitedly. Sakura nodded.

"Sure, that sounds great." She smiled and walked out of the room. Naruto fell back onto the bed with a smile. He fell asleep with that smile on his face.

XxX

Naruto looked at himself as he got ready for his date tonight with Sakura. He wasn't sure what to wear really, but he figured casual would be okay. The only change he made to his outfit was removing the cloak, because he only wore that when he did missions or trained. Other than that, he left everything else the way it was before. He looked at the clock, which read 6:53. He would be just on time. He waited a few minutes, not wanting to disturb Sakura in case she wasn't ready yet. At seven, he walked across the hall, and knocked on her door lightly.

"Coming!" The door swung open to reveal Sakura in her normal shinobi attire.

"Sakura-Chan, you look great!" Naruto exclaimed. She sighed.

"Naruto, this is what I wear every day." She said bluntly.

"I know, you look great every day Sakura-Chan!" He said with a smile. She blushed.

"You really think that Naruto?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course!" She smiled, and stepped out of the room. They walked out of the embassy, and onto the sandy street, where the denizens of the village promenaded from shop to shop with smiles adorning their faces.

"It's really pretty at night." Sakura said dreamily, staring at the dozens of lanterns that hung from the roofs of shops and homes. Naruto nodded, looking at the village in the waning day sunlight.

"Yea, it is." He looked over at Sakura, who was still examining everything around the village with a smile. He looked away with a smile. They walked around the village for a little while longer, until Sakura started to get hungry.

"Naruto, I'm getting hungry, let's go find somewhere to eat." He nodded at her, and they walked around, looking for a nice place to eat. "Oh, that place looks cute!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at a small outdoor café. Tables with small candles in the middle littered a small stone patio. A lattice roof was constructed over it, with vines running through it. They walked up to the place, and were seated immediately. After being given menus, and looking over them for a few minutes, an older man came over and asked what they wanted.

"I'll have the Soba noodles and eel Sushi please." Sakura ordered. The man nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Uhh…I'll have the Yakitori and a bowl of Fried Rice." The man nodded, and took the couple's menus. Sakura stared incredulously at Naruto. "What?" He asked, checking his clothes, and patting his face. "Is there something on me?"

"You didn't order ramen." She said bewilderedly. He looked at her and laughed.

"I don't have ramen all the time Sakura-Chan."

"It's all I've ever seen you eat." He cocked his head.

"Really? I guess you've never seen me eat dinner at home." She shook her head.

"No I haven't. I just figured you made instant ramen." He chuckled.

"No, I actually eat a healthy diet…well most of the time."

"Is that why you were so short as a kid?" Naruto pouted.

"I wasn't short…I just hadn't gotten my growth spurt yet…" He muttered under his breath. Sakura laughed, and their food was delivered. They ate, occasionally making small talk, until they were the last ones at the café. When they left, it was completely dark now; only the only light came from the lanterns that lined the sandy streets. They walked towards the hotel, until Naruto made a wrong turn.

"Naruto, the hotel is the other way." Sakura said, pointing in the other direction.

"I know, we're not going to the hotel yet." Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Why not?"

"You'll see." Naruto led her through the village, until they were at the giant walls. Naruto then started climbing the wall with his chakra.

"Naruto! What are you doing? We can't go up there!" Sakura yelled in whisper. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure we can. I just want to see something. No one has to know." He continued his walk, ignoring the warnings from Sakura. She sighed, and quickly caught up to him.

"If we get arrested, I'm telling them you kidnapped me." Naruto looked at her and smiled. They walked all the way up to the top of the wall, until they were on the flat surface. Naruto saw that no one was around, so he pulled Sakura up, and led her to the edge. "What are you…wow." Sakura stared over the vast expanse of desert that stretched as far as the eye could see. Above the desert was the most beautiful night sky Sakura had ever seen, with stars twinkling in space. "Naruto…this is amazing." He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He sat down, and she followed suit, both of their legs dangling over the edge. "I always see you staring at the sky at night during missions. I figured you were trying to look at the stars, but most of the time you can't because your vision is blocked by all of the trees. I thought you would like this." Sakura turned to Naruto.

"I love it Naruto. It's so beautiful." She turned back out to look at the view, but Naruto's eyes never left her. After about an hour, Sakura said she was getting tired, and they walked back to the embassy. When they entered, Jiraiya winked at Naruto, who scowled at him when Sakura wasn't looking. He led her up to her room, and said goodnight before returning to his own room. He fell asleep quickly, with the largest smile on his face.

XxX

**A/N: And there's chapter 10. Sorry it is so late, but I've been sorta busy. I just recently got my copy of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep back, and I've been playing it like non-stop. And, I've had a massive case of writer's block, which I can hopefully cure soon. Before I talk about the chapter, I would like to show you something that made me laugh. As I'm sure most of you know, there was a very large wedding in England recently, between Prince William and Princess (well now she's a Princess) Catherine. I was reading about it online, when I came across what Prince William's new title is. His Royal Highness Prince William Arthur Philip Louis, Duke of Cambridge, Early of Strathearn, Baron Carrickfergus, Royal Knight Companion of the Most Noble Order of the Garter, Master of Arts. That is thirty words. Holy shit. I wish I had a title like that. But isn't that insane? I mean, imagine if every day you had to address him like that. I don't think I would be able to even memorize all of that. Anyway, onto the chapter. This chapter was kinda short. I originally intended to write more, but I just cannot think of how to go on right now. Like I said, writers block. Hopefully I can get the next chapter going, but who knows. I hope you liked my NaruSaku date scene. It was a spur of the moment thing, and I think it fit really well. I guess that's the start of the true NaruSaku romance, so be ready for more. As for what will happen story-wise, you're guess is almost as good as mine. I need to get through this arc, and then the story will progress a lot faster I believe. I need to finalize my Seven Ninja Swordsmen first, and then everything should be smooth sailing from there. So, enjoy this chapter, and hopefully the next will be up sooner than this one was.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Consuming Mist

Four Days Before Naruto's Arrival in Sand:

Nine men stood on the water that surrounded the Village Hidden in the Mist. Each wore a black cloak with a hood, concealing each of their faces. The cloaks fluttered in the breeze as one man, the tallest and burliest one of the group, stepped forward.

"It is time. My contacts in the village are awaiting our signal. Do you all know what your assignments are?" Seven of the eight cloaked figures nodded, while the last one approached the large man.

"Are you sure you can do this Zoronmaru?" The shorter man asked. "The troops that Orochimaru-Sama gave me are ready if you need them." Zoronmaru glared at the man.

"I can do this alone Kabuto. Mist will be mine." Kabuto put his hands up in defense.

"I believe in your abilities, but the Mizukage is no pushover." Zoronmaru turned around and stared at his village.

"I know that. I have taken the necessary precautions. Just wait; by the end of the day Mist will be mine." He stared at the village for a moment longer, but then the large man turned and looked at his Seven Ninja Swordsmen. "Let's go, Shizuka you're with me." The eight cloaked warriors dashed across the water swiftly, leaving Kabuto alone on the water.

XxX

A guard standing outside the Mizukage's chambers yawned as he rubbed his neck. The guard on the other side of the large doors looked at him and scoffed.

"You shouldn't be so lazy while we're on guard duty Fi." Fi shrugged and stood up straight.

"It's fine. You're too uptight Danu; no one would be stupid enough to attack our Mizukage in broad dayli-"A sword through Fi's chest interrupted him as his dismembered torso fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Fi!" Danu tried to grab a kunai out of his weapon pouch, but his hand was sliced off before he could grip it. He screamed in pain as he was mercilessly decapitated. Shizuka appeared in front of the door with two silver blades covered in blood. One looked like a long razor blade with the hilt inside the blade, while the other looked like a slightly thick katana with seven ridges running down the blade. He stashed them both into a six-holstered sheath on his back. Zoronmaru walked up the hallway towards Shizuka, who still had his hood on.

"Take your hood off Shizuka, it's not polite to wear one while you're the guest of someone as important as the Mizukage." Shizuka sighed.

"Do I have to? I'd much prefer to keep it on." He said lazily.

"Shizuka."

"Alright sheesh." Shizuka lifted his hood to reveal his young looking face. His light blue eyes were very bright, and they almost seemed to glow sometimes. His long, black, spiky hair ran down his back to about his shoulder blades, one unruly spike deciding to poke out to the side of his face. "Better?" Zoronmaru nodded.

"Yes, much better. Now, let us pay our respects to the Mizukage." Zoronmaru reared his arm back and smashed his fist into the door, unhinging it. It collapsed in front of him, and he dashed into the room, with Shizuka right behind him. In the room, a stunned Mizukage jumped up from her desk and grabbed a kunai.

"What is the meaning of-Zoronmaru!" She immediately threw her kunai at him, but he dodged it and swung at her head with his leg, missing by mere inches. The Mizukage jumped to the side and stared at the two assailants. "Bastard! What are you doing here?" Mei shouted.

"Why, I'm just here to pay you a visit. You are happy to see me, no?" He said sarcastically. "Well, I'm certainly happy to see you. You see I came here for something. I can spare your life if you surrender quietly, but that's unlikely isn't it?" Mei didn't answer. Zoronmaru sighed and shook his head. "Headstrong and foolish as usual." He smirked and cracked his neck. "I've been waiting for this day ever since we were Genin." Zoronmaru started flashing through hand seals and Mei did the same thing.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!"

"Lava Style: Streamline Eruption!" A large water dragon formed in the air and shot at Mei, but it collided with a blast of boiling lava, and the two attacks created a think steam that shrouded the room. The explosion from the attack blew the roof off of the Mizukage tower, and the rest of the new Seven Ninja Swordsmen and the rebel ninja sprang into action. Around the village, Mist ninja and rebel ninja engaged each other in deadly combat, members of each side dying every minute. The Seven Swordsmen cut down numerous ninja with their exquisite skill with their preferred blades. There was Kukkyana Howaitonaito, who cut down every shinobi that came near him with his giant axe, the Great Mountain Carver, an axe that could cut through anything. Beni Kobun used her Liquid Steel, a curved shamshir with the ability to turn into water, to gracefully slice through her foes. Ansat Ookami snuck through the village and assassinated unsuspecting ninja with his unparalleled stealth skill and his baselard, the Essence Stalker, which could steal the elemental chakra from its victims and unleash it later. Hikari and Chikyuu Kara stood back to back surrounded by a large amount of Mist shinobi. Hikari wielded the Twin Shapeshifters, which could change their blades into any form the wielder desired, while Chikyuu held the Double Edge Chakra Saber, a two sided blade that channeled chakra through the blade for more destructive power. The brothers hacked and slashed through countless enemy shinobi, littering the streets with severed limbs and painting the village red with blood. Shinja Ishi, a rouge samurai, cut through multiple enemies at a time with her nine foot long katana, the Kyodai Katti. Finally, Shizuka Heishi defended the Mizukage's office from being disturbed with his Rokuyaiba Zanbato. He wielded each of the six blades that made up his sword with precision and strength, cutting through hordes of charging Mist ninja. Zoronmaru and Mei exchanged Taijutsu blows, neither gaining an edge. Mei jumped back and threw three kunai and started making signs.

"Lava Style: Lava Globs!" The launched three balls of lava at Zoronmaru, who dove out of the way, letting the lava hit the floor and burn through it completely. Zoronmaru jumped up and charged in at Mei while holding up the Tiger sign. Four clones of Zoronmaru formed out of water molecules and each converged onto Mei, who flashed through more seals.

"Boil Style: Skilled Mist Technique!" Mei shot out acidic mist from her mouth, which melted the water clones, as well as stun Zoronmaru. "You can't win Zoronmaru, not against my Lava Style and Boil Style." Zoronmaru started to quake, and then he started to laugh, which turned into a full blown cackle.

"You think this is enough to stop me? Let me show you a special technique I've been developing just for you Mei. Water Style: Hydration Armor!" Water started to form around Zoronmaru's skin, until he was paralyzed no more. Mei's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Zoronmaru laughed.

"I've created a technique that can completely nullify your corrosive acid! You can't win Mei!" Zoronmaru started flashing through more seals. "Water Style: Water Shockwave!" A large wave of water formed, completely destroying the Mizukage tower, as well as a few buildings in the area. The wave was too large, and Mei was unable to dodge. She was swept away into the village, where rebel and Mist shinobi were still fighting for supremacy. Zoronmaru landed in front of her and was about to kick her when a kunai embedded itself into his shoulder. He grunted and pulled it out, before turning around. When he saw who threw it, he growled. "Tanaka." The man known as Tanaka started forming seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Rock Pillar Prison!" Stone pillars rose up from the ground and they immobilized Zoronmaru, pinning his arms against numerous pillars. "What are you doing Zoronmaru! Are you insane!" Tanaka yelled. Zoronmaru scoffed, and then started flexing his muscles.

"RAHHHH!" The stone pillars shattered, and he was free of his prison. "Not insane, just betrayed." Zoronmaru charged in at Tanaka, but before he could reach him, he had to jump away from a stream of lava. Mei jumped to the side of Tanaka, and both stared at Zoronmaru, who glared right back. It was silent for a while, but Mei broke the silence.

"Why…why would you attack this place. It's your home too you know." She said, the anger leaving her voice. Zoronmaru scoffed.

"Home? How could I call this place my home? This place, where I was thrown in jail, this place where I was always seen as a second-rate ninja, this place, where I was betrayed by my own sensei!" Zoronmaru yelled angrily. "It should have been me! Not you Mei! I was always the one who came through during our missions. I was always the one saving you two from death, and I was always the one staying out until the early hours of the morning training so that one day I could be a powerful ninja. But what did that get me?" Mei and Tanaka stayed silent. "It got me nothing! I had nothing! You, who had two Kekkei Genkai, who was given everything, were made Mizukage! While I had to sit on the side in your shadow. Sensei should have named me the Mizukage. The council didn't want you…they wanted me! But Sensei chose you! But it doesn't matter now! I will be the Mizukage now, and I will kill you Mei!" Mei sighed and clenched her fists.

"Why is it that you think this way Zoronmaru? We're teammates. We're supposed to support each other." Zoronmaru chuckled darkly.

"Support? Please, don't spout that shit. When did we ever support each other?" He said with slit eyes. "You may have supported each other, but I was always alone."

"But that's not true Zoronmaru. We were together all the time!" Tanaka shouted. "Don't you remember? Or has your jealousy clouded your thoughts?" Zoronmaru blinked.

"My mind clear, it's your mind that is shrouded in mist like this village. No matter what you say, nothing will change. I'm through with the pathetic ways of this village. It's my turn to rule this village, and bring it back to its former glory!" Zoronmaru started forming hand seals. "Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" A massive torrent of water flowed behind Zoronmaru at the two Mist ninja, who jumped into the air to avoid it. They each started making seals.

"Lava Style: Streamline Eruption!"

"Lightning Style: Chaotic Bolt!" Mei shot out a large stream of lava, while Tanaka threw a raging bolt of lightning at Zoronmaru. He jumped over both and dove in at his former teammates with a roar. He swung his large arms around, taking both of them on in a Taijutsu battle. Mei rolled under his wild haymakers gracefully, while Tanaka weaved through his swings and tried to find an opening. Zoronmaru aimed a kick at a crouched Mei, and it connected with her chin, sending her flying backwards. He then spun around and swung both of his arms into Tanaka, crushing his ribs under the force. Tanaka jumped back, and coughed up a large amount of blood, while Mei ran over to him.

"Tanaka! Are you okay?" Tanaka nodded, and wiped the crimson liquid from his lips. He started to form hand seals, and his body started charging with electricity. Zoronmaru scoffed and crouched lower.

"Lightning Style Armor? You've gotten better." Zoronmaru charged in and held up the Tiger sign. Ten Water Clones formed around Tanaka, and each clone started flashing through seals.

"Water Style: Violent Water Wave!" The real Zoronmaru shouted. All eleven of them shot a stream of water from their mouths at Tanaka, who jumped up and formed his own seals.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile!" A large mud dragon erupted from the ground and charged, tearing through the water clones, until it collided with Zoronmaru, sending him skidding across the ground. He grunted and stood up, but he jumped out of the way before a lava ball could melt him.

"Water Style: Heavy Geyser!" The ground under Tanaka and Mei started to shake, until a huge geyser of water erupted upwards, wending both of them flying through the air. Zoronmaru flashed behind Tanaka and smashed him to the ground with his elbow. As he made contact, the body turned into electricity and surged through his body, stunning him in the air. He fell to the ground in a heap, and Mei fell near him. They both got up, breathing heavily. Tanaka jumped up from the ground, where he had been hiding when he made the Lightning Clone.

"You can't win Zoronmaru. Just surrender, and we may be able to help you." Tanaka said seriously. Zoronmaru growled and his jaw clenched.

"Shizuka!" The lazy swordsmen blurred into existence next to Zoronmaru in a second.

"Yea boss?" He replied nonchalantly.

"Help me kill these two nuisances!" Shizuka sighed at pulled two blades out of the holster on his back. He brought them together, and they flashed, before fusing with each other. He repeated this, until he was holding a large silver zanbato with a futuristic look to it. He held it out in front of him, pointing it slightly upward, until he and Zoronmaru charged in at Mei and Tanaka. Mei shot out a stream of lava, but they evaded it and jumped into the air. Shizuka came hurtling down at them with his blade ready to eviscerate them. His sword missed Mei by inches, as she sidestepped the downward slash, and launched a kick at Shizuka's head. He quickly brought his sword up to block, and her foot made contact with the metal. He quickly pulled one of the razor swords from his sword, making the main sword lose a part, and pressed her with quick stabs and slashes from both hands. Meanwhile, Tanaka and Zoronmaru exchanged Jutsus that completely changed the landscape.

"Earth Style: Earth Flow Wave!" A large wave of earth formed under Tanaka, and he rode it into Zoronmaru.

"Water Style: Great Water Wall!" A large wall of water formed in front of Zoronmaru, effectively shielding him from the earth wave. "Water Style: Vortex Blast!" A large spiral of water shot out of the sky and at Tanaka, who started flashing through seals.

"Earth Style: Earth Dome!" A large dome of earth formed around Tanaka, and he was protected from the water attack. When it subsided, he released the dome and looked at Mei, who seemed to be having trouble with the swordsmen. "Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears!" Spears of rock erupted from the ground in a trail towards Shizuka, who barely dodged them, but it gave the opening that Mei needed.

"Lava Style: Streamline Eruption!" She launched a blast of lava at Shizuka, who substituted himself with a log, which was completely destroyed. He reappeared behind Mei.

"Man, I really don't wanna get hit by one of those attacks." Mei gasped as he ran his smaller sword across her back, leaving a large gash.

"Mei!" Tanaka shouted with concern. He forgot about Zoronmaru, who delivered a powerful punch to his jaw, breaking it and sending Tanaka flying. He landed in a heap on the ground, and Zoronmaru stood over him.

"Any last words old friend?" He said coldly.

"Mist will never follow-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Zoronmaru stomped on his neck, crushing his airway and ending his life. Leaving the corpse of his former teammate behind, he walked over to wear Mei was on the ground, struggling to push herself up. He stared at her shaking body, and she looked up at him with mud and blood on her face, and determination in her eyes.

"Don't give me that look. You have already lost. Tanaka is dead, and you will follow him soon. Mist is mine now." She coughed up more blood, as she slowly rose to a knee, and then shakily to her feet.

"You…will never…rule this village. I won't…allow it." She said breathlessly. She started to form seals, but Zoronmaru sped up to her and grabber her wrists. She cried out in pain as he broke both of them, ending her ability to make hand signs.

"I will rule this village! It's just too bad you won't be able to see it." He grabbed her neck with his right hand, and broke her neck swiftly with one squeeze. Her lifeless body crumpled to the ground, and he looked away from Shizuka, who was quiet. "Go tell the others to stop their attack. Tell them to detain everyone who was not with our cause and throw them into a jail cell." Without a word, Shizuka left his Mizukage to give the order. Zoronmaru looked up at the sky, his face devoid of emotion. He looked back down at Mei's body, and let out a deep sigh.

"This village…is mine now."

XxX

Naruto sighed as he listened to the old councilman blabber on about the negatives of joining the war on Konoha's side. After yesterday's council meeting, Gaara had told Naruto that the council demanded to see him about the preposterous accusation of war. So here he was, sitting in yet another council meeting, being scrutinized by the snobby elders who saw nothing more than the demon inside him. He wanted nothing more than to rip their judgemental eyes out of their heads, but that would just satisfy their oversized egos, so he refrained and instead sat there with a bored look on his face. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a man barged in through the doors, followed by three Sand guards. He was out of breath, and he tried to fight off the guards who were restraining him, but he was too tired to do so.

"What is the meaning of this?" The head councilman called out, abhorred by the interruption of his council. "Throw this man in prison."

"Wait." Everyone turned to Jiraiya, who was quiet the whole meeting. "He is a spy of mine. I trust he wouldn't do something this stupid without a very good reason." The guards looked up at the head councilman, who scoffed and nodded.

"This better be good Jiraiya." The Toad Sage nodded, and he walked over to the out of breath spy.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently. The spy panted for a second, before standing up.

"It's Mist…Zoronmaru has made his move."

XxX

**A/N: And chapter 11 is finally done. I hope the fight scene was good enough for you. I think it turned out pretty well, but that's really up to all of you. I tried to give Zoronmaru a little bit of a back story, and it gives insight to why he hates Mist. I'm not exactly sure how Mei became the Mizukage in the first place, considering what Yagura really was, but here I assume she was named it her Sensei, who was a very influential person in Mist. Zoronmaru felt betrayed, and that's where his hatred stems from. All of this was actually something I thought of while writing the chapter…I seem to do that a lot. At first, Mei and Zoronmaru were supposed to have no relation, but I saw this as an opportunity to give him a backstory, so I did it. Tanaka is their other teammate, but he's inconsequential at this point…seeing as he's dead, but he was a powerful ninja in his own right. I guess I was trying to set their team up like the current Team 7 in the anime/manga. Zoronmaru being Sasuke, Mei being Naruto, and Tanaka being Sakura…sorta. Hope you realized that, or I didn't write it well. Uhm what else…oh next chapter I guess will have the Sand's decision, so you'll have to wait for that. So that's all for now I guess, and I'll try and get Chapter 12 up soon. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Sand's Decision

Everyone in the room was deathly silent as they stared at the spy who informed them of the terrible news. The head councilman cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone else.

"Please continue." He said seriously, now realizing the grave danger that the ninja world was in.

"It was about four days ago…I traveled nonstop, only resting once for a few hours. I ran across the ocean separating Fire Country and Water Country just to get here on time. Do you think I could have some food and a glass of water before I tell you?" He asked, his voice rasping.

"Yes yes of course." The head councilman turned to one of the Sand ninja. "Go fetch him a jug of water and cook him a meal immediately." The Sand ninja nodded, and left the room to prepare the meal.

"Thank you." The spy started. "It was four days ago…everything was calm. I had been walking to the market to get some vegetables for dinner when the Mizukage tower exploded. I was disguised as a Mist shinobi, so I immediately ran to see what was going on. I saw a man with a large axe killing battalions of shinobi at a time."

"A man with a large axe? Was it Zoronmaru?" The head councilman asked. The spy shook his head.

"No, it was one of his men."

"Most likely one of his Seven Ninja Swordsmen." Jiraiya interrupted. "He had been searching for them to strengthen his village when he took it over." The head councilman nodded at Jiraiya and then looked at the spy, urging him to continue.

"I ran passed the man wielding the axe straight to the Mizukage tower. That's where I saw Zoronmaru. He was fighting the current Mizukage. I hid behind some rubble, and I watched the battle go on. About halfway through, another man, by the name of Tanka, joined the battle on Mei's side. Then, a man by the name of Shizuka, who carried a zanbato that could split into multiple swords, came to Zoronmaru's aid. After that it was easy for Zoronmaru. He killed Tanaka, and Mei was gravely wounded by Shizuka. After Tanaka was dead, Zoronmaru killed Mei. I left immediately after her death, but I assume that he currently rules the village." The Sand shinobi who left before came back with a steaming meal and a jug of water, which the spy accepted gratefully, and hungrily devoured each. Everyone else in the room was completely silent, slowly taking in the spy's words. Finally, Gaara sighed.

"Now do you see why we must aid the Leaf in this war?" He said exasperatedly. The head councilman looked down at the ground.

"I…won't deny this is a very pressing issue…but I still do not believe we need to enter this war. We are not in the middle of Rock and Leaf. Rock will leave us alone and we can continue to prosper."

"How can you say that? The leaf has been our ally for years now! Even after we betrayed them, they still chose to help us in our time of need. They deserve all the help they can get from us!" Gaara said, his anger rising.

"That fact of the matter is that war will help nobody. We shouldn't endanger the lives of our shinobi." The councilman shot back.

"If the Leaf loses this war, do you believe Orochimaru will stop there? Do you really think he'll be satisfied with just one more nation under his control? He is a mad man; he won't stop until the whole continent is in his grasp!" Gaara shouted. "We must go to war, or we will be taken over as well!"

"You cannot guarantee that. Everyone knows Orochimaru has a special hatred for the Leaf. And he will be crippled after this war, while we will have been strengthening our forces. He won't be able to take us on." The head councilman rebutted.

"He has two of the Five Great Nations under his control! With their alliance, no one will be able to stop them!" Gaara exclaimed, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. The head councilman only shook his head.

"It will not matter. I will not join into this senseless war."

"Then I will. I have many loyal shinobi who will follow the Leaf and I into battle." Gaara said calmly.

"You would start a civil war just to aid the Leaf?" The head council asked, fear and surprise on his face.

"The Leaf has saved my life and this village. I will not turn my back on them when they need it. If you want to cower in fear behind your diplomacy, then so be it. But I will go to war, and I will stop this threat before it can spread." Gaara stated firmly. He strode towards the door, and turned back to Naruto. "Meet me in my office tomorrow morning. We will depart for the Leaf as soon as possible." He walked out of the office, and everything was silent for a moment. The rest of the Leaf shinobi got up and left during the silence. The head councilman sighed and collected his papers. He was not expecting the meeting to end that way.

XxX

Naruto sat in Gaara's office alone, waiting for the Kazekage to arrive. It was the next morning, and Naruto was just waiting patiently for Gaara to come through with his own army. Naruto looked up when he heard the door click, and the Sand Siblings walked into the room. They were dressed in their full shinobi battle gear, and they each looked very serious.

"Gaara…how do you plan on pulling this off?" Naruto asked skeptically. "We can't just take in an army of Sand ninja; we're already rationing our supplies as much as possible."

"Do not worry about my army Naruto. I have a plan. We need to call a meeting together of all of the alliance leaders as soon as possible. I have a plan I would like to share with them." Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's get a move on. How large is your army?"

"It's about three-fifths of the Sand Village's ninja. It may not be a whole Elemental Nation, but it was the best I could do. The council still has some support." Gaara answered.

"Any help at all is appreciated Gaara. I just can't believe that you split your village in half. I feel like it's all my fault." Naruto said solemnly, lowering his head.

"No, it's not your fault Naruto." Temari cut in. "It's the council's fault. We owe much to the Leaf, and they act like we're enemies. They're despicable people, all of them. They don't care about alliances. They only look out for themselves." She said disgustedly. Kankuro nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled, and the four allied ninja walked out of the Kazekage's office, where Jiraiya was waiting.

"Ah, just in time. I've received some news from Rain. They have contacted Grass, and they are both ready to meet as soon as possible." Naruto nodded.

"How did you get information all the way out here?" Temari asked. Jiraiya just smirked and walked away. Temari shrugged, and they continued walking until they exited the building, where Gaara's army was waiting. Hundreds of loyal Sand ninja waited patiently for their leader to give them an order. Temari and Kankuro walked over to the large force and started to organize them.

"Say Gaara…how are we going to move a large force like this?" Naruto asked. "Surely someone will notice, which we don't want right now." Gaara shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Mist has already been taken over. Orochimaru is going to invade no matter what. Even if he realizes you are on to him, he won't stop until the Leaf is destroyed. Let them know you are amassing armies to defend your country. If anything, it will intimidate the more." Naruto nodded, and looked out over the army. Temari and Kankuro gave Gaara a signal, and the entire army started moving towards the village exit. The Leaf ninja decided they would go on ahead, considering they could travel much faster than an entire army. With them were Gaara and Kankuro. Temari had control over the army until Gaara returned. For now, the smaller group was going to Leaf as fast as they could in hopes of setting up a meeting with the other allied nations. They needed to work out a plan before Orochimaru struck.

XxX

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Gaara and Kankuro dashed through the trees swiftly. It had been two days so far, and the Leaf Village was not too far off now. They had only stopped to rest twice, and fatigue was starting to set in, but none of them would stop now. They needed to get back to the Leaf Village and report to Tsunade immediately, so that they could get the alliance meeting underway before Orochimaru decided to attack. It was a race against time from here on out, and their time was diminishing with every step they took. No one had really spoken to each other during the trip, except for the occasional greeting during their rests. Everyone was on edge, and they wanted to get this over with so that they could set up a solid defense against the invaders. Finally, after a few more hours of silent travel, they reached the gates of the Hidden Leaf. They bypassed the gate guards and went straight to the Hokage tower, intent on notifying Tsunade of the success of their mission. They entered her office without knocking, and they saw her staring down a large pile of paperwork on her desk. She looked up when her door was flung open, and she smiled at the group of shinobi.

"Naruto, you're back. How did it go?" She asked with a smile.

"We succeeded in forging an alliance with Rain and Grass, and the ninja of Sand that are loyal to Gaara. It should be enough for now. What we need to do is set up a meeting with each village leader and form a strategy. Time is running out. Orochimaru has succeeded in taking Hidden Mist." Tsunade's eyes shot open at Naruto's declaration.

"So fast…attend me!" A boar-masked ANBU poofed into the room silently. "Send out two of our fastest messenger hawks to Rain and Grass! Tell them the meeting shall be in two days in Tanzaku Gai!" The ANBU nodded and poofed away to carry out Tsunade's orders. "I will be leaving immediately. Kakashi, Naruto, you're coming with me. Jiraiya, you're Hokage while I'm gone. Sakura, take over Shizune's duties at the hospital for now; she's going to be very busy trying to keep him in line." Each of the Leaf ninja nodded, and Tsunade turned to Gaara. "Kazekage-Sama, it is a shame we cannot exchange pleasantries, but I'm sure you understand the seriousness of the situation."

"Of course Tsunade-Sama. I agree that we must form a plan of action immediately. I will follow you're orders for now." Tsunade nodded, and walked out of the room with Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara and Kankuro in tow. Sakura left to go work at the hospital, Sasuke left to go train, and Jiraiya took a seat at the Hokage's desk. He leaned back and put his feet up on the desk, closing his eyes and enjoying his down time.

"Man, why did I ever refuse this job?"

XxX

Each leader of the alliance nations, as well as their body guards, sat in a large hotel room in the middle of Tanzaku Gai. Midori, Kurai, Gaara and Tsunade sat at a table, while each of their body guards stood behind them silently, listening to the discussion of war.

"There is no way our villages can hold all of your troops Kazekage-Sama. You just have too many. We barely have enough room for ourselves; what makes you think we can support you as well?" Kurai stated.

"I'm not asking to live inside of your villages. I just need to set up camps in the surrounding areas. We have many supplies, that is not the issue. The issue is concealing ourselves until Rock is defenseless." Gaara retorted.

"Where do you expect to hide? Grass may be surrounded by woods and forest, but Rain is surrounded by nothing but vast emptiness. And the rain would be very detrimental to your Jutsu Kazekage-Sama. Your sand would be weighed down by the rain, and become useless." Kurai shot back.

"I will not be fighting right away. My brother shall lead the forces in Grass. With his puppets, he can easily overwhelm the enemy. My sister, Temari, shall lead the other half, which will mostly be made up of wind users. They will be at an advantage in the rain. Especially against Rock."

"He has a point. Wind Style users will be very effective with the freezing rain reinforcing their Jutsu. And against the vast majority of Earth Style users in Rock no less. I think it is a fine plan." Midori interjected.

"Agreed. We will split Sand's forces in half and place them in each of your countries. That should be enough to hold off Rock. The only problem may be Sound. While they are a small country, they will have the full power of Mist behind them. We may occasionally call on your village for help Midori." Tsunade explained with her hands intertwined in front of her face.

"Understandable. Who knows what Orochimaru has up his sleeve?" Midori said with a nod. "Now, one last order of business. We need a chain of command. Obviously we four leaders are at the top, but who will command the army. I do not expect to fight unless we are absolutely needed." Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, I have put considerable thought into that. We will need to direct the army from a neutral place, not on the front lines. I think this place will work fine as a makeshift Command Center. Leaf Village is out of the question, because that is where most of Orochimaru's attacks will be concentrated."

"I agree with that. This place is as close to all three of our villages as we can get. This will have to do." Kurai said with a sigh. "So, who will we have commanding our forces?"

"As I said before, Temari and Kankuro will be commanding the Sand's forces." Gaara stated.

"My brother Daidaiiro can lead my forces. He is a very powerful shinobi." Midori suggested.

"And my Jonin Commander Shiru Nozimus will lead the Hidden Rain." Kurai stated. "Who will lead the Leaf ninja? Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Tsunade shook her head.

"Jiraiya is much too valuable to be on the front lines. He will be behind enemy lines for most of the war. There are a few people I have in mind…but only one seems right for the job. Kakashi, you are in charge of the army." The silver haired Jonin sighed and scratched his head.

"I was afraid you would say that. Oh well. Looks like I'm going to have a lot of work to do." Tsunade nodded.

"I would also like to set up some line of communication with our forces. We can do it with Inoichi's Jutsu. I would also like to get Shikaku and Shikamaru here in the Command Center. Surely they can come up with strategies to help us win this war." Tsunade sighed and shut her eyes. She stayed silent for a moment before looking up and reopening her eyes. "Anything else we need to cover?" Each of the village leaders shook their heads, and Tsunade stood up. "Then this meeting is over. We will each go back to our respective villages for three days, and set up as much as we can. After three days, we will again meet here, where some of my shinobi will have built a makeshift Command Center. We must also evacuate as many citizens as we can. We can move them into the deeper parts of Fire Country for now. Please inform all of your Shinobi Commanders about their roles, and have them organize the army as much as possible. Gaara, you need to get in touch with Temari and tell her where she needs to go. I suggest you also bring a few of your strongest ANBU units with you to the Command Center. Orochimaru will try anything to kill us." The other shinobi leaders nodded and stood up. They said their farewells, and they exited the hotel. Midori and Kurai going west together, while Tsunade and Gaara headed back to the Leaf Village. About halfway through the trip, Gaara and Kankuro split off of the group to go meet up with Temari and the Sand Loyalist Forces. Kakashi and Naruto followed Tsunade silently. They too were preparing themselves for the war. Kakashi was going over the Leaf shinobi in his head, choosing who he thought would be good to lead his divisions, while Naruto mentally prepared himself for the horrors of war that were sure to keep him up in the coming nights. Naruto sighed, and then he thought of something.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei…I know Jonin and Chuunin will be fighting in the war beside us…but what about Genin? Do they evacuate with the civilians?" Kakashi looked at Naruto, and then he looked down.

"No Naruto…they fight alongside us." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? How can you send Genin into war? They're just kids! They aren't ready for this!" He shouted in disproval.

"I don't like it either Naruto, but they are ninja like you and me. We need all of the strength we can muster, and Genin are a part of our village just as much as every Chuunin and Jonin. It's just the way it is." Kakashi answered sadly. "It's a part of being a ninja. You know that." Naruto looked down and clenched his fist.

"I know…but I still don't like it. I have a Genin team now…and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to one of them. They're just kids." Naruto said firmly. "I know they are ninja, but they haven't been for that long. Damn Orochimaru! Why did he have to start this stupid conflict? Doesn't he realize what he's doing?"

"He doesn't care." Naruto's head snapped up to Tsunade, who was moving through the trees swiftly. "He doesn't care if people die fighting for him. He doesn't care if villages and homes are destroyed. And he certainly doesn't care about your rank as a ninja. He will kill any ninja that opposes him, Genin, Chuunin or Jonin. It doesn't matter to him. He's truly a monster." Naruto looked at Tsunade with sincere blue eyes. He knew it was painful for her to talk about her former teammate like that. Some bonds can never be truly destroyed. "That's why we need to end this war quickly. Otherwise…who knows how many will die." The rest of the trip was spent in silence; the weight of Tsunade's words hanging on their heads.

XxX

Orochimaru walked through the streets of Hidden Mist with a sickening smile on his face. Most of the rubble from the battle had been cleared, but many repairs still needed to be made to the village. But the Snake Sannin could have cared less about that. The only thing he cared about now, was executing the final phase of his plan. With everything so far going off without a hitch, it seemed as if crushing the Leaf would be simple, but he knew not to underestimate his old village. Not when they had a Jinchuriki. He walked through the halls of the Mizukage building, and entered the Mizukage's chambers without knocking.

"Zoronmaru, when will your forces be ready?" He asked, not caring to add an honorific to his name. After all he was much stronger than the man. The new Mizukage looked up from his desk and scoffed.

"I just finish taking over a shinobi village and you expect me to be ready so soon? I need time to sort through my forces and see who is an ally and enemy. Then, I can bolster my army and send out my ships. It will be at least two weeks until my forces are in Fire Country." Orochimaru scowled.

"Two weeks? That is far too long. I want to crush that pathetic village as soon as possible. We can't let them make their alliances." Zoronmaru looked at Orochimaru skeptically.

"Alliances? What alliances?"

"My spies tell me that they are seeking alliances with Grass, Rain and Sand. They must have figured out we were going to go for Rock." Zoronmaru nodded.

"Speaking of Rock, shouldn't you go talk to the new Tsuchikage? He needs to be made aware of our plans." Orochimaru squinted and nodded.

"Then I shall go to Rock. I expect you to be finished when I return."

"Of course Orochimaru-Sama." Orochimaru grinned and turned around. He strutted out of the room cockily, knowing that soon, he would destroy the pathetic idealists that held him back so long ago.

XxX

**Holy fuck I am so sorry. What has it been, like 3 weeks, a month? I don't even know. All I know is that I took wayyyyyyy too long to get that out. I've just been really stressed lately. And I haven't had any inspiration whatsoever. I will try and get these out faster. I think my inspiration is slowly coming back, so hopefully I can get the next chapter up within a week. Onto this chapter. Hope you liked it; I kinda just tried to make it as good as possible while releasing it ASAP. So, like most of my recent ones, its damn short. But I hope you guys and girls don't mind. Next chapter, Naruto gets to see his Genin again, and the army will be organized. The actual war probably won't start until the chapter after, but we'll see how it goes. And I have a big surprise for you guys. I don't wanna give anything away, but I think people will like it. The only hint I'll give is that it has to do with a cool character…well in my opinion. Hopefully you will feel the same way, but again that probably won't come until a little later.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: It's Really Here

Kakashi sat in the Hokage's office with Tsunade and Jiraiya, deliberating who should lead the sub-divisions of Leaf shinobi.

"So three we agree that we should have three sub-divisions of our ninja?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Yes. I don't want to take away too many of our best ninja so they can lead troops. We need our strongest ninja out there. We already have you commanding all of our forces, which really cripples us." Tsunade said with frustration.

"Do you have any ideas on who you want to lead?" Jiraiya asked, changing the subject. Kakashi turned to him and nodded.

"I do. I was thinking Tenzo would be a great leader. When I was still in ANBU, he was in my unit, and he was a great shinobi and leader. Plus, with his Wood Style Jutsu, he's a force to be reckoned with. I was also thinking that Neji Hyuuga would be good leader. He's a smart kid, and he's the most gifted Hyuuga since Hiashi himself. He can keep a level head under pressure, and he commands the respect of many shinobi of the village." Jiraiya nodded his head.

"I agree with that. Both of them will do fine. Any objections Tsunade?" The Fifth Hokage shook her head. "Alright, and who will be the last one?" Kakashi sighed.

"Well you know who I want to pick, but we both know he could never lead an army." Jiraiya smirked. "I was also thinking about Sasuke…but I doubt anyone in the village would follow an order from him. Plus, they would be better off on the front lines. I was also thinking about Anko Mitarashi, but there are still some people that don't trust her either. So I'm going to have to go with Asuma Sarutobi." Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded.

"He will do fine. His name alone earns him the respect of the entire village, plus his skill as a shinobi is nothing to sneeze at. I think that's a good group of leaders you have there. Is there any specific specialties of the three?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I was thinking Tenzo would lead a Long Range Division, Asuma would lead a Mid-Range Division, and Neji would lead a Close Range Division. Plus a few special teams of shinobi I assign personally for special missions and tasks." Tsunade smiled.

"I'm glad I picked you to do this. But what do you mean special teams?"

"Well, I'm sure there are going to be certain things we need to accomplish that will be easier in smaller groups." Kakashi answered.

"Like your mission in the Third Shinobi World War?" Jiraiya asked.

"Exactly. Special Task Forces will be needed at some point to carry out special missions. I will work on those later. For now, I want to put together the main forces."

"Of course, we can get started on that right away." Kakashi nodded, and the three continued to plan out their forces.

XxX

Naruto sat on the grass in his favorite training ground silently, with his legs crossed and his hands upwards on his knees. He was focusing the Nature Chakra around him so that he could go into Sage Mode, and hopefully extend the time he could use it. He sensed the three people he had been waiting for, so he disabled Sage Mode and stood up. Minsane, Kane and Sedrit walked onto the training grounds, and stopped when they saw Naruto.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. He started walking over to them, but stopped when he saw the glares they were giving him. "What's with the looks guys?"

"What do you mean 'what's with the looks'? You've been gone for like two weeks! We've had to train alone every day, and we haven't actually learned anything new!" Minsane shouted angrily. Naruto scratched his head.

"Sorry guys, but I had two really important S-Class missions. I'm actually here to talk to you guys about that. It's really important." All three Genin turned away with a huff. Naruto sighed. "I'll teach you guys a new Jutsu if you listen." Immediately they appeared in front of him with inquisitive looks on their faces. "Oh sure, now you want to listen. Geez, was I really like this as a Genin?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Now, I want you guys to listen closely. What I'm about to tell you is very important." His usual happy-go-lucky demeanor changed into a serious, stern expression. "You three are ninja. And as ninja, you must fight for your country and village when you are called upon, without fail, even though you're only kids. It's like they say; old enough to kill, old enough to drink. You are considered adults in our society, and you must take on the responsibilities of adults."

"Naruto-Sensei…what are you talking about?" Kane asked confusedly. Naruto sighed.

"Unfortunately…the Leaf Village is going to war. And you have to fight in it." The looks on the Genin's face didn't change.

"So? Isn't war just like going on a mission, just on a lot larger scale?" Kane asked nonchalantly.

"No, it's not. War is much, much worse than a mission. Missions deal with people who are usually doing something wrong, and need to be stopped. But war…war is just a fight between two powerful figures that end up costing the lives of thousands of shinobi. War doesn't solve anything; it only leaves destruction and death in its wake. Never underestimate the horrors of war. I've never been in war, but both Ero-Sennin and Kakashi-Sensei told me about things that happened during the war, and none of it is good. For the rest of the time we have until we go off to fight, we will be going through intense training. I want you three to be prepared as possible." The three Genin nodded dutifully. "Good. For now, get warmed up, and then we will start." The Genin immediately started to stretch, while Naruto sat back down and started to meditate. After a few minutes, he stood up, and saw that his pupils were finishing their warm-ups.

"Okay, I want you guys to come at me with everything you got. I mean everything. Don't hold back or I could hurt you." He was about to get into his fighting stance, when he felt something behind him. He ducked under a leg, and kicked whoever it was in the stomach. Instead of flying back like they should have, they splashed into water. "Oh shit." Naruto turned around to see Sedrit, Minsane and Kane charging in at him. Kane formed a few hand signs, and a large ball of fire flew from his mouth. Naruto was about to jump over it, when it got exponentially bigger. "What the-"He couldn't finish his sentence because he was swallowed up by the massive fireball. When the smoke cleared, Kane, Minsane and Sedrit looked at the spot Naruto previously occupied.

"Did we get him?" Kane asked.

"No, he wouldn't get taken down by an attack like that." Sedrit answered. "Be on guard." The three put their back together and scanned their surroundings, when Minsane saw a blast of air heading towards them.

"Duck!" The Genin hit the floor, and a powerful blast of wind soared over their heads. They quickly got back up and had to dodge four more air bullets. They jumped away from each other, and when they were separated, Naruto appeared in the middle of them. He first lashed out at Minsane, who was sent flying with a kick to her side. Next, Kane charged in at Naruto, but Naruto caught his fist and then elbowed him in the back, sending him crashing into the ground. Finally, as Sedrit was about to move, Naruto appeared behind him with a kunai pointed at where his spine met his neck.

"Too slow. You're all dead." He sighed and walked over to Kane, and hoisted him off the ground. He did the same for Minsane, and they all met in the middle.

"That was…intense Naruto-Sensei. How do you expect us to keep up with you when you do that?" Kane asked, rubbing his head.

"If you can't keep up with me like that, then you stand no chance of surviving. I wasn't even going at full strength there. In war you could run into a squad of Jonin, and they will kill you before you can blink if you're not on guard. You're strategy was clever, but it wouldn't work on a Jonin. You did a good job of concealing your clone Minsane, but if I were on guard, it wouldn't have gotten within ten feet of me. Kane and Sedrit, the combination of your Fire and Wind Style Jutsu was a great tactic, but you can't expect something like that to take down a seasoned shinobi. I know it seems like I'm being way too hard on you, but I don't want any of you to die. It's a harsh truth, but many of your friends will die in this war. It is inevitable. But I'm going to do everything in my power to keep it from happening to you." Naruto was going to continue, but he was interrupted by a large hand on his shoulder.

"So, these are your students. I must say, I'm impressed." Naruto yelped and turned around to see a grinning Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He shouted angrily.

"He snuck up on you? How did you do that old man?" Kane asked. Naruto started to laugh, while Jiraiya frowned.

"I'm not that old. And I'm one of the strongest ninja in this village, sneaking up on this kid is child's play for me." He said cockily. Kane cocked an eyebrow, but Naruto nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. This is my perverted master Jiraiya of the Sannin." The Genin's eyes widened.

"This is Jiraiya-Sama? Wow." Minsane asked in awe. Jiraiya grinned and was about to do his dramatic entrance when Naruto scoffed.

"He's not that great, just a little better than me." Jiraiya smacked Naruto on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot where he was whacked. "Why are you here anyway? Don't you have 'research' to do?"

"As much as I'd love to be doing research, we have more serious matters to attend to. I'm here for you Naruto. I want you to come with me."  
>Naruto scratched his head.<p>

"I'm kinda in the middle of something here…can't we do this later? I really want to train them with…well you know why."

"Go with him Naruto, I can handle them." Naruto turned around to see Kakashi standing on the branch of a nearby tree.

"You'll train them?" Kakashi nodded. "Thanks a lot Kakashi-Sensei! I guess I can go with you now Ero-Sennin." Naruto and Jiraiya started to walk away, and Kakashi looked at the three Genin.

"Are you Kakashi Hatake?" Sedrit asked.

"Yes, that would be me." Kakashi answered lazily.

"Wow! Can you teach us one of your Jutsu? Naruto-Sensei was going to teach us one…but now he's not here. But I bet you know a ton of awesome Jutsu. I mean, they say you've learned over a thousand techniques right?" Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, I guess I can teach you one. But first, I'd like you guys to show me what Naruto has taught you three so far." The Genin nodded, and they each showed Kakashi what the learned. Minsane showed him her Water Clone Jutsu, Sedrit showed Kakashi Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, and Kane showed him Fire Style: Great Fireball, plus they all showed him the Shunshin.

"There's one more technique Naruto-Sensei was teaching us, but none of us have come close to mastering it. It's really hard." Kane stated with frustration.

"Well, why don't you show me it, and I may be able to help." The Genin nodded, and they each held out their hands. Violent and unstable balls of blue, swirling chakra formed in their palms, and Kakashi's eye widened.

"Naruto-Sensei calls it the Rasengan. He said that it was made by the Fourth Hokage, and that only he, Jiraiya-Sama, and Kaka…hey wait, you know this Jutsu don't you? Can you help us?" Minsane asked politely. Kakashi shook his head and smiled, although the kids couldn't tell through his mask.

"Sure, I can help you." Kakashi said. While he created his own perfected Rasengan, he thought about Naruto, and how these kids seems to look up to him.

'_It seems like you're already a better sensei than I was Naruto.'_

XxX

"So what did you want with me?" Naruto asked as he and Jiraiya walked through the streets of the Leaf Village.

"We're going to get something that rightfully belongs to you." Naruto cocked his head.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see when we get there." Naruto sighed.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"To the Hokage's office. Now shut up and follow me." Naruto and Jiraiya walked leisurely through the streets until they finally reached the Hokage's office, where Tsunade was working on her daily load of paperwork. She looked up as they entered, and immediately stood up, ignoring her stack of work.

"So we're really going to tell him?" She asked Jiraiya.

"Yes. It's time he knew. You know as well as I do that he deserves to know. I would have told him years ago if it weren't for the damn council." Naruto looked back and forth between the two Sannin confusedly.

"Tell me what? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked suspiciously. Jiraiya sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, what we're about to tell you has been an S-Class secret in the village that only a few have known. You are probably going to be angry, but I need you to keep a level head for the entire explanation. Do you understand?" He asked seriously. Naruto turned serious as well and nodded.

"Whatever it is, I'll try and stay calm."

"Good. Then I'll start with the biggest part." Tsunade started. "We know who your parents are." Naruto's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"My…my parents?" He said with astonishment. Tsunade nodded and continued.

"Yes. We are sorry we had to keep it from you for so long, however your parents were both very powerful ninja. Your father had a lot of enemies, and it was kept secret that he had a son for your own safety. His enemies would have tried numerous times to kill you." Naruto scoffed.

"Like that didn't happen already."

"It would have been much worse. You would have had countless professional assassins after your head."

"Who were my parents? Why did they have so many enemies?"

"Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She came from the Uzumaki clan, which is a clan that is distantly related to my own, the Senju clan."

"We're related?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but very distantly. Not by blood, but by marriage. There's something else though. She was also the previous Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails." Naruto gaped at Tsunade.

"My mother was…then how am I…" He stuttered confusingly.

"That's something we can tell you about another time." Tsunade answered. Naruto took a deep breath.

"And my father?" Jiraiya sighed.

"This may come as a shock to you, but you father and I were very close. I knew him and your mother very well, and he was like a son to me. I was devastated when he died."

"How did he die?" Naruto asked.

"He died during the Nine Tails attack, but not in the way you think. He wasn't killed by the Nine Tails, well not directly. His effort alone saved our village from the Fox. It should have been me…he had so much to live for. But he wouldn't let me. He told me a good Hokage must protect his village at all costs, even his own life." Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Hokage…you mean…" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, your father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Naruto was stunned. It felt like his entire world had shattered into countless tiny little pieces. To think that his father was his idol, the Fourth Hokage, was inconceivable. So many conflicting emotions raged through his head. In one hand, he was ecstatic and proud to know his father was one of the most powerful shinobi that ever lived. On the other hand, he was angry and confused about why he wasn't told. And then he realized something.

"Wait…you mean my father sealed the Nine Tails inside of me?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto with concern.

"Yes, he did." Naruto clenched his fists.

"Why…why would he do that? Doesn't he understand all the suffering I had to go through! Why would he do that to his own son? How could he…"

"Calm down Naruto." Jiraiya ordered. "You have to understand, he couldn't ask someone else to use their baby if he was unwilling to use his own child. And he believed in you. I think that he hoped that one day you would be able to control the Nine Tails power. He placed a great responsibility in you that day. It's because you are his son, and he knew you could overcome anything the world threw at you. He had hoped the village would treat you as a hero, for keeping the Nine Tails locked up. He would have been disgusted with the way the villagers acted. That is not the fate he meant for you, you must understand that."

"Why wasn't I told?" Naruto asked, ignoring Jiraiya's explanation.

"It was for your own safety. He had many enemies, and they would have tried to kill you. The entire Earth Country hated your father, for what he did in the Third War, and they would have done everything in their power to see you dead. Plus the council didn't want you to know until you were older. It's a big responsibility, being the heir of the Fourth Hokage. They wanted to make sure you were mature enough before you were told." Tsunade explained.

"So why now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there are a few things that are rightfully yours. And you're going to need one in particular for the war." Jiraiya walked over to the wall and held up the Tiger sign. "Release." The wall faded away to reveal a silver safe, about three feet high. He kneeled down and put in the code, and the safe opened. He grabbed a scroll and closed the vault, and finally cast the Genjutsu once more. He walked over to Naruto and handed him the scroll.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"It's a sealing scroll that contains your father's legacy. It's a Jutsu that not even I can fully understand. The seal on there in a blood seal, so only you can open it." Naruto bit his finger and swiped it across the seal that binded the scroll, and sure enough it melted away. He opened it and unsealed it. In a puff of smoke, another scroll and an odd looking kunai appeared. He examined the odd looking kunai, and ran his fingers along the three prongs. The handle was yellow, and it had what looked like a seal on it.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked in awe.

"Yes. That is the secret to the Flying Thunder God Technique."

XxX

Naruto stared at the scroll and kunai that lay on the table in front of him. The knowledge that his father was the Fourth Hokage was still registering within his mind, and he was just trying to reign in his emotions. It was tough, but he had been doing it all his life, so he easily kept the façade up. He was still pondering whether or not he should study the scroll that contained the mechanics to his father's Jutsu when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and slowly walked to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by green eyes and a smile.

"Sakura?" Sakura frowned.

"Sakura? What's wrong with you? You never call me that unless something's wrong." She said with concern.

"Sorry, but It's been a rough day." Sakura cocked her head and smiled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be busy at the hospital?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"No, Tsunade-Sama gave me a break and told me to come see you." Naruto blinked and sighed.

"Damn her." Naruto muttered quietly. "Alright come in." Sakura walked into the apartment and sat down on his couch. She immediately noticed the kunai and scroll on his table, and she grabbed the kunai. She scrutinized it for a minute carefully.

"What kind of kunai is this? It looks familiar…but I don't think I've ever seen anyone use it before." Naruto nodded.

"Yea, that's a special kunai that's needed for a special Jutsu." Sakura shrugged and placed the kunai back on the table.

"So, what's been troubling you?" Naruto sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Has there ever been a time, when there was an important piece of information that was withheld from you, that you really wanted to know? Something you searched for your entire life, but you could never find the answer, but it turns out that the people that were closest to you knew all along, and still decided to keep it from you?" Sakura shook her head, with a confused expression. "It's just…I learned so many things today that I have been wanting to know all my life, and yet now that I know them, I'm disappointed, and a little angry that it didn't bring me the satisfaction I thought it would."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked bewilderedly.

"I learned who my parents were." Sakura's eyes widened, and then she smiled.

"That's great Naruto! You must have been so happy." Naruto nodded.

"At first…I was a little. But, then I was angry. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya knew who they were, but they never told me. They had known them for most of their lives, and they were even very close. And I was even angrier when I found out who my parents were. Angry…and proud." Sakura cocked her head.

"Well, who were they?"

"My mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was the previous Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails." Sakura's eyes widened. "And my father…my father was the Fourth Hokage." Sakura's jaw dropped, and for a minute she was silent with shock. Finally, after collecting herself, she stuttered the only answer she could come up with.

"The…Fourth Hokage…was your father?" Naruto nodded, and then Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh! Then that's why that kunai looked so familiar! That's the kunai that was used for the Fourth's Flying Thunder God Technique! Yea, I remember seeing a picture of that kunai in our textbooks back at the academy." She looked at Naruto's face and put a finger on her chin. "You know…now that I think about it, you _do _resemble the Fourth a lot." Naruto nodded.

"When Ero-Sennin told me that he was my father, I was angry and proud. Proud, because my father was one of the strongest ninja of his time. A genius that only comes around every century or so, Kakashi-Sensei said. But I was so angry too. Angry, because he's the one who sealed the Nine Tails inside of me. How could he do that…to his own son. Doesn't he understand the kind of pain I've had to endure because of the stupid Fox?" Naruto said, the anger in his voice rising. "And how could they keep that from me? All my life all I wanted was to know who my parents were. And as it turns out, my father is my idol and inspiration, while my mother was someone who could understand my pain. I think I'm entitled to that information, don't you?" Sakura reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"I would be pretty mad too. But, you have to look at it in a positive way. I mean, your father was the strongest Hokage our village ever had, or so I've heard. And, it's obvious that you get your skill from him. And, when people find out who you really are, not only will people start to respect you more and more, but you're basically guaranteed to become Hokage, coming from a bloodline that strong. And, you finally have parents, even if they aren't really here. At least they aren't just bodies without a face anymore, right?"

"Well, I actually don't know what my mother looks like, but I guess it feels better, to give my dad an identity. And, no matter how angry at him I am, I still love him, even if I've never met him. It's all just really shocking. And now, I have this Jutsu to master, which I know won't be easy." Sakura looked at the kunai and scroll on the table.

"Well, then you should get started as soon as possible right?" Sakura stood up. "I'll leave you alone; I have to get back to work anyway." Naruto got up as well, and he opened the door for her. She stood at the entrance to his apartment with a smile. "Just remember, you're not alone." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before blushing and walking away, down the hall and out of sight. Naruto stared at where she last stood for a while, before snapping out of his reverie. A large, goofy grin spread across his face, and he bounced over to his couch and snatched the scroll off of his table. With his anger completely gone now, he opened the scroll and studied its contents with renewed determination. Soon, the Leaf Village would know of Naruto Namikaze.

XxX

The new Tsuchikage sat at his desk with his robes draped over the arms of the chair, and his hat covering his face. He had never realized that the job would be so boring, and boring was not his style. The knock at his door barely registered, and with a sigh, he shouted for the intruder to enter. The door opened, and a sinister looking man with pale skin and long black hair emerged.

"Tsuchikage-Sama, it is so good to finally meet you." The Tsuchikage tilted his hat a little to get a better view of the intruder.

"Who are you?" He asked lazily.

"We have not formally met, however, you have talked with one of my subordinates, Kabuto." The Tsuchikage's lips curled into a grin.

"So you're Orochimaru. It's an honor to meet one of the Legendary Sannin. So, I can already guess why you are here, but why don't you tell me anyway?"

"It is finally time for me to attack the Leaf Village. I have everything in place. Hidden Mist is now under my control, but we cannot do it alone. The hatred that Hidden Rock harbors for the Hidden Leaf is as great as my own. I propose we join together, and with our combined powers, annihilate the Hidden Leaf. Wipe them from the face of the Earth." Orochimaru explained delightfully.

"It's a very tempting offer, and I have no problem getting behind it, but there is one concern. Why should I even join this war in the first place? What do I get?" Orochimaru grinned.

"Why, you can have whatever you want. I only care about the destruction of the Hidden Leaf. After we have crushed them, you can have the entire Fire Country if you wish. As long as the Hidden Leaf is no more." The Tsuchikage grinned.

"Well, that is certainly quite a prize. I must say it would be quite advantageous to my country to acquire that much land. You have a deal Orochimaru. The Hidden Rock will begin preparing for war immediately. Just send us a messenger when you are ready, and we will begin our assault." The Tsuchikage stood up and took off his hat. His blonde hair fell down to his shoulders, and one of his eyes was obstructed from view by his long bangs. "By the way, I don't think I ever introduced myself. My name is Deidara."

XxX

**Ahh, that feels so much better. I think this took like three days right? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. So Naruto learns about his parents, and then he's comforted by Sakura. Nothing really happened, oh except for the huge surprise at the end. I mean I hope it was a surprise. I'm pretty sure it was. I mean, if you were expecting that, then kudos to you my friend. But yea, I love Deidara. I mean, he's just so awesome. And I wanted to use him, but I'm not using Akatsuki, so at first I was like "fuck!" But then, I came up with the idea of him not ever betraying his village, and taking over the mantle of Tsuchikage after Onoki dies. I mean after all he was a student of Onoki, so it would make sense. And I think most of you won't complain, because Deidara is a popular character. Anyway, hopefully everything is to your liking, and the next chapter should be out soon. Although I really don't know what I'm going to do next chapter…oh well I'll figure something out. Most of this story has been improve anyway, so it's not like I'll be out of my comfort zone. So until the next chapter, peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Preparations

Naruto sat in the middle of his favorite training ground with a scroll unraveled in front of him. He scratched his head as he studied the contents of the scroll with intensity.

"Man, why did the Fourth Hok-I mean dad have to make this so complicated? I may have started to study seals, but this is way out of my league." Naruto sighed as he picked up the three pronged kunai with the yellow seal around the handle. He examined it in his hand, and threw it against a nearby tree. "Nothing huh?" He stood up and retrieved the kunai from its place in the tree, and stared at the yellow seal. "Maybe if I try channeling my chakra into it…" Naruto pushed some of his chakra into the handle, and he felt a slight tug on his body. He smiled, and pushed more chakra into the kunai. He threw it as hard as he could, and he could feel his chakra in the blade pulling at him, but nothing happened. It was an odd sensation, but he knew he had to be doing something right because of it. He retrieved the kunai, and then went back over to the scroll, where he studied the mechanics of the Jutsu even more. So far, all he had learned was that you need to store some of your own chakra into the blade. The scroll said something about the Summoning Technique, but he was confused by that. "Wait a minute! That's it!" Naruto grabbed the kunai again, and bit into his finger. He smeared some of his blood on the seal, and pumped his chakra into the weapon. He took aim, and hurled the weapon at the tree. This time, he felt even more of a pull, and he actually took a step forward, but other than that there were no results. "Damn. I thought for sure I had it. At least I'm getting closer." Naruto sighed again as he sat back down in front of the scroll. He was so caught up in his studying, that he didn't feel the presence of someone else entering the training grounds.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke with his blade in his hand.

"Training. What about you?"

"Same." Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked at the kunai lodged in the trunk of the tree, and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that kunai?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"I didn't tell you did I? Well, Sasuke, prepare to be stunned. For I, Naruto Uzumaki am truly Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto said proudly. Sasuke just stared at Naruto with a blank expression.

"Don't make me laugh." Naruto frowned.

"It's true! Tsunade-Baa-Chan and Ero-Sennin told me the other day! And you know it's true, because you know what that kunai is used for. That's why you asked isn't it?" Sasuke scowled.

"Whatever. Doesn't make you any better." Naruto stood up and smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke smirked back.

"Sure." Naruto ducked under the sword slash that came from behind him, and mule kicked behind him, dispelling Sasuke's Shadow Clone. He then jumped into the air and hurled three of his father's kunai at Sasuke, who easily deflected them all with his sword. Sasuke then leaped into the air and swung his Chidori Blade at Naruto, who blocked it with a Wind Chakra charged kunai.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Another Naruto spawned next to Naruto, and they both formed a Rasengan. They launched themselves at Sasuke, who landed back on the ground and started forming seals.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shot volleys of tiny fireballs at the two Narutos, who then both poofed out of existence. "What?" Sasuke then jumped backwards as Naruto jumped out of the ground with his fist raised. Naruto looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were now blood red.

"So you're going to use the Sharingan? I guess I should take this seriously then." Naruto closed his eyes and started to concentrate his chakra. When he opened them again, they had orange marks around them, and they were the eyes of a toad. In a flash, he disappeared, and reappeared right behind Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even flinch, and Naruto smirked. Then, they both disappeared, and eruptions of force could be felt everywhere. They were moving faster than even a seasoned ninja's eye could track, and they traded even blows back and forth. Tree trunks were sliced in half by Sasuke's sword, which just looked like a flash of silver before the tree was split in two. Craters were formed by the sheer power of Naruto's kicks and punches. They both landed back in the clearing, neither of them even sweating. They disappeared again, and their spar got so intense, that every ninja in the village could feel them.

XxX

Kakashi Hatake sat with Asuma Sarutobi, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenzo in the Hokage's office, along with Jiraiya, Homura, Koharu, Shizune, and the Hokage herself.

"Alright, so do you three understand your roles?" Tsunade asked the three Sub-Commanders.

"Yes." They answered simultaneously. Tsunade nodded.

"Good. We have divided up the ninja based on the strengths of their fighting styles, and put them into each of your command. All medical ninja have been excluded from this, because they will make up their own division of shinobi, led by Shizune. They won't be fighting directly, but a squadron of medical ninja will be present with each division, as well as a backup division of medical ninja at our encampments. All of the shinobi in your division will be notified by ANBU, so you don't have to worry about that. The last thing I want to talk about is a few Special Task Force teams. Kakashi, you said you had some ideas." Tsunade said, turning to the Jonin.

"Yea. As you know, my team was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge in the Third Shinobi World War. I assume we will have to do similar things in this war, and so I decided to make some teams of elite ninja who can get the job done. The task forces are made up of three ninja, mostly Chuunin and Jonin. Special Task Force One will be led by Shibi Aburame, and will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee. As you can see, they specialize in tracking, but they are also very capable offensively. Special Task Force Two will be led by Might Guy, and will consist of Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Choji Akimichi. And I have a…special request about Special Task Force Three." Tsunade squinted but motioned for Kakashi to continue. "I would like Special Task Force Three to be made up of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Jiraiya smirked from his spot in the corner of the room.

"You're trying to have them follow in our footsteps." The Toad Sage said with a smile. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. We all know that they are three of our most powerful ninja, and their team is rivaled by no one else. They are truly the second coming of the Sannin, if I may be so bold." Tsunade sighed.

"I don't know if I can grant your request. Sakura is one of our top Medical Ninja. Putting her on the frontlines is a huge risk."

"But you were on the frontlines during the Second War." Kakashi countered. "And our victory in the war was mostly because of you three. This time around, you can't do that. You're Hokage, Jiraiya-Sama will be doing espionage missions, and Orochimaru is our enemy. We need a team like them."

"I agree." Everyone turned to Homura. "The Sannin played a huge role in the Leaf's victory in the Second Shinobi World War. You three destroyed battalions of enemy ninja, and the only man to come away from an encounter with you was Hanzo, the Leader of Hidden Rain himself. I think we could benefit from having such a team. And you could spare one medic, couldn't you Tsunade?" The Hokage sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Let them be your second coming of the Sannin. It seems I'm clearly-"Tsunade was interrupted by what seemed to be an earthquake and a bright flash of orange that illuminated the entire village.

"Wh-what is that?" Asuma asked in amazement. The rest of the people in the office had similar thoughts, and immediately everyone except the elders disappeared from the office to check out what happened.

XxX

Naruto and Sasuke stood on their battlefield, each of them panting heavily. A large crater had formed in between them, and smoke was still rising out of it. They stared at each other for a while, until Naruto grinned, and then started to laugh. Sasuke grinned as well, and he sheathed his sword.

"We really destroyed this field…didn't we?" Naruto asked as he approached Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke answered quickly, feeling the presence of ninja approaching. He looked over to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Neji, Tenzo, Kakashi and dozens of other Leaf ninja standing on the sidelines with shocked expressions. Naruto looked over and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey guys. What are all of you doing here?" He asked confusedly.

"What…is that?" Tsunade asked, looking at the large crater that had decimated most of the training ground. Naruto smiled proudly.

"That is the result of a new Jutsu Sasuke and I are working on." Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, but nodded his head in approval. Kakashi sighed.

"You do realize you scared the entire village to death right?" He asked his two students. Sasuke grunted, and Naruto scratched his head.

"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to scare you." Naruto said with embarrassment. A few of the ninja left immediately, but most stayed to admire the sheer destructive power of the Justu. The crater had to be at least thirty feet wide, and twenty feet deep. The entire forest had been annihilated, except for the charred remains of a few trees. More shinobi started to leave, until finally it was only Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"You two are a nightmare. What possessed you to create a Jutsu that would do…this?" Kakashi asked, pointing at the large crater. Naruto chuckled and scratched his head.

"Actually, we were just sparring. I figured Tsunade-Baa-Chan would have been mad if I told her that, so I just said we created a new Jutsu. Although, as you can see it would be very effective." Naruto explained.

"Yea well, don't use it when your close to the village." Naruto smiled and nodded, and Kakashi smiled. "By the way, expect to be summoned to the Hokage's office later today." Naruto nodded, and Kakashi disappeared. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Looks like their done organizing the forces. Guess we'll be heading out soon then." Sasuke grunted, and Naruto shook his head. "Do you even care that we're going to war?" Sasuke looked at up at Naruto.

"We're shinobi. This kind of work is in our job description. I don't let emotions get in the way of my work. It's as simple as that." Naruto shook his head.

"You're a bastard. Let's get going."

"Whatever idiot." The two Leaf ninja walked away from their battleground, intent on resting before they were called down to the Hokage's office.

XxX

Sakura sighed as she looked at the various ninja gear she had sorted through. She was in the midst of organizing her things for the upcoming war, and she wasn't too thrilled. The idea of war sickened her, and she was ashamed that it had come to this. She had nothing to be ashamed about either; she knew whose fault this was. She clenched her fist when she thought of the traitorous Sannin. Somehow, he always found a way to ruin their lives. First it was the Curse Seal, then she took Sasuke away, and now he was bringing almost the entire continent into a war. A war that was the product of his greed and jealousy of the village he betrayed so long ago. Things had been perfect lately. Sasuke was back, Team 7 was closer than ever even if it didn't appear that way, the village was prospering well, and the missions rarely went above a B-Rank, which was almost unheard of in the ninja world. It was truly a time of peace, until Orochimaru decided to screw it up. It was all a game to him, and that truly disgusted Sakura. Playing with people's lives wasn't something you could just do. But she had no choice, and she resolved that she would do everything in her power to defeat the man who caused her, her friends, and her entire village so much grief.

Sakura sighed as she put down the flak jacket that she almost never wore. She decided she would get her mind off things and go out for a little walk. She walked out of her apartment, down the stairs, and onto the street, which was almost empty. It seemed most people were staying inside now, for fear of attack. She sucked in a large breath as she walked down the almost deserted roads. A few brave shopkeepers had still come out to work, but most stores were closed down, their owners trying to stay safe within their own houses. There was also an absence of shinobi, because many had been sent out to patrol Fire Country in hopes of learning about an attack before it reached the Leaf Village.

Sakura's walking took her to the bridge that Team 7 used to meet at. She stood over the railing and admired the clear blue water that flowed under the bridge. Memories of her Genin days flooded back into her mind, and she smiled. Although it always seemed like they were arguing and hated each other, Team 7 couldn't have been closer. Naruto would always declare he was stronger than Sasuke, Sasuke would act like Naruto didn't exist, and Kakashi would read his book and crack the occasional joke. It was like they were family.

Her reminiscing was cut short by the ANBU agent who appeared behind her. She turned around and looked at the man with the cat mask.

"Hokage-Sama wishes to see you immediately." Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, I will go see her now." The ANBU agent disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sakura started her walk to the Hokage Tower. It was time to stop remembering the past, and pave way for the future.

XxX

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood in the Hokage's office, along with a bunch of other ninja they knew. Kiba and Lee were off to the side chatting, Guy was talking animatedly to Kakashi, Konohamaru was standing next to Naruto, Choji was happily chowing down on a bag of chips, and Shibi Aburame, who stood in silence. No one was aware of why they were there, and they were awaiting some kind of explanation from their Hokage.

"Attention!" All of the shinobi in the room immediately snapped to attention. "By now I'm sure all of you are aware of the crisis we are facing. The last few days have been spent organizing our forces in order to combat Orochimaru and his allies. Our allies of the Rain, Grass and Sand have been doing the same, and their forces are almost ready. As for the nine of you, you have been specially selected for each of your individual skills as a shinobi, and you will be part of the Special Task Forces. Kakashi will go into further detail." Tsunade explained as she turned to Kakashi. He stood with his hands in his pockets and looked at each of the ninja with a lazy stare.

"I have divided you up into teams based on your abilities. As the Special Task Forces, your job can range anywhere from simply backing up a battalion of our shinobi, to infiltration of an enemy base, to assassination of one of the enemy leaders. The teams are as follows. Shibi, you will lead Special task Force One along with Kiba and Lee."

"Understood." Shibi said quietly, turning to look at his subordinates, who nodded at him.

"Next, Special Task Force Two will be led by Might Guy, along with Konohamaru and Choji." Guy smiled and threw his fist into the air.

"Alright! I shall lead my comrades with the flames of youth as my-"

"That's enough Guy." Kakashi interrupted. Konohamaru blanched at his superior, and Choji just laughed. "Finally, Special Task Force Three will be led by Sakura, with Naruto and Sasuke." The three members of Team 7 looked at each other and nodded, Naruto with a large grin on his face, Sasuke with a tiny smirk, and Sakura with a happy smile. Not even the war could separate them. "You will have tough missions in the days to come, tougher than any you have had before. Make sure you are fully prepared for this, as it will not be easy." Kakashi scanned the faces of the Special Task Force ninja, and he saw that they each had a look of determination. He smiled. "That is all. You are to report here tomorrow morning, where i will brief you further on your jobs. For now, go home and get some rest. We don't know when Orochimaru could strike." Kakashi watched as the ninja saluted and filed out of the room. He looked over at Tsunade, who was getting paperwork and such organized. She looked at him and sighed.

"I know you're not going to like this, but I'll be leaving tomorrow. That means that this is your office for the time being." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Don't you think there was someone better suited for this job?" Tsunade shook her head.

"Honestly no. You're quite possibly the strongest ninja in this village, barring Jiraiya and myself. And everyone respects you. You're son of the White Fang and prized pupil of the Fourth Hokage. If you weren't so hell bent on being a lazy pervert, I would name you my successor. But it looks like I just have to wait until your student is ready." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Hey, if it works for Jiraiya, why can't it work for me?" Tsunade grinned and went back to sorting her paperwork.

XxX

"You can stop lurking around my office Jiraiya, I know you're there." Tsunade said quietly, looking back at her window. Jiraiya stuck his head through the window and smiled.

"I was just making sure you were okay." Tsunade shook her head and motioned for him to come in. He jumped in and sat on the edge of her desk while she pulled out a bottle of sake and two saucers. She poured some out into each, and slid one to Jiraiya.

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" She asked suddenly, gaining Jiraiya's attention. The Toad Sage put down his saucer of sake and sighed.

"At this point I don't know. Orochimaru is taking it too far this time. The Sand-Sound war was bad, but this…this is a war that will span the entire continent. He's really bent on revenge." Jiraiya said sadly. "He's fallen so far…where did he go wrong Tsunade?" Tsunade threw back her second glass of sake.

"I don't know. He was so quiet and polite when we were Genin…and then the war came. Maybe that's when he changed. He became cold, and uncaring. He was completely different…he wasn't our teammate anymore."

"Dammit!" Jiraiya slammed his fist on the table. "How could we let that happen to him? He was our teammate…he was my best friend. We should have helped him!" Tsunade put her hand on Jiraiya's clenched fist.

"There was nothing we could have done. Neither of us knew about what he was doing. And by the time anyone found out…it was far too late. It wasn't your fault Jiraiya. It wasn't my fault, and it wasn't Sensei's fault. He did it to himself." Jiraiya looked up at the ceiling and drew in a deep breath, then exhaled it.

"We will stop him. I will stop him. Like I should have all those years ago. I won't make the same mistake twice." Jiraiya got off of Tsunade's desk abruptly. "I'm going to Hidden Mist." Tsunade looked up at him.

"You're what?"

"You heard me. We don't know anything about Zoronmaru and his forces. I'm the only one who is capable of getting in undetected. I'll bring back whatever info I can get while I'm there." Tsunade ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I can't stop you can I?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He gave her a determined stare, and she looked away. "Fine, but please be careful. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you too." Jiraiya smirked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What, you think that kid is a threat to me? Have you forgotten who I am? I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Legendary Toad Sage, and bestselling author! No one can beat me!" Tsunade smiled and looked down.

"Baka…" She said quietly. Jiraiya gave her a squeeze on the shoulder, before disappearing from her office. When she was sure he was gone, she let the tear she had been holding back roll down her left cheek.

'_You've always been the one to carry our burdens. I'm sorry Jiraiya. I'm sorry.'_

XxX

Zoronmaru sat at his desk with his Mizukage hat resting in front of him. He admired it with a neutral expression, until a man with brown hair and a white mask with the Hidden Mist symbol on the top appeared next to him.

"What is it Ansat?" Zoronmaru asked.

"Most of the shinobi forces that weren't under your control already have pledged their allegiances to you. At this rate, your forces will almost equal the size of Mist's former army." Zoronmaru smiled.

"Excellent. How is the rebuilding of the city going?"

"Quite well my lord. Civilians and shinobi alike have been working together to get the village rebuilt as fast as possible." Zoronmaru smirked and looked out the window that was behind his seat.

"Very good. Everything is going according to plan. Within a week we should be ready for our invasion of the Leaf. Have you been assigning our shinobi to divisions?" Ansat nodded.

"Shizuka and Kukkyana are working on that as we speak. I've also been putting together an ANBU Black Ops system in which I will be the head of." Ansat explained. Zoronmaru smirked.

"Then soon, the world will know of the Bloody Mist's might."

XxX

**And that's chapter 14. I'm trying to get everything set up for the action parts, that will come eventually, but it's hard. I kinda just want to skip to the action, but that wouldn't make much sense, so I'm just having a hard time. Don't worry, soon it will happen. As of right now, my chapters are topping out from 3,000 to 4,000 words, which is kinda short, but I can't help it. When the war actually starts, I think they will start to go up, but don't quote me on that. So not much really happened in this chapter. Jiraiya is going to Mist, which is parallel to his mission to infiltrate Hidden Rain, if you didn't guess that. And Mist is still building up their forces. I guess at this point, it's gonna stay slow, until the action starts. I'm still planning that out as well, but it will be a lot easier, because I have like a thousand ideas running through my head about it. So, until next chapter, peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 

Tsunade stood at the gates of the Leaf Village with Shikaku, Shikamaru, Inoichi, and a Team of ANBU. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Shizune stood at the gates with her, seeing her off before they all were separated. It would be awhile until they saw each other again.

"Well, Baa-Chan, have a safe trip." Naruto said as he stood with his hands behind his head. Tsunade smiled, and patted his head, to which he flailed his arms around in an attempt to get her off. He backed away with a scowl, but it was quickly replaced by a grin. Tsunade then turned to Kakashi.

"I expect my office to be the way it was when I come back." Kakashi chuckled and scratched his head.

"I got it. I wasn't really planning on spending too much time in there anyway." He said nervously. Tsunade nodded and then turned to her two apprentices.

"I'm counting on you two to run the Medical Corps while I'm gone. Especially you Shizune, you'll be leading them during the war."

"Yes Tsunade-Sama!" They both answered diligently. Tsunade turned away and walked back to the exit.

"I'll send word when I arrive in Tanzaku Gai, which will probably be tomorrow." Kakashi nodded.

"I'll be busy with organizing our forces." Tsunade nodded, and with that her convoy started to walk away from the village. Naruto was about to walk away, when he noticed someone was missing.

"Eh, where's Ero-Sennin. I'm sure he would want to say good bye to Baa-Chan." Naruto asked.

"He was sent on an infiltration mission to Hidden Mist." Kakashi answered frankly.

"Oh, ok, that…Hidden Mist! Isn't that a little bit reckless?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Maybe, but remember who we're talking about here. Jiraiya is one of the strongest ninja alive. And this is his comfort zone. He won't be detected so easily." Kakashi explained. Naruto shrugged and nodded.

"I guess you're right. Ero-Sennin should be fine. But I can't help but feel a little worried…" Naruto sighed and then shook his head. "I'm going to go get some Ramen to clear my head. Anyone want to join me?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, well see you guys later." Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around, walking away from his friends. He started to head into the direction of his favorite restaurant, when he saw someone he hadn't talked to in a while. "Iruka-Sensei!" He called out across the road. Iruka looked up and smiled when he saw Naruto. He walked away from the food stand he was at and fell into step with Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, it's been a while." Naruto grinned.

"It has. I was going to get some Ramen, you wanna join me? My treat." Iruka smiled and nodded.

"That would be great. I was just heading out to lunch." The two Leaf ninja walked to their favorite ramen stand, and when they entered, they were greeted warmly by the owner.

"Hey Teuchi, nice to see you." Iruka greeted back with a smile. They ordered a bowl of ramen each, and Teuchi went back to make it for two of his favorite customers.

"So, how have you been lately Naruto?" Iruka asked, starting the conversation.

"Really busy. I'm sure you've heard about what's going on?" Iruka nodded grimly, and Naruto sighed. "Yea well, Tsunade has been putting me to work with a bunch of diplomatic stuff, and it's been tiring. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the Academy has been temporarily shut down, as you can imagine. I've just been training in my spare time, getting ready to go out on the frontlines again." Naruto looked at Iruka questioningly.

"Again?" At this Iruka smiled proudly.

"Yep. I used to be ANBU you know." Naruto's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Really? I had no idea. What made you become an Academy Teacher?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, I got injured badly one time on a mission. Screwed up pretty badly. If it hadn't been for your sensei, I probably wouldn't have survived at all." Naruto cocked his head.

"Kakashi-Sensei? What did he do?"

"Well, he saved my life. He was one of the best ANBU captains out there. He wasn't like the usual ones. He didn't see us as expendable units. He wanted to see each and every one of us alive at the end of a mission. Of course, that was just a pipe dream, but for the most part we were okay. But it was because of him that I came back from that mission. I made a formation error, and instead of just going on with the mission like every ANBU should, he came back and saved me. He took out four enemy Jonin right in front of me, while I lay on the ground barely conscious at all. We failed the mission, but everything turned out okay." Naruto nodded in awe. "It was after that when I decided to become a teacher. I remember I met the Hokage and Kakashi on the roof, and I asked if I could become a teacher. The Third asked me why, and I told him that I wanted to carry on the Will of Fire that he taught me about when I was a kid. After that, I started as an assistant, and to this day I never regret that decision." Iruka smiled and thanked Teuchi as his ramen was served.

"I miss him." Iruka looked at Naruto curiously. "The Third." He answered the unspoken question. Iruka smiled sadly and nodded.

"I do too. I think everyone does. He was loved by everyone. Just as much as the Fourth." Iruka said. Naruto's head snapped up, and he swallowed the ramen in his mouth quickly.

"That reminds me. Iruka-Sensei, you're not going to believe what I found out."

"That your father is the Fourth Hokage." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You know too?" Iruka smiled.

"Well I had my suspicions; I mean you look exactly like him. I asked Kakashi to confirm it though." Naruto sighed.

"Damn. I was really hoping to surprise you with that." He shook his head and smiled. "But it's a great feeling, finally knowing who they were. And especially because my dad was the Fourth Hokage! I mean, who would have thought? The dead last is in fact the Fourth Hokage's son. I'm just so proud, you know?" Iruka put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I would be too. He was a hero, and one of the strongest shinobi that ever lived. And you have to live up to his legacy." Naruto finished his ramen and tossed some ryo onto the counter; enough for both his and Iruka's bowl.

"I'm going to go train Iruka-Sensei. I'll see you again before it gets really crazy." Naruto said before he lifted up the flap to the ramen stand and exited. Iruka just smiled as he watched his lower body walk away from the stand until it completely disappeared. He turned back to his ramen, and took his time finishing it, savoring the taste of his favorite meal before he went off to war.

XxX

Naruto cursed as he retrieved his kunai for the twentieth time. He still couldn't get the hang of his father's Jutsu, and at this point he was really running out of ideas.

"Minato once told me he based it on the Summoning Jutsu." Naruto whipped his head around to see Jiraiya leaning against one of the three posts with a smirk. Naruto sighed as he twirled the kunai in his fingers.

"That doesn't really help me." He huffed with frustration.

"No one said it would be easy. This is Minato we're talking about." Naruto threw the kunai against a nearby tree.

"What was he like?" He asked suddenly. Jiraiya's eyebrows rose and he started to laugh.

"Well, you're nothing like him. No, you're much more like your mother. Minato…he was an odd one. One minute, he could be cold and calculating, and the next he could be smiling and laughing about something. He was always calm though. Nothing ever got to him. I guess that was why he was a damn good shinobi. He was always in control. He was just a nobody. He didn't come from a clan, nor did he have a famous father or mother. But he rose through the ranks and gained more recognition than anyone else did during his time. I'm honored to have taught him. Of course, he probably ended up teaching me more in the long run." He answered with a chuckle.

"And my mother?" Jiraiya's chuckle turned into full blown laughter.

"Like I said before, you're a lot like your mother. She was loud, brash, and fiery. I remember if you even looked at her the wrong way she would castrate you." Naruto cringed. "But she could be sweet when she wanted to. She always was when she was around Minato. They were an odd couple, but they really loved each other. She was one hell of a kunoichi too. The Uzumaki Clan was known for their mastery of Fuinjutsu, and she taught Minato and me everything we know. Of course, Minato eventually surpassed eve her knowledge, but she was never too far behind. Your parents were great people kid." Naruto smiled.

"They sound like it." He bent down and picked up the kunai. "The Summoning Jutsu huh…?" He closed his eyes and pumped some chakra into the kunai. He changed the composition of it a little, making it so that it would react during the flight of the kunai, and hopefully summon him to where ever he needed to be. He opened his eyes and threw the kunai as hard as he could, waiting to feel the pull of his chakra. Suddenly, he felt a violent tug, and the next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the ground thirty feet from Jiraiya. "Well what the fuck happened there?" He asked as he stood up and brushed his clothes off. Jiraiya had a smirk on his face, and he just shook his head.

"Not as graceful as Minato, but you're getting the hang of it." Naruto sighed.

"Well at least I get how to do it now. I just have to work on not getting knocked over every time I do it." He looked over at the spot where he previously stood, and then back to where he was standing. He looked down at the kunai that had fallen where he was standing. He picked it up, and for the next few hours, continued his training, until he could successfully keep his balance when he was transported. He would have continued, but it was getting late, and for once, he was low on chakra. When he decided to pack up, Jiraiya approached him.

"You know, you could probably use that to a much greater effect than Minato did. He could take out entire battalions, but you…you could take out entire armies." Naruto scratched his head and nodded.

"I was thinking about that. But for now, I really need to be able to use it by myself first." Jiraiya grinned.

"Right I know. Now go home and get some rest. You're gonna need it." Naruto nodded and started to walk away from the training field. Jiraiya summoned one of his toads and climbed onto its back, ordering it to go to the nearest hot spring, so he could conduct some research.

XxX

Sakura walked out of the sushi stand she had just eaten lunch at with a smile on her face. She wanted to eat her favorite meal one more time before she would be unable to. After all, visiting a sushi stand while in the middle of war would be inappropriate. Her plan now was to go home and relax, seeing as she just got off of a twelve hour shift at the hospital, but unfortunately, that wasn't meant to be.

"Sakura Haruno?" She turned around to see a bird-masked ANBU member with a black cloak standing a few feet away.

"Yes?" She asked exasperatedly. She knew what this meant.

"General Kakashi would like to see you." She sighed and nodded, and the ANBU member disappeared. She climbed up to the rooftops, via a market stand canopy, which left the shopkeeper most unhappy, and jumped towards the Hokage Tower.

"Sorry!" She yelled back as she sailed over an alleyway. She usually wouldn't do something like that, but she wasn't too happy about being summoned by Kakashi. She knew what it meant, and she wasn't happy about it. She landed in front of the Hokage Tower, startling the Chuunin guards. She mumbled an apology, and quickly climbed the stairs to the Hokage's Office, and barged in without knocking. She walked in to see Kakashi with his feet on the desk and his stupid, well stupid in her opinion, orange book in his hand. He glanced up from his book to identify the person who barged into his interim office, and then continued reading his novel when he saw it was Sakura.

"Sakura, so nice of you to visit me." He drawled, not looking up from his book. She frowned.

"You called me here." She said, putting emphasis on 'you'. He shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Be patient Sakura. We have to wait for the other two to get here." That confirmed it for Sakura. She was definitely getting sent on a mission. So she waited, against her will, for her two teammates to arrive. After a minute, two figures hopped in through the open window behind Kakashi and landed on each side of Sakura. Ignoring the highly inappropriate entrance, Kakashi set his book down and eyed his students.

"What are we here for?" Sasuke asked roughly.

"Well, I have a mission for you three. It's your first mission as the Special Task Force." Not receiving any replies, Kakashi continued. "I want you three to make the first strike in the war." That elicited a few responses.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not kidding. If Orochimaru wants to waste his time then fine, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to hit us first. It's a relatively simple mission. There's a Sound outpost a few miles away from the Fire-Rice border. I want you to blow it up." He said seriously. Naruto and Sasuke smiled, while Sakura sighed.

"You call blowing up an enemy outpost relatively simple?" She asked exasperatedly.

"For you three it should be. There's only supposed to be around twenty Jonin and Chuunin there. With the element of surprise on your side, it should be like a C-Rank." Sakura shook her head when Naruto and Sasuke bumped fists. At least they were excited for a fight.

"It's not like I can say no." Kakashi smiled cheekily and handed Sakura a mission scroll. She broke the seal and read up on the details. Apparently, this outpost was Hidden Sound's first line of defense and by taking it out early, the Leaf could easily gain momentum in the early stages of the war. When she looked at the rank of the mission, she silently cursed her mentor. Leave it to Kakashi to make an S-Rank mission out to be a C-Rank. She rolled the scroll up and stuck it into her equipment pouch, turned to her teammates. "We leave tonight at around ten o'clock. We should arrive there tomorrow around the same time if we travel non-stop." Naruto pouted, but a glare from Sakura stopped him from commenting. She turned back to Kakashi. "Anything else?" He shook his head and she nodded. "Okay, take care of anything you have to do, and don't be late." She ordered her teammates, who gave her a look of skepticism.

"Since when were you the Team Leader?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk.

"Since I named her Team Leader." Kakashi answered from the background with a cheeky smile. Sasuke and Naruto scowled, while Sakura smirked for the first time in the meeting. "Now, stop screwing around and get out of my office." Naruto and Sasuke shot Kakashi a glare and jumped out of the window, while Sakura walked out of the office using the door. Kakashi picked up his book, and resumed reading, giggling every once in a while.

XxX

"What do you mean this is probably the last time we're going to see each other?" Kane exclaimed. Naruto slapped his forehead.

"I've explained this to you already Kane. I'm part of one of the Leaf's Special Task Forces. I have a mission, and after that, the war is going to kick into gear. You three are most likely going to be on the frontline while I'm doing whatever Sensei tells me to." He explained with a slight edge. He couldn't really get mad at the kid, considering Kane was very similar to himself when he was younger. But still, he made it a point to someday apologize to Kakashi.

"I know but…why can't we fight with you?" He asked.

"Because I'm going to be doing missions that are way too dangerous for a Genin." He stated firmly.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard." Kane muttered.

"Would you like to take on twenty Jonin with only two teammates? Because you can go on my mission instead of me and see how easy it is." Kane paled and immediately clammed up. "Thought so. Anyway, I just wanted to spend what little time I have left before my mission with my cute little charges." He said with a smile, tousling both Kane and Sedrit's hair. Kane flailed around in an attempt to get Naruto's hand off, while the latter just accepted the gesture with a smile. Minsane stood between both of her teammates and laughed happily.

"So, will you tell us another story Sensei? Like another one of your tougher missions?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sure, but let's go sit down first. I brought ramen." Team Naruto moved over to the Memorial Stone, where Naruto took his seat. His Genin sat on the ground in front of him, and he handed each of them a take-out bowl of Ichiraku's.

"So tell us about one of you epic adventures Sensei!" Kane said after slurping up some noodles.

"Alright. Let's see…okay ii got one." His Genin leaned in to listen intently. "This was after the Sand-Sound invasion. I was called up for a border patrol mission. It was pretty important, considering we had just been invaded, and we were very weak. Many countries would have jumped at the chance to attack the village at its weakest point, so we had to be extra vigilant. During the mission briefing I was introduced to a man named Kosuke. He was a Genin like me, except he was also over sixty years old."

"What? He must have been a terrible ninja!" Kane interrupted.

"That's what I thought too. His nickname was the Eternal Genin. So, Kosuke, Captain Hayama, Tekuno and I left the village. For the first few days we didn't find anything. And I thought that Kosuke was leaving me to do all of the work while he collected food or supplies. I was kinda pissed, but I was naïve, so I didn't realize that he had easily determined no one was around. You see, Since Kosuke was so old, he had been on many missions with many people, like the Second, Third and Fourth Hokage, as well as some of the Sannin. And along the way he picked up many tricks. I didn't know at the time, but now I have no doubt that Kosuke was the strongest member of our group back then, and Tekuno and Captain Hayama were Jonin." The kids showed surprise, but Naruto continued. "So Kosuke took us to a secret spring he had once found while on a mission with the Third Hokage. It was there that we were alerted to enemy presence by a large flock of birds. When we went to investigate, we saw some foreign ninja running through a field. When asked to identify themselves, they didn't respond, so we sprang one of the traps that Tekuno had set. We took down a good bunch of them with exploding tags, but when we fell back, we were pursued by at least twenty ninja. It was then that we realized it wasn't just a scouting party…it was an invasion force."

"An entire invasion force?" Minsane asked. "They were trying to declare war?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Since we couldn't escape, Captain Hayama acted as a decoy and stayed back to take on the force that attacked us. He ordered that at least one of us get back to the village to report this. So Tekuno, Kosuke and I left the Captain as he took on the rest of the invasion force. Or so we thought. Turns out, they had even more enemies to spare than we thought. In order to reach our second line of defense, we had to slow them down first, so I created as many Shadow Clones as I could and used them as another diversion, but they defeated them easily. So, in order to keep Kosuke and me alive, Tekuno stayed back and took on the pursuing forces. So now it was down to Kosuke and me." Kane, Sedrit and Minsane listened with rapture. "We were confronted by another three attackers, but Kosuke took them out in a matter of seconds. He used a Jutsu that to this day, I've never heard of anyone else using it. It was easily an A, maybe even S-Rank technique. He took out the last attacker, and we escaped yet again. But, when we were running, he asked if I would return to the Leaf Village alone. I complied reluctantly, and headed for the village. But, I decided that my comrades were more important than running like a coward. So I went back for Kosuke. I don't know what he did while I was gone, but dead bodies were strewn about everywhere. He must have killed at least twenty ninja in a matter of minutes. When I came back, I stepped in front of him, protecting him from a Rock Jonin. Although, he ended up defeating her with the most powerful Water Dragon Missile I've ever seen. After that, we went back for our teammates, and routed the entire invasion force. The Captain scolded us, but I don't think he meant it; he was smiling the whole time. When we returned to the Leaf, the Hokage was pleased, and when he told the Tsuchikage that his entire invasion force was eliminated by a simple border patrol, he was beyond embarrassed. We couldn't declare war on them of course, but with a few bluffs, they paid us reparations for their actions. It was one of the finer moments in Leaf History." Naruto finished with a proud smile. His Genin looked at him with admiration, and Naruto scratched his head.

"That's incredible Sensei. I never knew you were such a powerful ninja." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, actually I didn't really do much. I was just kinda there. It was all thanks to my superiors that I made it out alive really."

"Still, to be a part of something like that. And, from what you've told us, you've done plenty of other things that deserve merit." Minsane retorted. Naruto smiled.

"I guess I have. But I'm still nowhere near my goals yet. There's no way I could be Hokage yet. I can't even defeat my own Sensei, or Ero-Sennin." His Genin looked at him skeptically. "Still, it's nice that you guys think I'm so strong. But I'm probably equal with Sasuke." His Genin shrugged, and then they stood up.

"Sensei, can you teach us one last Jutsu before you leave?" Kane asked pleadingly.

"Well, have you guys mastered the Jutsu I taught you before?" All three nodded, and Naruto gave them a look of disbelief. "Show me." Each of his Genin held out their hands, and within seconds, swirling balls of chakra formed in their hands. Naruto gaped for a second, before regaining his composure and smiling. "Wow, that's pretty amazing. You guys only took a little longer than I did. I'm really impressed. How did you do it?"

"You're Sensei gave us a few tips." Naruto shook his head, but the smile never left his face.

"It's pretty amazing that you guys mastered that Jutsu. It's an A-Rank Jutsu that has a devastating effect on your foes." His Genin nodded.

"Yea, we saw what it could do to the trees, but we can only use it three times a day." Minsane stated. Naruto frowned.

"Hmm, I guess since you guys don't have huge chakra stores like I did as a kid, that's going to be a problem for you. Alright, then I don't want you to use it more than twice in a battle. Adding in the fact that you'll be using your chakra for other purposes, you won't have enough chakra. And trying to activate a Jutsu without sufficient chakra can kill you." His Genin nodded seriously. "Good, but that Jutsu will surely give you a much better chance in battle. Most ninja will underestimate you because you're Genin, but they don't know you as well as I do. If you hit them with that Jutsu, they won't make that mistake again."

"Yes Sensei." Naruto nodded.

"Good. Now, about that Jutsu I'm supposed to teach you. I think I have one." Naruto turned around, and flew through a few signs before exhaling a large amount of smoke and ash. The thick gas covered a large area, and it was impossible to see through. Naruto turned around and smiled at his Genin. "That is called the Fire Style: Smoking Breath. As you can see, it expels a large amount of smoke and ash, effectively blinding an enemy. It can be useful for temporarily distracting an enemy, making a quick escape, or just blinding the enemy while you hammer them with Ninjutsu from the outside." Kane nodded, but Minsane looked confused.

"But Naruto-Sensei, I have a water affinity. How can I use this Jutsu?" Sedrit seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Oh, you don't need to be of a fire affinity to learn a fire technique. It's quite possible to learn a technique of each element; it's just your natural affinity yields a much stronger Jutsu. For instance, watch." Naruto Flew through a few seals, and shot a powerful wind blast, completely destroying some trees in front of him. Then, he formed a more hand seals, and shot an Earth Dragon at some more trees, and while causing great damage, it wasn't as much as the wind attack. "See, I have an affinity for wind, so my wind Jutsu was much stronger than my earth Jutsu. So, while out of the three of you, Kane will probably be the best at this technique, that doesn't mean that you can't do it." Minsane nodded excitedly. "Alright, the signs are Bird-Boar-Tiger. Kane, you should have a general idea of how to do this, so go practice while I teach Minsane and Sedrit." Kane nodded, and walked over to the side. "Now, the way to do a proper Fire Style Jutsu is quite simple. When you're building up your chakra, breathe in and build it up in your chest and lungs, and then when you've built up enough, exhale it all at once. Go ahead and try." Both Genin attempted the Jutsu, and Naruto ended up with two hacking and coughing Genin. "Okay, so your first attempt wasn't all that good."

"You…think…sensei?" Minsane retorted between coughs.

"It's okay, I did the same thing my first time. Just keep trying. Eventually, you'll get it." Naruto turned around and looked at Kane, who had already exhaled a medium-sized cloud of smoke. He smiled, and turned back to his troubled students. After about seven or so attempts, Sedrit and Minsane were able to exhale a decent sized cloud of ash, while Kane could exhale one that was almost as large as Naruto's. He looked at each of his Genin with pride, and congratulated them on mastering the Jutsu. He looked down at his watch, and paled when he saw the time.

"9:37! Oh shit, I have to go get ready for my mission! I'm really proud of you guys, but I can't stay. If you feel like it, go to Ichiraku's and buy some ramen. Just tell Teuchi to put it on my tab. See ya!" Naruto jumped into the trees before any of his Genin could respond. His Genin stared at him as he sped away, and Minsane sighed.

Well, I guess we should go get some ramen." Her teammates agreed, and they walked away from their training grounds toward their Sensei's favorite restaurant

XxX

"He's late." Sakura looked up at her black haired friend. He was leaning against the gates of the Leaf Village, staring at the ground. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Are you surprised?" The Uchiha chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Should we leave him?" Sakura shot Sasuke a look, and he raised his head. "What?" She shook her head.

"Nothing." They stood there in comfortable silence, until it was interrupted by a boisterous voice.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late. I was spending time with my Genin, and it took a little bit of time to teach them a new Jutsu." Sakura rolled her eyes, while Sasuke stood up from his leaning position and walked out of the gates.

"Are we ready now?" Both of the other members of Team 7 nodded, and they leapt into the trees.

XxX

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat around a small fire in the middle of a very tiny clearing. They had traveled non-stop all day and night, and now they were resting for a few hours before making a late night assault on the base. The fire crackled as they roasted the three rabbits they had caught earlier, before they had made the fire. Normally, making a fire so close to the enemy was reckless, but Sakura had cast a high level Genjutsu over the area, and no one would notice it in the woods at night. Naruto took his rabbit-on-a-stick off the fire, and bit into it.

"Wow, this is pretty damn good." He exclaimed, taking another large bite. Sasuke and Sakura took their rabbits off the fire as well, and each of them devoured their meal. After they were done, Naruto conjured up a few Shadow Clones, and sent them to scout out the outpost. "Alright, so what's the plan?" He asked, becoming serious.

"Well, there are a bunch of different ways we could do this. First, do we want to this this quietly, or loud?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, and then back at Sakura.

"Definitely loud." They both answered. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"That was a stupid question. Okay, so then we have a few options. We could assault the place with heavy Ninjutsu. We could summon and just completely level the place. Or we could run in, start a huge battle, and probably get our asses kicked." Sakura stated lazily.

"I say we start a huge fight. I hate these Sound fuckers. I want to see them scream." Naruto suggested.

"I agree." Sasuke added. Sakura looked up at the sky, and asked Kami why she was paired with the biggest idiots on the planet.

"You two are insufferable. We're not starting a huge fight. That would be stupid." Naruto scoffed.

"We can handle them."

"Naruto, Kakashi said there would be at least twenty Chuunin and Jonin." Naruto shrugged.

"We've come back from worse. Fine, how about this; I jump in and cause a ruckus, while you and Sasuke demolish the place. I can hold my own in there, and with you two the fort will be down in minutes." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No. You do not get to do the good part." He said angrily.

"Of course I do. It was my idea, and you definitely couldn't handle it." Naruto said smugly.

"Fuck you. You'd die if you went in there alone." Sasuke retorted hotly.

"I would not. And the only reason you wouldn't die is because I'd be saving your sorry ass."

"Is everything a competition between you two! For fucks sake, why don't both of you go in, and I can just work on the outside. I mean, for once think with your heads." Sakura snapped. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura with wide eyes. She returned their looks with an eye roll and stood up. "You two are idiots." She said with a tiny smirk. They smirked back, and stood up as well. "Naruto, what did your clones find?" He concentrated for a second, before nodding his head.

"Guard detail is weak. There's only three sentries. Two in the front one in the back." Sakura nodded.

"Okay, Naruto, send one clone with me. I'll take out the sentries, and when your clone dispels, that's when I want you to strike. When I hear fighting, I'm going to start knocking down walls." Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Were quiet from now, so use hand signals if you need anything." The guys nodded again, and after burying their fire, they jumped into the trees. They reached the outpost, and hid behind some bushes. They spotted the two front sentries, and nodded at each other. Naruto created a Shadow clone, and then Sasuke and Naruto split up from Sakura, who pulled out a kunai and disappeared into the night. They waited for a second, before hearing two thumps. When they hopped out of the bushes, the two sentries were lying on the ground dead. Sakura was nowhere in sight, and they waited at the entrance quietly. When Naruto felt his clone dispel, he smirked and blasted through the front doors with a Rasengan.

"Tch, you coulda warned me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That would have been no fun though." Naruto said before dashing into the fort, blasting people with Wind Style Jutsus left and right. Sasuke followed immediately with his Fire Jutsus, and soon the inside of the fort was ablaze with chaos. Startled ninja tried to mount an uncoordinated offensive, but it was useless against Naruto and Sasuke, who annihilated anyone in their way. When they entered the main area of the fort, at least twenty Sound ninja stood in front of them, ready to defend themselves. "Looks like Kakashi-Sensei's info was a little off." He said, noticing the stragglers joining up with the force in front of him.

"If you're scared, I can always take them on." Sasuke said as he landed next to Naruto.

"Na, I think I can handle them. Although it would be trouble if one more showed up."

"Then that will have to be the one I take care of." With smirks on their faces, they charged straight into the enemy. Sasuke took out his chokuto and started slicing through his enemies, occasionally hitting someone with a Chidori through the hearts, while Naruto overwhelmed his enemies with masses of Shadow Clones. Of course, he didn't completely stay out of the action himself. A few soldiers were unlucky enough to get drilled by a powerful Rasengan, courtesy of one Naruto Namikaze. One shinobi, who had thus far been well-trained enough to actually avoid the two Leaf ninja's attacks, luck ran out quickly when the wall behind him collapsed onto him, crushing him beneath it. Of course, by the time Sakura entered the fight, there were few ninja left, but her assistance ended the battle quicker. After the battle, Naruto sent some Shadow Clones to sweep the base, in case anyone was hiding to ambush them or try and get away. When his clones dispelled and gave him the all clear, he nodded at Sakura and Sasuke, who then pummeling the fort with fists and fire respectively. Naruto joined in, and soon, the fort was nothing more than a large pile of rubble. Satisfied with their work, they left the scene and retreated into the woods. When they were back at the clearing they had been at before, Sakura cast her Genjutsu, and they sat down to rest.

"Well that went well." Naruto commented. Sakura and Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly. "We sure caught them with their pants down."

"I actually caught a guy with his pants down." Sasuke said with a grin. "He was very surprised to have a Chidori pierce his chest while he was polishing his sword." Naruto immediately started guffawing, while Sakura looked at Sasuke confusedly.

"Why would he have a…oh you're fucking sick!" Naruto started laughing even harder at this point, and Sasuke even joined in with him. Both of them were rolling around laughing, while Sakura looked at them with disgust. "Augh! I didn't want to know that! You two are so gross and stupid." She said, although a smirk was trying to force its way to her face. She wouldn't admit that of course.

XxX

"What do you mean our Southern Fort is gone?" Orochimaru asked the terrified Sound ninja.

"Well…while we were p-patrolling the borders this morning, the f-fort was gone, and instead it was a p-pile of ch-charred rubble." He said nervously. Orochimaru shot hid a glare before unleashing his snakes on the, in his opinion, incompetent fool. The man screamed out in agony, before his bloody body slumped to the floor.

"Curse that pathetic Leaf Village! They dare attack me to try and gain the upper hand! Well I'll show them that they're visions of winning this war are just mere delusions. Kabuto!" The bespectacled Sound ninja rushed into the room.

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama?" He asked calmly.

"Send a message to Zoronmaru that if his army isn't ready in three days, I will annihilate him and his pathetic village. Am I clear?"

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama, it will be done." Orochimaru waved his hand, and Kabuto scuttled out of the room to follow his master's orders. Orochimaru brought his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"Soon…the Leaf Village will fear my name." He said, sliding his tongue around his lips. He smiled, and started to cackle loudly; his evil cackled heard throughout his entire base.

XxX

**A/N: Well, that's finally done. Hope you enjoyed it. I was struggling with a way to actually start the war off, and so I concocted this mission in order to set things off. In this chapter, I strayed away from the NaruSaku romance and instead focused on Team 7 camaraderie. I wanted to show that they're really close, and can joke around with each other even on the field of battle. The battle scene was less than stellar, but it was intended to be short and sweet. I hope you also enjoyed the humor I added in. Overall, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. I also wanted to give Naruto's Genin team some screen time before they disappeared for a while. They probably won't come back until later in the war. As for the story I had Naruto tell his Genin, that is the episode of ****Naruto Shippuden: Naruto and the Old Soldier.**** Personally, it's one of my favorite episodes, and I wanted to mention it. It's a pretty good episode in the Leaf History Arc, and you should definitely watch it. Anyway, I think that's all I have to say. Next chapter, I think the combat will switch to more war-like fighting. Also, there's a line in there from one of my favorite video games ever. If you can figure out what it is...idk you're awesom. If you do get it, leave a review or whatever, becuase anyone who does know it knows its an awesome line. So, stay tuned for the next chapter. Peace.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Counterattack

"It's been two days since we attacked the Sound Outpost, and yet Orochimaru still hasn't retaliated." Asuma looked at Kakashi with confusion.

"So? Isn't that a good thing? Maybe the bastard realized he was no match for us and decided it wasn't worth it." Kakashi shook his head.

"You and I both know that is never something he would do. I'm just worried we're missing something. A man like Orochimaru never let's an attack go unanswered. There has to be a reason-"Suddenly a Leaf ninja burst through the door to Kakashi's temporary office.

"General Kakashi, you need to see this!" Kakashi snatched the piece of paper from the Leaf shinobi's outstretched hand and skimmed it. When he got to the end, his eyes widened in shock.

"ANBU!" Immediately a squad of four ANBU poofed into the room. "Get me Special Task Forces Two and Three immediately!" He barked, causing the ANBU to disappear no more than a second after he finished his sentence. Asuma looked up at Kakashi with a frown.

"I guess you got your reason."

XxX

Kakashi looked at the six ninja that made up Special Task Forces Two and Three, as well as a squad of ANBU, who stood in front of him.

"We have just received word from the Land of Waves. It seems that Hidden Mist has made their first move, and the navies of both countries are fighting as we speak. Your mission is to get to the Land of Waves as fast as you can and stop Mist from taking it over. Waves' navy is nothing more than a bunch of volunteer fisherman, and to Mist's navy, which is probably the best in the world, they will seem like a pesky mosquito. You must stop them from taking Wave. You will be accompanied by ANBU squad Delta, but that's all I can spare at the moment. I have a feeling that Orochimaru is using this attack as a diversion, in order to take our focus away from our enemies in the north. I'll try and send a battalion of ninja behind you, but don't expect them for at least four days. If you start traveling by the hour, and don't stop, you can make it there by sunrise tomorrow. I'm giving Guy overall command of this mission. You have fifteen minutes to gather any supplies you need and not a minute more. Am I understood?" Each of the ninja nodded seriously, and when Kakashi waved his hand, immediately set out to gather as much as they could in fifteen minutes. Kakashi then snapped his fingers, and another ANBU appeared.

"Yes General Kakashi?"

"Get me Commander Tenzo."

XxX

Naruto stood at the gates of the Leaf Village along with the rest of his unit. He hadn't dawdled when he went to pack supplies for the mission; he was very thorough in his packing, and he may have even packed a little too much. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, considering the others may not have packed enough. He understood the urgency in his Sensei's voice, and he knew to be punctual and not screw around. So, he was a little miffed that Guy, the apparent team leader, decided it was okay to be late.

"I say we leave him." Naruto stated, the annoyance quite clear in his voice.

"Agreed." Sasuke grumbled, not wanting to talk more than he had to in the presence of people other than his teammates.

"That would be highly inappropriate." One of the ANBU, the tiger masked on, stated in monotone. Sasuke shot him a glare, while Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Can we be civilized? I don't think I need to remind you what's at stake here. Plus, here comes Guy right now." She chided as she pointed down the road to her left. Sure enough, a large trail of dust was rising as an approaching figure, no doubt Guy, blazed through the streets of the Leaf Village. When he arrived, he bent over and rested his hands on his knees for a moment in order to catch his breath, before snapping his body up and greeting everyone with a sickeningly intense smile.

"Alright! Sorry I am late my comrades. I had some business to take care of before this perilous journey." No one bothered to question him on said business; no one really cared. So, with a boisterous command from Guy, the ten Leaf ninja jumped into the trees, starting their long journey to Wave.

XxX

"You wanted to see me General Kakashi?" Tenzo asked as he entered the Hokage's office. He was no longer dressed in his normal ANBU attire. Rather, he wore a standard Leaf Jonin uniform, and a face plate similar to that of the Second Hokage. Kakashi nodded at his subordinate and long-time ANBU partner.

"Yes. I'm mobilizing our forces in order to defend from what I believe to be a sneak attack from Sound. I want you to take your entire division and head north. I expect you'll run into an invasion force from Sound. I need you to take a battalion with you immediately, and I can assign someone to lead the rest of your division into battle as reinforcements. Get around fifty of the best men from your division and head out as soon as you can." Tenzo nodded and left Kakashi's office. Kakashi turned around and looked out the window. He sighed as he focused on the carving of his Sensei's head on the side of the mountain.

'_I'm not cut out for being a leader, am I Sensei?'_

XxX

Naruto dropped into the clearing with a thud, followed by nine other thuds. He had been out in front the entire trip thus far, and he didn't think a break was necessary. Guy had told him that rest was necessary in order to maintain their youthfulness.

'_I swear to god, if mentions something about youth or some stupid shit again, I'm going to knock his fucking teeth out.'_

With a frustrated sigh he threw his pack on the ground and decided to stretch his muscles out a little. No sense in sitting down for ten minutes and getting stiff. The break was supposed to be a short one, which he was thankful for. He wasn't comfortable with such a large team. Sure, he was friendly with Choji and Konohamaru, and Guy was tolerable when he wasn't spouting that shit about youth. No, it was the ANBU he didn't really trust. Well, trust was the wrong word. He trusted them as fellow Leaf shinobi of course; it was just the fact that they were ANBU. ANBU were usually boring, monotonous people with a stick up their ass or a grudge against everyone. He'd met a few exceptions, like Kakashi and Iruka obviously, or the woman with the long purple hair who always had a katana strapped to her back. But mostly they were all the same. Emotionless bastards. He knew not to judge them on things he heard, but they hadn't really done much to prove him wrong yet. The most any of them had spoke was at the gate when he and Sasuke were scolded for suggesting leaving Guy behind. But what bothered him most wasn't the stoicism they all seemed to exude. No, what bothered him most were the masks that they wore. It was so impersonal, and he couldn't tell what they were thinking. For all he knew, they could be staring at him with the same hatred and contempt the villager did. He pushed his thoughts away as Sasuke and Sakura approached him.

"Well this is turning out to be a drag." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto gave him a sarcastic look and Sakura nodded.

"I don't know why we're taking this stupid break in the first place. I'm not tired at all." Naruto said irritably.

"Well you're the only one here who can travel for five hours at full speed and not break a sweat." Naruto gave her a foxy grin and nodded. The three members of Team 7 looked over as Konohamaru and Choji walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted with a smile. Konohamaru smiled back and Choji nodded.

"I can't take much more of that guy." Choji stated, jerking his thumb towards Guy, who was animatedly challenging an ANBU to a staring contest. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and nodded ruefully.

"Alright! Ten minutes is up, so let's get a move on!" Guy shouted as he broke off his gaze from the ANBU. Each of the Leaf ninja, even the ANBU, sighed as they jumped into trees after their eccentric captain.

XxX

Cannons bellowed as the navies of Mist and Wave engaged in a large skirmish of the coast of Wave. Ships that flew banners of both countries sank left and right, but the majority was Wave ships. The mediocre army of Wave was being all but decimated by the superior Mist navy. The inhabitants of Wave scrambled around the towns, trying to gather their belongings before they evacuated. It was hard on some, leaving the country that they had fought so hard to rebuild. But, they had no choice, seeing that the armies of Mist would soon be upon them. One Wave ship went up completely in flames, thanks to a Mist ninja's Fire Style Jutsu, making everyone on land work much faster, fearing what would happen if they were captured. Civilians sprinted across the Great Naruto Bridge, some holding their children in their arms, some trying to carry large bags of supplies, and even a few of the farmers that inhabited wave herded their animals away from the country. Other took boats, whether they were mere canoes or large multi-passenger ships. Soon, cannon fire started to slam against the shoreline, and eventually the city. The many residents that were still occupying the city immediately dropped what they were doing, and started to flee the city, with or without supplies. Only a few of Wave's ships remained, and it wouldn't be long until they too rested at the bottom of the sea.

XxX

The team of Leaf ninja arrived at Wave to find it completely overrun by Mist shinobi. They crouched behind some bushes that were off to the side of the Great Naruto Bridge. Columns of smoke could be seen throughout the city, as well as corpses of civilians who were just too slow. Naruto sighed as he turned around to his team.

"Well, we were too late to stop them." Konohamaru grimaced, and Sasuke frowned slightly, with everyone else giving similar reactions. "I can see them running around the city, trying to organize everything before they get settled in."

"Then the best time to strike is now." Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke's bold statement, but then grinned devilishly.

"That would not be a good idea." Both male members of Team 7's heads whipped around to glare at the ANBU.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked firmly.

"This is an enemy invasion force." Another ANBU answered. "While our group is made up of some powerful shinobi, it would be suicide to attack a force that out numbers us twenty to one." Naruto smirked.

"Is that all? Because numbers aren't an issue. Our numbers can go from one to one-thousand in an instant." The ANBU's shoulders tensed slightly, showing his confusion.

"Naruto is a master of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He can make one-thousand clones without breaking a sweat." Guy answered seriously. He smiled and held out his fist. "I agree with Sasuke and Naruto. We should attack now when they are disorganized. Kakashi is counting on us for this mission, and I cannot let my rival down!" Guy stated fiercely. Sasuke and Naruto smirked at him, and the rest of the team felt a surge of energy take them over. They felt determined. This mission was of the utmost importance; they would not let the Leaf Village down!

"Tell us what to do."

XxX

Kukkyana Howaitonaito stood in the middle of the make-shift headquarters his subordinates had acquired. It was really just a large house that was on the beach, but seeing as it was unharmed and quite nice; it seemed to be the perfect place. While not ideal, it would suffice until his forces were organized and he could move to a larger, safer building. As he looked out the window, he heard footsteps approach, but he did not turn around.

"Howaitonaito-Sama!" A Mist Chuunin stood stiffly, looking at his back waiting for acknowledgement.

"Yes?" Kukkyana answered gruffly. The Chuunin took a deep breath.

"We have taken complete control of the city sir. It seems all of the civilians are either dead, or have already fled the country. We've also begun raiding the various shops and markets for any kind of food or supplies. As it stands, we are stockpiling everything we can find in a warehouse on the eastern side of the city. Various teams have also been sweeping the perimeter to check for survivors." Kukkyana nodded slowly, and then turned around.

"Very good. I am pleased with the progress we are making. When you get back, tell your captain to start assigning quarters to the soldiers, as well as devising guard shifts for both the supplies and where we sleep."

"Yes Howaitonaito-Sama!" The Chuunin saluted and then ran out of the house, before running back to inform his captain. Kukkyana fingered the hilt of his axe as he turned back around to look out over the ocean. The operation was a success. They were one step closer to destroying the Leaf. Zoronmaru-Sama would be most pleased.

XxX

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke waited quietly under the bridge. They had walked across the underside using their chakra, and they were going over their plans one more time.

"So, while Guy and they rest of the team get in position, we are to cause as much havoc as possible, correct?" Naruto asked with a cheery smile. Sakura shook her head, but couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"That's the plan. How do you suppose we go about this?"

"We could summon, and just demolish the city." Sasuke answered. "But, Kakashi probably wouldn't be too happy about that." Sakura glared at him.

"I actually agree with Sasuke. Summoning would be our best idea." Naruto answered. Sakura turned to him, but he held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, I'm not just saying that for the hell of it, I actually have a reason." Her silence told him to continue. "Well, we're pretty outnumbered. And while I could easily fix that, it may not be the best course of action. One-thousand Shadow Clones would only be a diversion. If we summon, we'll practically have their entire force on the defense. Plus, nothing says 'we're boned' like seeing three large summons firing Jutsu left and right." He answered logically, although he smirked at the end. Sakura sighed.

"I hate it when you're right Naruto." Naruto gave her a cheeky smile, and then kissed her on the cheek. Then, without another word, walked onto the top of the bridge. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who blinked, and then joined Naruto. With a sigh and a faint blush, she joined them as well. All three walked up in front of the bridge, made different sets of hand signs, but shouted the same thing.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

XxX

The art of summoning was a very powerful technique in the ninja world. Finding contracts were rare, and being allowed to sign one was even rarer. And some had even managed to become famous, like Toads, Slugs and Snakes, thanks to the Legendary Sannin. So, when faced with two of those three specific creatures, it was acceptable for even a ninja to shit his pants. At least, that's what one Mist Chuunin told himself as he shouted to his comrades.

"Attack!" Immediately, dozens of Mist ninja launched themselves at the triad of summons that faced them. On the left, stood Sakura on the head of the Slug Queen, a large white slug with a blue stripe down its back that went by the name Katsuyu. On the right, Sasuke kneeled on the back of a large, maroon hawk, which went by Shoukan. And in the middle, Naruto Namikaze stood atop Gamahiro, a large, green and white toad with two humongous katana strapped to its back. The first wave of attacking Mist shinobi was easily brushed aside by a swift swipe from Gamahiro, who sliced cleanly through at least five enemies with the katana in his left hand. Shoukan the dove at where the other enemies stood, and opened his beak wide. Three large bullets of air rocketed from his mouth, and crashed into the ground, killing all the ninja who stood there. Naruto and Sakura then jumped off the heads of their summons, letting them know they were on their own. As they charged further into the country, they could hear the cries of the hawk as it demolished its prey, as well as their own summons wreaking havoc. As they ran through the streets, they came across seven Mist shinobi, who were charging towards the summons with the intent to reinforce whoever was there. Unfortunately for them, that wouldn't happen. Naruto immediately created ten Shadow Clones, who charged at the enemy ninja. As the Mist ninja engaged the fake Narutos, Sakura jumped into the air, and came crashing down to the earth like a meteor. The cement under her outstretched fist shattered, destroying the Shadow Clones, as well as throwing the Mist fighters into the air. Then, Naruto jumped up behind her and threw a shuriken.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The one shuriken turned into thirty, and the entire force was wiped out by the barrage of weapons. Naruto landed next to Sakura, and then a few seconds later, Sasuke landed on the other side of Naruto.

"Sorry, had to take care of a few things." Naruto waved him off lazily.

"S'ok, we just finished here anyway." He took a quick look around him. "We need to find the leader of this force and get to him before he can counterattack." Sakura and Sasuke nodded, and the three sprinted away from the battle site, through the streets of the country.

XxX

Guy watched from behind a building as three large summons appeared in front of the bridge.

"That's the signal. Let's go!" Guy shouted as the rest of the team charged out into the city, killing any and all Mist ninja that stood in their way. Some were too slow to react, while others put up little resistance to the team of elite fighters. When they reached a particularly large group of enemies, they had to stop and fight cautiously.

"Konohamaru, duck!" Without looking, the grandson of Hiruzen ducked under a kunai that was aimed right at the back of his skull. He got back up and fired an Earth Dragon at the offender, before turning and thanking Choji. Meanwhile, Guy stood his ground against several enemies by himself. When one charged at him, he jumped over him and sent him flying with a ferocious axe kick to the back of his head. When he landed, he gave his enemies no time for pause as he shot at them with blurring speed, and smashed his forearms into their necks, crushing their windpipes. The crumpled to the ground, before Guy stood and jumped into the air.

"Sever Leaf Hurricane!" With tremendous strength, four more attackers, from each side, were sent hurtling away by Guy's foot. When he landed, he charged into the fray, intent on helping his comrades with this battle. It would be awhile before they could rest.

XxX

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura crouched atop a still intact building.

"So where do you suppose this commander is anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he's either in the middle of the city, or all the way on the coast. My guess in the coast, seeing as they haven't been here long enough for them to set up a legitimate headquarters." Sakura answered. She paid no heed to an explosion caused my Gamahiro not too far away.

"Ok, then we'll go there." Nodding at each other, the three members of Team 7 jumped off the roof and charged back into enemy territory. As they made their way towards the commander, they ran into a few groups of hostiles, who were dispatched with minimal effort. At one point, Naruto had almost gotten impaled by an Enemy Jonin's katana, but a Substitution and a Rasengan had ended that. Most of the ninja they found were around Chuunin level, with the occasional Special or Regular Jonin mixed in, but it was nothing the team couldn't handle. Finally, after a few more confrontations, they reached a roof from which the ocean was visible. They looked over at all the possible places the enemy could be, but nothing stood out.

"Where the hell is this bastard?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"I think I found him." Naruto whipped his head around to Sasuke, who was staring intently at the coast. When Naruto followed his eyes, he had to agree. The man Sasuke was staring at had to be the leader. He had slicked back blue hair, and a large, red and gold axe strapped to his back. He wore blue and yellow over some fishnet, and blue shinobi slacks.

"That's definitely him." Naruto declared, earning a nod from Sakura.

"The let's go get him." Following the determined kunoichi, Naruto and Sasuke leapt after her. They ran in front of the axe-wielding man, and Naruto stepped forward from Sakura's right.

"Are you the leader of this force?" Seemingly unperturbed of their arrival, the Mist ninja only glared.

"I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, ninja of the Leaf. I've come to defend this country." The Mist shinobi's eyes widened for a second, before he scoffed.

"Namikaze? I thought Namikaze died almost twenty years ago protecting your village?" Naruto nodded.

"That's right. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, died protecting the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. I am his son." The axe-man looked at him in shock, but then collected himself.

"I see. I did not know he had a son. Then, I guess I should introduce myself as well. I am Kukkyana Howaitonaito, Second in Command of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and Commanding Officer of the Mist Shinobi Forces." Naruto nodded.

"I see, you are part of Zoronmaru's reformed Swordsmen group." Naruto stated, eliciting a glare from Kukkyana.

"How do you know of our leader." Naruto smirked.

"I'm very well informed. And I've fought the bastard before." At this, Kukkyana's façade of calm dropped.

"You lie. How could you have fought Zoronmaru-Sama?" Naruto just shrugged.

"I ran into him one day. But, enough about your leader. Will you not withdraw?" Kukkyana chuckled.

"If you have truly met Zoronmaru-Sama, you would know I have no choice." Naruto sighed and started rubbing his shoulder.

"Yea, I figured." Then he smirked. "But, I was hoping you would say that. It's been awhile since I've had a challenge. Sasuke, Sakura, let's go!"

XxX

**A/N: Ooooooh, cliffhanger. Sorry, but I just had to do that. I didn't want to start the fight until next chapter. It's not really planned out yet, and I want to make it really good, considering it's been awhile since we've had a decent fight, ne? I was really inspired to write a fight scene, because I just watched the entire Jiraiya vs Pain fight. That's my favorite fight of all time in the Naruto series. Jiraiya is my favorite character, and the fight is just so badass. So, now I'm going to try and write a really good one. I hope this action in this chapter was enough to quench your desires (or whatever). Also, about Sasuke's hawk summon. I kinda figure that if in my story, Sasuke is a good guy, he shouldn't be using Orochimaru's snakes. Plus, he has the one Hawk summon from when he fought Danzo, so it fit. I named the hawk after the Japanese word for 'redemption' signifying that Sasuke has redeemed himself, and essentially cleansed himself of Orochimaru. So, I think that's it. Stay tuned for Team 7 vs Kukkyana. Peace.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Great Mountain Carver

"Sasuke, Sakura, let's go!" Kukkyana grabbed the hilt of his weapon, and lifted it off his back. He slung it over his shoulder, and stood still, waiting for the first attack. In a flash, Sasuke appeared behind him, Sharingan blazing and sword poised to pierce his heart. He thrust forward, and instead of the satisfying sound of flesh being torn open, the resounding sound of metal on metal, and a loud crack, surprised him. He jumped backwards, and held his sword out in front of him, only to gasp in shock. Three fourths of the blade was missing. He looked up at his enemy, and saw that his axe was held out to the said, as if he just slashed sideways.

"It seems you are confused. Allow me to explain. My weapon, The Great Mountain Carver, is able to cut through anything, from the earth itself to the hardest of steel. Weapons won't work on me." Scoffing at the explanation, Sasuke held his hand up and launched his Chidori Sharp Spear at the Mist ninja. When it had almost reached him, Kukkyana swung his mighty axe, and sliced the end of the spear off, causing the chakra to disperse in a cloud of lightning. Noticing Sasuke's shocked expression, he smirked. "When I said it can cut through anything, I truly meant anything." Sasuke grunted and threw his broken sword to the side. He then began forming rapid hand signs.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A large fireball rocketed towards Kukkyana, who jumped to the side, effectively evading the Jutsu. When he sensed movement, he threw his axe up in defense, shielding him from the powerful punch of Sakura. He felt the vibration of the punch, and he knew that getting hit by one of those punches would be more than enough to disable him. He pushed his axe forward, pushing the kunoichi off, giving him some breathing room. He then started to form hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" A fairly large dragon formed out of the water from the ocean, and was sent flying at Sakura. But before it could reach, a large earthen wall sprouted up between the attack and its target. Kukkyana looked up in surprise as Naruto stood atop the wall. He had no time to pause however, as he felt something running behind him. When he turned around, he was surprised to three Narutos running at him, each holding a Rasengan. Not wanting to find out what it could do to him Kukkyana lifted his axe up and charged at the Shadow Clones. When the first one got in range, he decapitated it before it could strike him. Then, he ducked under the second clone's strike, and rammed the hilt of his axe into the chest of the clone, dispelling it. The third clone then came from above him; hand outstretched aiming for his head. At the last second, Kukkyana dove to the side, avoiding the fatal attack intended for his head. Instead, a large crater was blown open where he previously stood. With monstrous strength, she swung his axe, cleaving the last clone in two. He was given no rest however, as both Sasuke and Sakura charged in at him. He completely avoided Sakura's punch, while blocking Sasuke's high kick with his axe. He momentarily lost his balance when Sakura's punch impacted on the ground, and Sasuke capitalized, by grabbing the hilt of the axe, and swinging around it, delivering a powerful heel to Kukkyana's face. The Mist Swordsman was sent flying back, axe in hand, until he impacted with one of the few building still standing, completely destroying one section of the wall. Naruto landed beside his teammates, and stared at the rubble. For a moment, it was quiet, and then the pile of rubble exploded.

"Okay, that one hurt a bit. I guess I should start taking you three seriously." Kukkyana hoisted his axe over his shoulder, and smirked.

XxX

Guy jumped into the air as another Mist ninja charged at him, and kicked his chin, launching him into the air, before appearing above him and smashing him back down to earth with a powerful elbow strike. As he landed, he looked over to his right to see Choji take out four enemies with a mighty swing of his large arm. Seeing as all the enemy ninja in the area were taken care of for now, Guy called for the Leaf shinobi to assemble.

"We must hurry and find Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. They must have found the leader by now." Guy ordered, receiving nods from everyone else. They took off towards the coast, hoping they would find Team 7 there.

XxX

Naruto jumped backwards was Kukkyana furiously attacked him with his giant axe. The slashes were surprisingly quick, but Naruto was unfazed, and as he dodged he started flashing through hand seals.

"Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!" A large pool of mud formed under Kukkyana's feet, and he was surprised to find himself sinking into it slowly. Capitalizing on his distraction, Sasuke charged in at him, Chidori crackling in his hand.

"Chidori!" Kukkyana only barely registered the cry as his side was pierced by the Chidori. When his enemy's body melted into water, Sasuke cursed, and jumped backwards, only to be launched sideways by a kick to his side. Kukkyana smirked, but then scowled as he saw Sakura jump over Sasuke's flying body, her fist cocked back. Not wanting to be anywhere close to the overpowered kunoichi, Kukkyana jumped back far enough to evade Sakura's fist and the subsequent tremor that followed. As he landed, he slashed his axe out to the side, slicing Naruto in half, only for him to poof out of existence. Kukkyana then brought his axe around and slashed downward on a Naruto that came behind him, but that was a Shadow Clone as well. Finally, the real Naruto jumped out of the earth, and spin kicked Kukkyana in the head, sending him skidding across the ground. Sakura and Sasuke regrouped around Naruto, but before they could do anything else, they heard someone call to them.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! We are here to lend you assistance!" They turned around to see the rest of their squad running towards them from one of the various streets of the country. When they turned back around, Kukkyana was hunched over slightly, and panting hard.

"As if you kids weren't bad enough…" He muttered under his breath. "Time to make a quick retreat." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a few flash bombs. "Eat this!" He threw them at the recently united squad, and before they could do anything, they were blinded by the sudden flash. After a few minutes of cursing and furiously rubbing at their eyes, the squad regained their sights to see Kukkyana long gone.

XxX

Naruto sighed as he carried the unconscious bodies of two Mist ninja over his shoulder. He didn't necessarily like taking prisoners of war, but he knew it had to be done. They had set up a temporary jail in a warehouse on the east side of town that had previously stored multitudes of supplies. They had cleared out the supplies, and distributed them to various locations, before throwing all of their prisoners in there. Each prisoner was bound by steel wire, and one of the ANBU, with some help from Naruto, had set up chakra draining seals in the warehouse, eliminating any chance of escape. Two of the ANBU agents were always keeping vigilant guard over the captives as well, just in case anyone tried something sneaky. When he approached the makeshift jail, he saw Guy and one of the ANBU discussing something. He walked up to his two comrades, and they turned to acknowledge him.

"How is everything?" Naruto asked.

"Well, damage to the city is minimal, and we're still currently rounding up the rest of the Mist ninja who are still alive. I'd say that we have about seventy percent of the forces already in captivity, but I'm still worried." The ANBU answered.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"He thinks that there could have been some who escaped in the confusion." Guy answered. "Which worries me as well." Naruto smirked.

"Is that it? I can take care of that for you." Guy gave him a curious look, and no doubt the ANBU did too, seeing as his head was cocked slightly. He placed the two enemy ninja that previously occupied his shoulders on the ground, and closed his eyes. He brought his palms together and started to focus his chakra. The ANBU and Guy watched him curiously for a minute, until his eyes flashed open, revealing toad like eyes and two orange spots around them.

"It appears that no one escaped during the battle." Guy blinked, and the ANBU crossed his arms.

"How do you know that?" The ANBU asked skeptically.

"This is Sage Mode." The ANBU gasped silently, and took a step back in surprise. "In Sage Mode, I can use what is called Nature Chakra, which greatly enhances all of my senses, as well as my chakra sensing abilities. Right now, I can feel everything that is going on within a few mile radius, and if I focus hard enough, I can go farther, up to ten miles, in one direction. As of right now, I sense no one fleeing that battle site. Only our men and the unconscious Mist ninja."

"That's amazing. I had no idea such things were possible." The ANBU said in awe. "Very well then. By nightfall, all prisoners should be secured, and our mission will be complete." The ANBU poofed away leaving Guy and Naruto together.

"Can you take care of these two for me Guy? I have to go find Sasuke." Guy nodded, before flashing him a smile, and heaving the two men over his shoulder. Guy walked into the warehouse, while Naruto jumped up to the roof to find his teammate. He did a quick scan of the area, and he spotted two heads of pink and black hair. He jumped over to them, and he landed in front of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura jumped in surprise, while Sasuke showed n reaction.

"Do you always have to surprise me like that?" Sakura asked tiredly. He grinned, and then looked at Sasuke.

"I need you to send Kakashi a messenger hawk." He nodded, and summoned a normal sized hawk.

"Yes Sasuke-Sama?" The hawk asked politely. Naruto handed Sasuke a piece of paper, and Sasuke gave it to the hawk.

"I need you to take this to Kakashi Hatake in the Hidden Leaf Village. He should be in the Hokage tower." With the scroll in its talons, the hawk gave a cry before launching itself into the air. As it disappeared, Naruto gave Sasuke a pout.

"Why does everyone else get the respectful summons?" Sasuke smirked.

"Because you don't deserve anyone's respect idiot." Naruto fumed at this.

"I do too!" Sasuke turned away.

"Hn." He started to walk away, but he was stopped by something plopping onto his head. He looked up, to see a frog in a blue vest smiling down at him.

"Yo!" It greeted, raising its hand to wave. Sasuke turned back around and glared at Naruto.

"Tell it to get off." Naruto smirked, while Gamakichi looked offended.

"Hey! I'm not an it!" The young toad yelled down at Sasuke. Naruto just shrugged.

"My summons don't respect me. I can't tell them what to do." Sasuke continued his glare.

"Will you two knock it off?" Sakura interjected. "We have more important things to deal with right now."

"But Sakura-Chan!" She glared at Naruto, and he sighed as he signaled to Gamakichi, who jumped from Sasuke's head to his head. Sasuke gave him a triumphant smirk, while Naruto sulked.

"We should go find a place to rest." Sakura suggested, changing the subject. "We can't leave until we get orders from Kakashi-Sensei, and I'm tired." Naruto and Sasuke both agreed to this, and then Naruto had an idea.

"I know just where we can go."

XxX

"Are you Kakashi Hatake?" Kakashi whipped around in his chair, kunai in hand, to see a messenger hawk perched on the window sill staring at him. He blinked.

"Uh…yes?" The hawk flew over and dropped a tiny rolled up piece of paper onto his desk.

"Sasuke-Sama sent me to deliver you this message." Kakashi nodded and put his kunai away.

'_This must be one of his hawk summons. Man that freaked me out for a second.'_ Kakashi shook his head as he unraveled the message and read it thoroughly.

_Kakashi-Sensei-_

_We just finished our mission here in Wave, everything went well. We ended up destroying the invasion force, and only one man, the commander got away. He was one of the Seven Swordsmen, Kukkyana Howaitonaito, Second in Command of the Swordsmen and Commander of the Mist Army. By now he's probably on his way back to Mist, so we can expect some kind of retaliation soon. I hope those reinforcements you sent are close, because we have over 80 captives here, and a shoddy prison. I was able to set up some chakra draining seals with the help of one of the ANBU, but you never know. Also, most of the civilians fled the country during the attack, and should be somewhere around Fire Country borders. I don't know what you want to do with them, but you should think of something before they start running around the country by themselves. I'm going to give this message to one of Sasuke's summons, so send back some orders for us when you come up with something. As much as I like Wave, I'd rather be doing something productive. Maybe you could send us to kick ass against that Sound invasion force?_

_-Naruto_

At the bottom of the page, a tiny chibi drawing of Naruto sporting a peace sign and a foxy grin caused Kakashi to chuckle. He wasn't the least bit surprised that they didn't need the reinforcements. His students were a force to reckon with, and it seemed this would the beginning of their illustrious reputation. And of course, he would get all the credit because he was their Sensei.

'_If only. Unfortunately, I'd have to thank the Sannin for that.' _He sighed as he took out a fresh piece of paper, and wrote down his orders, as well as his congratulations. Reading it over once to make sure he got everything, he rolled it up and tied it with a tiny piece of string, then handed it to the hawk summon who had been patiently waiting the whole time.

"Is that it?" The hawk asked. Kakashi nodded, and the hawk took off through his window, and into the sky towards Wave.

XxX

As Naruto looked through the refrigerator of the house he and his team were currently occupying, he silently hoped that Tazuna and his family wouldn't mind. It seemed that during the attack, the family had escaped, and Naruto prayed that they were still among the living. Of course, that didn't stop him from raiding their fridge, but he prayed nonetheless. When he heard someone walk up beside him, he looked up, only to coax a giggle from his female teammate. Apparently, she thought it was funny that he was holding an apple in his mouth, since his hands were full with obscene amounts of food.

"Anything good?" She asked, amusement dancing in her eyes. Naruto stood up, and wanting to answer her, spit out the apple. Sakura caught the apple in her hand easily, but then remembering where it had come from, promptly released it, letting it fall to the floor.

"Sakura-Chan, I was going to eat that!" Naruto whined childishly.

"That doesn't mean I want to hold it after you've already taken a bite." Sakura mumbled, noticing the chuck missing from the piece of fruit. Naruto sighed sadly, before walking over to the counter and depositing everything he had gotten out of the fridge, sans the apple, onto the surface. Sakura looked it over, and noticed it was a huge difference from what she ate last time they were here. Instead of fish, she saw assortments of fruit and vegetables, a few cuts of high quality meat, some bowls of rice, bread, and even a few assorted cheeses. "Wow, there's so many different things." Sakura said in bewilderment.

"Certainly a change from last time." Naruto added in agreement. "We should have a feast tonight, in celebration of our victory!" Naruto said excitedly, his eyes sparkling in anticipation. Sakura shook her head in amusement, but she inwardly agreed. She could go for a good meal tonight. Naruto's fantasy was cut short however, when Sasuke walked into the kitchen with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Kakashi sends his regards." He said, placing the message on the table in the middle of the room. Naruto and Sakura quickly surrounded him, and together they read the message.

_Cute little students of mine-_(all three rolled their eyes at this)

_It is great news that you were able to take back Wave without too much trouble. I've sent word to Tsunade about this as well, but I have yet to hear from her. The reinforcements I sent have been notified to round up all of the surviving refugees, and they will escort them back into Wave as soon as possible. It's unfortunate that the swordsman got away, it would have been a great blow to Mist had he been killed. But what's done is done, and I have new orders for you. While you were on your way to Wave, I sent a battalion of our forces north, in case the attack on Wave was nothing more than a diversion, and Orochimaru's true intent was to invade Fire Country while we were distracted. I've received word that the battle rages on, and neither side gains an edge. Your orders are to surprise the enemy forces by attacking them from their flank, and cause general chaos, which is something I _know_ you three are good at. You can tell Guy to stay there and keep control of the situation there until the reinforcements arrive. We can't let them into Fire Country, especially not this early. Make sure they don't get in. I'm counting on you._

_-Kakashi_

After finishing the letter, Naruto groaned and started putting all of the food he had previously taken out back into the fridge.

"Looks like it's nothing but ration bars for another week…" He muttered unhappily. After placing the food in the fridge he summoned a small red toad with blue marks on its head and goggles around its neck.

"What's up Naruto?" The toad asked.

"Kosuke, I need you to find Guy and tell him that we left on orders of Kakashi. He's a tall guy with a bowl cut, and he wears a hideous green jumpsuit. He should be near the warehouse on the other side of town. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure thing Naruto. Anything else?" Naruto scratched his chin in thought and then shrugged.

"Just tell Gamahiro thanks for his help earlier." The little toad saluted, and without another word, hopped out of the house. Naruto turned to his teammates. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Hn."

"Then let's go."

XxX

Kukkyana dropped down onto one knee as he took a brief break. He had been running nonstop for hours. Maybe a day now, he couldn't really tell anymore. All he knew is that he was maybe a little more than halfway home. As he leaned back against a particularly large rock, he thought back to the battle he fought not too long ago.

'_As much as I had to admit it, those three kids are dangerous. They might even rival the Sannin.' _He thought with a shudder. _'If that's what we're up against, then we need to be prepared. I must report to Zoronmaru-Sama, and warn him of those three Leaf brats.' _With a grunt Kukkyana pushed himself up and popped a soldier pill into his mouth. Running across the water back to the Mist Village wasn't ideal, but it was his only option at this point.

'_No sense worrying about it now.'_

XxX

**A/N: And done. Well, that's the end of chapter 17, hope it was good. I didn't want Kukkyana to die, so I had to come up with some way of making him escape, and I figured that the arrival of the rest of the Leaf ninja would be enough of a distraction for him to pull off an escape like that. As for how he's escaping, the Land of Waves isn't that far from Hidden Mist, plus the Land of Water is surrounded by a bunch of islands, so with the help of a soldier pill it should be easy enough for someone like Kukkyana to make it back on foot. Not much else really happened so; I guess this was a pretty light chapter. I have something that will make the next mission somewhat interesting, but I wouldn't be surprised if some of you figured out what it is. Just think of who exactly they are fighting. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but first I have a question. How would you guys feel about time skips? Nothing major, but maybe a month or two. I really don't want the war to end in like a month, because that really wouldn't make sense. I think that the shortest I could possibly make the war without feeling like I did something wrong is a year. And even then that's the bare minimum. So, tell me what you think about that. I think that's all I have to say, so peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Reinforcements

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke hopped through the forests of Fire Country as fast as they could. They had left Wave behind yesterday, and they hadn't stopped traveling since. This first battle with Sound could easily be one of the most important in the war, and it was vital that they get there as soon as possible. When Sasuke suddenly stopped on a branch, Naruto had to brace himself with his hands to keep himself from falling.

"What's up Sasuke?" He asked as his teammate started making hand signs.

"This is taking too long." After the final seal, he slammed his hand on the ground, and with a large poof of smoke, a giant hawk appeared. Sasuke jumped onto his back and motioned for Sakura and Naruto to follow. Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Lazy bastard." Sasuke grinned as Sakura and Naruto hopped onto Shoukan's back. With Sasuke's order, Shoukan took to the sky with blazing speed, approaching the battle site with every second.

XxX

Tenzo grunted as a kunai whizzed past his face, and struck one of his comrades in the forehead. He made a few hand seals before holding his hand out, and shooting a beam of wood at a Sound ninja. The beam impacted with his head, and his skull was shattered, instantly killing him. Tenzo dodged a lightning bolt and shot more wood beams at another group of ninja that was attacking him. He wrapped them up with his wood attack, and threw them into some trees, incapacitating them for now.

"Commander Tenzo! What do we do? We're severely outnumbered, and they just keep coming!" A Lead ninja shouted as he gutted a Sound Chuunin.

"We need to hold them off until reinforcements arrive. We cannot let them get any further into Fire Country!" Tenzo shouted over the sounds of battle.

"But sir, we're losing ground fast! At this rate we'll be over run!" Tenzo growled when he realized that his subordinate was right. The battle hadn't been going well for the Leaf forces ever since they started for some reason. They had been getting torn apart by the sheer numbers of the Sound invasion force. No one was expecting a simple invasion force to be so big. It was like Orochimaru wanted to finish the war in one fell swoop. Of course, that wouldn't happen, if he had any say in it. He would die three times over before he ever let that traitorous bastard come within a mile of the village. Although at this point, that was the most probable outcome.

"Just hold out a little longer!" Tenzo shouted, bringing up a wood dome to deflect a barrage of kunai and shuriken. "Reinforcements will come!" And, as if his prayers were being answered, he saw three figures jump off of a large bird in the sky, right over the bulk of the Sound forces. "What the hell…" He was befuddled at what he was seeing, and he wasn't sure if it should go into the 'we're saved!' category, or the 'holy shit we're boned!' category yet. However, when he saw a large ball of blue chakra form under one of the people, he smiled.

"What is that?" One of his subordinates asked.

"Reinforcements."

XxX

"Great Ball Rasengan!" The shout thundered over the battlefield, and when the Jutsu made contact, a crater twice the size of the large ball was formed in the earth; the remains of multiple Sound ninja scattered around. The user of the Jutsu landed in a crouch in the center of the crater, and two people landed to his sides. Immediately, Sound ninja poured into the crater from every side, intent on killing the unexpected reinforcements. The raven haired boy to Naruto's left held his hand out, and a blade of pure Lightning Style chakra appeared, extending about a meter out.

"I need a new sword." He grumbled before charging to his left, engaging the enemies there. His teammates shook their heads before running to engage their own sets of enemies. While Sasuke was cleaving through his enemies with only a hiss from his Chidori Sharp Spear, and Sakura was caving skulls in with her bare hands, Naruto was simply overwhelming his share of Sound ninja with unreal numbers of Shadow Clones. It also didn't help the Sound ninja when the rest of the Leaf forces came in behind them, effectively cutting them off from the rest of their forces. After Naruto blew away the enemies around him with a strong Wind Style Jutsu, a wood dome formed around him, and a man with a silver face plate sprouted up from the ground.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki no?" Tenzo asked.

"Actually, it's Namikaze now." Naruto answered, putting the kunai he pulled out back into his pocket. If Tenzo was stunned by this, he didn't show it. The battlefield wasn't the best place for that.

"Are you the reinforcements General Kakashi sent?" Tenzo questioned.

"Yea, although he mentioned something about more arriving soon." The shouts of determination and relief sounded throughout the battlefield. "In fact, that may be them now." Tenzo lowered his wood dome to see a full division of Leaf ninja storming the battlefield, eradicating the now withering Sound assault.

"It won't be long before we force them back into Rice Country." Tenzo stated, looking around as more and more Sound ninja fell. Naruto nodded.

"No it won't. But we're not done here yet."

XxX

Finally, after the Sound had been forced to retreat, the Leaf ninja were able to regroup and start figuring out the details of the battle: how many of their shinobi were dead, how many Sound ninja they captured, and things of that nature. While some of the Chuunin were taking care of that, Naruto decided to approach the commander of the forces. He met the man, who happened to be the Wood Style user from before, in a hastily erected tent.

"Ah, Namikaze-San." He said, putting down a scroll that had some kind of report on it.

"Just Naruto is fine." Naruto answered, brushing off the formalities like usual.

"Ok then, Naruto. I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Tenzo, Commander of the Long Range Division of the Leaf Shinobi Forces." He recited. Then he looked at Naruto curiously. "If you don't mind me asking…you're name is Namikaze?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Yea, the Fourth was my dad." Tenzo's eyes widened at this. "I didn't find out until a few weeks ago, so I'm still getting used to it myself. Apparently it was one of the better kept secrets of the village." He grumbled.

"Well, I was not aware of the Fourth having any children, but you do bear a striking resemblance to him." Naruto smiled and looked up.

"So I've been told." There was silence for a few seconds.

"I don't think I have to tell you how grateful I am for your arrival. Any longer and we may not have made it." Naruto blushed and scratched his head.

"I don't know about that. I barely did anything." Tenzo shook his head.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you and your team were the heroes of the battle today. Your name especially is on everyone's lips, with a flashy entrance like that." Naruto openly laughed at that.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't mean to make a scene." Tenzo smiled.

"Well, you sure did. I think you just started a reputation for your team that will have all of the ninja, Leaf or not, talking about you."

"I hope not. That would be...troublesome, to quote a friend." Naruto said, smiling at the reference. After exchanging farewells, Naruto exited the tent to find Sasuke waiting somewhat patiently for him. "Where's Sakura?" Was the first thing Naruto asked.

"Tending to the wounded." Sasuke answered shortly. Naruto nodded, and they set off to find their pink haired teammate. Since battlefields were rarely luxurious, the equivalent of the hospital so to speak was one tent, where medical supplies were kept and the medical ninja met, and then a guarded are, filled with injured soldiers on blankets and bed rolls. The two members of Team 7 entered the medical tent, finding it empty.

"I guess we can just wait for her here." Naruto suggested, looking around at the different supplies. Sasuke grunted in approval, but otherwise stayed silent. And they were alone like that for about fifteen minutes before Sakura came rushing in.

"Naruto, Sasuke? What are you doing?" She asked, stopping as she entered.

"Waiting for you, obviously." Sasuke droned, earning him a glare.

"How much longer do you need?" Naruto asked, making her turn to him.

"Not much longer. I'm almost out of chakra, so I'll be useless soon. You can send a message to Kakashi if you want." Sasuke decided he would take care of that this time, so he pulled out a scroll and got to work. Naruto approached Sakura with a concerned stare.

"If your almost out of chakra…" He started, reaching his hand out.

"I'll be fine Naruto." She snapped back, knowing where this was heading.

"That's dangerous Sakura." He stated firmly, standing in front of her now.

"And it's any different than you exhausting yourself in battle?" He hung his head.

"No. But…" When he raised his head, Sakura was taken aback from the amount of concern and worry in his eyes. "…please don't hurt yourself. I…" He sighed, and just left the sentence hanging in the air. They had this argument too many times to count, and he didn't need to reiterate what he was going to say. She smiled up at him and lightly put a hand on his chest.

"I'll be okay." He smiled, but the worry didn't leave his eyes. They locked eyes for a moment, before Sakura slowly too her hand off of his chest and walked out. He stood there like that, until he could feel Sasuke's smirk.

"I'll kill you if you say anything."

"I can actually feel the sexual tension." Naruto whipped around to see Sasuke already not paying any more attention, and going through hand signs, before slamming his hand onto the ground. The same messenger hawk from before appeared, and he handed him the letter for Kakashi. The little hawk hopped through the tent flap before presumably flying away to deliver the message. When he looked up, there was still a faint amused smirk on his face.

"I hate you so much." Sasuke just raised his eyebrow before walking out of the tent.

"Don't be a pussy." Were the words the trailed through the air behind him. Naruto of course caught the meaning, but now wasn't the time for that. Plus…how could he not be scared? Sakura was his world. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Bastard."

XxX

Orochimaru cursed as one of his field commanders gave him a report of the previous battle. The incompetence of his ninja was unfathomable. He was tempted to join the battle himself, but it wasn't time for that yet. He still had much to do behind the scenes before he could begin slaughtering his pathetic opponents himself.

"Get out of my sight." Orochimaru ordered as the Sound ninja finished his report. With a shaky salute, the ninja bolted out of the room, leaving only Orochimaru and Kabuto alone.

"It seems that brat and his team continue to be a thorn in my side." Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto pushed his glasses up and nodded.

"Indeed, Naruto-Kun has been a problem since our plans begun. What do you suggest we do?" Orochimaru stayed silent for a minute, pondering his next move.

"Let the Leaf revel in their victory for now. They will drop their guard soon enough. Meanwhile, I'll be heading east. I leave you in charge."

"Any orders Orochimaru-Sama?" The Snake Sannin stood up.

"Yes. Gather as many troops as you can. When I give the order, I want you to move west. It seems our friends in Hidden Rock require some assistance." Kabuto bowed to his lord and left the room to carry out his orders, while Orochimaru slowly melted into the ground. His destination: Hidden Mist.

XxX

**A/N: Sorry that took so long. I've been distracted as of late. Between getting started on a few other story ideas I had, watching a lot of TV (It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia is bonking hilarious), playing some video games, and reading more than I've been writing, you could say I was slacking off. I'm disappointed in myself for this chapter, and honestly for this story as a whole. I wish I has the intelligence to really get into the politics of things, but I'm just not that educated. It definitely makes things more interesting. Hopefully, next chapter won't take as long, and I can make it better. Peace.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Horrors of War

It had been almost a month since the first invasion of Fire Country. Various skirmishes had followed in the weeks after the explosive start to the war along the borders of Fire Country. From the east came the shinobi of the Hidden Mist, who relentlessly clashed against Asuma Sarutobi's division in the Land of Wave. The eastern front was being held firmly by Asuma and his troops, who weren't giving an inch. It had started off with a second invasion a few days after the first, led by the same Swordsman who led the first one. Rumor has it that Asuma had clashed with Kukkyana and successfully led his division to victory, pushing the Mist forces back once again. There hadn't been an attack on Wave since, but the Leaf ninja stationed there were on edge, and they expected a third attempt on Wave very soon.

The northern front was a little less secure than the eastern front, but the Leaf was still standing strong. Multiple battles occurred along the Rice-Fire border, but neither side was able to gain any ground. The size of the Sound army was much larger than anyone had anticipated, and their numbers nearly matched the Leaf's. And although the Leaf ninja were undoubtedly more skilled, Orochimaru had a surprise. In the battle of Kasamachi Gai, a small town on the edge of Fire Country, the Leaf ninja were ambushed by a small battalion of Sound ninja. At first, the battle seemed to be going well; the Sound ninja were clearly outnumbered, and they weren't very coordinated. But that changed. After one of the Sound ninja fell, the rest of them started to morph into something foul and grotesque. Their skin turned into thick pale hide, almost like a suit of armor. Some grew rotting claws, some grew bat-like wings, and some morphed into unrecognizable shapes. Instantly, the tide of the battle turned. The Leaf ninja there were ruthlessly slaughtered by the foul creatures. It wasn't until Team 7 was called in as reinforcements, along with an entire battalion of other Leaf nin, that the Sound ninja were defeated. When one of the bodies was returned to the Leaf Village and an autopsy was performed, the cause of the horrible mutation was found. Orochimaru's wretched Curse Seals. It seemed like he had a whole army of ninja that bore the mark, and it was a troubling sign for the Leaf.

The western front however, was the worst of the three. For the Leaf that is. While Rain and Grass were respected villages in their own right, both of them combined could not hope to stand up to one of the Great Five. The Hidden Rock was relentlessly assaulting the two villages, and they were losing ground every day. Even the loyalist faction from Sand wasn't enough to stop Hidden Rock's massive army. What was worse is that a group of Sound ANBU led by none other than Kabuto Yakushi had started to harass the forces of Hidden Grass from their flank. While their numbers were small, the group was no doubt some of Sound's finest, and they proved it day after day by eluding the search parties of both Grass and Leaf.

In response to the tactics of the Sound ANBU, Kakashi himself had decided to take the field, and with a group of ANBU, set off to find Kabuto. His party had been tirelessly searching for Kabuto, and they were hot on his trail.

One of the big things that had started to circulate around the army was stories and rumors of heroic deeds. Many ninja, from both sides, had begun to make names for themselves. In the battle of Gake Machi, a city in the Land of Earth, a Grass nin by the name of Yuusuru Sazade had led his squadron of ten shinobi to victory of a Rock battalion of seventy-five. The city of Gake Machi was set on top of a steep cliff, and the ten shinobi, with direction from Yuusuru, had set a massive trap that had cornered the Rock ninja, and with the help of explosive tags, sent them careening to their deaths.

Kiba Inuzuka had become a famous name around Fire Country, for his heroic actions that had saved over a hundred lives. An encampment in the northern part of Fire Country had gotten word that a battalion of about forty Sound shinobi was heading towards them, and they would arrive by nightfall. The encampment had been made up of mostly medics and injured shinobi, with the guard force being unusually low. Without a second though, Kiba had ordered the evacuation of the encampment and set off by himself to distract the Sound battalion. After about two hours later, when reinforcements arrived, they came upon a Sound battalion that was nearly half the size it was before, and a thoroughly thrashed Kiba. His right arm had been hanging limp at his side, and one of his legs was bent very wrong. Blood and dirt caked nearly every inch of his body, and most of his attire was ripped and shredded. Akamaru stood next to him, his fur marred with red, and one of his legs loosely dangling from his body. When the Sound battalion was successfully routed, Kiba had finally collapsed. He was immediately rushed back to the new encampment, where he received Medical attention from Shizune and about four other medics, who were able to heal him back into perfect shape.

Team 7 had begun to make a name for themselves as time went on. First, the story of their battle in the Land of Wave against an entire division plus one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen had spread like wildfire throughout the army. Then, the survivors of the first Sound invasion had told everyone of the grand entrance of Team 7, and their role in pushing back the invasion force. Also, their timely arrival against the first Curse Seal warriors had spread throughout the army. The enemy came to fear Team 7, and they were put in every village's Bingo Book as A-Class ninja to be approached with extreme caution. Their summons could be used to completely turn the tide of battle, and most enemies were ordered to retreat if any of the animal bosses were summoned. A few even called them the "Second Coming of the Leaf's Sannin" but not many believed it.

The first month of the war had been a rough one for many; hundreds of lives were lost, towns were destroyed, and neither side was making any real progress. But, the action had just started. There was still plenty to come.

XxX

Naruto sat on the ground, his back against what was left of a building wall, and a kunai in his left hand. The sound of explosions filled his ears, and the yells of dying ninja pierced the air. He looked to his left, and he saw his two teammates, breathing heavily and taking a moment to rest. He looked away from them and squeezed his hands into fists. At the moment, they were currently located in the Land of Grass, fighting a division of Rock nin. This was one of the biggest attacks by Rock yet, and Kakashi had specifically ordered them to be here. Naruto looked back at his teammates and nodded. There was a reason they were here. They were strong, and they would prove it now.

"Sakura, Sasuke, we need to do something now!" He shouted over an explosion. "We can't just sit here on our asses! Let's go!" Sasuke and Sakura nodded, and they stood up. They looked around to see about fifteen Rock nin charging at them. Naruto and Sasuke both started flying through hand seals.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" The combined power of the wind and fire blazed across the battlefield, and engulfed the Rock nin. When the flames cleared, only thirteen charred bodies remained, and the three Leaf ninja jumped into the air, avoiding the explosion of stone under their feet. Two Rock nin flew out of the ground and began flying through hand signs.

"Earth Style: Rising Rock Pillars!" They shouted at the same time, and four sharp pillars erupted from the ground, all of the heading towards Team 7. Sakura launched herself at the pillars, and after dodging their deadly points, destroyed them with her monstrous strength. They landed safely on the ground, and as the Rock nin were going to attack, two of Naruto's Shadow Clones appeared behind them and shoved a kunai into each of their skulls. They dispersed immediately, and the three teammates started running towards a group of Leaf and Rock shinobi, who were fighting each other with all kinds of Jutsu. Naruto jumped in first, slamming his knee into the head of an unsuspecting Rock nin. The Leaf nin that was previously engaging him nodded and left to help one of his comrades. Naruto heard the sound of a thousand chirping birds, and he felt the earth rumble under his feet, and he didn't have to look to know his teammates were fine. He ran through the battlefield, until he came upon a lone Rock nin facing off against three Leaf Chuunin and one Leaf Jonin. Two of the Chuunin charged at him, throwing kunai as they flew through the air. The Rock nin deflected them with ease, and sunk into the ground, confusing the two Chuunin. He popped up behind the Leaf Jonin, hoping to take him out first, but the Jonin poofed, revealing he was just a Shadow Clone. Then the Leaf Jonin came hurtling at the Rock nin from above, and slammed his heel into the Rock ninja's head. Except, he screamed in pain, while the Rock nin didn't budge. The Rock nin then grabbed the Leaf Jonin's leg, and slammed him into the ground, before flying through hand seal and slamming both hands on the ground, causing the Leaf Jonin to sink into the earth. Next, the last Chuunin charged at the Rock ninja in fury, but in his anger he didn't see the Mud Clone come from his side and send him flying with a powerful punch. The last two Chuunin looked scared now, but before they could act, the Rock nin was upon them, with two kunai buried in their throats. As they collapsed, the Rock nin turned around and threw a kunai at Naruto, who didn't move. The kunai grazed his cheek, causing a shallow slash to appear. The Rock shinobi's eyes widened for a second as he looked at Naruto, but then he smiled.

"Well well, so the rumors are true." Naruto looked at the man curiously.

"What do you mean?" He shouted to the enemy.

"What's your name boy?" He shouted back, ignoring the question.

"Naruto Namikaze!" The man's smile grew wider, and he started to laugh.

"It is true! Who would have thought the Yellow Flash had a son?" The Rock nin shook his head. "You look just like him. Just like the Hidden Rock's number one enemy!" Naruto knew what he was talking about. The Hidden Rock hated his father for his effort in the war. It was said that Minato had been able to take out battalions of enemy ninja all by himself with his Flying Thunder God Jutsu. And the Rock still bore a grudge.

"So are you going to kill me?" Naruto asked, staring at the Rock nin.

"You know, your father was an amazing ninja. Truly, his abilities were second to none. Not many were able to witness his Jutsu and then live to tell about it. But I was one of those few. I trained everyday to get revenge for the lives of my squad members that he killed. And now, I will kill you in his stead." The man Rock nin charged in, and Naruto quickly raised his arms to block the incoming punch. His bones rattled when he made contact, and he slid backwards a few feet. Not wasting any time, Naruto ignored the pain and formed a Rasengan in his palm. He rocketed towards the Rock nin and slammed his Jutsu into his enemy's stomach. But, to Naruto's surprise, he wasn't sent flying. In fact, he didn't even budge. The Rock nin smirked at Naruto's surprise and grabbed his arm while he was off guard. He then hurled Naruto over his head, into a pile of rubble. Naruto sat there for a second, trying to ease the pain in his body, so he decided to stall.

"How…?" The Rock shinobi started to laugh when Naruto croaked out his question, and much to Naruto's relief, he started talking.

"This is my Earth Style Compact Armor. It's a Jutsu I created myself, and it's much more powerful than regular Earth Style Armor. The difference is that my armor is made of compacted minerals from the Earth, much stronger than regular hardened dirt and mud." Naruto, now feeling a little better, pushed himself up off the ground. He cracked his back and stared into the Rock ninja's eyes.

"Well then, I guess I need a bigger Jutsu." Naruto closed his eyes, and focused his energy, until the soothing feeling of Nature chakra swirled through him. His eyes changed into toad-like eyes, and the Mark of the Sage appeared around his lids. He held his palm out, and energy started swirling around violently, before compacting and forming in his hand. Four blades whirled around, emitting a high screeching noise, causing the Rock nin to wince. Naruto held the Jutsu over his head before jumping into the air.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" The Rock shinobi was surprised when Naruto threw the mass of energy at him, and couldn't get out of the way in time. Naruto landed on the ground and watched as his most powerful Jutsu tore apart his enemy's body and chakra system. When his lifeless corpse fell to the ground, Naruto turned around and jumped away, intending on helping more of his comrades.

XxX

Kakashi jumped through the treetops along the border of Fire and Grass Country, with his squad of ANBU close behind. He had donned his old Dog mask for this mission, for nostalgia more than anything else. If people couldn't identify him by his hair, his Jutsu would surely do the job. They had been on Kabuto's trail for about two weeks now, and yet the slimy bastard had been one step ahead of them the entire time. Kakashi was seriously starting to get annoyed. Even Pakkun wasn't able to catch his scent. Kakashi sighed as he continued to follow what was probably another false trail. He turned his head slightly to look at his squad behind him. His three teammates, Cat, Dolphin and Crow, were silently trailing him. Kakashi figured it was time for a break, and was about to call for one when he looked at a familiar tree.

"Haven't we seen…shit!" Kakashi brought his hands together quickly. "Release!" When the forest changed its appearance, Kakashi let out a string of curses. His teammates all released the Genjutsu as well, but they stood silently waiting for Kakashi to calm down. Kakashi took a deep breath and thought about a course of action. "They have to be in the area somewhere. Spread out and find them as-"Kakashi turned around and threw a kunai at an incoming kunai, aimed at the back of his head. On a branch about twelve feet in the air, Kabuto stood with a smirk on his face. The ANBU behind Kakashi got into a battle-ready position, while Kakashi took a step forward.

"My my Kakashi, it seems you have finally caught up with us. I was getting worried you would never find us." Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Kabuto with a Raikiri blazing in his hand, causing Kabuto to smirk. The Kakashi on the ground poofed away, revealing it to be a Shadow Clone.

"Yea and I'm not letting you get away."

XxX

Zoronmaru scowled as the Snake Sannin stood in front of him. He truly hated this man, but until this war was over, he could do nothing but obey his commands.

"You have repeatedly failed me Zoronmaru. Explain to me why I keep you around?" Orochimaru hissed in disgust.

"Because without me your pathetic village would be crushed by the Leaf." The Sannin grinned at Zoronmaru's insult.

"If it is as you say, then why haven't you been able to take Wave. You have yet to actually do anything to the Leaf. Get it done, or I will replace you." Orochimaru then turned around and strutted out of the Mizukage's office. When he finally exited the office, Zoronmaru slammed his fist on his desk, and called in his assistant.

"Y-yes Zoronmaru-Sama?" She timidly asked.

"Get Shizuka and bring him here. Now." Zoronmaru said, gritting his teeth in anger. His secretary scurried out of the room swiftly, wanting to avoid his rage. Zoronmaru turned around and stared out his window. This time, Wave would be his.

XxX

**A/N: Ok…sorry. I've been really really lazy lately, and I just haven't wanted to write at all. I got a new game, and school has started, so I'll probably be busier, but I will keep updating. It just may take awhile. Again sorry. Anyway, most of the chapters concerning the war will have time skips just like this one, because I want to space the war out over more than just a month. You'll still see all of the important stuff, it's just I'll probably have a brief summary at the beginning, like this chapter, explaining events that have happened off screen so to speak. If you guys don't like that, tell me, or better yet tell me what you would like to see. Anyway, I guess that's it. So peace.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Losses

"These failures cannot keep happening. You are making us look pathetic!" Zoronmaru shouted at his swordsmen. "How many times have we been pushed out of Wave now? Twice? That is unacceptable! Explain to me why you have failed Kukkyana." Kukkyana took a step forward.

"The Leaf ninja are not to be underestimated Zoronmaru-Sama. Those brats that everyone keeps calling the 'second coming of the Sannin' are extremely powerful. It would be impossible to defeat them alone. And the other man, Asuma Sarutobi, is the son of the Third Hokage. His skill is legendary as well." Kukkyana explained. Zoronmaru grunted.

"Well then, we'll just have to even the playing field won't we?"

XxX

There's at least two contingents of Rock ninja camped out just ahead of us." Naruto and Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who had just returned to the camp. He had been out scouting the enemy on the order of Kankuro, whose division was settled not too far away. "About 600 of them, give or take." Naruto stood up and nodded.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, we're going to raid their camp and cause as much destruction as we can, while Kankuro and his division attack during the diversion. We should only have to hold out for about fifteen minutes." Sakura explained.

"There is one slight problem." Sasuke announced.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"The Tsuchikage is currently at the same encampment." Naruto and Sakura's heads snapped towards Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke nodded.

"I saw his tent. It was three times the size of all the other tents, and it had the symbol for Earth emblazoned on the front. I can't think of anyone else it could be." Naruto created a Shadow Clone and sent it off to warn Kankuro immediately.

"So now we have to fight a Kage? Fucking fantastic." Naruto muttered. "Come to think of it, who is the Tsuchikage?"

"After the previous Tsuchikage, Oonoki of the Scaled, died of illness, one of his students was given the title. I believe his name is Deidara." Sakura explained.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Sasuke asked, but Sakura shook her head.

"Unfortunately no. He hasn't been a Kage long enough to have been in any serious battles. But he has to be powerful if he was a student of the last Kage. He may have even inherited the previous Tsuchikage's Dust Style." Naruto cracked his neck and sighed.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Naruto was about to jump away when Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait idiot. Do you really want to take on a Kage?" Naruto shrugged.

"We don't really have a choice. And if anyone should take him on it's us." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Plus, this is a golden opportunity. What if we beat the Tsuchikage? We could turn the tide of this war like that." Naruto remarked excitedly.

"It won't be that easy Naruto." Sakura chided.

"I know that! But we have to do this! The Tsuchikage is literally sitting on his ass right in front of us. We'll only have to hold out for fifteen minutes before Kankuro comes in behind us to clean up." Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine, but if we need to retreat, you retreat too. Got it?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Then let's go." Team 7 jumped into the trees and made their way to the Rock encampment. They hid in a thicket some distance away from the camp and observed. Various campfires flickered brightly across the camp, but most of them were abandoned. The only movement came from the few sentries posted around the camp, and the Tsuchikage's personal guard right outside his tent.

"So what do we do?" Naruto whispered.

"The two guards in front of the Tsuchikage's tent are definitely Jonin. It will be much harder to sneak up on them."

"I can do it." Sasuke answered quietly." Sakura nodded and continued.

"The rest look like regular Chuunin, so they shouldn't be a problem." Naruto nodded.

"Ok, then let's take them out now. Sasuke, you get the Jonin. After that we'll begin."

XxX

"Ah, Tsuchikage-Dono, it is so nice of you to let me stay in your luxurious tent." Deidara waved his hand as he sipped his cup of tea.

"Not a problem Orochimaru. And please, just call me Deidara. I am not a fan of formalities." Orochimaru grinned.

"As you wish Deidara. So tell me, why are you here in the first place? It seems a little early for one such as yourself to join the battlefield." Deidara laughed and set his cup down.

"Yes, my advisors have said the same. But my advisors are bags of bones, and even their ideals are frail. They do not realize that the battlefield is the only place for a Kage. I can't sit in my office all day while my men get to have all the fun." Orochimaru chuckled.

"I knew I was right to seek your help. You and I are very much alike Deidara."

"Well great minds do think alike." Deidara said with a smirk.

"Yes indeed they do. So enough small talk. Tell me of your plans." Deidara stood up and turned around.

"I'm so glad you asked. My plan is really a beautiful piece of art. There is a division of Sand ninja camped out just beyond the mountain pass. Tomorrow at dawn, I and a group of my strongest Jonin, will fly over and assault the camp, while the rest of my troops come in behind us as reinforcements. They won't know what hit them. Or rather, what blew them up." Orochimaru grinned.

"Very well thought out. Yes, that will work just fine. And when they try to retreat into Fire Country, my Sound ninja will be waiting." Deidara laughed.

"Brilliant! Art is a bang yea?" A grin spread across Orochimaru's face.

"Very well, then I will take my leave of-"Orochimaru's head snapped towards the opening to Deidara's tent and his eyes narrowed. Deidara mimicked his actions.

"It seems we have company." The Tsuchikage stated. "Will you stay and fight?"

"Yes. It seems a former…investment of mine in here. Be on guard, these brats are not to be taken lightly."

XxX

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a powerful fireball at the Tsuchikage's tent, setting it ablaze. The guards had already been taken care of, and now it was time to set the plan in motion. Sasuke kept up his Jutsu , aiming it at every tent he could see. As he was torching the camp, an odd but familiar sensation started to run through his body. He kept his Jutsu going until he recognized the sensation, causing him much worry. He jumped over to Naruto and Sakura, who were causing destruction in their own ways. "Naruto! Sakura! We have a problem!" His teammates stopped what they were doing and flocked to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. But before Sasuke could warn them, he was sent flying by a kick to the head.

"Kukuku, it's been awhile Sasuke-Kun." A chill ran down each of Team 7's spines when they heard the sick laugh.

"Orochimaru…what are you doing here?" Naruto shouted in astonishment. A man with long blonde hair appeared next to the Sannin, and Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw the Kage hat on his head. "This is bad." He mumbled to himself. Sasuke and Sakura stood next to Naruto, Sasuke now recovered from the kick.

"And what might you be doing in my camp hmm?" Naruto ignored Deidara and pointed at Orochimaru.

"Why are you here?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Come now Naruto-Kun, is that any way to greet me after destroying one of my bases? You should be apologizing."

"Fuck you!" Orochimaru frowned.

"Words are useless with this one." He explained to Deidara. "But don't let his stupidity fool you; that boy is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails." Deidara's eyes widened.

"That's the Leaf's Jinchuriki? Well this just got a lot more interesting. Let's see if he appreciates art." Deidara dug his hands into the weapon pouches on his waist and pulled out what looked like white clay. He molded it for a few seconds, then held his hands out, displaying a bunch of tiny clay spiders. He threw them at team 7, and held one of his hands up in a sign. Sasuke dashed forward, sword drawn, with the intention of eradicating the tiny arachnids. "Haha, you can't beat my art! Katsu!" Before Sasuke could reach them, the clay creations exploded on Deidara's command, sending Sasuke flying backwards. By now the entire camp was alert, but they stayed back in respect to the Tsuchikage. Naruto and Sakura ran over to Sasuke, who had a few burns on him but was otherwise okay. Deidara on the other hand was cackling with glee. "Yes, beautiful! Art is a bang!" Naruto hoisted Sasuke up and sighed.

"Great, he's a psychopathic terrorist. As if Orochimaru wasn't bad enough." Sasuke dusted himself off and Sakura looked at her teammates with worry on her face.

"Naruto…this is too much. We have to retreat." Naruto shook his head.

"It's not going to be that easy. Do you really think that Orochimaru is going to let us retreat safely?" Sakura looked at the ground. "We're in for a fight. Whether we like it or not." Naruto closed his eyes and began channeling Nature chakra, until the marks of the Sage appeared around each eye. "We need to end this as fast as possible. We can't let Kankuro's division get here while Orochimaru is still here. They'll be annhiliated." Sasuke and Sakura nodded and prepared themselves. Orochimaru took notice of Naruto's eyes, and his anger spiked.

"Jiriaya…"he muttered under his breath. "I see the old pervert has taught you a few tricks Naruto-Kun." Naruto grinned.

"That's right. And since you were Ero-Sennin's teammate, you should know how dangerous this form is." Naruto boasted, bluffing a little. He could only stay in Sage Mode for about ten minutes now, but Orochimaru didn't need to know that. He also turned his Gravity Seal off, knowing he would need all the speed he could get. Tired of the banter, Orochimaru shot towards Team 7, with Deidara close behind him.

"You two take the Tsuchikage! I'll take Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted, dashing towards the Snake Sannin.

"What? Are you insane Naruto? You can't take on Orochimaru by yourself!" Sasuke shouted angrily. He drew his sword and was about to dash after his teammate when Deidara appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you're-" Sasuke slashed his sword through Deidara's torso, separating it from his legs. Deidara gasped, before turning into clay and exploding, catching Sasuke in the center of the blast. He flew rocketed across the battlefield, and was barely saved by Sakura, who had used her strength to catch him. After she set him upright, they both charged at Deidara. Meanwhile, Naruto and Orochimaru clashed, each with one hand extended in a fist, the other holding the fist of the enemy.

"So you think just because you're a Sage now you can fight at my level?" Orochimaru questioned with a sneer. "Jiraiya was a fool to take you as his apprentice. You're just a pathetic boy with a Tailed Beast to protect you."

"Shut up traitor!" Naruto used his boosted strength to throw Orochimaru over his head. Orochimaru reacted quickly and shot his tongue towards Naruto, wrapping it around his wrist and pulling the blond along with him. They both flew through the air for a few seconds before landing on their feet. Naruto immediately charged at the Sannin and engaged him in Taijutsu, but even with his heightened strength and speed, and his Frog Kumite, Orochimaru was able to hang with him blow for blow.

"Your Sage Mode is nothing against me! I've sparred with Jiraiya enough times to know how to counter it!" The Sannin bent unnaturally around a punch and delivered a vicious haymaker to the back of Naruto's head, sending him face first into the ground. The Jinchuriki jumped back up immediately and started flying through hand signs.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru quickly countered.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The similar attack collided, and a gust of wind was sent out in every direction. Naruto charged through the wind with a large Rasengan swirling in his palm.

"Great Ball Rasengan!" He drove the Jutsu into Orochimaru, pulverizing his body until it was just a puddle of mud on the ground. Cursing at the substitution he turned around and quickly ducked under a slash from Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Orochimaru was easily able to change the angle of the sword since he was holding it with his tongue, and now he was intent on slicing Naruto down the middle. As the blade neared him, Naruto was able to clap his hands around the blade, stopping it inches from his body. He ripped the sword out of the tongue and sliced the tongue off in one swift motion.

"Ahh!" Orochimaru staggered backwards and yelled in pain. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Youw pah foh dhat!" Naruto cracked a smile.

"What was that? I couldn't understand. Fox got your tongue?" He asked chucking the half-a-tongue away. Orochimaru roared in anger and charged at Naruto. Naruto readied himself for one pissed off Sannin.

XxX

"Asuma! General Asuma!" Asuma looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru sprinting towards him.

"What is it Kiba?" Kiba took a second to catch his breath.

"Akamaru and I smell iron on the air. It looks like they're coming back." Asuma nodded.

"Right, good work Kiba. We're going to alert status red. Go and alert as many people as you can." Kiba nodded and hopped on Akamaru, who sped away while Kiba shouted his message. Asuma immediately gathered his supplies together and prepared for another harsh battle.

His last battle with Kukkyana Howaitonaito had left him in pretty bad shape, even though he had successfully beaten back the Mist nin. He wasn't sure what they outcome of a second confrontation would be. And what, or who, would he return with? Asuma was only sure of one thing: this would be the toughest battle yet.

"Ships on the horizon!" Asuma's head perked up when Kiba's shouts pierced the air. He saw Kiba on the back of Akamaru dashing through the street, bellowing his warning to all who would hear him. Asuma instantly took to the rooftops, swiftly making his way to the beach. When he arrived, Leaf ninja were already anxiously awaiting the arrival of their foes. The importance of the upcoming battle loomed over them like a monstrous tidal wave, with the capability to wipe all of them away in one fell swoop.

Groups of mist nin poured out of the ships and glided across the water towards the awaiting defenders. Asuma stood at the head of his division, chakra blades helf out in front of him. Beams of chakra sprouted from the tips of the blades, extending their range and boosting their destructive power. He raised his fist over his head and roared into the sky, starting the charge and the battle. Within seconds, sparks were flying, Jutsu were flying, and chaos was erupting over the ocean. Asuma slashed through the torso of one man, separating his legs from his body, and then jumped forward, slamming his knee into a Mist nin's chest, caving it in. Purely out of instinct, he jumped to his left, avoiding the slash of a giant axe.

"So we meet again Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma turned to his opponent and narrowed his eyes. Standing in front of him were Kukkyana Howaitonaito and two other sword-wielding ninja.

"Couldn't handle me all by yourself could you?" Asuma asked nonchalantly, bluffing his composure.

"Shut up!" Kukkyana snapped angrily. "You're lucky I let you live before. It was a mistake; one I intend to correct now." Kukkyana pulled his large axe off his back and pointed it straight at Asuma. The swordsmen at his sides drew their weapons as well. The one on the left, a short, blonde boy with spiky hair, drew two odd looking swords. One was white while the other was black, and neither of them seemed to have a definite shape. The weapons seemed to be shrouded in a white and black chakra cloud respectively. The other swordsman, a tall, broad man with long brown hair, wielded a double-bladed sword that seemed to glow silver.

Asuma sized his opponents up, and determined that he would need to pull off and incredible feat, plus have a shit ton of luck, to defeat these three. Still, he raised his hands up and beckoned them to attack. He would show them how strong the Will of Fire burned!

XxX

Naruto backflipped over a slash from Orochimaru's Kusanagi that was a little too close for his liking. The Sannin had really started going after Naruto after the blonde had taken his tongue. His anger and ferocity brought out the true strength of the Sannin, and Naruto couldn't gain an edge. He had been on the run for about a minute now, and he could feel his time in Sage Mode running short. If he didn't find a way to end this, they would be in a really bad situation. He knew he only had one attack in his arsenal that could get the job done, but he only had one shot.

It had to be perfect.

Quickly devising a plan in his head, Naruto jumped onto the tip of Kusanagi and kicked Orochimaru in the face, lifting him off the ground. He then jumped backwards and summoned a Shadow Clone, having it assist him in making his Jutsu. Orochimaru regained his senses and flipped backwards, landing easily on the ground. But when he picked his head up, a giant, white mass of energy was zooming towards him. With is momentum still going down, he had no way to dodge the attack, and it crashed into him, cutting him with thousands of tiny microscopic wind blades. When Orochimaru's body hit the ground, Naruto's eyes reverted back to normal. He sighed as he realized that he had just made it, and a grin made its way to his face.

Of course, it was wiped off when Orochimaru's body twitched.

"What…?" Naruto whispered in astonishment. The body of the Sannin twitched again, before flopping over. The jaw of the body opened extremely wide, and a slimy, pale hand reached into the sky. Orochimaru climbed out of his own body, discarding the old skin like a worn piece of clothing. He watched the entire act fold out with wide eyes, and when it was complete he didn't know what to do.

"That's some Jutsu Naruto-Kun. When I take Sasuke's Sharingan I'll be sure to steal it from you." Naruto clenched his fists in anger. He turned his head when a very beat up Sasuke and Sakura appeared beside him, and then a second later a slightly less beat up Deidara appeared next to Orochimaru.

"It seems I will have to retreat for now Deidara. Naruto has forced me to use far more chakra than I anticipated." He said spitefully, glaring at the Jinchuriki, but then he grinned. "But I will leave a parting gift." He blurred through hand signs, and Naruto sped off to intervene when he heard a shout behind him.

"We're here Naruto!" Kankuro's voice echoed through the air. Naruto's vision was obscured in a second however when a giant puff of smoke covered the battlefield.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed loudly. When the smoke cleared, Naruto's fears were confirmed when he saw a giant, purple snake, with Orochimaru on its head.

"Orochimaru!" The snake's voice boomed over the battlefield. "Why have you summoned me?"

"To destroy our enemies Manda. Don't worry, I will prepare plenty of sacrifices for you for the next time we meet." Manda seemed to accept the proposal, and he bared his fangs.

"Very well, it will be done." Orochimaru started to cackle as he burned away, disappearing completely from Manda's head. Naruto turned around and shouted a warning to Kankuro.

"Retreat!"

"Too late!" Manda smashed his tail down on the bulk of the Sand ninja, causing the Earth to quake. Screams of Sand ninja reverberated through the air as Manda continually smashed his tail into the Earth. The puppets of the Sand ninja on the other hand and almost no effect on the snake. Puppets were being destroyed like they were toothpicks, and the humans controlling them met similar fates. Naruto's only thought at this point was to kill Manda to stop the destruction.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" He shouted over the commotion. They sprung into action, Sasuke summoning Shoukan and taking to the skies. Naruto jumped in the air and created hundred of Shadow Cloned, sending each of them flying at Manda.

"Clone Explosion!" All of the clones exploded at once, causing Manda to hiss in pain. Then two air bullets from the sky smashed into the snake's head, sending him to the ground. Sasuke jumped off of Shoukan straight at Manda, his hands flying through hand seals.

"Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!" He exhaled an enormous flame, shaped like the head of a dragon, straight at Manda. With no way to escape, Manda took the brunt of the attack, burning his entire body. And then finally, Sakura came flying in, her fist cocked back, and smashed it down on Manda's head, created a small crater. The summon groaned in pain before going back to his realm. Naruto fell to his knees and sighed as the battle finally ended. He looked around and realized two things: one, the Tsuchikage was gone and, two, the casualties were _high._ He could see the corpses of dead Rock and Sand ninja all over the place. Manda had really done a number to the sand ninja. At least half of them were dead. Probably more. Luckily, Naruto was able to spot Kankuro, who was sitting against some rubble, the remains of his puppets strewn about him. Naruto ran over to him and crouched beside him.

"Kankuro…"

"Damn him." Kankuro smashed his fist into the head of Crow beside him, shattering it. "Damn him!" Naruto put his hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

"We will stop him." Kankuro nodded.

"I know you will. Make him pay for this."

XxX

"Hokage-Sama! Kazekage-Sama! Urgent news!" Gaara and Tsunade, the de facto leaders of the army, turned to a Sand ninja who was slightly pale.

"What is it?" Gaara asked. The ninja gulped and took a deep breath.

"Asuma Sarutobi is dead. Wave Country belongs to the Hidden Mist now."

XxX

**Well holy shit I updated. Uh sorry bout that, but I haven't had any ideas about this at all, and well…yea. I'm just not going to make excuses. I think I've found my inspiration again though, so maybe I'll update soon? Who knows. Anyway let's talk about the chapter. So this was meant to be a pretty negative chapter for the Leaf. Obviously, I mean Naruto runs into two Kage-level ninja and loses a big part of their forces, the Hidden Mist have finally succeeded in capturing Wave Country, not to mention Asuma is dead. So the Leaf ninja are in a bad place right now. Next chapter expect to see more on the Kabuto/Kakashi confrontation, as well as some Jiraiya, because I haven't put him in here in forever, and he's my favorite character. I don't really have any idea what's going to happen, but I should be able to get it done. Until next chapter, peace.**


End file.
